A Frágil Chama do Amor
by De Weasley
Summary: Com a morte de sua mãe,a tutela de Lílian passa a pertencer a Petúnia e Válter Dursley. Ela fará de tudo para que isso não aconteça. Alguns marotos também.
1. Chapter 1

N/a: Aí está mais um projeto meu J/L... a proxima fic que postarei vai ser T/V, porque tmb amo esse casal...

espero que gostem da idéia.. ;)

Beijos e boa leitura

**Perda e Reencontro**

**Junho de 1977**

Lílian Anne Evans observava pela janela da sala, com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas e uma expressão de tristeza, as pessoas que caminhavam felizes pelas ruas de Nova York. Estavam preocupados apenas em chegar a salvo em suas casas antes da chuva fortíssima que estava por vim. Pareciam não saber quão frágil a vida era.

Em cima de uma grande estante de mármore, um relógio de porcelana anunciou quatro horas da tarde com um delicado timbre. Lílian juntou suas pequenas e delicadas mãos sobre o vestido negro que usava, apertando-as uma contra a outra, e lutando para que a dor que sentia não deixasse que suas lágrimas caíssem. Sabia que era a hora do café da tarde, que sempre compartilhava com sua mãe, Marie Evans. E a morte dela nesses momentos parecia cada vez mais real, mesmo que para Lílian ainda fosse inacreditável. Como sua mãe, uma senhora de cinqüenta anos, viva e energética pudera morrer tão repentinamente assim? A noite de seu falecimento fora a única noite que Lílian não dormira em sua casa durante todas as férias. Fora passar um dia na casa de Alice, a melhor amiga, a pedido da mesma. E agora se arrependia amargamente disso.

Tinha passado apenas um dia do velório de Marie. Mas para a ruiva parecia uma eternidade. A gentil e afetuosa mulher em quem Lílian havia encontrado mais do que uma mãe, uma protetora, uma confidente, uma amiga nunca mais mostraria seus lindos olhos verdes para a filha, que os herdara, e jamais lhe faria companhia no café da tarde em dias de chuva, como hoje.

Apesar de seus esforços para não chorar, uma dor lacerante atingiu seu coração, fazendo com que de sua boca saísse um pequeno gemido, e assim obrigando as lagrima rolarem por seu delicado rosto. Nunca mais desfrutariam de tardes inteiras cozinhando, ou no caso de Lílian, vendo a mãe fazer seus pratos favoritos. Nunca mais Lílian poderia encantar sua mãe com as magias que aprendera em Hogwarts. Nunca mais sua mãe a atazanaria pelo traste do Potter. Agora saudosa, poderia até ouvir a voz calma que sempre lhe fora uma característica, zombando-lhe "_Minha filha, como vai seu amado Potter", _e ela sempre grosseira quando se tratava desse assunto "_Mamãe, eu te amo, mais cale a boca, por favor",_ onde sua mãe soltava uma enorme gargalhada. Nunca mais haveria a proteção de sua mãe, que a tornara a curandeira mais nova a ingressar no St. Mungus, mesmo com todos os preconceitos existentes contra ela. E agora, queria mais do que nunca vê-la saindo da cozinha com pequenos cookies com gotas de chocolate e um delicioso chocolate quente para que as duas desfrutassem, jogando conversa fora, enquanto Petúnia se trancava em seu quarto, não suportando a presença da irmã. Queria mais do que tudo na vida que sua mãe apenas lhe sorrisse mais uma vez.

O desespero em que Lílian vivia a estava matando. Sua solidão era tão grande, que sentia que não tinha forças para suportá-la. Sentia-se fraca e exausta. Tudo o que queria era dormir, porém quando se aconchegava em sua cama, todos os acontecimentos se tornavam mais reais, a partir do momento que sua mãe não abria a porta de seu quarto para dar-lhe um beijo carinhoso de boa noite. Sentiu-se tonta de repente e isso não a surpreendeu. Havia comido pouco desde a morte de sua mãe. Se resumindo a uma sopa e algumas torradas. E sabia que onde quer que sua querida mãe estivesse, não estava nada feliz com ela. Nem seu pai. Seu querido pai que havia partido quando ela ainda tinha doze anos. Um trágico acidente de carro fora o causador de sua trágica e prematura morte. Porém o baque fora bem menor do que agora. _"Claro, naquela época tinha apenas doze anos, uma criança admirada com as magias recém descobertas e com o apoio de mamãe... que não tenho mais"_. Sua mãe sempre forte e resistente a tudo e a todos. Lembrava até hoje do dia em que pensara desistir de Hogwarts.

Flashback

_- Olá mamãe... – Lílian acabara de entrar pela porta, já sendo abraçada por sua mãe. Estava em suas férias de natal, com seus quatorze anos agora._

_- Lily, querida, senti tanta saudade de você minha filha, como tem ido? Esta se alimentando bem, estou achando que você está muito magra e abatida, oh meu Deus, alguém te fez algo minha filha, me conte porque..._

_- Não mamãe, eu estou ótima – sua mãe parara de tagarelar sozinha para escutar a filha. Após essa frase seus olhos ficaram meio fechados, desconfiados._

_- Então porque essa cara preocupada e essas olheiras enormes? – Lílian revirou os olhos. Sua mãe era um primor de animação._

_- Eu só... posso entrar em casa primeiro e depois conversamos? – Sua mãe sorriu-lhe, ajudando-a com as malas. – E Petty?_

_- Ah, sua irmã foi passar as férias com Guida Dursley, lembra-se dela? Irmã daquele Valter?_

_- Sim, me lembro sim, parece mais uma porca do que uma mulher... – Marie lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. – Ah mamãe, qual é? Ela é uma... – de novo o olhar. – Chata..._

_- Mas é amiga de sua irmã e devemos respeitar isso..._

_- Ok, ok, mas eu ainda acho melhor você tomar cuidado. Creio que Petty tem interesses naquele leitão que vocês chamam de Valter._

_- Lílian! – porém sua mãe ria. – Eu também acho. Mas não posso impedi-la de ter algo com ele. Ela já tem dezessete anos filha, e se gosta dele, paciência. Devemos nos conformar._

_- É... mas eu esperava algo melhor para Petty... – concordou Lílian, se dirigindo a cozinha, atraída pelo cheiro de cookies. Marie ficou parada vendo a filha. Lílian tinha um coração tão bom. Mesmo sendo mal tratada pela irmã ainda se preocupava com a mesma. Tinha um humor negro em relação a Petúnia, dando-lhe vários apelidos estranhos, porém Marie sabia, era apenas a mascara que ela usava para esconder a dor de ser rejeitada, e esconder também sua preocupação com a mesma. Sempre tão orgulhosa. – Mamãe, não acredito que você fez cookies!_

_- Não sei por que, meu amor, todos os anos eu faço! – Lílian sorriu, um sorriso triste porém. – O que aconteceu com você Lily?_

_Ela pode ver a preocupação nos olhos de sua mãe. Não era justo não contar-lhe nada. Não era justo deixar-lhe às cegas enquanto sofria tanto._

_- Eu... – respirou fundo. Seus olhos marejaram e sentiu-se fraca. – Eu não quero mais voltar à Hogwarts mamãe. Não quero._

_- Lily... – sua mãe a abraçava enquanto uma lágrima caia dos seus lindos olhos verdes. – Porque não? Você ama aquela escola de paixão!_

_- É que a senhora não entende..._

_- Garanto que se me explicar entenderei perfeitamente... – e olhou nos olhos da filha. Tão iguais aos seus. Lílian sorriu e disse-lhe._

_- Eles me rejeitam pelo que sou... – sua mãe fez cara de confusa – Uma nascida trouxa mamãe. Eles acham que por isso eu tenho sangue sujo. E não se cansam de dizer isso toda vez que me encontram!_

_- Lily... eles quem?_

_- Os Sonserinos... – Sua mãe, que tinha alguns conhecimentos sobre Hogwarts, "_Ora! Preciso saber pra onde minha filha vai!"_ Revirou os olhos._

_- Você quer sair do colégio por causa deles? – perguntou desconfiada. Lílian agora ficou vermelha. De ódio._

_- Não._

_- Então porque mais?_

_- É que... é que... – seus olhos marejaram novamente. – Lembra-se daquele garoto que eu disse, que estava me atazanando para sair, e que eu fui a Hogsmeade?_

_- Sim, lembro-me. James Potter, não? – Lílian assentiu. – O que ele fez?_

_- Ele me traiu com uma sonserina mamãe – ela disse rapidamente, enquanto limpava os olhos bruscamente. – E nunca mais quero vê-lo. Pois o matarei se o vir._

_Sua mãe olhou-a seriamente._

_- Se tem uma coisa que eu sempre admirei em você Lílian – seu tom era sério. E um pouco severo também. – É que nunca desistiu de seus objetivos pelos obstáculos postos na sua frente. Sempre superando-se e saindo-se espetacularmente bem. Nunca desistindo por coisas bestas como sonserinos idiotas e namorados imbecis. Porque isso agora, hein? Porque isso quando você está tão perto de ser o que sempre quis?_

_- Eu... – Lílian sentia vergonha agora, por ter sido tão fraca e idiota._

_- E eu não quero que pense que você é fraca muito menos idiota Lílian – a ruiva arregalou os olhos. – Você é uma menina doce e adolescente, e sente duvidas e inseguranças como todo mundo. Bruxo ou não. Mas você também é determinada e corajosa. E eu sei que você consegue._

_- Mas é que dessa vez esta insuportável mamãe..._

_- Eu te entendo Lílian, juro que te entendo, mas você não pode desistir por causa de outras pessoas. É como se você estivesse entregando o seu destino a elas, e deixando que elas façam o que quiserem com você. E isso eu sei que você não admitiria. Nunca conseguirão arrancar sua liberdade meu anjo._

_Sua mãe a abraçou, enquanto Lílian sorria mais aliviada. _

_- Por mais dura que a vida possa se mostrar, temos que seguir adiante, porque um dia ela também mostrara seu lado feliz._

_E Lílian sorriu. Sorriu verdadeiramente._

Fim do Flashback

E a Lílian de agora sorria também. Como se aquela conversa acabasse de acontecer, e ela ainda estivesse protegida nos braços quentes de sua mãe. Mas a sensação passou assim que um alto trovão ecoou no céu, trazendo-a bruscamente para a realidade. A realidade de que sua mãe não estava ali, e nunca mais estaria. Escutou passos no corredor. Viu a sua velha amiga e empregada da casa de tanto tempo, com os olhos vermelhos, encarando Lílian.

- Desculpa Lily querida – murmurou Ivy – Você gostaria de tomar café agora?

- Pode servir-lo Ivy, obrigada – disse baixinho, mesmo não sentindo a mínima vontade de alimentar-se. Esperava apenas que o calor do chá a esquentasse. Desde que saíra do cemitério sentia um frio tão grande dentro de si mesma, que atingia até os ossos. Alguns momentos depois, Ivy serviu-lhe o café, saindo após o ato.

Lílian olhou para os cookies, sentindo-se extremamente enjoada ao ver-los. Hoje sua mãe não lambuzaria suas bochechas de chocolate. Alcançou a xícara de chá, e tomou um gole. Um certo conforto desceu sobre seu corpo. Como se tudo estivesse bem. Acabou seu café, sem tocar porém em nenhuma das bolachas la postas e subiu para seu quarto, entrando no banheiro e tomando um delicioso banho quente.

Sua mãe a mataria se visse a toalha encharcada em cima da cama e a roupa suja fora do cesto no banheiro. Lílian sorriu, como se tivesse feito uma pequena travessura. Pegou a toalha e estendeu-a, recolhendo a roupa em seguida, para que Ivy a lavasse depois. Vestiu uma confortável calça jeans e uma blusinha babylook azul bebe escrito "amor", que sua mãe lhe presenteara. O barulho de um carro estacionando fez com que saísse do seu ritual de pentear os enormes e lisos cabelos ruivos. Esperou alguns segundos e teve certeza de que era em frente sua casa que o carro parara, pelo som da campainha. Desceu calmamente as escadas, quando findara de pentear os cabelos, para deparar-se com seu cunhado, Valter Dursley, sem sua irmã, e mais um homem que não conhecia.

- Desculpe Lily – disse Ivy – não pude impedir que ele entrasse.

- Não se preocupe Ivy, assim está bem.

Avançou com serenidade fingida para a sala, fazendo um gesto para que os dois homens a seguissem. Estranhava o fato de Valter estar ali, quando sua irmã era brigada com sua mãe, e foi no velório apenas por remorso, creia Lílian. As duas tiveram uma briga quando Marie tentou evitar que Petúnia se casasse com dezenove anos, e esta fugiu de casa, voltando só agora, para o enterro, e casada.

- Mesmo após tudo... – Lílian começou em um tom baixo. – Você será bem recebido nesta casa Valter, e seu amigo...

- Rudd – disse o homem para Lílian estendendo-lhe a mão e apertando-a. – Howard Rudd.

- Bom... e seu amigo, Sr. Rudd também – Lílian sorriu-lhe educada. – Sentem-se, por favor. – Porém Valter Dursley ria, descaradamente. Lílian olhou-lhe intrigada.

- Que amável você é Lílian Evans – disse cínico. Sua boca se movia com a mesma velocidade que seu corpo. Ou seja, super lerdo. – Que grande gentileza a sua.

Lílian logo previu que algo de muito desagradável estava para acontecer. E sentiu-se preparada para isso. Seus encontros com Valter Dursley foram bem reduzidos, apenas quando vinha de Hogwarts e o encontrava com sua irmã, em raras ocasiões. Mas sabia que ele era um ogro da pior espécime. Sentando-se rudemente, Valter virou-se para Rudd e disse:

- Vai... desembucha homem. Você é o advogado... – Lílian arregalou os olhos. Então estavam ali por questões burocráticas. Ivy adentrou o aposento.

- Senhorita Lílian, quer que sirva alguma coisa para seus convidados? – perguntou a senhora educadamente.

- Sim... – começara Lílian mas fora interrompida grotescamente por Valter.

- Fora! – gritou ele e Lílian abriu a boca espantada. – Isto não é assunto seu, sua enxerida!

- Agora escute aqui! – Lílian falou em um tom de voz alto, porém não gritando. Potter bem sabia quando ela gritava. – Você não tem direito algum de falar assim com Ivy. Acima de empregada ela é a melhor amiga de minha mãe, e muito querida minha.

- Sua mãe morta! – retrucou Valter.

- Que seja, mas isto não vai ser um empecilho para que eu lhe quebre a cara ou algo pior! – disse enquanto Ivy se retirava silenciosamente. – E você, Ivy, fique.

Contrariado, Valter voltou-se para Rudd novamente:

- Continue mesmo assim. – Rudd ergueu-se, olhando Lílian com cara preocupada.

- Lílian...

- Senhorita Evans para você – cortou Lílian. Se aquele homem era amigo do Ogro, não era mais educado do que o mesmo.

- Bom, senhorita Evans, eu fui contratado pelo Senhor e a Senhora Dursley para acionar o testamento de sua mãe. E ele já está comigo, a pedido de sua irmã.

- Mas... ela não pode! – Lílian disse indignada. – Mamãe tinha seu próprio advogado e creio que ele é completamente capaz de...

- Sim é, porém Petúnia, como mais velha e responsável por você até a maioridade, pode fazer isso sim – retrucou Valter rudemente.

Lílian sentiu-se perdida. Ela ainda era menor de idade até janeiro. E a noticia de que teria que morar com sua irmã meio ano, sozinha, era a pior de todas possíveis.

- Hum... – disse meio aérea. – Você o lerá agora? – perguntou a Rudd.

- Bom... – deu uma ligeira olhada a Valter. – Bem, sim.

Lílian olhou-o esperando. Rudd não fazia nada sem o consentimento de Valter. Patético.

- Vai começar ou não? – perguntou rudemente. Sua paciência com pessoas assim costumava ser bem curta.

- É um pouco comprido. Pequenas quantidades e tal. Deixou coisas para empregados e parentes distantes. Nada de muito importante. O principal é que a senhora Evans, deixou toda sua pequena fortuna, esta casa e todos os seus bens, a sua única filha maior de idade, Petúnia Evans, que tomará imediata posse.

- Que? Petúnia? Imediata? – Lílian estava chocada. Sua mãe não lhe deixara _nada_? Absurdo. – Posso ver o documento? – perguntou, contendo sua raiva.

Rudd olhou novamente para Valter, no que Lílian bufou e puxou os papeis de sua mão. Leu tudo calmamente, quando se deteve na data.

- Mas isso é de sete anos atrás! – disse chocada. – Papai nem tinha morrido ainda! Obvio que após sua morte mamãe renovou o testamento.

- Não senhorita, te garanto que não – disse Rudd rapidamente. – Muitas pessoas fazem testamente há bastante tempo, por conveniência e precaução – tomou-lhe os papeis e começou a enrolar-los. – Uma decisão muito sensata, digo de passagem.

Lílian estava chocada. Acordou de seu transe quando a fala de Valter penetrou seus ouvidos.

- Você se achava tão importante assim? Acha mesmo que sua mãe te amava tanto assim?

Lílian o mirou com fúria nos olhos. Valter prosseguiu.

- Pode até ser, mas quem sabe no seu leito de morte, ela tenha sentido remorso do mal que fez a Petúnia e de como era injusta com ela, dando-te tudo o que sempre quis e deixando minha pobre esposa sem nada? Quem sabe no fim da vida, sua mãe sentiu vergonha de ser a péssima mãe que foi para Petty!

Por pouco Lílian não sacou a varinha que sempre a acompanhava e acertou-lhe um feitiço no meio no nariz. Porque aquele Rudd tinha que estar la, porque?

- Minha mãe – disse com a voz contida de raiva – era uma excelente mulher. E se Petúnia não tem a capacidade de amar ninguém, nem bem a própria mãe, a culpa não é minha. Ela era uma mulher justa e nunca me deixaria sem nada.

- Pois ela deixou. Você leu os papeis Líl...

- EVANS! – berrou se descontrolando. – Para você é Evans, Dursley.

- Sua mãe te deu tudo do bom e do melhor. Pelo que Petúnia me disse, você sempre tinha as melhores coisas, as melhores roupas, até a melhor escola!

Por um momento Lílian se embaraçou. Petúnia, que sempre a condenara por ser bruxa, dissera a Valter sobre Hogwarts?

- Melhor escola? Você sabe alguma coisa sobres Hogwarts por acaso? Mais trouxa do que você é eu tenho minhas duvidas...

- Me respeite sua pirralha! – Disse com os bigodes de leão marinhos balançando enquanto falava. Lílian apenas sorriu.

- Porque deveria? Você vem até a minha casa, insulta meus amigos e minha falecida mãe, me insulta, ainda crê que pode me dizer o que fazer ou não?

- Pois eu vou te ensinar... – ele disse avançando pra ela.

- Ensinar o que? – Lílian disse sacando a varinha calmamente. Valter olhou para ela como se fosse louca.

- Eu sabia que você era louca, mas nem tanto. Acha que um pedaço de madeira pode me assustar?

- A você não, mas a Petúnia, tenho certeza que sim – Lílian retrucou, entendendo que sobre Hogwarts, Petúnia deveria ter inventado uma mentira qualquer. Valter não tinha se assustado com a sua varinha. Ele não sabia nada. _"Droga!"_.

- Você está ameaçando a minha mulher?

- Digamos que estou ameaçando você – ela disse calmamente.

- Você é mesmo muito burra, menina – ele disse vermelho. Lílian levantou uma sobrancelha. – Me ameaçando em frente a um advogado. Eu vou te processar. Você vai perder tudo o que você tem!

- Você não sabe o que eu tenho. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz. Crê que eu me importo com os bens materiais? Pois não me importo, mas você Dursley, e a sua mulher, vão pagar por tudo o que fizeram minha mãe passar, por tudo!

- Tenho tanto medo – ele disse desdenhando. – Agora vou te dar um aviso. Esta casa tem que ser desocupada ainda hoje. Petúnia e eu nos mudaremos amanha mesmo.

Lílian assombrou-se com a crueldade de sua irmã. Sempre soube que Petúnia era fraca e idiota, mas não tão cruel assim. Sentiu nojo por ser irmã dela. Apesar de que a única coisa que tinham em comum era o sangue. Lembrou-se imediatamente de Sirius, seu amigo, e de Potter também. _"Eu to pouco aí para sangue Lílian, pra mim o caráter é o que conta."_. Agora ela entendia o amigo. E o defendia também.

- Não se preocupe Valter, você não me verá nunca mais. Porém eu digo uma coisa, haverá um dia que você e a vaca da minha irmã precisaram de mim. E neste dia, vocês vão sofrer tudo o que eu estou sofrendo agora.

E sem dizer mais nada, Lílian subiu para seu quarto, sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Nem lutaria para tentar manter a casa que a mãe tanto gostava em paz? Deixaria tudo assim?

"_Por enquanto. Sou menor de idade e não posso fazer nada, mais assim que tiver tudo sobre controle, esse porco pagará por tudo. Cada centavo."._

Com um pouco de paciência, já que não podia usar varinha ainda, Lílian arrumou todas as suas coisas em seu malão de colégio que achou que nunca mais usaria. Pegou sua pequena coruja, e desceu os degraus calmamente. Dursley e Rudd ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, conversando em cochichos. Parou e chamou por Ivy novamente.

- Sim senhorita – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ivy, pare de chorar – Lílian disse docemente.

- Mas você vai embora assim, pra onde você vai Lily?

- Ainda não sei Ivy, mas todos os meus amigos moram na Inglaterra, onde eu estudava, lembra? – Ivy concordou com a cabeça, porém os olhos arregalados.

- Você não está pensando em voltar para Inglaterra sozinha Lily, esta?

- Apenas por um tempo Ivy. Esses dias atrás eu li em um jornal bruxo que um _amigo _meu, que trabalha com exportações de moveis mágicos para Inglaterra, está partindo para la essa semana. Com um pouco de sorte, posso pedir ajuda a ele e assim que chegar à Inglaterra começarei meu trabalho no St. Mungus mais cedo, e volto para te buscar!

- Lily, é muito arriscado menina...

- Ivy querida, se eu ficar aqui com a minha irmã será um inferno. Você bem sabe como nos _gostamos muito_. E em um ponto aquele Ogro Porco tem razão. Petúnia é minha responsável até a maioridade. Eu simplesmente não posso ficar, me entenda. Eu sou livre... – No pensamento, a voz de sua mãe cortou sua cabeça: "_Nunca conseguirão arrancar sua liberdade meu anjo.". _Mais do que nunca Lílian tinha certeza de que partiria daquele lugar. Abraçando Ivy fortemente, se despediu, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Te prometo que voltarei. E não vou te deixar sozinha. Te prometo.

- Eu confio em você senhorita Lily... – disse secando uma lágrima. – Agora vá. E vá com Deus.

Lílian sorriu e saiu de casa sob os olhares de Dursley e Rudd. Podia ver o sorriso triunfante no rosto de Valter. Mias por pouco tempo. _"Aquele filho de uma put... desculpe mamãe, mais dessa vez você terá que me dar a razão, ainda vai pagar por tudo o que já fez"._

Lílian já estava andando há algumas horas. Assim que saíra de casa, era por volta das sete da noite. Não se lembrava exatamente o nome do navio de James. Desejaria acertar pelo menos o porto em que estava atracado. _"Se já não tiver partido_", sua consciência acrescentou maldosamente. Lílian tratou de afastar esse pensamento. Começou a imaginar a reação de Potter, por tantos anos desprezado pela garota, agora sendo o único refúgio que ela tinha. Será que ele a ajudaria? Depois de tudo que os dois já haviam passado, todas as brigas e discussões, será que não restou nenhum ressentimento? Depois daquele episódio do quinto ano, será que eles conseguiriam fazer uma viajem em paz? Depois daquela traição por parte dele, mas que a magoara profundamente?

Uma pontada forte na cabeça interrompeu o fluxo de pensamento. A dor era inevitável, já que não comia nada, e a única coisa ingerida no dia foram três ou quatro goles de chá. Ouviu o barulho das ondas sendo quebradas em pedras e calculou que deveria estar chegando. Um pouco mais que agüentasse estaria bem. Alguns homens assobiaram para ela. Também, não devia ser normal uma ruiva de incrível olhos verdes e um lindo corpo, saindo na beira de um porto _onde só haviam marinheiros_, as nove ou dez da noite. É, nenhum pouco normal.

Um homem baixo e barrigudo se aproximou dela. Lílian segurava a varinha firmemente por dentro do bolso de sua calça jeans. Suas roupas estavam molhadas pela chuva forte assim como o cabelo. Sentia frio e fome, e sua dor de cabeça não dava trégua. Apenas quando o homem estava a quase meio metro dela, foi capaz de reconhecê-lo. Pedro Petgreew. Um dos melhores amigos de James. Um dos Marotos. Então _ele_ ainda estava ali. Pensando nisso, Lílian sentiu seus olhos sendo fechados e sua consciência descansar.

N/A: TAAAAAAAAAH aí mais uma fic novinha. Essa vai ser mais longa que P.s. Espero que tenham gostado da ideia ;)))

Bjooo eeeeeeeeeeeee Reviews são seeeeeeeempre bem vindas, então sintam-se em casa!! D


	2. Reencontrando o Passado

N/A: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii o que acharam da história?? Bom... aí vem a continuação!

Espero mtos reviews!!

**Reencontrando o Passado**

Assim que abriu um pouco os olhos, uma luz a cegou, fazendo com que os fechasse imediatamente. Tomando coragem, abriu-os devagar, querendo descobrir de onde vinha tanta luz, atrapalhando seu sono, que há tanto tempo não tinha. Uma olhada no aposento em que estava a fez descobrir que era apenas o sol, entrando por uma janela entreaberta.

Percebeu alguns contornos, mas não identificou o que exatamente era. Sentiu-se quente e confortável, e concluiu que deveria estar em uma cama, coberta e seca. Já não sentia frio. Nem sozinha. E não entedia o porque.

- Fico alegre em ver que você está viva Lily – a voz era grave e de um ótimo humor. E Lílian, com um assomo de susto, a reconheceu imediatamente. Era Potter. – Você dormia tão profundamente que eu duvidei que você acordasse algum dia. Você dormiu a noite toda e boa parte do dia também.

- Onde está a minha roupa? – Lily perguntou baixinho, assim que percebeu que estava apenas com a sua camisola de seda rosa.

- Você estava toda molhada, e tinha medo de que você pegasse uma gripe de dragão ou coisa parecida. Eu fiz com que Pedro às lavasse e as secasse para você, mas acho que elas não têm mais jeito. Rasgaram-se assim que você caiu desmaiada.

- E quem foi que me trocou? – ela perguntou, temendo a resposta. James corou e Lílian previu o que ele ia falar.

- Bom... – começou com um sorriso sapeca. Sentia falta disso. – Os únicos neste navio que você conhece somos Sirius, Pedro, Remo e eu... bom, eu me dispus a fazer este pequeno sacrifício... É o dever de um capitão... – e sorriu maroto.

- Pequeno sacrifício? O que você fez comigo Potter?

- Juro que nada Lily – ele disse serio. – Ao te ver desmaiada, pálida e toda suja, minha única preocupação era te deixar bem. Nem me passou esse tipo de coisa pela cabeça. – Lílian o olhou rapidamente, deixando este assunto de lado. _"Pelo menos ele me deixou de camisola e não pelada"_.

- Você mudou bastante Potter – ela disse ainda observando-o.

Apesar de fazer apenas dois meses que não se viam, James estava mais alto e mais forte. Estava mais _adulto_. Os cabelos arrepiados e os olhos amendoados, quase verdes, continuavam os mesmos, porém o corpo... Lílian sacudiu a cabeça a tempo de ouvir-lo dizer:

- Você também Lily... Você virou uma linda mulher – Lílian corou. Ele estava fazendo insinuações ou era impressão dela?

- Me diz que quando você me trocou, você estava com os olhos fechados! – ela quase implorou.

James segurou um olhar divertido. Os olhos de Lily sempre o fascinara.

- Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, sim eu os fechei...

- Não minta para mim James Potter! – Lílian disse enquanto o olhava acusadoramente.

Ele levou a mão a boca, para tapar o sorriso.

- Já disse, estava apenas preocupado com seu estado de saúde Lily, você estava muito gelada e fraca. Tinha que fazer você se sentir quente, e com aquela roupa não daria. Acredite em mim, não sou nenhum safado...

- Também não é cego! – ela disse, sentindo-se humilhada.

- Não, não sou – ele reconheceu rindo. – Em outra circunstancia eu amaria ver você assim do jeito que eu vi, mas eu estava perturbado pelo seu bem estar.

Lílian escondeu o rosto corado olhando para a parede. James sempre fazia essas insinuações com ela, sempre as brincadeiras. Mas ele nunca a tinha visto tão _sem roupa _quanto na noite anterior.

- Você quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou o rapaz mudando de assunto. – Eu acharia uma boa idéia se você esperasse mais um pouco para jantarmos juntos e conversarmos sobre o que te aconteceu.

- Você já sabe? – ela perguntou, os olhos marejando. Estava muito sentimental esses dias.

- Sim Lily já sei de tudo... – ele sentou-se na cama onde ela estava deitada. – Ivy me contou o acontecido com sua mãe, o estúpido do seu cunhado e os seus planos de ir comigo para Inglaterra.

- Como você conhece a Ivy? – ela perguntou assombrada. – Nunca apresentei vocês...

- Bom... após chegar aqui naquele estado, eu e Sirius fomos em busca da sua família. Porque não contou para ninguém sobre sua mãe Lily? Porque? – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Era uma coisa minha, não queria que se espalhasse... – respirou fundo. – Foi um engano, eu sei...

- É, foi mesmo... – ele olhou-a carinhoso. – Mas te perdoamos por isso. Então, chegamos lá, e Ivy fez o favor de nos contar tudo o que estava te acontecendo. Queria ir atrás daquele filho de uma dragoa do Dursley, mais Sirius me fez ver que eu tinha que cuidar de você primeiro.

Lílian sorriu agradecida. Apesar do rolo que tiveram no quinto ano separarem ambos, James sempre continuou a protege-la, mesmo sabendo da repudia que a garota sentia por ele. Um silencio cômodo se instalou. Mas tinha apenas uma coisa que Lílian queria saber.

- Então... – começou baixinho. James virou o rosto para Lily. – Você me daria essa ajuda? Assim que chegar na Inglaterra eu começarei a trabalhar e te pagarei tudo, juro que sim...

- Lily, deixe de ser idiota – ele sorriu. – Receio não poder te levar comigo no _Marotos _– ela olhou-o intrigada. – É o nome do navio...

- Ah... e porque não?

- Este é um barco mercantil Lílian, apenas homens, _marujos_, navegam nele. Eu temo que não seja o melhor transporte pra você.

- Esta dizendo que eu não sei me defender por ser mulher? – ela perguntou, começando a se estressar.

- Nunca me passaria pela cabeça te dizer isso – ele respirou. – Apenas que aqui neste barco existem quase cinqüenta homens que passam três meses sem ver nenhuma mulher. Carregar uma a bordo seria um tanto quanto _arriscado_.

Lílian bufou. O instinto protetor de James estava agindo. E ela odiava isso.

- Não fique brava comigo Lílian, estou apenas te ajudando...

- Me ajudaria me levando para a Inglaterra com você... eu não tenho medo dos seus – e fazendo aspas com as mãos disse: - marujos!

Ele revirou os olhos. A teimosia de Lílian era um charme, mas as vezes era ... _irritante_.

- Eu vou te mandar para a Inglaterra Lily... – ele respirou fundo. As seguintes palavras pesaram em seu coração. – Mas não comigo...

- Com quem então? – perguntou, sendo submetida de um estranho aperto no peito.

- Com o Capitão Preweet. Ele a levará com segurança até o seu destino...

- Mas... bom... eu não tenho...

- Não acabe de dizer isso ou me ofenderá gravemente – ele a olhava sério. – Eu pagarei tudo o que você precisar...

- Mas quando eu chegar la eu te devolvo!

- Sem cobrar nada – ele terminou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. Lílian ia retrucar, porém James foi mais rápido – Seu malão está ao lado de minha cama, se você quiser tomar um banho, o banheiro é logo naquela porta. Vista-se para que possamos jantar – ele sorriu. Já estava quase na porta quando virou-se. – E Ruivinha, foi bom te ver...

Ela apenas sorriu.

Lílian levantou-se e só então percebeu como era o camarote de James. A decoração era perfeita, toda feita com moveis antigos e escuros. Uma escrivaninha, um guarda roupa e uma cama, tomavam a maior parte do espaço. Adentrou na porta que ele lhe mostrara e viu que tinha bom gosto. O banheiro era em mármore preto, e uma linda banheira prata contrastava com o piso. Lílian amava banheiras. Logo ligou a torneira e começou a se despir, entrando em seguida. Estava la durante algum tempo, quando um fio cobre chamou sua atenção. Logo reconheceu sendo um fio de cabelo cobre de sua cabeça. _"Mas ele está com um coque..."_. O choque foi expressado em seu rosto.

- Ele me... banhou? – sussurrou assombrada. – Meu Merlin, ele me deu banho! Banho!

A idéia de que Potter tenha tido tal intimidade com ela pôs suas bochechas vermelhas. Tinha vontade de mata-lo para ter sua dignidade de volta. Com esses pensamentos saiu da banheira e foi até o seu malão. Os pensamentos das mortes mais cruéis para Potter fervilhavam em sua mente. Colocou um leve vestido amarelo com uma sandália baixa. Penteou os cabelos e assim que acabou seu ato, ouviu batidas na porta.

- Ta vestida Lily? – era ele. – Posso entrar?

- Sim, claro – ela disse tremente de raiva, se assegurando de que seu vestido tivesse um comprimento adequado. Logo suspirou, de que adiantava se ele já tinha visto tudo? Suas bochechas coraram novamente.

James entrou e deixou a porta aberta para que a comida, que flutuava, entrasse também.

- Você está prestes a provar a melhor comida de todos os tempos Lily – ele disse feliz, enquanto organizava as coisas. – Philippe, nosso cozinheiro é realmente bom, Sirius que o diga.

- Não vi Sirius ainda, nem Pedro... – ela sentou-se a mesa com James. – Você disse que os dois estavam aqui, e Remus?

- Bom, Remus deve voltar hoje a noite ainda, você sabe... – ele baixou o tom de voz. – Lua cheia...

- A ta... e Sirius?

- Bom, quando ficamos ancorados Sirius corre para matar saudade de seu Hobbie preferido, sabe como é, uma vez cachorro, sempre...

- Cachorro... conheço a raça – ela disse cortante no momento que um homem entrava.

- Ah – James levantou-se. – Este é o Philippe, Philippe, esta é a senhorita Evans...

- Mas ela é a maior beleza do globo terráqueo _capitaine _– disse sorrindo. James fechou a cara. Lily, percebendo que o homem era de origem francesa, resolveu provocar um pouquinho o maroto. Vingança não fazia mal a ninguém.

_- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Philippe.._

O bigode de Philippe mexeu quando ele sorriu abertamente admirado com a capacidade de Lílian falar francês fluentemente.

- Por favor, se não se importam, eu não sei francês, porque não falamos inglês? – comentou um irritado James, Lily sorriu.

- _Excusez moi capitaine _... – começou o cozinheiro.

- Philippe, por favor! – exclamou.

- Perdão _capitaine _me emocionei ao ver alguém falando meu próprio idioma.

- Contenta-te que você consegue – retrucou mal educado. – Sei que a senhorita Evans – Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha. – É linda, mais é minha hospede, e não quero que a assustes com o seu fogo.

- Perdão _Capitaine_ nunca desejaria tal coisa.

- Mais você não me ofendeu Philippe, não se preocupe – disse Lílian, contrariando James. Este lhe lançou um olhar gelado. Philippe sorriu e serviu a comida. Assim que saiu, Pontas se virou para Lílian.

- Sabe Lily...

- E o senhorita Evans, onde foi parar? – ela perguntou risonha.

- Você não pode me desautorizar assim na frente dos marujos – ele concluiu, ignorando-a.

- Esta pedindo pra que eu fique quieta quando estou na presença deles?

- Nunca... apenas...

- Abaixe a cabeça e aceite o que você fale? – levantou uma sobrancelha. – Acho que você está me confundindo Potter...

James suspirou. Lílian definitivamente não poderia viajar com eles.

- É que Lílian, você não pode dar trela pra esses homens, eles são impossíveis...

- Você ainda esta vivo, pelo que posso ver.

Ele bufou.

- Ta ok, faça o que quiser sim? – e começou a comer. Lílian sorriu vitoriosa começando a jantar também. Tinha tanta fome!

Em um momento do jantar, sem nenhum tipo de cerimônia, Sirius adentrou o aposento. Quando percebeu a presença de Lily sorriu abertamente, indo até a amiga e abraçando-a fortemente.

- Senti sua falta ruiva... – disse para a garota enquanto se separavam.

- Eu também Sirius, muitas... – ela sorriu. – janta com a gente? Ou também tem que pedir autorização para o _Capitaine_? – e sorriu encarando James. Sirius olhava de um para o outro sem entender nada.

- O que? – perguntou confuso.

- Nada Almofadinhas... – respondeu-lhe. – Lílian estava apenas brincando.

- Ah sim... – e voltou a sorrir.

- Me conte o que tem feito Sirius – pediu Lily enquanto bebericava de seu vinho.

- Bom, você sabe... trabalhando com o Pontas aqui no nosso negócio...

- Ah... então você também é um _Capitaine_? – ela perguntou surpresa. Sirius novamente olhou para James. Este encarava Lílian abertamente.

- Ok... – disse o moreno de olhos azuis. – O que aconteceu hoje que eu ainda não estou sabendo?

- O seu amiguinho... – começou Lílian antes que James o fizesse. – Quer começar a dizer o que eu tenho que fazer ou não, inacreditável, não acha?

- Não é nada disso Lílian! – retrucou o maroto. Sirius olhava de um para o outro como se estivesse assistindo um jogo de tenis. – Eu apenas disse pra você não dar trela para esses homens, eles são...

- O que? – ela perguntou desafiadora. – E outra, eu não estava dando trela nenhuma, eu estava apenas sendo simpática, coisa que você – e apontou o dedo para ele. – Tem que aprender a ser mais vezes...

- Ora essa... – ia começar James, porém Sirius o interrompeu.

- Eu estava com saudade das discussões de vocês... – ele sorriu saudoso. – Sentimos muito sua falta Lily, e de Alice e Lisa também. Como elas estão?

- Ah bem... Alice viajou essa semana para a França e Lisa segue com seu treinamento para auror na Inglaterra... as duas estão bem... – respondeu esquecendo-se da discussão.

- E você Lily? – ele perguntou curioso. Logo os olhos da garota se anuviaram. Por este pequeno período parecia ocupar a vida de outra pessoa, e não a sua mesma. Mas aquela pergunta de Sirius fez a realidade cair sobre ela como uma bomba. – O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou a Tiago.

- Bom...

- Minha mãe faleceu há dois dias atrás – ela começou.

- Meus pêsames Lily... fiquei sabendo ontem, confesso, mas te ver hoje tão bem não tinha me dado coragem de perguntar-lhe algo assim – Sirius disse, acariciando a mão da amiga.

- Tudo bem Sirius... – ela sorriu. – Eu sei que mamãe está bem. O que me preocupa de verdade é Petty... – James revirou os olhos. Sirius bateu a mão na mesa indignado.

- Como Lílian? Olha tudo o que essa mulher está fazendo você passar!

- Mas Sirius, ela é minha irmã, entende? – suspirou cansada. – Ontem eu tinha raiva dela, mas hoje, pensando bem, eu vejo que minha irmã foi manipulada pelo Ogro de seu marido.

- Lílian não seja tão inocente – disse-lhe James. – Para chegar a casar-se com ele ela não poderia ser melhor.

Lílian silenciou. Ele tinha razão. Mas ela queria que não tivesse. Será que eles não entendiam que Petúnia era a única família que lhe restara? Sirius respondeu por ela.

- Sabe, não é como se fosse o fim do mundo, digo sua irmã. Eu também achava que tinha ficado sozinho quando sai de casa. Mas acabei descobrindo que família é quem cuida e gosta da gente e não quem tem laços sanguíneos.

- E você pode ter certeza Lily, que por mais que briguemos e que você me odeie ao extremo – Jamessorriu compreensível. – Os marotos sempre estarão aqui por você. Sempre. E nós seremos a sua família agora. Espero apenas que sua mãe aprove.

- Ela aprova – Lílian também sorriu.

- Então falemos de coisas melhores... – anunciou Sirius. – Você não tem nenhuma amiga bonitinha aqui não, ruiva, assim, pra eu passar as últimas horas junto?

Todos riram. Ele era Sirius.

Algum tempo depois, Almofadinhas saiu do aposento com a desculpa de ter um _encontro_ com um comerciante. Lílian riu.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou-lhe James.

- Um encontro com um comerciante? – ela abanou a cabeça negativamente. – Às dez horas da noite?

- Bom... a mulher que esta negociando conosco tem uma pequena queda pelo Sirius, e ela não é de todo feia... – ambos sorriram. – E o contrato que estamos fechando com ela é realmente bom.

- Sirius comentou comigo por carta que vocês fizeram uma viagem à Rússia... – ela disse enquanto experimentava a sobremesa. – Como é lá?

- Não como você supõe, tenho certeza. Posso dizer que é frio e tudo o que você consegue ver é branco...

- Tão chato assim?

- Mais ou menos... – ele deu um sorriso sonhador. – Mas os navios de lá são os melhores. Eles inventaram um feitiço em que não há em nenhum outro lugar do mundo, que faz com que seus barcos naveguem velozmente. É realmente um sonho.

- Eu sempre acreditei que você fosse ser jogador de quadribol ou auror. Nunca comerciante. Você nunca despertou interesse por isso – ela comentou casual.

- É... mas assim que saímos de Hogwarts, vovô propôs uma viagem a mim e a Sirius, neste navio dele mesmo. Ele pretendia fazer com que nos interessássemos pelo ramo e seguíssemos com sua empresa. Não preciso dizer que foi completamente bem sucedido. Sirius e eu amamos a liberdade que este emprego nos oferece. A oportunidade de conhecer novos lugares sempre, sem contar a boa remuneração. Não tardou muito, chamamos Pedro e Remo para vir conosco. É um modo de ficarmos sempre unidos. Pedrinho adorou, ele ama o mar. Já o Remo nem sempre pode vir, por causa de seu _probleminha peludo_ – Lílian riu. – Sirius sempre se aventura comigo, e papai cuida da parte burocrática em Londres.

- Deve ser mesmo bem legal...

- É sim... – ele encheu as taças de vinho, quando percebeu que o liquido tinha acabado. – Mas não para uma donzela...

- Mas você também não sente saudade? – ele a olhou intrigado. – De ter uma família, sei la, uma casa sempre pra qual voltar...

- Mas eu tenho uma casa...

- Eu digo uma casa só sua – ela explicou melhor.

- Uma casa só minha. Comprei-a a poucos dias. Fica em Godric's Hollow. Não é uma mansão, mas é algo confortável e bonito.

Lílian sorriu. A vida de James tinha tomado um rumo tão diferente do que ela tinha imaginado. E a dela também.

- Eu tenho desejos também Lílian, de ter uma família sabe – seu olhar fuzilou o da ruiva. Ela sentiu-se corar. – De chegar em casa todos os dias e ser recebido por minha esposa – Lílian revirou os olhos. – Ok... de chegar em casa todo dia e ver que minha esposa esta chegando também, e ambos exaustos ainda brincaremos com nosso filho, ou filha... e depois o jantar em família, as noites juntos, os aniversários, as brigas, os cachorros... Eu quero ter tudo isso. Eu um dia vou ter tudo isso.

- Mesmo que isso seja desistir do seu trabalho?

- Porque?

- Não me parece legal ter um marido que passa três meses fora e apenas uma semana em casa... – ela disse calmamente.

- É... eu também não ia gostar.

- Pois bem... mas isso são suposições, coisas que poderão acontecer, mas somente no futuro – ela respirou. – Este doce esta uma delicia, quase igual ao que mamãe fazia. Pena que ela colocava uva passa. _Eu odeio uva passa_.

James riu.

- E eu odeio amora... e isso aqui ta cheio de amora – ela também riu, porém esqueceu que uma _amora_ estava na sua boa, e engasgou-se. Rapidamente James se levantou e colocou as mãos de Lílian para trás, pedindo para que ela se levantasse. Ele a apertou na altura do tórax, fazendo com que a amora voasse. Embaraçada pela proximidade com o rapaz, Lílian se apressou a distanciar-se dele, porém tropeçando em seus próprios pés. James em um ato digno de apanhador experiente, socorreu-a novamente antes que caísse. Durante alguns instantes, Lílian se sentiu segura naqueles braços. Segura como não se sentia desde a morte de sua mãe. E também sentiu a resposta dada pelo corpo do rapaz devido a proximidade.

Ambos se separaram bruscamente, como se um choque tivesse acontecido. Nunca sentira tamanha necessidade de estar próximo de Lílian e isto o assustava, e apenas tornava mais forte sua decisão de mandar-la para Londres com Preweet. Como era possível uma menina, em apenas dois meses, se converter em uma mulher tão digna de desejo como ela? Cada gesto seu mostrava uma sensualidade casual. Uma sensualidade natural. Com esses pensamentos em mente, James se pronunciou:

- Sairei por alguns momentos, se você se sentir cansada, pode dormir, não tem necessidade de me esperar – e sem dizer mais nada saiu do aposento. Precisava de ar frio. E água também.

Já era manha quando o maroto mandou um marujo para caso Lílian necessitasse algo.

- Pode entrar... – disse a garota ao ouvir batidas na porta.

- Desculpe srta. Evans – ele fez uma reverencia e encarou-a. Sua boca ligeiramente aberta. Lílian corou. – Hum... o Capitão Potter me enviou para atender suas necessidades.

- Ah... – ela sorriu-lhe gentil. – Qual o seu nome?

- Perdão outra vez senhorita – disse o rapaz ruborizando. Lílian notou, não devia ter mais que sua idade. – Sou Todd, Billy Todd.

Lílian lhe estendeu a mão, porém o rapaz olhou ansioso para suas costas.

- Não me diga que Potter te impediu de me cumprimentar? – ela perguntou revirando os olhos, ainda com a mão no ar.

- Não... hum... não, claro que não senhorita... – ele estendeu a sua e apertou a da jovem. Lílian sorriu-lhe.

- Sendo assim tenho um pedido para te fazer... – ela abaixou o tom de voz. – Será que eu poderia sair _daqui_? Sabe... ver o sol, ir la em cima um pouco?

Billy ficou sem graça.

- Ok, Potter está aí? – ela perguntou, contendo sua raiva.

- Não senhorita. O Capitão está há algumas horas numa reunião com os seus amigos. Mas pediu para que eu a avisasse que ele vem para almoçar com a senhorita. Ele pediu para que a senhorita não saísse do aposento. Disse que ainda esta fraca para passeios.

Lílian sorriu para o garoto. Ele não tinha culpa. Mas se Potter achava que ela cairia nessa ladainha de saúde, estava muito enganado.

- Ele acha que se eu sair daqui os homens me atacarão é isso? – perguntou ela, andando pelo quarto. Viu Billy fazer uma careta, e teve plena certeza de que era por isso. – Ele pediu para que você me vigiasse, não foi?

Novamente a careta. Lílian se sentiu presa. Encurralada. Potter não podia fazer isso com ela! Nunca!

- Mas... – começou baixinho Billy – O Capitão não precisa saber que lhe disse isso, precisa senhorita?

- Não... – ela sorriu-lhe. Billy era gentil. – Da minha boca não sairá nada. Fique tranqüilo Billy.

- Nos perdoe se às vezes somos meio bruscos senhorita – explicou-se Billy recolhendo as roupas de cama suja e forrando novas. – Nunca tivemos uma dama a bordo. Bem, já tivemos, mas por poucas horas e não como hospedes.

- Se os demais são iguais a você Billy, tenho certeza que estou rodeada de cavalheiros. Excluindo, obvio, o seu Capitão – Billy sorriu corado.

- Eu devo voltar ao meu trabalho senhorita...

- Lily, pode me chamar apenas de Lily, Billy...

- Tudo bem, voltarei ao meu trabalho, se precisar de alguma coisa Senho... Lily, é só me chamar, estou ao seu dispor – e fazendo novamente a reverencia, saiu do quarto de James. Sem muito o que fazer, Lílian deitou-se na cama de James, sentindo o cheiro das roupas novas que Billy trouxera. Um olhar pela janela a fez ver uma coisa que não queria. O maroto estava acompanhando uma mulher, _horrível_, por sinal, até a popa do navio. Sem saber porque, sentiu-se extremamente usada.

- E este verme manda dizer que esta com os amigos! – disse alto enquanto tirava as roupas e enchia a banheira de água. – Francamente, igual a sempre, nunca mudará!

Mesmo não querendo com todas as suas forças, Lílian sabia que seu coração sempre fora e sempre seria de James. Mas não era por causa deste pequeno detalhe que ela sofreria todas as humilhações que um dia sofrera com ele. Ela sabia que ainda gostava dele. Porém, ele não. E nunca saberia, se dependesse dela.

Após meia hora, saiu de seu banho e vestiu uma saia rodada que ia até os joelhos, com uma blusinha colada ao corpo e sandálias de salto alto e fino. Sairia nem que Potter a estuporasse. Porém, assim que acabava de colocar seus brincos, ouviu uma voz conhecida do outro lado da porta.

- Lily, sou eu, James, posso entrar?

A raiva cresceu dentro dela. _"E ainda tem coragem de vir aqui! Imbecil"_.

- Sim – disse ela sabendo que a voz saíra mais fria que o normal.

Ao entrar deu-lhe um sorriso que não fora retribuído. Achou estranho, Lílian costumava ser sempre gentil. Fingindo que nada acontecera, foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto e as mãos.

- Você está confortável aqui? – ele perguntou, enquanto a olhava de cima em baixo. Lílian estava lindíssima. A saia era branca com pequenos tons dourados, que ornavam perfeitamente com seus cabelos. A blusinha era de um tom meio dourado também junto com a sandália. Estava esplendida. – Você não sairia assim daqui, não é?

- Estou prestes a fazer isso – ela disse emburrada passando perfume.

- Lily...

- Evans para você – ela se virou para ele, com fúria. – Tchau.

- Um momento Lil... Evans, ok, Evans... – ela parou para escutá-lo. – Philippe já esta trazendo o almoço. Fique aqui mais um pouco e depois eu a acompanho até a poupa – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – Ou você vai aonde quiser, inferno!

- Olhe como fala comigo Potter! – ela o advertiu. – Acredita que sou uma boneca sua, que você manda e desmanda a hora que quiser? Faça isso Lílian, não ruiva fique aqui, Lílian não suba lá... pois eu te digo uma coisa, sou livre e vou pra onde quiser. Do começo aceitei suas condições, afinal você estava preocupado comigo, mais isto já esta sendo um exagero. Eu só queria ver o sol um pouco. Outra coisa que não fosse a parede de seu quarto para variar...

James a encarou pronto para retrucar, porém a porta se abriu dando passagem a Philippe.

- Obrigada Philippe – disse, segurando a porta para que ele saísse. – Assim que acabarmos te chamo para recolher tudo.

- Sim _Capitaine_ – olhou para Lílian – Com licença, _madame_ Evans.

E saiu do aposento. James fechou a porta logo em seguida. Se dirigiu a mesa, enquanto Lílian se sentava nela, e serviu vinho aos dois.

Lílian sentiu-se abalada. Estar na presença de James Potter sempre a descontrolava. Sentia medo pelo que poderia fazer. Ele era o Capitão, entendia isso, mas acima de tudo era o Potter. Seu ex e agora seu atual amigo Potter. Tão diferente do que conhecera a sete anos atrás.

- Acho que Billy disse a você que eu preferia que você ficasse no camarote, não? – O maroto começou a conversa enquanto se servia. Lílian suspirou. Sem querer entregara o pobre Billy.

- Sim, mas eu o persuadi. Acredite.

- Acredito. Conheço o seu poder de persuasão ruiva – e sorriu, bebendo um pouco de vinho. Lílian não respondeu. – Sua manhã foi boa?

- Ótima – disse em tom sarcástico. James revirou os olhos. – Suas paredes realmente são ótimas companhias.

- Mas o Billy veio aqui! – ele se justificou.

- E ficou um pouco mais que três minutos – ela bebeu um pouco do vinho. – Será que você não me conhece? Será que não entende que eu tenho o mesmo anseio de liberdade que você, Sirius, Remus ou Pedro? Será que não entende que está criando uma barreira entre você e eu, agindo assim?

- Assim como? – ele perguntou espantado.

- Me super protegendo. Não querendo que eu faça nada!

- Eu apenas estava te defendendo das garras desses homens!

- Isso é puro ciúmes! – ela disse um pouco mais alto. James riu sarcasticamente, porem corou. – De todos os que conheci até agora, nenhum me faltou ao respeito, e pode acreditar, seu legume insensível, que se um dia isso acontecer eu sei me defender muito bem, obrigada!

Potter parou com a taça a caminho da boa. Baixou de vagar, olhando fixamente das duas esmeraldas a sua frente. Suspirou. Ela estava certa, como sempre. Lílian era livre e sempre seria assim. Não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Era mesmo um legume insensível.

- Me perdoe – murmurou. – Eu não... eu...

- Só me promete que vai deixar eu ter minha vida e já está tudo bom pra mim – ela disse sorrindo. Ele acariciou a mão dela.

- Legume insensível? Você se supera às vezes hein!

Ambos riram. Estavam bem.

No outro dia, Billy encontrou a bandeja com o suposto café de Lílian ainda intacta.

- Esta se sentindo bem, senhorita? – perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, sim, estou ótima – ela se apressou a tranqüiliza-lo. – Fazia dias que não me encontrava tão bem.

- Então deseja outro tipo de comida?

- Não Billy, realmente obrigada, mas acordei sem fome essa manha. Mas juro que não tenho nada – ela pensou por um momento. Uma pergunta latejando na cabeça. – Onde dormiu o Capitão Potter, Billy?

- Não sei senhorita, mas hoje bem cedo o vi acertando algumas coisas com o Capitão Black.

Lílian estava começando a se sentir _folgada_ demais. James a acolhera de bom grado, mas já havia ficado ali por três noites. Ele com certeza queria dormir em seu quarto.

- Estou pensando em juntar meus pertences e me retirar, Billy. Potter deve querer o conforto de seu quarto novamente. Posso me instalar no navio do Sr. Preweet.

- Não tenha pressa quanto a isso senhorita – e sorriu-lhe indo embora com a bandeja.

Algumas horas depois, tendo tomado banho e colocado um delicado vestido rosa, Lílian subiu à coberta. Logo deparou-se com James e Sirius concentrado em alguns papeis. Pedro estava dando instruções de carregamento para alguns marujos e Remo, seu velho amigo, vinha em sua direção.

- Lílian Evans... – ele disse a abraçando fortemente. – Como tem andado? Soube que sua vida deu uma pequena mudada...

- Estou bem Remo, tinha muita saudade de você – ela sorriu-lhe sincera. – E posso até desconfiar de quem está te mantendo tão informado.

- Se eu fosse você não desconfiaria, já teria certeza – Lílian riu e Remo a encarou.

- Você mudou um bocado – ele comentou.

- Acho que os acontecimentos recentes me fizeram mais _adulta _– ela suspirou. – Eu estou fazendo coisas que nunca tinha sonhado em fazer Remo. Quando na minha vida viajaria em um barco desconhecido, rumo a Inglaterra, sozinha?

- Como assim sozinha? – ele perguntou espantado. – Você não vem com a gente?

- Não – ela sorriu triste. Preferiria viajar com eles do que com os Preweet, mas isso nunca diria. – James me ajudará a chegar lá com o Sr. Preweet.

- Mas porque?

- Diz ele que é mais seguro – ela deu de ombros. – Eu apenas quero chegar à Inglaterra e recomeçar a minha vida.

- Lílian, James está cego de ciúmes só pode – ele suspirou. – O tanto de homens que tem aqui, tem lá também. Pelo menos com a gente te protegendo, sua viajem seria mais tranqüila.

Ok, agora ela estava com medo.

- Como assim? – perguntou espantada para Remo.

- Olhe, você é uma linda moça, e sabe quantas mulheres viajam em um barco dos Preweet? Nenhuma. Me admiraria você chegar tão _sã_, digamos assim na Inglaterra – suspirou novamente. – Falarei com James, ele esta louco.

- Não Remo! – ela disse segurando seu braço enquanto Remo se levantava. – Ele vai achar que fui eu que o mandei.

- Não Lily, não vai, acredite – piscou para a amiga, saindo.

- Lílian esta aqui James – disse Remo assim que chegou. Sirius e ele levantaram as cabeças dos papeis.

- Eu percebi – respondeu, olhando de soslaio para Lílian, fazendo com que Sirius risse. – E parece que o resto dos homens também.

Remo lançou um olhar geral. Bom, não era de todo mentira o que James falara.

- A Lílian disse que você vai manda-la para Inglaterra com os Preweet – ele disse casualmente, fazendo com que Pontas cerrasse os olhos e respirasse fundo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sirius espantado, fixando seu olhar no maroto. – Você por um acaso, enlouqueceu?

- Não... – ele suspirou irritado. – É que...

- É que nada James – cortou Sirius. – Lílian não merece aquela espelunca que eles chamam de barco!

- Mas o que você quer que eu faça? – ele perguntou irritado. – Se você não percebeu, estávamos agora mesmo vendo onde socar estes moveis aqui!

- Se você quiser James– começou Remo – você sabe que pode esvaziar muito bem um compartimento e instalar Lílian perfeitamente.

- Sem contar que os homens do Preweet são tarados e você sabe disso. Sua ruivinha, se chegasse na Inglaterra, seria com as piores lembranças de toda sua vida.

- E você quer que eu faça exatamente o que? – ele perguntou irritado. – Não tem espaço Sirius!

- Conta outra agora!

James o fuzilou com um olhar. Porque seus amigos não o entendiam? Passar três meses com Lily Evans era uma tortura. Uma tentação que ele não seria capaz de resistir.

- Você ainda gosta dela – afirmou Remo.

- É eu gosto – ele concordou após algum tempo. – E por isso mesmo ela não pode vir conosco. Não suportaria ver esse monte de homem babando por ela. E ela correndo perigo...

- Ta bom – Sirius disse sarcástico. – Agora fala a verdade, a gente sabe o que acontece com um cara que se aproxima da Lily...

- Ta ok Sirius! –ele explodiu – Eu não quero que ela venha com a gente se não eu não me agüentarei entendeu? Eu vou estragar tudo o que eu conquistei com ela até agora! Agora você realmente acha que ela está mais segura aqui do que la?

- É, eu acho, aqui ela pelo menos tem a gente!

- Mais Sirius, nos Preweet é apenas uma hipótese do que possa acontecer a Lílian, aqui é uma certeza – ele disse serio, encarando o amigo. – Agora vamos trabalhar.

Acabado de dizer isso, Um carro entrou no barco, pela pista de deposito, chamando a atenção de Lílian. Dois homens desceram da carruagem e a garota os reconheceu imediatamente. Valter Dursley e Howard Rudd.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin – suspirou enquanto via James e Sirius se aproximarem dos outros dois homens. Ficou um pouco mais perto, também.

- Posso ajuda-los? – perguntou James educadamente, não tendo idéia de quem era. Nunca chegara a ver o Porco em toda sua vida.

- Sim, sim, pode – disse Valter alterado. – Estamos buscando uma menina que fugiu. O Sr. Preweet nos informou de que ela estava se hospedando aqui no seu barco senhor.

- Navio – respondeu Sirius mal educado. Odiava as pessoas que não sabiam essa _pequena _diferença.

- Uma menina? – ele perguntou desconfiado. Os homens estavam cheirando a bebida. Não gostou do que viu. – Não levo nenhuma menina, deve ter tido um engano – Lílian se escondeu atrás de uma grande caixa.

- Ah ela esta aí sim – teimou Dursley com certa raiva. – E eu vou encontrar-la, nem que tenha que ir aos quintos dos infernos!

- Como é o seu nome Senhor? – Perguntou Sirius polidamente.

- Valter Dursley e este é meu advogado Howard Rudd – James e Sirius trocaram rápidos olhares. Sirius se precaveu. James estava furioso.

- Muito bem – começou Pontas. – O navio é meu, entra quem eu quero! E se me forçarem a algo, terão o que merecem!

- Apenas queremos ver a Lílian Anne Evans.

- E para que quer vê-la?

- Ela está sobre a minha responsabilidade! – seu bigode mexeu. – E de minha esposa, Petúnia Dursley, sua irmã mais velha.

- Acho difícil... – ele respirou fundo.- A tutela é de Petúnia e não sua!

- Parece que o senhor não me entendeu – disse Dursley após algum tempo. – A Lílian não tem idade suficiente para tomar decisões judiciais. Sou eu quem devo tomar suas decisões e sustenta-la!

- Então porque a expulsou de casa? – perguntou com ódio. – Não é uma boa demonstração de sua preocupação!

- Isso é mentira! Evans é a pior espécie de mentirosa que já conheci – isso foi demais. Lílian levantou-se.

- Fala isso na minha cara, seu porco, imbecil, toupeira...

- Pelo menos seus apelidos são diferentes, James – Sirius comentou sorrindo.

- Eu vim te levar para casa Lílian – ele fez um timbre que achou ser suave. – Vamos?

- Não tenho mais casa aqui, você deixou isso bem claro quando praticamente me expulsou.

- Mas que feio falar isso Lílian – disse docemente. – Assim o senhor me achará um Ogro...

- Que curioso – interviu Potter. – Era o que pensava no exato momento.

- A jovem não tem porque estar aqui Capitão – contestou Valter com cautela. – A levarei imediatamente – segurou Lílian pelos braços. Contato que não durou nem um segundo. Sentiu seu braço ser pressionado por outro. – O que significa isso?

- Serei direto. Ela não sai daqui enquanto ela mesma me disser que quer isso. Entendeu?

- Você não tem esse direito! – protestou Dursley.

- Não? – se virou para Lílian. – Quer ir embora com ele Lílian?

- Lógico que não! Você não tem minha tutela e sim minha irmã. Eu li isso!

- Mas encontramos em outra parte que sua mãe confiou a mim também esta propriedade.

- Acho que devo te explicar a diferença de propriedade e tutela, _senhor _– respondeu friamente Sirius.

- E isto – acrescentou James pegando os papeis do advogado. – pode ser muito bem falsificado.

- Eu sou um homem honesto. E a lei está do meu lado quanto ao caso da garota! Ou me entrega ela ou terá sérios problemas judiciais!

- Problemas judiciais? – ele sorriu torto. Lílian o mirou. James estava demorando em perder a cabeça. – Você a expulsa de casa, a deixa andar pelas ruas de Londres sozinha por horas, e vem me ameaçar com problema legais! Vá pro inferno! – disse ficando vermelho.

- Mentira. Tudo mentira dela! Com certeza está te manipulando com palavras doces, e não me admiraria que ela já tenha até se deitado com você em troca da hospedagem!

Lílian abriu a boca pelo espanto. Um assomo de raiva tomou posse de si enquanto procurava por sua varinha.

Apenas levantou os olhos ao perceber que James estava em cima de Valter e Sirius socando a cara de Rudd, por precaução, porque o coitado não falara nada.

- Não me toque! – guinchou Dursley. James lhe acertou um soco no nariz ao mesmo tempo que levou um empurrão e foi impulsionado para trás. Valter aproveitou para levantar-se e segurar Lílian pelo braço. Está começou a socar-lo também.

- Desce deste barco agora antes que eu te estrangule, sua pirralha! – ele berrou. Lílian meteu-lhe um tapa na cara. James o agarrou e socou-lhe novamente.

- Farei com que você se arrependa do dia em que conheceu essa vadiazinha! – berrou para Potter. Seus olhos brilharam. Um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Eu duvido muito – um soco mais e Dursley estava desacordado. – Joguem-no ao mar. Deixe que o advogado dele o segure!

Os marinheiros obedeceram a ordem e logo após fez-se um breve silencio. Todos de dispersaram e voltaram para suas atividades. Lílian se aproximou.

- Sinto muito por isso Potter – desculpou-se. Ambas as mãos apertadas uma na outra. – Não esperava que ele se opusera a minha partida. Creio que é melhor eu sair de seu barco agora, antes que ele volte. Você apenas me arrume um marinheiro para me ajudar com as malas e me transfiro hoje mesmo, se não for muito incomodo.

James negou com a cabeça.

- Agora é impossível.

- Bom, então eu mesma levo, não se preocupe. Apenas me diga onde posso encontrar esse navio.

- Não o permitirei.

- O que você não vai permitir? – perguntou confusa. – Não te entendo. Se você não pode me ceder nenhum de seus empregados, porque não me diz pelo menos onde fica?

O rapaz cruzou os braços e a olhou irritado.

- Porque se você for com os Preweet, será mais fácil de te encontrarem.

- O que eu faço então? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Quão pressa você tem para chegar à Inglaterra? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- O mais rápido possível.

- Se é verdade que você está sob a tutela desse filho da... – Lílian o recriminou pelo olhar. – Ok, você entendeu, o problema é quase irreversível Lílian. Ainda que seja uma falsificação, até as autoridades descobrirem, você estaria com ele. E nem quero imaginar o que ele faria com você.

- Você disse quase, Potter – ela lembrou-se. – Eu estou disposta a fazer tudo para ferrar esse imbecil.

- Bom, o que eu vou te dizer agora não vai te agradar nem um pouco, se te conheço bem. Mas não está me ocorrendo outra idéia a não ser esta.

- Fala primeiro depois a gente decide.

James parou para pensar. Ela ficaria escandalizada e talvez até voltasse juntos dos Dursley de bom grado. Encarou-a firmemente.

A demora começou a impacientar Lílian. Apavorou-se com o que estava por vir.

- Preferia que você não fizesse isso.

- Fazer o que, ruiva? – Lílian olhou-o. De novo não. A última vez que acontecera algo entre os dois, fora exatamente desse jeito que James começara, com palavras doces.

- Olhar-me assim, tão atentamente. Parece que estou sendo consultada por um médico novato.

- Tentarei mudar meus modos com você, ruiva– ele respondeu, coçando o queixo.

Novamente o silencio. Lílian tinha quase certeza que ele estava fazendo de propósito, apenas para torturá-la, instigar-la a dizer coisas. _"Não falarei nada!"_. Alguns minutos depois...

- Eu acho que estou sendo submetida a uma demora que não mereço – falar só dessa vez não tinha problema, tinha?

- Desculpe a demora, Lily querida – ele encolheu os ombros e olhou o horizonte, sonhador. – Mas como a idéia é muito recente, tenho que pensar direito nas circunstancias, antes de expô-la a você.

Lílian se calou esperando-o. _"O que não se faz para ferrar Valter Dursley?"_. James mordia ligeiramente o lábio inferior, e seus braços estavam apoiados da cerca que divisava o navio com o mar. As mãos estavam cruzadas e sua expressão era séria, concentrada. _"Irresistível"_, pensou Lílian quase que sem querer.

- Bom... – disse após alguns segundos de silencio, fazendo com que a garota levasse um pequeno susto. – Tudo aponta que esta é realmente a nossa única saída – Lílian estranhou a palavra "nossa" no meio da frase. – Se você realmente esta decidida a ir para Inglaterra, Dursley não nos deixa muitas opções.

- Eu estou – ela retrucou convicta.

- Nesse caso, ruiva, devemos nos casar de imediato.

N/A: Mais um cap. concluido!! Uhulllll

o que será que o James pretende propondo Lily?? Rewiewssssssssssss please!!

Jackeline Prongs: Aí está o segudo cap!! Beijos e obrigada pela review..

Thaty: ;) sempre a força, neh!! valew bjooo


	3. Casamento só nos papéis?

N/A: Aííí está o terceiro capítulo!!

Espero que vcs estejam gostando, mas pra saber é necessário reviews!!

Obs: Fingiremos que o James é mais velhor que a Lily, Ok? Eeeeeeeeeee deixar bem claro que nenhum dos personagens de HP me pertencem, infelizmente!!

Boa leitura!!

No capitulo anterior...

_- Eu estou – ela retrucou convicta._

_- Nesse caso, ruiva, devemos nos casar de imediato._

**_Casamento... Só nos papéis?_**

Lílian o olhava sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão.

- Perdão? – perguntou desconfiada. Seu cérebro a devia ter traído.

- Você me escutou bem – ele disse se virando para ela. – É a única solução que temos. Você ainda é menor de idade, porém eu já sou maior. Como diz a nossa constituição para menores, a partir do matrimônio...

- Eu conheço nossa constituição Potter – ela disse com a voz meio aérea, chocada. O susto realmente fora inevitável. Como assim James Potter se propunha a casar com ela? Essa idéia era no mínimo absurda. Haveria outra solução! _"Tem que ter outra solução!"._ E o cérebro de Lílian se pôs a trabalhar freneticamente em busca de respostas.

- Você entendeu o que eu disse Lily? – perguntou Pontas preocupado, após alguns longos minutos de silencio por parte da garota. Começara a achar que a proposta nunca deveria ter deixado seus lábios.

- Claro que sim. Você disse que quer se casar comigo – e após proferir esta frase, pode sentir varias emoções explodindo em seu peito. Medo, sobressalto, entusiasmo e mais alguma coisa impossível de ser identificada.

- Bom não foi _exatamente _isso que eu disse – ponderou James olhando-a. Parecia intrigada, _aérea_. – Quando chegarmos a Londres podemos nos divorciar. O casamento seria apenas um _acordo nominal _para que você fuja do Dursley. Não passará dos papéis.

- Então... – ela começou entender. – Você está me dizendo que nos casamos nos papeis, mais o resto vai ser apenas fachada?

- É, mais ou menos isso – concordou tentando parecer sério.

- Como assim mais ou menos? – apavorou-se a ruiva.

- Eu não me importaria de ter alguma intimidade que os casados têm. Muito menos com você – e sorriu maroto. Lílian lhe lançou um olhar gélido.

- Mas... – ela começou. – Não há necessidade de você tomar uma decisão desse porte. Eu posso tentar me arranjar por aqui e...

- E eu ir sem você? – ele perguntou encarando-a. – Sabendo que ficará mal aqui? Isso nunca vai acontecer ruiva, mesmo que você queira, eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha, nunca.

Lílian virou o rosto para esconder seu embaraço. Sus bochechas estavam vermelhas. Podia senti-las queimando rapidamente. Não conseguia entender como, depois de tantos mal tratos, James pudesse ser tão amistoso e amoroso com ela.

- Eu também não estou pedindo juras de amor eterno nem nada Lily, apenas lhe apresentei uma solução para o seu problema. A partir de agora estou de mãos atadas. A decisão é inteiramente sua!

Lílian o encarou. Os olhos de James eram verdes, mas não como os dela. Tinham um tom meio dourado esverdeado, lindos, na sua opinião. _"Se ele esta fazendo tudo isso para me ajudar não custa aceitar, custa? Nos divorciaremos depois disso, e além do mais, eu agüento três meses com o Potter! Não agüento? Mamãe me ajude...!"_. Encarou-o novamente e seus olhares se cruzaram. Uma segurança e amor que não sentia desde a partida de sua mãe se fez presente. E finalmente a garota pode entender. Apesar de não ter Marie ao seu lado, protegendo-a, podia contar sempre com James, sempre pôde. Respirou fundo antes de dizer:

- Ta ok... Mas com uma condição.

- Qual? – o sorriso ia de orelha a orelha, e nos olhos, um brilho de felicidade e surpresa.

- Que o nosso contato se restrita a formalidades – ele fez cara de cachorro molhado. – Sem mais _nada _envolvido.

- Como você quiser ruiva, como você quiser. Falarei agora mesmo com Sirius para que possamos nos casar ainda hoje, se possível. Pretendo sair de viajam amanha ou depois.

Lílian sorriu-lhe. Assim que percebeu que ele se afastaria para ter com Sirius, segurou-lhe o braço.

- Obrigada James – ele sorriu e olhou fixamente para onde as delicadas mãos o segurava. – Por tudo.

O maroto a estreitou em seus braços, mais feliz do que nunca. Pelo menos uma vez na vida poderia dizer _"Lily é minha esposa"_. Sorriu bobo com o pensamento.

Já faziam quase duas horas que Lílian estava se arrumando. Com a ajuda de Remo, transfigurou algumas roupas mais formais em brancas e em uma linda tiara, acrescentou um pouco de brilho. Os cabelos lisos estavam soltos e apenas uma parte presa pela tiara. Os olhos tinham pouca maquiagem e a sandália era dourada. Seu vestido era branco com pedrinhas douradas. Justo até a cintura e um pouco solto depois.

Olhou-se no espelho e aprovou o resultado. Remo sorriu.

- Pra um casamento de mentira, você está bem _noiva_.

- Não é toda vez que se casa Remo... – ambos riram. – Mas vamos? Creio que já está na hora.

Remo estendeu-lhe um braço, subindo as escadas com Lílian ao seu lado. Ao saírem ao ar livre, pôde se deparar com um altar improvisado e um tapete roxo que os levava até lá. Sirius estava muito elegante, parado atrás de James. E ele estava lindo. Lílian sorriu. Vestia um elegante e simples terno preto com calças e sapatos sociais. Os cabelos, mesmo molhados estavam espetados, e os olhos brilhavam mais do que nunca.

Ao se aproximar o suficiente, James a segurou pela mão, enquanto Remo se prostrava atrás de Lílian, como padrinho da mesma.

- Nunca vi uma noiva mais linda do que você – ele sussurrou galanteador. – E olha que já freqüentei muitos casamentos.

Lílian preferiu ignorar-lo.

Um homem magrelo se pôs a frente deles, sorrindo bondoso. A ruiva o identificou como um tipo de padre para os trouxas.

- Você é a Senhorita Evans? – ele perguntou amavelmente.

- Sim senhor.

- E esta se casando por vontade própria, sem a influencia de ninguém? – Lílian encarou o homem ao seu lado. Isso não era o discurso de matrimonio que ela conhecia.

- Sabe Lily – disse James um pouco baixo. – O senhor Bones não é dado a tradições. Mas ele realmente se preocupa com o fato de termos tomado esta decisão de livre vontade.

- Então ta – e virando-se para o homem magro. – Sim, estou.

Pode sentir as mãos de James se entrelaçando nas suas. Uma sensação de conforto e bem estar tomou conta de seu corpo.

- Meus filhos, hoje estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o casamento de James Arthur Potter e Lílian Anne Evans...

- Eu, James Arthur Potter, aceito você, Lílian Anne Evans, como minha esposa, na alegria e na tristeza...

- Na saúde e na doença, até que a morte nos separe – disse Lílian enquanto encaixava a aliança no dedo de James

- Eu os declaro, marido e mulher – o homem sorriu. – Pode beijar a noiva, Sr. Potter.

Um coro foi escutado na direção que os marujos estavam sentados. Lílian olhou-os e viu que todos esperavam por isso. Olhou para Potter. Não era justo deixa-lo passar tamanha vergonha na frente de seus marinheiros. O abraçou, o que ocasionou mais barulho, e disse em seu ouvido:

- Apenas esse, nenhum mais – pode ver que os pelos da nuca do rapaz se arrepiaram.

- Como você quiser Lily... – ele sussurrou também, provocando a mesma sensação na garota. Encaminhou-se em direção a boca, sentindo a textura da pele da ruiva com seus lábios. Assim que a alcançou, deu-lhe um pequeno selinho, fazendo-o em poucos segundos, tornar-se um beijo quente e sedutor. Isso despertou um prazer, estranho e inexplicável, no mais fundo de Lílian. Era um beijo forte, que a fazia ganhar energia e perde-la rapidamente, deixando-a com uma tontura maravilhosa, e um coração prestes a saltar para fora. Notou que James a forçava delicadamente inclinar-se para trás, sustentando-a com o braço, pela cintura. E a ruiva teve a absoluta certeza que aquilo melhorava em cem por cento a visibilidade dos convidados. Pôde sentir a língua máscula de James invadir sedutoramente seus lábios, fazendo-a soltar um baixo e abafado gemido. Teve a plena certeza de que nunca tinha recebido um beijo tão arrebatador, e sem saber exatamente como retribuir, apenas entregou-se por completo àquelas sensações e à James. _"Meu Merlin... ele não pode me beijar mais assim. Esse foi o primeiro e será o último!"_. Porém sem perceber, apertou ainda mais a mão que se encontrava na nuca do rapaz, puxando-lhe os cabelos de forma carinhosa. Como retribuição pelo gesto, James a apertou ainda mais pela cintura, não escutando as insistentes tosses vindas do altar. Porém, a ruiva parecera ter escutado, pois levou as duas mãos ao peito do homem e afastou-o gentilmente.

- Por favor, James– sussurrou. – O Sr. Bones quer falar...

James encarou-a, voltando seu olhar analisador para os homens gritando atrás dele. Sorriu como cumprimento, e apertou ainda mais Lilian contra seu corpo, como forma de protegê-la. Tentou, mas não conseguiu não ruborizar com a atitude do rapaz. Apenas sorriu constrangida para os marujos, mostrando a língua para Sirius, que ria descontroladamente e encarando Remus nos olhos fortemente. Com apenas um levantar de mãos, todos se calaram dando voz à James.

- Um barril de Wisk de Fogo para vocês comemorarem marujos! – ele berrou feliz. – Eu e minha bela esposa – sorriu para Lílian. – Jantaremos sozinhos hoje. – Novamente mais berros. Lílian corou mais uma vez.

- Apenas assine aqui senhor Potter – mostrou-lhe o Sr. Bones. – E poderá se retirar.

James assinou, entregando-lhe a caneta.

- E agora, por gentileza, senhora Potter – Lílian o olhou chocada. Logo após desviou os belos olhos verdes para James, e este sorria feliz. Pegou a caneta e assinou o papel. – Pronto. Uma cópia para você e outra para o cartório – disse, entregando ao rapaz um papel. – Sejam felizes.

- Obrigada – Lílian sussurrou.

- Senhora Potter hein. Fica bem em você ruiva – Lílian sorriu. Só Sirius seria capaz de provocá-la dessa maneira.

- Obrigada Sirius – disse enquanto o abraçava fortemente. – Eu ainda gosto de você, mesmo assim.

James começou puxar Lílian pela mão.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Sirius a segurando pela outra.

- Levando minha esposa para meu camarote, para que possamos jantar – respondeu como se fosse obvio.

- Mais ela é minha – retrucou Almofadas birrento. Pontas rolou os olhos e inesperadamente pegou Lílian no colo a afastando de Sirius. Ela soltou um grito. Os marujos tornaram a gargalhar.

- A tripulação está esperando varias coisas – ele disse sorrindo. – Coisas nada descentes de se dizer para uma dama.

- Que não seja muito o que eles queiram senão continuaram esperando – e sorriu travessa com a cara de desagrado do moreno., entrelaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, deixando os protestos de Sirius perdidos no ar.

Ao começar a descer as escadas, reparou que os olhos de James a observava com avidez. Após alguns momentos, pode ouvi-lo verbalizar seus pensamentos:

- Está dizendo que você não gostou da demonstração do beijo "recém-casado-Potter"?

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa a estar ali, nos braços de James, cairia certamente em seu tom de pessoa sofrida. Mas ela o conhecia. E muito. Ele estava apenas sendo o maroto James Potter.

- Para dizer a verdade, foi bem educativo o seu beijo. Jamais me beijaram dessa maneira, e como diz minha querida amiga Lisa... – fez uma pausa, sorrindo maroto. – Novas experiências, novos conhecimentos. Independente de qual experiência seja essa.

- E você já foi beijada muitas vezes, por um acaso? – retrucou, sentindo uma raiva borbulhar dentro de seu peito.

- Isso, querido Capitão, são coisas que você e nenhum outro ser que compartilhe do mesmo sexo que o seu, saberá – e piscou travessa.

Tinham acabado de chegar na porta do camarote. James, com um aceno de varinha, abriu-a, entrando com a ruiva ainda em seu colo.

- E isso é possível? – olhou-o, não entendendo o comentário. – Quero dizer, marido e mulher costumam compartilhar todos os segredos, até mesmo os mais íntimos.

- E quem disse que somo íntimos?

James fechou a porta com um pontapé e sorriu perante a resposta mal criada que recebera. Sentiu vontade de beijá-la mais ardentemente que nunca. Tinha a leve impressão de que a opinião da ruiva sobre serem íntimos divergia um pouco da sua própria opinião.

- E você não gostaria que fossemos? – retrucou a pergunta com outra.

Lílian rapidamente percebeu onde aquele assunto chegaria. E por incrível que pareça, não estava nem um pouco apavorada.

- Não está em jogo o que somos ou queremos. Nosso casamento não passa dos papéis, _querido_.

- Bom, isso depende de como vamos nos dar nesse tempo aqui no Marotos... – retrucou evasivo. A ruiva enrugou a testa, tentando entender o significado daquelas palavras.

- Eu tenho certeza de que podemos nos dar bem, sem nenhum tipo de contato físico.

- É, eu esperava essa resposta de você – disse risonho.

- E você está decepcionado com isso? – ela perguntou gargalhando com a cara do moreno, depois de fingir uma voz preocupada.

- Eu acho que você é uma ruiva descarada, isso sim – respondeu, sorrindo e colocando-a no chão. Ainda que as roupas separassem seus corpos, James pode sentir seu desejo por aquela ruiva aumentar gradativamente. E mais forte do que nunca, a idéia de ter Lílian ao seu lado praticamente todo o dia e não poder tocá-la cravou em seu peito dolorosamente. Mas tinha alguma coisa a mais, alguma coisa muito estranha. Sentia necessidade de beijá-la a cada minuto, de sentir os seus lábios deliciarem-se entre os dela. Demonstrar no beijo toda a paixão que um recém casado poderia ter. E isso não era normal. Com as outras mulheres, seu desejo era de sexo, e nada mais. Nem sentia vontade de beijá-las, para ser sincero. Tentava não imaginar o que Lílian podia fazê-lo sentir nas horas culminantes.

Por um momento delirante, achou que a ruiva poderia ter colocado algo em sua bebida, porque apenas o pensamento de tê-la em seus braços, suspirando por ele, o deixava louco. Não podia negar que a desejava mais do que qualquer outra. E nem podia compará-la com outra.

- James?

Piscou os olhos rapidamente, e percebeu o quão idiota poderia estar parecendo. Sem dizer nada, pegou a mão de Lílian e conduziu-a à mesa, enquanto ia lavar as mãos.

- Nossa janta nupcial nos espera, senhora... – ela sorriu com o chamamento. – Se demorarmos mais pode esfriar - soltou a gravata, retirou o terno e abriu uns dois ou três botões da camisa social, devido ao calor. Sentou-se na frente da mulher, tentando não encará-la. Tinha a leve impressão de que bastava apenas esse gesto para que seus desejos renascessem.

Sem dizer uma palavra, abriu a garrafa de vinho e serviu a ambos, enquanto Lílian os servia de carne assada. A janta fora a mais silenciosa de todas até agora. Os pensamentos iam e vinham.

E em um desses pensamentos, a ruiva quase engasgara. Acabara de lhe passar pela cabeça, de que, como esposa de James, e apenas os dois, Sirius e Remus, sabiam que isso não era real, teria que dormir no mesmo cômodo que ele. E isso, ela tinha certeza, não daria muito certo. Conhecia James, e nos últimos dias, não conhecia ela mesma.

- Você se lembra de quando o Sr. Flech brigava conosco para não pisar na grama do seu jardim tão bem cuidado em Hogsmead? – perguntou de supetão, querendo quebrar o inconfortável silencio que se apossara. E também para interromper a linha de pensamentos que sua grande, incoerente e ruiva cabeça seguia. – Será que ele já morreu?

- Não! – deu uma breve risada. – Aquele vai ser ruim de ir. Agora quem pisoteia seu jardim são os próprios netos. Mas nunca vi ele berrando com os pequenos.

- Sempre achei que era um velho mal-humorado. Ma duvido que seja. Acho que faria pior se alguém destruísse o _meu_ jardim. Eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente. Acho que ele me lembra minha infância, e um pouco de Hogwarts também.

- Se você quiser, podemos ir vê-lo assim que você estiver bem instalada em Londres. Podemos aparatar, eu te acompanho – propôs James. Recebeu um doce sorriso da ruiva.

- Seria um prazer, James... – bebericou do vinho. – Se bem que tenho bastante recordações da minha pobre infância incluindo você!

- E você acha que eu não lembro de você? – sorriu sarcástico. – Quando usava seus aparelhos, com trancinhas no cabelo e um gênio que só Merlin agüentava.

- Pelas calças de Merlin, não lembre de mim nessa época! – pediu sorrindo.- Eu era horrível!

- E quem disse? – inclinou-se um pouco para frente. – Admirava sua beleza naquela época e a admiro agora também.

- E se você continuar com esses elogios, eu vou ficar mais vaidosa do que já sou! – respondeu sorrindo, não conseguindo esconder as bochechas vermelhas. James voltou a encher as taças.

- Acha que estou mentindo?

- Quanto a isso sim... – viu-o encará-la com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, em sinal de surpresa. – Não que eu te ache mentiroso. Isso nunca. Quantas vezes não vi você pegando pesados castigos por sempre contar a verdade? – bebeu do vinho enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. – Lembro até hoje de como Hagrid ficava bravo quando você mexia com os hipogrifos da escola.

- Lembra do Ventania? – ele perguntou saudoso.

- Aquele seu hipogrifo azul? – concordou. – Como esquecer. Eu quase morri por causa dele!

- Meu pai o deu para estudos – bufou contrariado. – Estava quase domando-o!

- Posso imaginar que sim – retrucou de forma irônica. – Ele não deixava você chegar perto! Acho que foi a decisão mais sensata. Duvido de que você ainda estaria aqui, se o seu pai tivesse permitido esse absurdo.

Conversaram sobre mais algumas coisas até o fim do jantar, quando James levantou-se e seguiu até o guarda-roupa, pegando o que parecia ser um pijama. Começou a desabotoar a calça, quando parou e virou-se para Lílian:

- Se você se sente constrangida de ver um homem trocar-se de roupa, sugiro que vire-se. Seria muito incomodo ir até o banheiro apenas para trocar-me – seu sorriso era maroto. Lílian estava vermelha de vergonha. – E se for em outro quarto, os homens que acabaram de ver o matrimonio, achariam no mínimo estranho.

Sem precisar dizer mais uma palavra, a ruiva deu-lhe as costas com frieza.

- Você está magoado comigo porque não quis ser mais _íntima _sua, ou trata todo mundo assim tão descaradamente?

James gargalhou profundamente. Tinha a total certeza agora, que até a voz daquela garota poderia despertar nele os mais profundos desejos que um homem podia sentir.

- Já que você vai ser minha esposa, por no mínimo algumas semanas, tem que se acostumar com meu jeito... – suspirou, ainda risonho. – Sabe, não sou o dia todo carinhoso, como sou quando te vejo. Você vai escutar bastante palavrões, te garanto. Sem contar que os marujos lá de fora, não são as pessoas mais educadas do mundo.

- E você, por um acaso, está tentando me transformar em uma _maruja_, com essa ignorância toda? – perguntou, em brincadeira. Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior. Ainda não se acostumara em não poder tirar uma com a cara de James. Já fizera isso tantas vezes, não sabia se controlar.

Enquanto trocava de roupa, James pode observar o quão bela a ruiva era. E com certeza, aquele anjo sentado de costas pra ele não fazia idéia do tanto que doía não poder tocá-la.

Um pensamento cortou sua mente. Também iria brincar com ela. Agora ela veria quem era o verdadeiro maroto James Arthur Potter.

- O que eu, de verdade gostaria de fazer, ruiva, era instruí-la em alguma coisa mais _prazerosa_. Diria para não estranhar se me ver nervoso na sua presença. É muito difícil pra mim ficar com você, uma mulher digna da mais profunda admiração, sem poder tocá-la. Sem saber como é acordar e vê-la em meus braços.

- Bom, mas você não precisa imaginar muito, não? – a voz feminina saiu ressentida.

- Como? – perguntou surpreso.

- Eu vi um cabelo meu em sua banheira. Você me deu até banho, naquele dia em que apareci aqui desacordada.

James andou em sua direção, abotoando a calça.

- Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, Lily. Você estava congelada e meus feitiços não funcionavam... – sua voz era urgente. Tinha necessidade de que ela entendesse que fora apenas para o bem. Não pensara em outra coisa.

- Eu posso me virar?

- Pode.

Ela deu meia volta lentamente e imediatamente sentiu uma onda de calor em seu baixo ventre. James estava desnudo da cintura para cima. Seu corpo era todo moldado por músculos. As costas eram largas e bronzeadas do sol. Pequenas entradas eram perceptíveis no cós da calça. Lílian sentiu uma ligeira dificuldade em conseguir ar.

- Você não está todo vestido... – disse em tom baixo. _"Isso, grande Lílian! Porque não cala a boca e pára de ser idiota?"_.

- Vai me dizer que nunca viu um homem sem camisa? – _"Ok, ele consegue ser mais idiota"._

- Claro que já vi! Mas não assim... – pigarreou. – Tão rápido.

Ele apenas riu, segurando uma das mãos de Lílian em seu peito. Sentiu-a tentar puxar a mão, então impôs um pouco mais de força. Seus olhos se encontraram.

- Sou de carne e osso... – _"E que carne..."_ – Não tem porque ficar constrangida.

Pode ver uma chama intensa perpassar os olhos dourados.

- Bom... apesar de me doer até o osso do dedo do pé em dizer isso, você tem um belo corpo, Potter.

- Há! – ele riu com gosto. – E os elogios vêm de quem agora?

- Está certo... – suspirou ela, dando um leve sorriso de lado. Segurou mais forte a mão da ruiva, levando-a ate o coração, passando pelo seu peito e guiando-a até a cintura, no começo de sua calça, sem deixar de encará-la nos olhos. Aproximou mais o seu corpo do dela, e inclinou-se levemente sobre seus lábios. Viu-a entreabrir os dela lentamente, para recebê-lo e não precisou mais do que isso. Em um segundo a ruiva já se encontrava em seus braços, segura fortemente. James explorou sua boca, sedento de prazer, e Lílian captou a mensagem através dos beijos sensuais que recebia. Lentamente os dedos dele percorreram as costas de Lílian, desabotoando lentamente o vestido, até chegar na cintura. Embriagada pelos beijos e sem consciência nenhuma do que fazia, Lílian inclinou-se para frente, fazendo com que a peça caísse junto, deixando-a apenas com o top que usava por baixo e o vestido pendurado na cintura. Com um gemido de satisfação, James pressionou o corpo da jovem a andar para trás, até encostá-la quase violentamente na parede, beijando-a mais duramente. As mãos apertavam todo o tronco branco e pipocado de sardas, enquanto às da ruiva, percorriam o peito bem definido do rapaz, às vezes parando para descabelá-lo ainda mais. James podia sentir os mamilos excitados de Lílian em seu peito, e isso o deixava ainda mais louco. Com um impulsionar para trás, separou-se momentaneamente, apenas para tirar-lhe o top. E a visão dos seios brancos como a pele dele, o deixou embasbacado. Olhou-a nos olhos e pode ver a timidez tomar conta dela. Sorriu coma pureza de Lílian. Aquela garota era perfeita.

Sentindo-se um objeto de intensa mirada, Lílian tentou cobrir-se, porém James a impediu, dizendo com a voz mais doce do que nunca:

- Deixe-me ver você – sorriu para ela, entrelaçando as mãos. Levou as mãos aos lábios e depositou pequenos beijos ali. Beijos que foram subindo pelos braços até chegar nos ombros, onde Lílian já mantinha os olhos fechados e suspirava em alguns momentos. Ao sentir o rumo que a boca dele tomava, a ruiva prendeu a respiração, apenas esperando.

Ao sentir a língua de James ao redor de seu mamilo, acariciando-o suavemente, sentiu o mais profundo dos prazeres que até então experimentara em sua vida. Jogou a cabeça levemente para trás, gemendo pela primeira vez, sem se condenar por isso.

- James...

N/a: Gostaram? Valeu a pena esperar?? Mandem reviews please!!

**Tamyh: **Obrigada pela review!! Bom, todo mundo achou que ela ia fazer escandalo, mas não está numa situação mto boa, neh?? Beijos!!

**Thaty: **Outro cap aíi!! Aproveite ;)

**Nana Evans Potter:** Esse James eu tmb quero!! E eu particularmente acho que a Lily tem algum tipo de problema, pq que mulher em um estado normal rejeita JP?? ;) beijosss

Obrigada por todas as reviews E MANDEM MAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	4. Será tão fácil assim?

**N/A: Oiiiii pessoas!! Desculpem a demora, mas a semana foi correria!!**

**Respondo os Revews no fim!! ;)**

**Será que vai ser fácil assim?**

- James...

Podia senti-lo beijando avidamente seu seio, enquanto uma sensação de anormal prazer se apoderava dela. Perdendo o controle de seu corpo, Lílian levou as duas mãos aos cabelos negros e espetados a sua frente, puxando-os com um leve gemido. Aquilo fez James sorrir, e beijá-la com mais dureza, subindo em direção ao pescoço, não desgrudando por nenhum segundo as peles.

Não contendo mais tantas sensações juntas, a ruiva deixou soltar um pequeno gemido. James acabou o beijo no pescoço e colocou-se em uma postura reta, observando atentamente o rosto da _esposa_. Sem nenhum tipo de aviso, inclinou sua cabeça para baixo, e beijou-a novamente. Não encontrando resistência, começou a fazer delicados avances com a língua, unindo-a com à da mulher. O beijo se intensificou, fazendo com que as elas fossem introduzidas em profundidades cada vez maiores. O frenesi que tomava conta dos dois fazia com que seus lábios quase fossem engolidos.

Lílian tinha a ligeira impressão de que ia se dissolver igual gelatina em água se James não a estivesse segurando. Seu coração bateu a velocidades desconhecidas quando as mãos grandes, e ao mesmo tempo quentes do maroto começaram a explorá-la. Sentiu quando ele lentamente aproximava-se de seu seio, e sem perceber perdeu a respiração. O maroto os tocou gentilmente, e todo o ar preso escapou pela boca vermelha e inchada como um suspiro de alivio. Sem avisos, começou a movimentar os dedos mais rápido, deliciado com os baixos gemidos não contidos da acompanhante.

A surpresa de encontrar-se em uma situação de tal intimidade com Lílian, fazia James se sentir nas alturas, como se nada mais lhe fosse impossível no mundo. Suspirou, feliz, por finalmente tê-la nos braços, depois de tanto tempo e tantos sonhos.

Um fogo abrasador começou a crescer em seu baixo ventre, despertando vontades insaciadas no mais fundo de seu corpo. Deixou a cabeça pender para trás e entregou seu corpo por completo naquela dança sensual. Teve apenas uma leve consciência de que seu vestido estava sendo empurrado para baixo, e caindo suavemente até seus pés.

James soltou a pequena presilha que prendia os cabelos ruivos, e com os dedos entrelaçados nos fios, percorreu toda sua extensão, descendo pelas costas, chegando finalmente para tocar na borda da calcinha branca e rendada.

Encarou os dois olhos verdes a sua frente, e uma felicidade tomou conta do seu ser. Eles brilhavam, como nunca tinha visto. Fechou os olhos rapidamente e procurou a boca que apenas com um beijo conseguia levá-lo a loucura. Lentamente levou as duas mãos para a cintura delineada, e começou a baixá-las, passando suavemente pelas coxas, não sem antes apertar soltando um rouco gemido.

Não agüentando mais a tortura que era ter aquelas mãos calejadas sobre sua pele, Lílian impulsionou-se para frente, necessitando mais do que nunca o que apenas James podia lhe dar. Sentiu o membro dele ereto e duro e também as mãos abraçando-a, sentindo o mesmo desespero que ela. Um desespero de prazer compartilhado.

E em apenas três passos Lílian se encontrava ao lado da cama do maroto, sem saber exatamente como andara até lá. Sentiu que James afastou-se ligeiramente dela, apenas para tirar o sapato e a calça que ainda usava.

Por mais que tentasse, a ruiva achava impossível desviar os olhos da exibição máscula a sua frente. Exibição esta que não durou meio minuto, pois logo sentiu aquele corpo... _"Maravilhosamente perfeito"_ colado ao seu, beijando-a em todos os lugares possíveis, desde a boca até a cintura.

- Te desejo... – murmurou James com a voz rouca e baixa, deslizando suas mãos para cima e para baixo, fazendo com que o calor surgisse mais rápido. Lentamente as mãos do moreno foram subindo pela perna torneada e branca, movendo-as ora pela parte interior, ora pela exterior.

E não foi sem sobressalto que Lílian sentiu-o acariciar a parte mais intima de seu corpo. Rapidamente a vergonha apossou-se de si.

- James...

- Apenas relaxe, meu amor... – sussurrou, acariciando-a levemente. – Nunca vou te fazer mal, apenas relaxe...

Ainda acariciando-a com movimentos circulares, conduziu-a a deitar-se na cama, o que Lílian obedeceu sem se importar. O prazer que começava a sentir depois do pequeno susto a fazia perder todo o resto do controle que tinha. Não tardou e sentiu seu corpo liberar pequenas ondas elétricas, causando mais prazer e ao mesmo tempo segurando-o no corpo. E James parecia saber disso, pois nesse instante deitou por cima da garota, cobrindo-a com seu corpo, e alcançando seus lábios furiosamente. Sentiu o membro de James tocá-la casualmente, estremecendo a ambos. Ele começou a acariciar a intimidade feminina com movimentos de vai vem pela zona exterior, causando sensações fortes para que ambos gemessem de prazer.

Quebrando todas as barreiras de seu pudor, Lílian começou a distribuir beijos pelo corpo musculoso, e às vezes mordendo levemente regiões como o pescoço. Suas mãos, antes nos cabelos, começavam a percorrer o tronco viril a sua frente. No momento seguinte, James segurou uma das mãos e direcionou-a até seu membro, segurando-a firmemente nele. Como uma criança prestes a aprender algo novo, Lílian observou atentamente o maroto, captando todas as caretas de prazer que aquele mero roçar de peles causava.

Não sabendo dizer se por instinto ou outra coisa, a ruiva começou a acariciar levemente o membro em suas mãos, fazendo movimento ritmados para cima e para baixo, escutando os grunhidos do homem a sua frente. Nunca pensara que tão pequeno ato pudesse causar tanto prazer a um homem como James.

- Pára Lily... – bruscamente ela soltou-se dele, com uma cara assustada. James beijou-a carinhosamente.

- O que foi? – sua voz saiu tremida.

- Se você continuasse daquele jeito, eu não agüentaria por muito mais tempo... – os olhos castanhos brilhando e fixos nos seus, fez com que Lílian sorrisse travessa, e em apenas um movimento, agarrasse novamente o membro do moreno, escutando-o gemer alto.

Agora não só fazia os costumeiros movimentos, como também apertava levemente algumas regiões causando uma maior fricção. E pode perceber que isso só aumentava o prazer. Após alguns instantes, sentiu o pênis tremer levemente e como se previra o que estava para acontecer, aumentou os movimento quando...

Batidas na porta assustaram a ambos.

James fechou os olhos, não acreditando na sua sorte. Passou as mãos pela face, ainda deitado sobre a ruiva, amaldiçoando mentalmente quem quer que fosse do outro lado da porta.

- Que é? – perguntou grosso, sentindo sua voz sair mais irritada do que o usual.

- Sou eu James, Sirius – o moreno bufou irritado, apoiando a cabeça nos ombros de Lílian como um pedido mudo por consolo.

- O que você quer, Pads?

- Tem um cara aqui da Justiça... – James percebeu que a voz do amigo não estava melhor do que a sua. Provavelmente não seria pelo mesmo motivo. – Ele quer ver toda a nossa documentação do barco, _que está aí dentro_. Disse que enquanto não solucionarmos as pendências com o Dursley não poderemos navegar e que postou homens ao lado no navio para não tentarmos fugir... – um resmungo foi ouvido. – Como seu eu fosse fugir daquele pudim andante.

- Apenas um minuto e subo com a documentação.

Lílian, que não dissera nada, cobriu-se assim que sentiu o corpo de James abandoná-la. Viu o maroto dirigir a palavra à ela:

- Espere um minuto, apenas... – murmurou docemente, apenas roçando os lábios. – Volto assim que puder.

Sem saber como agir, a ruiva apenas fitou-o. As batidas na porta tinham feito algo mais que assustá-la. Tinha despertado na consciência o tamanho da burrada que estava para fazer, entregando-se da noite para o dia para Potter. _"O que está pensando, sua grande e idiota ruiva? Que esse casamento é real então você tem que sair nua a torta e à direita?"_.

- Tenho que manter distancia... – murmurou para ela mesma, sabendo dos efeitos que aqueles olhos e aquele corpo podia causar. – Assim, longe, você não faz mais burradas... idiota.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o maroto ao entrar no aposento e deparar-se com uma ruiva inteiramente vestida, e vermelha também.

- Eu... hum... nós... – sentiu as pernas bambearem e a voz falhar. Aquele calor no seu rosto a estava atormentando. – O que... Merlin, o que íamos fazer?

- O que acha que íamos fazer? – perguntou irônico. Lílian abaixou os olhos. No mesmo momento James sentiu-se um lixo. – Ruiva, me perdoa... eu excedi agora a pouco e... – passou a mão nos cabelos como se aquele ato trouxesse todo o peso do que tinha feito àquela menina. – Merda!

- James, olha...

- Eu fui um Trasgo... – sem se conter, deu um murro na mesa ao seu lado. – Eu imploro que me perdoe, Lílian... eu não consegui me conter...

- Calma, James... – pediu a mulher. – E baixa a voz se não quer que todos descubram nossa conversa.

- Me perdoa, ruiva... – implorou, ignorando todas as palavras ditas até aquele momento. Sentiu os olhos verdes fixos nos seus, e eles não demonstravam ódio.

- Isso que aconteceu aqui... – corou ainda mais. – Deve ser esquecido. Eu provavelmente estou ficando louca... – cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Sou uma perdida, isso sim!

- Não diga isso!

- E por que não? – levantou-se da cadeira que até então estava sentada, deixando que o maroto visse seus olhos marejados. – Há poucos dias atrás minha mãe morreu, então me casei com você de mentira e já estou agindo como se isso fosse algo normal! – agarrou os cabelos, demonstrando ódio. As lágrimas caíram silenciosas. – Eu só queria estar na minha casa, com a minha mãe.

Sem saber exatamente como agir devida a brusca mudança de assunto, James tentou aproximar-se dela, para pelo menos confortá-la. O que foi um erro.

- Não! – ela pediu assim que viu-o se aproximar. – Não chegue perto. Eu quero apenas te pedir uma coisa...

- O que? – seus olhos se encontraram. Lílian podia ver o medo brilhar nos olhos do moreno.

- Me entenda, James... – sussurrou, querendo se justificar por causar tal sentimento em um homem que tanto a ajudara. E como se entendesse perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer com aquela pequena frase, ele sorriu triste e disse:

- Entendo... – ambos calaram-se por alguns momentos. James caminhou até a porta. Não virou-se para falar: - Eu te daria de bom grado esse aposento, se o escritório não fosse anexado à ele. Creio que a incomodaríamos entrando toda hora na sua privacidade...

- Eu...

- Vou pedir que algum dos marotos me ajude a esvaziar outro compartimento e garanto que você será melhor instalada do que aqui... - sua voz saia baixa, mas não rancorosa. Lílian sabia que ele estava visando apenas o seu bem. – Essa noite sinta-se em casa, ruiva. Eu vou dormir em outro lugar...

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, se retirou do quarto deixando uma ruiva atônita pela súbita e fria cordialidade existente entre os dois.

O ar na poupa do navio era algo simplesmente maravilhoso. Toda aquela vista do mar Inglês e boa parte da cidade podia ser vista dali. Lílian sorriu, esquecendo-se dos problemas por alguns momentos.

Pôde observar quando dois homens vestidos elegantemente pediam permissão para entrar à bordo. Remus conversou alguns instantes com eles, logo deixando-os passar. Sentiu uma súbita curiosidade de o que tinham ido fazer ali. _"Pára de ser curiosa, Lily... já não basta essa situação com James, não piora as coisas"_. Disse a si mesma. Mas uma coisa que nunca fizera fora obedecer alguém de cara, porque faria agora? Só porque era ela mesma a mandante?

Retirou os dois sapatos de salto que usava, para que não fizessem barulho no chão de madeira, e se aproximou cuidadosamente do lugar onde os dois homens conversavam com Sirius, James e Remus. _"O Peter nunca trabalha não?"_

Os caixotes a sua frente empilhavam-se de forma assustadora. Uma visão mais atenta poderia decifrar que apenas magia conseguia segurar aquilo como estava. Não conseguindo escutar nada do que diziam, apoiou-se mais nos caixotes, sentido-os bambearem. _"Merda, James Potter, você não é um bruxo?"_. Não conseguiu pensar mais em nada, ao escutar o barulho de queda e tendo apenas um segundo para desviar-se para o lado, jogando-se no chão. Fechou os olhos se preparando para a queda feia que teria, mas esta não veio.

Com um pouco de receio abriu os olhos, e pode ver um particularmente preto a encarando. Os caixotes estavam todos no chão, por incrível que pareça, intacto. _"Há, alguém aqui lembrou que magia existe!"_.

- Estais bién, señorita? – perguntou o estranho que a segurava, em espanhol. Lílian corou ao sentir-se objeto de mirada de todos os homens ali presente.

- Si, gracias... – respondeu, encontrando a voz sabe-se lá onde.

- Bom, já que a _senhora_ está bem, e se exibiu em um fluente espanhol, sugiro que a soltes! – grunhiu James em uma forma claramente vista como ciúmes.

O homem que até então a segurava, ficou ligeiramente desconcertado, afastando-se de Lílian rapidamente.

- Perdón, senhor Potter... apenas me pareceu que a senhorita... – com um olhar, fez-le uma pergunta muda de nome. A ruiva estava prestes a responder, quando o fizeram por ela.

- Senhora Potter – James respondeu, enquanto segurava a mulher pela mão, entrelaçando os dedos e fazendo com que ela se aproximasse mais dele, ficando ao seu lado.

- Muito obrigada por livrar-me daquela queda – comentou cordialmente Lílian. – Eu e James agradecemos por isso.

- É, é agradecemos... – Sirius e Remus prenderam as risadas perante o olhar que James recebeu da ruiva. Ignorando esse fato, continuou à falar com o homem a sua frente. – Mas como estávamos discutindo antes desse pequeno acidente...

- Si, si... você é o Capitão?

- Sou – respondeu com um gesto rígido.

O outro homem até então em silencio, se pronunciou. Lílian observou sua fisionomia. _"Lisa, amiga, cadê você? Ele é loiro!"_. Sorriu para si mesma, não percebendo a olhada de James sobre ela.

- Bom, o seu assistente... – e olhou para Remus.

- Ele não é um assistente – Sirius cortou mau-humorado. – É nosso primeiro oficial aqui!

- Claro... – lançou um sorriso para Remus, que não chegava aos olhos. – Bom, nos disse que o senhor se encontrava ocupadíssimo para nos atender agora. Mas veja bem, viajamos de muito longe para poder lhe oferecer nossas mercadorias.

- E onde estão essas mercadorias? – perguntou, agora curioso. – Na verdade, o que são?

- Como sabemos pelas palavras de um famoso artista daqui, que o senhor coleciona objetos artísticos, queremos lhe oferecer alguns quadros que a pouco tempo foram vendidos na loja desse mesmo artista. E posso dizer que como avaliador, eles são de ótima qualidade. Teria o senhor interesse de vê-los?

James suspirou, pedindo a Merlin uma outra oportunidade para aquilo acontecer. Aqueles homens estavam praticamente devorando Lílian com os olhos, e ele não estava gostando nada disso. Fora Remus quem respondera por ele.

- Claro, pode subi-los a bordo.

- Olhe aqui, Capitão... – disse tentando fazer algum suspense, e conseguindo apenas com que Sirius gargalhasse. O homem retirou o pequeno pano que cobria o quadro, sorrindo. – Já viu alguma coisa assim?

Lílian começou a tossir furiosamente com a visão do quadro. Não entendendo o que havia de errado, James apenas a olhou estranhamente, enquanto Sirius buscava um copo de água para a amiga. Com grande surpresa Lílian reconheceu aquele quadro como seu! Quantas vezes sua própria mãe a vira pintando-o e ela se sentia tão orgulhosa por Lílian ter herdado os mesmos dons que ela. _"Petúnia, sua vaca!"_. Só poderia ter sido a cria de cavalo da sua irmã que vendera esses quadros. Passado o susto, Lílian encarou os olhos castanhos a sua frente, não conseguindo esconder o riso nervoso que saiu dos seus lábios. Mordeu o lábio inferior, e se aproximou do ouvido de James.

- Querido... – os homens fingiam conversar sobre outra coisa. – Posso falar com você em privado, por alguns minutos, se não for atrapalhar?

James, confuso pelo tratamento recebido, assentiu, pedindo licença para os homens, que agora voltavam a falar do quadro para Sirius e Remus. Se aproximou dos caixotes já empilhados com a ruiva ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu, Lily? – perguntou preocupado, sentindo-a soltar as mãos, e logo em seguida segurar um de seus braços com força, em pura demonstração de nervosismo.

- James, eu sinceramente acho que esses homens querem te enganar.

Este enrugou a testa, estranhando o comportamento da ruiva.

- Porque diz isso? Apesar de não sabermos quem é o pintor, o quadro é excelente. Tem qualidade de profissional.

- Obrigada – agradeceu a menina, sorrindo marota. Assim que as palavras se fizeram entendidas na mente de James, sua face demonstrou uma expressão de surpresa e aquilo seria orgulho?

- Você é a pintora desses quadros? – Lílian assentiu vigorosamente.

- Sim, e eles ainda o estão vendendo por quase vinte mil libras, como se valesse tudo isso! Entende porque estão de passando para trás?

- Nunca tinha imaginado que você era pintora – comentou, ignorando o que escutara antes. Não entendeu por que, mas uma felicidade começou a crescer em seu peito com as palavras do maroto. – Quero dizer, quando eles me ofertaram por mil libras, realmente achei que estava econômico demais. Creio que eles não entender o preço de uma verdadeira obra de arte.

- Obrigada, James – agradeceu timidamente, com tantos elogios. Os dois nem sequer lembravam da antiga cordialidade. – Este em especial, é um dos que eu mais gosto.

- Posso até imaginar porque – sorriu docemente, observando mãe e filha em um momento único, expresso no quadro. Lílian acariciou o braço dele, pondo-se a brincar com um botão da camisa branca, ainda incrivelmente corada. Esse gesto despertou sentimentos estranhos no coração de James.

- Então o que vai fazer com esses vendedores? – sorriu nervosa. – Dizer que conhece a autora e fazê-los deixar os quadros sem pagamento nenhum e ameaçá-los jogar no mar como fez com Dursley?

James apenas apontou para a escada que dava para seu camarote.

- Porque não me espera lá em baixo, ruiva? Eu preferia que não escutasse a pequena discussão que se desenvolverá aqui. Poderia ofender seriamente seus ouvidos.

- Claro – respondeu ela prontamente, não querendo muito ouvir a chuva de palavrões que sairia dali a alguns segundos. James esperou que ela sumisse de vista, e se dirigiu novamente para os homens, que estavam esperando-o.

- Cavalheiros, eu me interessei muito por este quadro. E gostaria de saber se vocês possuem outros, do mesmo artista.

- Lamento dizer que não. Este é altamente excepcional, que nos sentimos honrados em poder vendê-lo. Mas temos outros igualmente bons!

- Não me interessa nenhum outro. Só este. Quanto querem mesmo?

- Não menos que vinte libras, senhor.

- Dou dez libras e pronto! – um dos homens pô-se a negociar.

- Não sei se... – James viu-os trocar olhares. – Levando em conta que nossa situação é um tanto apurada...

- Não é roubado, acredito eu? – perguntou lançando aos dois olhares raivosos.

- Não, não! – suspirou fundo. – O certo é que nosso pai nos expulsou de casa pelos altos gastos. Disse que não teremos nenhuma parte da herança até sabermos nos controlar. E temos algumas dividas. Aceitamos as dez mil libras.

- E como este quadro chegou às suas mãos? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Nossa mãe o comprou faz pouco tempo, junto com outros de igual qualidade. Bom, tinha intenções de juntá-los com o resto de sua coleção, mas então nos cedeu para que possamos ter alguma renda.

James acenou com a cabeça, convencido de que diziam a verdade.

- Bom Remus cuida da parte de finanças. Ele fará o favor de lhes pagar.

Trocou um olhar com o amigo, que apenas assentiu, já tomando conta da situação.

- Uma ótima escolha, diria eu se entendesse alguma coisa de arte – comentou Sirius aproximando-se de James. – Pelo menos é bonito.

- E também é que o pintou.

- Está dizendo que conhece... – a cara de Sirius foi impagável naquela hora.

- Lily – respondeu simplesmente o outro, pondo-se a rir ainda mais do espanto do amigo. – Mas vou dar de presente de natal para os meus pais.

- Conhecendo Sarah Potter como conheço, será o presente perfeito.

- Sirius, não diga nada à Lily, por favor.

- Claro que não – respondeu, com a mão no peito em forma de deboche. – Fica tranqüilos Prongs. Mas agora tenho que acabar com aqueles caixotes.

Após alguns passos, Sirius voltou a falar.

- Ainda quer outro camarote vazio?

- Sim, Pads. A Lily precisa de um lugar só dela.

- Se ferrou, Prongs.

- Cala boca.

Algum tempo depois, Lílian foi levada ao camarote ao qual ficaria. Era um pouco menor que o de James, mas não menos confortável. Tinha uma cama de casal, escrivaninha, uma micro-biblioteca e uma porta que provavelmente dava à um banheiro. As paredes tinham um tom azul claro, que contrastava com o escuro do mar. Do lado oposto da cama havia um enorme espelho e um guarda roupa, onde já encontrava tudo arrumado.

- Está confortável, ruiva? – Lílian sobressaltou-se ao reconhecer a voz. Ao virar-se deparou-se com James encostado na porta de forma desleixada.

- É até mais do que preciso, James. Obrigada.

- Billy! – gritou James com a cabeça para fora do quarto. – Billy!

- Sim, capitão? – perguntou o menino, arfando pela pequena corrida.

- Por favor, dê um jeito na higiene do quarto, para que a senhorita possa descansar.

- Sim Capitão! – respondeu enquanto virava-se para Lílian. – Posso pedir para que a senhora se retire apenas por alguns segundos, para que a sujeira e o pó não a façam mal?

- Claro... – respondeu ela sorrindo, e saindo pela mesma porta que James. Este fechou a porta e encarou-a. – Não precisava disso, eu posso limpar.

- Não enquanto eu estiver aqui – respondeu suavemente, a encarando. – Você é uma hóspede e será tratada como tal.

- Sou sua esposa! – assim que as palavras deixaram sua boa, Lílian percebeu a burrada que tinha feito. Rapidamente o rosto atingiu uma coloração vermelha. – Eu... merda, desculpe.

James ainda estava atônito pelas palavras que acabara de escutar. Não fazia a mínima idéia do porque a ruiva estar tão estranha ultimamente.

- Quer ir um pouco lá em cima, sei lá, conversar? – sugeriu amável. Lílian sentiu a raiva consumi-la sem saber exatamente o porque. Não raiva dele, isso nunca mais. Raiva dela mesma, de ser tão fraca, de ficar aos cantos sofrendo como uma criança.

- Não quero importuná-lo – este deu um riso sarcástico, que fez com que a ruiva o encarasse.

- Temo que você já me importunou mais do que sonha, Lily.

Abriu a boca em espantos, entendendo a ambigüidade daquela frase. O que aquele maroto estava virando, um maníaco psicótico?

- Nesse caso não importunarei mais _Capitão_ – James revirou os olhos. – Não tenho problemas em esperar aqui. Mas tarde, se tiver vontade de sentir ar fresco ou tomar sol, peço ao Sirius ou ao Remus que me acompanhe. Tenho certeza de que eles serão mais amáveis do que você.

James apoiou uma de suas mãos ao lado da cintura de Lílian, na parede, prendendo-a por um dos lados, e perguntou:

- Você se diverte em provocar-me de forma tão aberta, ou é algo que veio com a sua natureza?

Lílian o olhou, tentando fingir-se séria.

- Provocar você? Eu? – rio com suavidade, fazendo um pequeno movimento com a mão, como se aquilo fosse absurdo. – Sobre provocações, Potter, não tem quem ganhe de você.

Fixando os olhos na parede, tentou fingir que aquele homem alto, forte e moreno não se encontrava a menos de meio metro dela. Mas essa tarefa foi bem mais difícil do que imaginava. Não podia nem respirar, pois o cheiro cítrico do maroto invadia suas narinas mais rápido que o próprio ar. Logo sua mente traiçoeira começou a recordá-la de momentos de grande intimidade com James. Onde as mãos dele, passeando por todo o seu corpo, fazia uma chama ascender no mais fundo que poderia existir. Apenas tinha que tomar cuidado para não abrir a boca. Ultimamente quando o fazia, alguma coisa _ruim _vinha como conseqüência.

James teve dificuldade em não deixar sua mão vagar pelo rosto branco da mulher à sua frente. Se aproximou mais dela não intencionalmente, sentindo o cheiro doce e natural que ela emanava.

- Já te disse o quão bonita você é? – sussurrou, como confessando aquilo para si mesmo. – Você me embebeda como vinho. Quando estou perto de você, tenho pensamentos, visões tentadoras, e não consigo expulsá-las de minha cabeça. Jamais senti por outra mulher o que sinto por você.

Lílian respirou fundo e pô-se a imaginar também o corpo de James contra o seu, como se aquelas palavras fossem um botão de liga.

- Você é tão suave, tão branca... – murmurou enquanto a mão que não estava apoiada na parede segurou-a fortemente na cintura, subindo deliciosamente. – Seus seios são mais perfeitos que... – sua voz foi cortada pelo breve gemido escutado da ruiva, ao sentir as mãos de James roçar por aquela região. – Eu...

Bruscamente e sem aviso prévio, a porta se abriu mostrando Billy. Vendo-os sobressaltados e percebendo seu desassossego, arregalou os olhos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim?

- Não! – responderam os dois imediatamente, e juntos.

- Nada de mais... – comentou a ruiva, sem ar e com o rosto ainda vermelho.

- Só falávamos sobre... – seus olhos se encontraram e ambos expressavam a culpa no rosto. Billy limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção.

- Já acabei a limpeza, se me dão licença.

- Claro, obrigada senhor Todd – respondeu Lílian amavelmente enquanto assistia o marujo subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

- Bom, espero que sinta-se a vontade agora – comentou o moreno, abrindo-lhe a porta porém não entrando. – Qualquer coisa que precisar, chame Billy. O encarreguei de ficar à sua disposição.

- Não que isso fosse necessário, mas obrigada pela preocupação.

Sem mais nenhuma palavras, James fechou a porta e Lílian sentiu-se terrivelmente segura. Alguma coisa naquele homem a fazia perder o controle, e isso não era bom. Nenhum um pouco bom.

Algumas horas depois, a porta bateu suavemente, despertando Lílian de seus pensamentos nada puros em relação a um maroto. Assustando-se brevemente, pode ver a jovem cara de Billy entre a porta.

- Com licença, senhora... Mas venho lhe trazer um recado do Capitão.

- E qual é o recado, Billy?

- Ele disse que gostaria muito de jantar em sua companhia hoje, senhora.

- Me chame de Lily, Billy, por favor – pode ver um sorriso tímido no rapaz. – E você sabe o motivo?

- Uns comerciantes franceses virão jantar aqui hoje senhora, e o Capitão deseja lhe apresentar como esposa. Então sugiro que vista algo bem agradável, porque esses caras são horríveis.

Lílian sorriu brevemente com o comentário.

- Estarei adequadamente vestida, Billy, não se preocupe.

- E tem mais uma coisa... – Lílian o incentivou a perguntar com o olhar. – O Capitão também pediu para que a senhorita chegasse antes dos convidados, se fosse possível.

No mesmo momento em que o relógio na parede anunciava oito horas, James pode escutar batidas delicadas na porta. Lílian quase sorriu ao ver o estado do moreno. Tinha a gravata torta sobre o pescoço, não muito apto a usá-la. Os pés ainda se encontravam sem sapatos e a camisa estava totalmente desabotoada.

- Por Merlin, depois dizer que as mulheres que demoram... – ambos riram com o comentário.

- Lily, você poderia me ajudar com essa maldita gravata? – perguntou nervoso, encanto sentia-se quase enforcado. – Eu odeio ela, e acho que ela também não gosta de mim.

Quando seus olhos de levantaram pela primeira vez naquela noite para olhar a esposa, James espantou-se. Jamais vira Lílian tão bela como ela estava hoje. Um vestido prata, que ia até a altura do joelho, não muito agarrado. A parte do busto era toda preenchida com strass e as duas fitas que se desprendiam dali, eram amarradas no pescoço. Uma sandália, também prata enfeitava seus pés e os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e extremamente lisos. A maquiagem era leve, apenas para realçar a cor vibrante dos olhos.

Ficando ligeiramente corada pela intensa mirada de James, Lílian se aproximou dele com a intenção de distrair-se com sua gravata. O maroto não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, então para não cair em tentação e segurá-la pela cintura, enfiou-as no bolso da calça, o lugar mais seguro que conseguiu.

- Billy me disse que essa noite você tem convidados... – tentou começar uma conversa, para destruir o incomodo silencio. James percebeu quando ela colocou-se na ponta dos pés para conseguir passar a gravata por seu pescoço.

- É, jovens franceses que sempre fazem ótimos negócios. Sempre que vou à França, saímos para nos divertir na cidade das Luzes.

- Você tem conhecidos na França? – perguntou surpresa. – Eu achava que o fato de você nunca ter um ponto fixo, estar sempre de porto em porto, seria difícil manter algum tipo de relação amigável.

- Difícil é – reconheceu James. – Mas consegui fazer algumas.

Lílian não deu continuidade ao diálogo, apenas prestou atenção no nó perfeito que estava fazendo, não vendo James admirá-la como estava fazendo agora.

- Que sentido tem trabalhar, se depois você não pode aproveitar os benefícios? – insistiu o moreno no assunto, para que não fizesse uma besteira. Lílian estava agarrável demais naquela noite.

- Bom, vendo por esse lado também concordo.

- Lily, meus convidados não sabe que casamos tão recentemente. E acho melhor não ficarem sabendo. Vamos dizer que somo casados a uns cinco ou seis meses, por favor.

- E por que? E também eles não iriam se interessar por sua vida pessoal, iriam?

- Aí eu já não sei. Não conheço muitas pessoas discretas na minha vida. E aposto todo o meu dinheiro que eles vão dar em cima de você – Lília notou o tom desgostoso na sua voz.

- E se isso acontecer, o que você fará? – perguntou em tom de desafio. O que só aumentou a beleza dela naquele dia. Sem se conter, James retirou as mãos do bolso e entrelaçou-as pela cintura da ruiva rapidamente. Percebeu a resistência de principio, mas depois Lílian aderiu a pequena brincadeira.

- Não me provoca Lílian!

- Provocar, eu? – ela pendeu a cabeça para trás, gargalhando. Mais um momento que ficasse assim, James atacaria seu pescoço sem dó. – Não sei fazer isso.

O maroto olhou-a como dizendo que ela era mentirosa. Achou mais prudente mudar de assunto.

- Eles ficam se gabando das garotas que conquistam.

- E você também faz isso, não? – ela perguntou risonha, quase deixando o tom agressivo escapar-lhe. – Sempre fez.

- Nunca. E se você parar para pensar vai se lembrar – enrugou a testa, encarando-a. – Meu pai sempre dizia que essa é a coisa mais baixa que um homem pode fazer a uma mulher.

Sorrindo satisfeita pela resposta, Lílian enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de James e deu-lhe um pequeno selinho, libertando-se rapidamente dos seus braços, escutando o moreno gemendo de frustração.

- Se você não quer ter conseqüência sobre os seus atos, Lílian, aconselho que tenha prudência – advertiu. – É mais do que insuportável te ter em meus braços e não fazer nada. Se brinca com fogo, vai se queimar.

Lílian segurou a barra do vestido e levantou um dos pés, na pose de uma criança mimada. Piscou varias vezes seus olhos, parando apenas para lançar-lhe um olhar maroto.

- Nunca tive a intenção de te provocar, Jimmy – ambos riram com o apelido. – Mas até que eu gostava da idéia de te dar uns beijos de vez enquanto – suspirou, como se estivesse cansada. – Mas já que você não _agüenta_ apenas isso, limitarei nosso contado a apertos de mão.

- Engraçadinha – respondeu, lançando-lhe um olhar de falso ódio, fazendo com que a ruiva se divertisse. Estavam em território seguro de novo.

**N/A: Genteeeee, e ai, o que acharam? Gostaram? Decepcionados?? hasuahussauhsahusahusahusahuashu**

**fique com dó do James nessa, mas não podia ser assim tnão facil ;)**

**Reviews:**

**Thaty: tah ai a continuação ;)**

**Tamyh: shauasuhsauhsahusahuashushau a continuação tah ai, gostou?? Bom, já que tah casada, eu acho que ela quer tirar casquinha tmb!! É um maroto, afinal!! **

**Nana Evans Potter: o proximo cap!! gostou dos 'finalmentes"?? Crueldade com o pobre James!! **

**ISSO AI GENTE! E MAIS REVIEWS PLEASEEEE**


	5. Falando de Sexo

**N/A: Descuuuuuuuupem a demora, coisa de Vestibular... =/ Mas agora tah passando então as atualizações PROVAVELMENTE virão com mais frequencia... Respondendo as reviews no fimm ;) **

**Falando Sobre Sexo**

Os três convidados não tinham mais do que vinte e cinco anos, e ao depararem-se com Lílian, olharam-na sem vergonha. Assim que James, já furioso, apresentou-a como esposa, os três tomaram uma atitude mais reservada e discreta.

Ao cabo que a janta acabara, os três homens bem humorados demais, na opinião de James, insistiram para conhecer ao chef. Tentaram persuadi-lo de todas as maneiras para que fosse trabalhar com eles, o que rendeu boas risadas de ambos os lados.

Durante toda a burocracia dos negócios, os homens insistiam que Lily desse sua opinião na maioria dos assuntos, irritando James ao extremo de acabar o jantar mais cedo, quase expulsando-os do navio.

- Não precisava ser tão estúpido assim, James – disse-lhe a ruiva, quando a porta acabara de ser fechada pelos comerciantes. – Eles não lhe fizeram nada.

- Só mexeram com minha esposa.

- Não sou sua esposa, e você sabe disso!

- Mas da frente deles, você é. E deveria se dar ao respeito – ao perceber o que tinha dito, James fechou os olhos, amargamente arrependido. Lília não fizera nada. – Me desculpe, eu...

- Foi idiota, mais uma vez... – um silencio incomodo se apoderou deles. Ao perceber que a ruiva estava saindo de seu aposento, chamou-a educadamente.

- Me desculpe, Lily, eu apenas estava com ciúmes – respirou fundo. – Eu gosto de você, sabe disso.

Aquilo foi um baque no estomago da garota. Tudo bem, ela e James nunca tiveram uma relação de amizade, simplesmente não conseguiam, mas nenhum deles se declarava para o outro a torto e a direita, como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo. E também não era a primeira vez que ele dizia, isso, mas nunca com tanta sinceridade.

- Ta ok – suspirou pesado. – Também peço desculpas se te deixei irritado ou ofendido.

- Acho que o Dursley vai aparecer aqui amanhã com o juiz – comentou o maroto, mudando de assunto deliberadamente.

Lílian passou a mãos pelo vestido, num gesto de puro nervosismo.

- Bom, mas com certeza a certidão de casamento anula todo o direito que ele tem sobre mim, não?

- Sim, claro que sim. Mas o Dursley joga sujo.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ele vai lhe fazer perguntas indecentes, ruiva – respondeu James passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Indecentes como? – o maroto sorriu, quase sarcástico, olhando-a fundamente. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram. – Ele não faria isso. É _nojento_.

- Vindo do Dursley, eu não duvido – viu-a sentar-se em sua cama cansada. – Hei, não precisa ficar assim por causa dele.

- Eu não entendo porque ele me quer tanto, James, apenas não entendo! – seus olhos marejaram. – Ele já tem tudo o que era de mamãe e papai, porque quer a mim? Nunca gostei dele e a recíproca também é verdadeira.

- Isso nós ainda vamos descobrir. O que temos que fazer agora é pensar o que você vai dizer se eles te perguntarem alguma coisa mais íntima. Se o idiota vir com um advogado ele fará isso.

- É, eu sei.

- E se isso não for te ofender, eu queria muito saber uma coisa, Lílian.

- E porque me ofenderia?

- Você é virgem? – a pergunta escapou de seus lábios antes mesmo que ele percebesse. Viu a ruiva corar fortemente, nunca imaginando que aquela seria a ofensa.

- E porque você quer saber?

- Bom, porque quem é casado não é virgem. E se você corar desse jeito amanhã, vão achar que nossos documentos são falsos. E até comprovar o contrário, você estará com ele.

- Hum... eu bem, você sabe... – olhou profundamente, tentando acabar com aquele momento. Ele expressou uma cara de confusão. – Merda, sim, eu sou.

Por um breve instante os olhos chocolate a sua frente brilharam. Só não conseguiu perceber do que.

- Então você não tem idéia de como toda a coisa acontece? – perguntou curioso, quase sorrindo.

- Dependendo da coisa que você está falando... – ela sentia-se pressionada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. – Fala minha língua, James!

- O sexo, ruiva.

Novamente o rubor em seu rosto. _"Droga, porque eu não poderia ser atirada como a Lisa? Aposto que ela estaria rindo nessa hora!"_.

- Minha mãe já me disse algumas coisas. – James olhou-a incrédula. Provavelmente a mãe de Lílian lhe contara a história da Coruja vermelha.

- Deve ter sido bem instrutivo.

- Eu sei que um homem e uma mulher têm que ficar _juntos_ para terem um filho – retrucou irritada e incomodada com o rumo da conversa. Tudo bem assumia para si mesma que era ingênua e morria de curiosidade para saber como essas coisas funcionavam. Mas já assumi-lo para James era muito embaraçoso. Uma vez que quase descobriu-o com ele _na prática._– Só não sei exatamente.

- E você gostaria de saber, exatamente? – notou que não tinha uma voz marota, ou sedutora. Naquele momento, ele não estava tentando levá-la para cama. Apenas assustara-se com o fato de que ela, aos 17 anos de idade, não soubesse nada sobre o assunto, enquanto que suas amigas provavelmente já o sabiam de cor.

- Eu acho que não seria muito propicio que você me...

- Acho o contrário. Sou seu esposo...

- Não de verdade.

- Mas de momento sou – olhou-a maroto. – Mas você pode tirar suas duvidas com sua irmã, ou talvez com o Dursley.

Lílian sorriu nervosa, concordando intimamente com ele.

- E o que você acha eu deveria saber... exatamente?

James começou a explicar-lhe coisas básicas, que toda menina na idade de Lílian provavelmente já deveria saber. Pode observar que Lílian ficara realmente embabascada com a pequena aula, tornando-se ainda mais sensual do que o natural. Sentiu uma contração no baixo ventre, e imediatamente reconheceu-a.

Era quase impossível falar sobre sexo com _Lílian Evans_ sem excitar-se. Recebeu uma profunda mirada da ruiva, que provavelmente já notara seu estado.

- Você é tarado – disse ao acaso. E não era uma pergunta.

- Você tem que entender que sem isso daqui não haveria o sexo Lily, e que também é quase impossível pensar em nós dois sem sofrer as conseqüências.

- Mas isso é mais do que fácil de resolver... – abriu um sorriso maroto. – Não pense! Seria melhor para nós dois.

- Pode parecer idiota da minha parte dizer isso Lily, mas se nós homens, nos controlássemos na hora do sexo por causa de qualquer coisinha, o mundo com certeza contaria com menos bebês.

- Você me explicou tudo isso com o intuito de se divertir, apenas? – perguntou sarcasticamente a ruiva.

- Eu só quero que você não caia na besteira de não convencer o juiz e ele descobrir que o nosso matrimonio não foi consumado.

Sentindo-se ofendida sem motivo, Lílian buscou uma resposta agressiva para magoar James.

- Ele também não quer que eu seja uma atriz pornô e fale disso com estranhos sem corar. Qualquer mulher que tivesse que passar por isso sentiria-se no mínimo constrangida.

- Certo. Então nesse caso, senhora, eu só rezo pra que se ele perguntar se você passou a noite comigo, você consiga pelo menos responder que sim. Você conseguiria fazer isso sem ficar vermelha?

Lílian sentiu-se pressionada sem entender o porque.

- Eu... eu...

- Fale, senhora Potter, se de verdade esse nome te corresponde. Você tem que me dizer se compartilhou o mesmo leito com esse homem que supostamente é seu marido. Porque se você não me responder isso, terei que acreditar que o seu casamento não passou de uma emboscada para o Sr. Dursley e deverei devolver a sua tutela para ele – James se aproximou mais dela, analisando todas as suas reações enquanto falava. – E me responda sinceramente, sra. Potter, a senhora consumou o matrimonio?

Lílian permaneceu alguns instantes quietas, quando as duas sobrancelhas se juntaram em desafio.

- Eles não se atreveriam a tanto!

- Dursley está desesperado por conseguir alguma coisa, e parece que a chave disso é você – afirmou James. – Não se barrará perante ética. Mas podemos confiar que pelo menos o juiz será um pouco sensível. Depende do tamanho da propina que receberá também do meu querido cunhado.

Os dois ficaram se encarando sem palavras. Se James acreditava que já tinha visto o máximo que Lílian poderia corar em uma vida, se enganara perfeitamente. Na última hora a ruiva conseguira provar que a façanha de mudar de cor era digna dela.

- Eu sei que a idéia de compartilhar a cama comigo durante toda a noite vai parecer absurdo, mas não me passa mais nada pela cabeça. Prometo que me comportarei. Palavra de maroto – dizendo isso, ergue uma das mãos.

- Bom, creio que consiga mentir amanhã sem passar por isso – James olhou-a desconfiado. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Ou não. Mas com apenas uma condição.

- Qual?

- Que você durma de calça.

- Se você insiste... – disse o moreno sorrindo torto.

- Nesse caso, acho que vou ao meu camarote colocar meu pijama.

- Nada muito insinuante, eu espero – comentou rindo o maroto.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei muito bem a agilidade que você tem em tirar roupas.

Antes que ela saísse do aposento, James perguntou-lhe de forma séria.

- Você se sente mais tranqüila?

Achando que se falasse, provavelmente sua voz sairia tremida sem saber, Lily apenas acenou positivo com a cabeça.

Já se encontrava deitada em baixo dos edredons do camarote de James, vendo-o, ao longe, escrever em seus cadernos de contabilidade e organizando vários documentos e recibos que estavam espalhados pela mesa. Ainda acordada, por ver quando James entrou no banheiro, para sair em seguida com calças de malha cinzas e provavelmente bem velhas, e deitar-se ao seu lado na cama. Ambos permanecerem um longo tempo apenas encarando o teto do aposento. Lílian virou-se de lado, preparando para dormir, o que foi um erro, pois o peso de James deixara um declínio no colchão. Se amaldiçoou imediatamente por ser tão burra. Agora que estava conseguindo relaxar, sentia o peso do corpo de James atrás do seu. Tentou se afastar um pouco, mas a camisola que usava estava presa embaixo do corpo do moreno.

- Sempre apreciei camas grandes – comentou ele enquanto levantava-se para que Lílian pudesse retirar o pedaço de tecido em paz. – Mas não me importaria em dormir no chão se isso fizesse você se sentir mais confortável.

Lílian riu por breves instantes.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Não, nada.

- Vamos, me diga.

Estava perto demais dele. Sentiu uma reviravolta no estômago e Lílian pôde-se dar conta do difícil que era deixar James Potter sequer em seus pensamentos. Deitou-se de barriga para cima novamente, não sem antes olhar para o peitoral definido dele, querendo poder acariciá-los como outrora tinha feito.

- Hoje eu estive me lembrando daquele teatro que fizemos em Hogwarts. Você vestido de cavaleiro com armadura e tudo. Daquele tombo gigantesco que você caiu. Estava muito vulnerável aquele dia.

A careta na cara bronzeada do rapaz fez Lílian rir ainda mais.

- Nem me lembre desse dia. Só à pouco tempo que Padfoot me deixou esquecê-lo – abriu um sorriso maroto. – Lembro-me também da sua cara quando McGonagall...

- Prof. McGonagall, James.

- Que seja, quando a Minnie disse que eu teria que beijar sua mão e carregá-la no colo – Lílian sentiu as bochechas ruborizarem, mas sorriu saudosa com a lembrança.

- Temos que dormir.

- Não estou certo se gostarei de fazer isso.

- E porque?

- Porque estou com uma terrível vontade de te beijar agora.

Antes sequer de entender a frase por completo, Lílian sentiu-se puxada para perto do maroto.

- Não James... – pediu em um murmúrio. Tarde demais.

O moreno aproximou seu rosto rapidamente, colando os lábios de ambos. Apenas isso. Nada mais. Porém Lílian tinha certeza de que poderia perder o rumo de sua casa naquele instante. A ruiva percebeu que estava ainda mais perto daquele peito musculoso do que gostaria.

- Não deveria ter feito isso – comentou baixinho, sentindo uma vontade enorme de contrariar tudo o que dizia e agarrá-lo ali naquele momento.

- Concordo... – falou James, enrugando as sobrancelhas, levantando-se de um pulo só. – E vou fazer mais se não sair de perto de você.

Sem dizer mais nada, pegou um edredom no armário e deitou-se no tapete, cobrindo-se por inteiro. Lílian permaneceu onde estava, como se alguém a tivesse congelado. Mesmo a contra gosto, percebeu que por aquela noite James não a tocaria mais. Sabia que deveria se sentir feliz por isso, porém no seu mais profundo tinha a plena consciência de que queria o contrario.

**N/A: Tadinho do James... da Lily eu não tenho mta dó não (aquelas malvadas) hehehe... Respondendo aos reviews...**

**Fer: Desculpa te desapontar em demorar o cap, mas por causa disso acho que consegui uma pequena vaga na facul ;) O que está achando da história?? Mto feliz de que esteja acompanhando... beijinhosss**

**Shakinha: Aí está a continuação... e se a viagem dará certo ou não... só esperando pra ver ^^ Beijossss**

**Thaty: digo o msm que vc... Lilly, Lilly hussauhsauhhsuahusahusahuas ela provoca, provoca, mas na hora do vamos ver, é como a minha vó diz... "sebo na canela" hasuashuashusa... beijosss**


	6. Alto Mar

**N/A: Genteeeeee querida, desculpa a demorinha, mas está aí um novo cap. Aproveitem!!! Reviews no fim ;)**

**_Alto Mar..._**

Assim que abriu os olhos sentiu uma forte pontada nas costas. _"Quem mandou querer ser um cavalheiro!", _pensou esticando-se no chão mesmo esperando que a dor passasse um pouco. Sua mente não realizara todos os fatos do dia ainda. Mas um fato rodava em sua cabeça insistentemente. Aquele perfume doce, que definitivamente, não era seu. Virou o rosto um pouco para a esquerda e pode ver Lílian dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama, espalhada por toda ela. Um pequeno sorriso se apossou de seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava.

A primeira coisa que pode ver foi o acobreado dos cabelos compridos espalhados pelo lençol branco. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, não contendo sua própria mão e acariciando a bochecha da mulher delicadamente. Estas tinham uma coloração rosada sobressalente respingada de pequenas sardas laranjas bem clarinhas.

Seu olhar foi acompanhando a colcha que se encontrava enroscada nos pés da ruiva, fato de que se mexera muito durante a noite. Foi com bastante gosto que reparou que o short do pijama que Lílian usava havia se enrolado um pouco, dando uma visão muito privilegiada de sua coxa.

Algo em sua cabeça o alertou para se afastar imediatamente da ruiva, ou então não responderia por si. Sua mente traiçoeira já imagina mil e uma maneiras de acordá-la com beijos arrebatadores ou caricia sensuais.

Afastou-se quase sem fazer barulho, não querendo acordá-la, e foi em direção ao banheiro do aposento lavar o rosto e tomar um banho matinal. Decidiu-se por tomar café antes que toda a tripulação acordasse, e sem a companhia de Lílian também. Ultimamente ela não o fazia ter muito juízo. Saiu do banheiro já devidamente vestido, indo em direção à porta. Mas o que viu foi pior do que um pontapé no estomago. Lílian havia se virado de tal forma na cama, que as blusa levantara-se quase por completo, por pouco não mostrando-lhe os seios. Não podia deixá-la daquele jeito!

Voltando silenciosamente para a cama, desenroscou a colcha de seus pés e cobriu-a de forma carinhosa. Permaneceu um longo tempo apenas observando-a, sentindo algo dentro de si sendo esmagado sem piedade, enquanto seus olhos de deleitavam nos traços perfeitos que Lílian possuía. A vontade incontrolável de tocá-la se apossou novamente de James, fazendo-o acariciar os belos cabelos acobreados e bagunçados pelo travesseiro.

Um leve suspiro saiu dos lábios rosados da ruiva. Nem dois segundos depois seus olhos se abriram e deram de cara com os de James imediatamente, quase em cima dela. Apesar do susto, não foi medo que o moreno viu em seu rosto, apenas um sorriso doce que só ela era capaz de dar.

- Bom dia – disse a mulher com voz sonolenta.

- Bom dia, Lily, espero que tenha dormido bem.

- Espantosamente bem... – pode ver um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. – Mas você poderia ter dormido na cama.

Surpreso pela frase, levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Lily?

Ela se negou a dar qualquer resposta à pergunta muda que lhe tinha sido feita. Virou-se de costas para James, para que ele não visse seu riso escondido.

- Você não mudou de idéia, e me quer por toda a sua vida? – perguntou ele divertindo-se também, enquanto apoiava uma mão no quadril da ruiva para conseguir ver-lhe o rosto.

- Chega de brincadeiras... – suspirou. – Poderia sair ou fechar os olhos para que eu coloque meu robbe? – perguntou inocente. James gargalhou. – O que foi?

Então ele caiu na real. Ela não sabia como estava a situação de seu pijama enquanto dormia.

- Nada, Lily, eu já estava de saída mesmo – suspirou enquanto se levantava da cama dirigindo-se para a porta. – Aproveito o tanto que quiser do meu quarto.

James não se sentiu nem um pouco intimidado pelo Juiz que viera acompanhar Dursley e seu advogado. Sirius, ao seu lado, torcia o nariz a toda hora e um olhar mais atento ao maroto permitia observar que ele segurava fortemente a varinha em seu bolso. Tinha um ar de cansado porem parecia ser bastante justo. Ao entrar no barco dirigiu-se imediatamente para onde os dois morenos se encontravam.

- Senhor Potter... ? – perguntou não sabendo para qual dos dois olhava.

- James Potter, senhor – disse apertando-lhe a mão. – Este é meu sócio, Sirius Black – ambos também se cumprimentaram. – E a Sra. Potter já está nos esperando em meu escritório. Queiram me acompanhar.

Junto, os cinco seguiram para a sala de reuniões e ao abrir a porta, James pode ver Lílian sentada em um canto ao lado de Remus. Logo sentou-se na cadeira ao seu outro lado, esperando os outros acomodarem-se.

- Quero que leve em conta, Vossa senhoria, que esse pervertido se aproveitou de uma menina inocente e a incitou á esquecer sua educação – assegurou Dursley ao juiz, começando a falar. – Faz muitos dias que se encontra nesta... instalação. Não duvidaria se já tivesse perdido também os bons modos.

James sentiu um breve movimento ao seu lado, e imediatamente passou o braço atrás da cintura de Lily, para acalmá-la. Ela não deveria perder a cabeça naquela hora. E aquele pequeno gesto pareceu ter sucesso.

- Viu? – vibrou Dursley com os olhos esbugalhados e várias gotas de cuspe saindo se sua boca. Sirius fez cara de vômito na mesma hora. – Eu te disse anteriormente, Vossa Senhoria, que a dominação deste libertino em relação à minha cunhada chega ao extremo de não deixar-lhe agir pela própria cabeça. Já tinha lhe dito que era um sem vergonha!

- Já entendi, Sr. Dursley! – interrompeu o velho juiz levantando uma mão para Pará-lo. – Seria conveniente que me apresentassem à senhorita...

- Lílian Anne Ev... – começou Valter mas foi bruscamente interrompido por James.

- Desculpe-me, mas há uma pequena alteração, Sr. Dursley – e virando-se para o juiz, disse-lhe calmamente. – Esta é a senhora Lílian Anne Potter, senhor.

- QUE? – berrou Dursley e o advogado, ambos assombrados.

- Minha esposa, a senhora Lílian Potter – repetiu educadamente, saboreando as palavras.

Pode ver uma veia no pescoço de Valter latejar perigosamente, enquanto sua face ficava totalmente vermelha.

- Mentira!

A cara do juiz era de perplexidade.

- Mas ela não era...

- Isto é demais! – exclamou Dursley interrompendo ao juiz e levantando-se. – A quem, diabos, você pretende enganar?

James não fez nada, fora o fato de colocar a mão dentro do bolso da capa que usava e retirar de lá um pequeno papel, dobrado cuidadosamente, e oferecê-lo ao juiz.

- Estou seguro de que está tudo em dia, senhor juiz – comentou despreocupadamente.

- É um casamento recente – disse o velho observando o papel. – Há testemunhas?

- Foras meus amigos, todo o resto de minha tribulação e o pessoal que passava na rua e pararam para assistir a cerimônia – Lílian quase riu com o comentário quase casual de James.

- Não pode ter se casado com ela! – interferiu Rudd. – Ela é menor de idade!

Balançando a cabeça como quem não quer nada, e com o habitual sorriso sapeca no rosto, James respondeu a pergunta calmamente.

- Os pais de Lílian já estão mortos – disse, dirigindo-se ao juiz. – Além do que, a assinatura do clérigo está aí no papel, dando total permissão para que o casamento acontecesse. Como estou a ponto de me mudar, ele não viu motivos em impedir esta união.

- Para onde?

- Inglaterra. E Lílian me acompanhara, pelo simples fato de ser minha esposa agora.

Dursley observava James furiosamente. Este mantinha-se impassível ao lado da ruiva. Sirius e Réus estavam, milagrosamente, calados.

- Tudo isso é indiferente! – disse Dursley apavorado. – O matrimonio só é valido se o tutor da jovem permitir. E como eu carrego essa responsabilidade, exijo que ela volte comigo para casa!

O velho juiz olhou para Dursley de cara fechada.

- Não precisa gritar, estou ao seu lado.

Os lábios de James e Remus se entortaram em um idêntico sorriso maroto, enquanto Sirius ria baixinho. Os três olharam para Dursley deboxadamente, enquanto o juiz dirigia-se para Lílian.

- Senhorita... desculpe... quero dizer, Senhora Potter. Espero que entenda que o meu dever é que nada de grave aconteça a senhora.

Lílian lhe respondeu com um sorriso gentil.

- Claro que sei, vossa senhoria – suspirou fundo, encarando firmemente o juiz. – Mas devo-lhe dizer que sinto um certo desagrado pelo Sr. Dursley. Principalmente pelo fato de tentar passar a imagem que se preocupa comigo, quando na verdade ocorre o contrario, já que uma vez foi capaz de expulsar-me da casa de minha própria família...

Dursley abriu a boca para retrucar, mas o juiz o impediu com apenas um gesto.

- Ele diz ser o seu tutor.

- Com um tutor como ele não duvidaria ser feita de escrava. Estive por quatro horas seguidas em baixo da chuva, no frio e sem uma moeda. Se não fosse pelo Sr. Potter e seus amigos, temo pelo que poderia ter me acontecido.

- No testamento existe uma clausula dizendo que sua tutela pertence à ele e à mulher, sua irmã, Petúnia Dursley.

Sem vacilar perante o olhar interrogador, respondeu-lhe apenas:

- E tem muita diferença entre farsa e falsificação, vossa senhoria?

Remus, James, Sirius e o próprio juiz olharam-na espantados com a ousadia. Deveriam saber que não se pisava nos calos de Lílian Evans! _"Potter, sua burra, Lílian Potter!"_.

Valter tentou aproximar-se para tocar em Lílian, mas foi prontamente repelido por James, que se colocou na frente dela, olhando-o desafiador.

- Não se atreva a tocá-la, ou então esperarei que o Juiz se retire para quebrar-lhe a cara! – alertou o moreno.

- Senhores!

- A menina mente, juiz – insistiu Dursley. – Está disposta a ficar do lado dele, creio eu, porque foi paga. Não duvido nada que a faça de prostitua aqui em seu barco.

James levantou-se tão rapidamente, que sua cadeira chegou a tombar. Junto levantou-se Sirius e o Juiz.

_- Sente-se, cale a boca, e não ligue para o que ele diz_... – sussurrou Sirius perto de seu ouvido, forçando-o pelo braço a se sentar. – Se você perder a cabeça vai ser pior. Ele só está te provocando.

James resolveu sentar-se ao escutar as palavras do amigo. O Juiz tinha um olhar espantado. Sentiu uma pequena mão acariciar às suas, e sem muita noção do que fazia, entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Lílian, sentindo-se mais calmo.

- Sua esposa fez graves acusações contra este homem – informou o dirigente à James.

- Creio que não menos grave do que o empenho do Sr. Dursley em questionar a legalidade do nosso matrimonio. Mas agora diga-me, vossa senhoria, o que um pai faria nessas horas? Não sei se o senhor é pai, mas se for, pode nos instruir.

- Tenho três, Capitão, e de fato a menor tem a idade da sua esposa.

- Como reagiria se a sua filha fosse entregue a um Capitão da Alta Sociedade, respeitado por toda a sua tripulação, e depois de ter passado a noite de núpcias como qualquer casal normal, escutar que o matrimonio não é legitimo?

- Me encarregaria se fazê-lo valer, se já não o estivesse, é claro – respondeu e depois olhou para Lílian. – Peço que me desculpe, mas tenho que te perguntar isso, para que não sobre mais duvidas, senhora Potter... passastes esta noite com o Sr. Potter?

Reinou o silencio no escritório. Lílian podia sentir suas bochechas esquentarem rapidamente enquanto todos a olhavam. Por mais que James a tivesse alertado, não conseguiu controlar seu rubor.

- Sim, senhoria, estávamos juntos esta noite – disse baixo, parecendo-se nada com a mulher de minutos atrás. – E na mesma cama, para que não reste duvidas mesmo.

O juiz ficou claramente desconcertado e olhou diretamente para James, pedindo-lhe desculpas pelo olhar.

- Peço perdão pelo incomodo, senhor Potter – levantou-se e pegou seu chapéu na copa. – Espero que tenhas uma ótima viagem.

Vendo que o juiz se preparava para ir embora, Dursley o olhou com ceticismo.

- Não está me dizendo que... não quer dizer... isso não pode ficar assim!

Já na porta o juiz se virou para Dursley.

- O senhor e a senhora Potter proporcionaram provas mais do que suficiente de que estão casados, senhor. Não vai achar em qualquer lugar do mundo outro parecer que não for este. Conforme-se Dursley.

- Tomara que lhe tirem de todos os tribunais! – gritou em forma de raiva contida, soltando o braço do prudente Rudd e se voltando para os homens que ainda restavam ali na mesa. – E à você, seu vagabundo, pode ter certeza, ganhou por agora, mas ainda vai ter volta.

James cerrou os olhos calmamente, abrindo-os em seguida para ver que Remus e Sirius já circundavam os dois.

- Um vagabundo filho da p.... – sem mais tempo a perder, James meteu-lhe um soco na boca que o fez cair sobre a cadeira, quebrando-a e ficando estatelado no chão. James o agarrou pela camiseta e o arrastou até a borda do navio, ignorando os suplícios de Rudd que vinha logo em seguida levando safanões de Sirius. Sem pensar duas vezes, e com um chute só, mandou o homem para a água enquanto Rudd corria pela passarela de volta ao porto.

- Você pode me insultar, Dursley... – trovejou com uma raiva rara para James Potter. – Se a sua insolência chega a tanto. Mas se voltar a ofender minha mãe, farei você conhecer o que é um açoite de marinheiro, e te garanto que não gostara nada. E o mesmo digo em relação à Sra. Potter. Se você não possui decência para honrar suas mulheres, às que eu dedico devoção não passarão nunca mais pela sua boca imunda!

- Isso que se faz Capitão! – gritou um dos marujos assim que James estava voltando pelo menos caminho, pouco se importando com o fato do homem no mar estar quase se afogando.

- Peguem um barril e celebrem, marujos! Esse verme foi embora para sempre!

O barulho foi inevitável. Pode ver em seguida Lílian ao lado de Remus, subindo as escadas. Assim que o avistou, sorriu-lhe de forma maravilhosamente feliz, correndo para abraçá-lo fortemente.

James a segurou e a rodou no ar, enquanto os marujos riam. Suas risadas se juntaram com às dos homens e logo James a beijou tão apaixonadamente quanto sempre fora por ela.

Lílian abriu os olhos em tempo de ver Billy sair sorrateiramente de seu quarto. Provavelmente viera deixar a maravilhosa bandeja de café que ali se encontrava agora. Seu estomago não parecia compartilhar da mesma opinião.

Com um pequeno gemino de angustia, fechou novamente os olhos esperando aquele mal estar passar. Mas a cada balançar que o barco dava a fúria em seu estomago aumentava ainda mais.

O fato de estar se sentindo mal desde que avançaram alto mar a fez jurar que nunca mais em sua vida navegaria. Nem se a sua vida dependesse disso.

Um pequeno sorriso se apossou de seus lábios ao reparar eu não tinha dom algum para o mar. Sorriso este que logo sumiu com mais um movimento do barco.

- Merlin se sair viva desta viagem, nunca mais ponho meus olhos no mar! Essas ondas são coisas malignas, por Morgana!

Assim que sentiu uma anciã engolfá-la virou-se para o lado de sua cama, pondo todo o conteúdo tão rejeitado em seu estomago para fora. Ao levantar-se, reparou que havia um balde ali, pronta para socorrê-la. Parece eu alguém pressentiu que ela passaria mal. Assim que levantou sua cabeça, Billy entrou pela porta sem avisar, com um pano branco nas mãos.

- Desculpe, senhora, creia que estava acordada...

- Sem problemas Billy... – disse com a voz fraca. Este logo colocou o pano em sua cabeça, que Lílian percebeu estar molhado. Com um aceno de varinha esvaziou o conteúdo do balde. – Desculpe por isso...

- Não tem problema, senhora – ele riu de leve. – Até me acostumar com o alto mar, levei varias semanas mal.

Lílian torceu a cara com a imagem dela mesma deitada naquele cama, passando mal por quase dois meses.

- Não deixe a faixa cair. Essa poção que está impregnada faz milagres para a dor de cabeça!

- Percebi... – comentou sinceramente. – Quase não sinto mais nada.

- Aconselharia a senhora a não levantar-se bruscamente e comer algo... – Lílian fez cara de nojo. – Por experiência, Senhora Potter, é melhor ter algo no estômago para despejar.

Ela riu com o palavreado peculiar do marujo.

- Prometo que comerei... – então algo lhe ocorreu. James não podia vê-la daquele jeito! ela já o tinha incomodado tanto! – Você me faria um favor, Billy?

- Claro... – disse enquanto acabava de organizar o quarto.

- Não diga sobre o meu estado para o Capitão... – Billy a olhou espantado.

- Mas ele deixou-nos explicitamente claro para que qualquer coisa que acontecesse com a senhora, ele deveria saber imediatamente. Eu já estava indo me dirigir a ele, mas achei mais prudente cuidar-te primeiro.

- Eu sei. Mas já me sinto realmente bem – e deu-lhe um sorriso que achou convincente, porque novas voltas aconteciam em seu estomago com o vai e vem do mar. – E se piorar, prometo que eu mesma conto-lhe meu estado...

- Não sei...

- Por favor? – mandou-lhe seu melhor olhar pidão.

- Tudo bem – disse depois de algum tempo. – Não direi nada por hora.

E sem mais um "a" saiu do aposento calmamente.

Varias vezes James, Sirius ou Remus vinham bater na porta do quarto e ela dizia apenas que queria dormir. Conseguiu enganá-los por um dia apenas. Na outra manha, ou tarde, não sabia mais, Billy entrara no quarto para recolher ao prato de sopa e viu-o intacto. Logo depois dirigiu seus olhos para Lily, que estava precariamente enrolada nos cobertores, tremente o queixo e muito pálida. Assustado com a aparência da moça, não pensou duas vezes. Ignorou os chamados da ruiva, deu meia volta e foi direto ao Capitão Potter.

Apenas segundos depois, James já se encontrava em pé no quarto de Lily. Seus braços estavam em volta de Lily enquanto uma das mãos acariciava a testa quentíssima. Os olhos tinham um brilho de revolta.

- Maldição, Lily! Porque não disse a ninguém que estava doente? Ta parecendo mais uma morta viva! – disse-lhe tão sutilmente quanto um hipogrifo teria feito.

Ao vê-lo tão bem em sua costumeira roupa de trabalho, esbanjando beleza e saúde, Lílian não pode fazer mais nada do que se lamentar pelo seu estado miserável.

- Sai daqui – disse-lhe grossamente. – Não quero que me veja assim.

- Na saúde e na doença, querida – retrucou James com um inconfundível tom sarcástico.

- Me joga da borda então... – gemeu ela segurando-se forte nas cobertas para que James não as puxasse. – Não quero viver mais...

O maroto rolou os olho diante de tanto drama.

- Senta – ordenou, ignorando totalmente suas queixas e passando um braço por trás de suas costas para ajudá-la.

- Não dá, James. Isso só faz com que eu piore. Vai embora.

- E deixar que você morra em paz? – ele riu sarcástico. – Jamais!

- Bruto insensível, isso o que você é.

- Você não é a primeira a dizer isso, meu amor.

James a pegou fortemente, obrigando-a a colocar os pés no chão e segurando-a pela cintura.

- O que quer fazer comigo? Eu vou enjoar.

- Respira fundo – falou ele, enquanto a ajudava a calçar a pequena pantufa verde. – Vai ver como se sente melhor.

Lílian o obedeceu, mas assim que o ar entrou em seu corpo, se abaixou rapidamente sobre o balde, com convulsões secas. Por fim, sem náuseas, recostou-se novamente na cama. Mas nem mal conseguiu desfrutar o pequeno bem estar, quando sentiu algo roçar seus lábios, e percebeu que James a obrigava a tomar algo.

- Enxágüe a boca – disse, impedindo que ela desviasse a cabeça.

Empinando o nariz com uma expressão de nojo, ela o fez e cuspiu a água no balde próximo a sua cama. Depois deitou-se novamente, olhando o moreno à sua frente, com fagulhas nos olhos. Vê-lo tão saudável e bronzeado na sua frente não lhe dava mais animo.

- Agora bebe o resto – disse, colocando a taça em seus lábios novamente. – Você ta mais seca que um esqueleto no deserto.

- Você me odeia – murmurou com a boca aberta, sorvendo apenas um gole de água.

- Falso, senhora – respondeu enquanto umedecia o pano e passava pelo seu rosto e pescoço, vendo-a tomar a água muito devagar. – Mas estou realmente bravo com você, por me deixar pensar que estava enfurnada aqui por ser uma menina mimada e não porque estavas doente. Só porque sei o seu poder de persuasão não vou castigar à Billy.

- Eu supliquei que não lhe dissesse nada – murmurou com dificuldade, porque James insistia em empurrar a taça para seus lábios.

- Bebe toda a água!

- Não consigo mais!

- Eu disse pra beber!

- Eu vou vomitar em seguida!

- Não dessa vez. Confia em mim.

- Só um pouco – grunhiu a ruiva, um tanto irritada.

Ele, ao contrario, se negou a retirar a taça de seus lábios até ela ter bebido todo o liquido.

Opondo-se a vontade dela de voltar a deitar-se, obrigou-a a ficar em pé, a sustentou em posição vertical e a envolveu em uma manta para logo depois segura-la em seus braços. Abriu a porta com um pontapé e saiu com passos grandes de decididos do quarto, levando-a às escadas que davam à cobertura do navio.

Lilian fechou os olhos com temor ao ver para onde estavam indo.

- James, por favor – sussurrou brava consigo mesma por ser tão mole. Até sua voz estava mole! – Não quero subir lá. Toda sua tripulação me verá assim.

- Você precisa de ar fresco, ruiva. Fará com que se sinta melhor. E depois, do jeito que Billy me deu a noticia é provável que os homens esperem por um funeral em alto mar.

- E o terão – afirmou ela drasticamente. – Quando você me matar com esse seu ar fresco dos infernos!

James gargalhou com sua resposta, mas não parou de andar.

- Eu te protejo do frio.

O breve crepúsculo outonal já tinha dado espaço para a noite. Refletido nas olas do mar estava o pratear da lua. A brisa que a atingiu por primeiro, não fez muita coisa para melhorar seu bem estar.

- Se não me soltar, vou lamentar por você – disse em, que pretendia ser de ameaça. James não lhe deu ouvidos, apenas a soltou quando estavam no primeiro piso. Assim que sentiu seus pés no chão, não agüentou tamanha a fraqueza que se apoderou de seu corpo e foi logo amparada pelo maroto.

- James, por favor – murmurou com a boa encostada em seu pescoço, sem força para se sustentar sozinha. – Sinto que vou enjoar outra vez. Gostaria de voltar para o quarto, lá não estarei à mostra.

- Permanecer lá em baixo longe do ar só pirarão as coisas, Lílian.

- Aqui tampouco melhorarão.

James se separou um pouco dela, segurando-a firmemente apenas pela cintura, apontando para o mar.

- Vamos perto da borda.

- Não... – gemeu a ruiva, sacudindo a cabeça com aflição. – O que eu menos quero fazer agora é olhar para essas olas malditas!

- Não as olas – ele explicou calmamente em seu ouvido. – Olha para o horizonte. Tem bastante lua aqui pra você ver. Nem tudo é água.

Lílian aguçou a vista, tentando encontrar a fina linha que separava céu e mar. Alguns segundos observando-a concluiu sua estabilidade.

- Ele não se mexe com o mar!

- Na verdade sim – respondeu James com um leve sorriso. – A terra gira, então ele também gira.

Ela o olhou cansada e disse:

- Queria eu não me sentir mexendo.

- Não deixes de olhar o horizonte. Mantenha a vista nele e segue respirando fundo.

Lílian obedeceu, sentindo-se protegida no abraço do moreno. Passando o tempo não conseguia pensar em nada mais que não fosse o acalentado abraço que recebia. Aos poucos percebeu que se encontrava melhorando. Soltou um suspiro de puro prazer.

- Acho que, enfim, não morrerei.

James se pôs a rir, cobrindo-a melhor com a manta.

- Você tem calor suficiente?

- Estou bem confortável – respondeu se aconchegando mais à ele. O enjôo que a apossara desde a partida estava se transformando em cansaço. Sua cabeça encontrou um lugar confortável entre o pescoço e o ombro de seu marido. Fechou os olhos com um suspiro. Pouco a pouco respirava melhor.

James não ousava se mexer, satisfeito em ter nos braços sua jovem esposa, enquanto a noite caia e trazia junto o espetáculo das estrelas. Depois de algum tempo, acompanhou à ruiva de volta ao seu quarto. Sua expressão encontrava-se bem melhor e ela já lhe garantira que não tinha mais enjôos. Retirou-lhe o roupão, deixando-a apenas com uma fina camisola de seda verde, e colocou-a na cama, cobrindo-a em seguida. Não demorou mais que o tempo necessário para garantir que ela ficaria bem. Uma coisa que aprendera em sua noite de núpcias foi que a maior distancia de Lílian ainda era perigosa.

**N/A: Aiii está mais um capítulo fresquinho... a Lily é mto dramatica não é não? Me inspirei um pouco em mim pra fazer isso. Tadinha da minha mãe quando eu fico doente... mas tuuudo bem, ela tem a sorte de ser cuidada Por James, o que eu só vivo em sonhos =//**

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

**Blackforever: Está aí um novo cap. Me surpreendi com as reações de Lílian. Geralmente ela é super forte e nem um pouco domavel, mas aqui as coisas tomaram outro rumo... espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Obrigada por ler. Beijosss.**

**Fer: Está aí, não sei se foi mto mais proveitoso que o cap passado. O James está pegando leve com a Lily :) E o vestibular, já sabe se foi bem???? Eu to numa ansiedade só... Beijos e continue lendo, é maravilhoso receber os reviews...**

**Thaty: Mais um cap. ;) Beijos**

**Shakinha: A parte do conversar com a mae dela, eu creio que não. Mas por mais bizarro que soe, hoje em dia isso acontece muito ainda. O que não deveria, é claro :) E quanto à ceder, só digo que se continuar acompanhando a fic não vai demorar muito hasusauhsahushauhsauhushau Beijoss**

**Larisiiinha: Já esta devidamente postada. Beijoss**

**Genteeee Reviews por favorrr e beijos para todos ;)**


	7. Ataque em Alto Mar

N/A: Eu sei que eu demorei mto, mto, mto e nao tem perdão para isso, mas eu me empolguei nas ferias, praias e etc!!!! ME DESCULPEEM

reviws no finzinhooo

**Ataque em Alto Mar**

- Não se mexa! – disse Lílian ao pobre marujo que servia de modelo para seu mais novo desenho. – Falta pouquíssimo, Billy.

O marujo encontrava-se quieto, porem desejoso por ver seu retrato.

- Fica parado! – suplicou a ruiva.

Contrariando sua vontade de levantar-se, Billy esforçou-se para manter-se quieto e esperar até o desenho ser concluído. Alguns dias haviam a saúde da moça estava totalmente recuperada. Para distrair-se, começou a pintar ou desenhar qualquer coisa que visse pela frente, incluindo isso, os marujos.

- Feito – Declarou Lílian com empolgação, virando o pergaminho para que Billy pudesse ver o resultado. Os olhos do jovem se arregalaram consideravelmente enquanto observava o retrato.

- Você viu, senhora? Sou eu!

- Razoavelmente parecido, eu diria – retrucou com uma voz doce de risada. Observou o retrato, sorrindo para o pedaço de papel. Aquela idade que Billy carregava era uma das mais difíceis de retratar. Traços adultos misturavam-se ainda com os infantis. Mas a energia que Todd tinhs foi passada ao papel fielmente, como se este tivesse vida.

- Sou assim de verdade mesmo? – perguntou o garoto com uma expressão ainda incrédula, para Sirius.

- Sim – respondeu pondo-se atrás do menino para observar melhor o desenho. – Mas o que Lily retratou não foi seu rostinho jovem e sim a maneira que você é com toda a fidelidade.

- Ah, Sirius, você é tão amável – sorriu-lhe doce. – Não há elogio melhor que um artista possa receber.

- Será que você teria disposição para desenhar outro retrato? – perguntou o maroto.

- Eu acho que você consegue me convencer, Sirius.

Lílian pegou um pergaminho novo e fez um gesto simples, porem delicado, para que Sirius se sentasse a sua frente. Observou o homem por algum tempo, chegando a conclusão de que os traços marcantes à sua frente seriam facílimos em retratar. Tinha porte e elegância natural.

Ao começar a desenhar, deixou sua mente vagar livre. Em algumas semanas estaria em casa. Não ficara mais de três meses longe da Inglaterra, mas sentia falta do país. Queria voltar em outras circunstancias que não fossem estas, mas se a vida a estava guiando para um rumo novo, o seguiria sem medo. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar o que seria da sua vida quando atracasse no porto de Londres.

O vigia noturno se aproximou de onde estavam sentados, fazendo com que Lílian despertasse de seus devaneios apenas com o movimento do homem. O desenho estava quase completo, apenas faltando detalhes. Ao acabar, entregou-o a Sirius com um sorriso.

- Seus traços são ótimos para a representação, Sirius.

- Não acredito nisso, _senhora_. Mas mesmo assim, adorei o desenho. Tenha certeza que o guardarei bem – afirmou o moreno, rindo em seguida. – Mas também aposto que as minhas colegas de Hogwarts pagariam uma pequena fortuna por ele.

Lílian fechou a cara e disse um baixo, porem audível "_galinha convencido_", o que fez Sirius dar gargalhadas.

- Eu penso o contrario, Pads – comentou a ruiva, ainda de cara fechada. – Elas estão é loucas pra lhe virar um tapa na cara quando te verem, depois de tudo o que você aprontou.

Assim que acabou de proferir as palavras, sentiu um leve arrepio descer-lhe pela espinha dando-lhe um sinal. James estava por perto. E nem precisava procurá-lo com os olhos. Sabia exatamente que estava atrás dela. Sentiu o perfume do maroto perto de suas narinas quando ele se debruçou em seus ombros para ver o retrato que Sirius segurava. Sem saber porque, Lílian sentiu-se nervosa com a proximidade. Tinha medo que, em uma hora vulnerável como essas, James conseguisse ler sua mente, coisa que ele costumava fazer com freqüência quando eram mais próximos.

Se lograsse esse feito agora, a compararia com uma adolescente com seu primeiro amor. _"Ele foi o meu primeiro amor. E dura até hoje"_. Lembrou-se a ruiva com pesar. Não sabia a sensação de gostar de outra pessoa, melhor dizendo, outro homem, que não fosse James. Ele dominara sua infância, adolescência e agora sua maturidade.

O medo que sentia ao pensar que o maroto pudesse achá-la infantil para ele, ou então complicada demais, chata demais, a atormentava em alguns dias. Se fosse alguns anos atrás, isso seria totalmente o contrario. James, junto com Sirius, era um baderneiro de primeira mão. Infantil ao extremo. Mas aquele verão, o ultimo verão vivido, o fez amadurecer os sete anos que não o fizera em Hogwarts. E isso dava uma sensação de desconforto, melhor dizendo, _pânico_.

- Eu realmente não entendo como um brutamontes como você consegue se mover de forma tão silenciosa – comentou para espantar o silencio incomodo que sentiu.

James apenas sorriu-lhe de uma forma diferente, o que foi capaz de mexer com o pulso de Lílian, fazendo-o pular como um sapo descontrolado com um feitiço de dança.

- Farei o possível barulho para avisar que estou chegando. Satisfeita assim? – perguntou irônico. Sem esperar por resposta, começou a dar a volta nos desenhos espalhados pela mesa próxima a ele, averiguando-os. Espantou-se com tamanho talento. Conseguira reconhecer perfeitamente todos os rostos desenhados ali.

Ao levantar a cabeça, Lílian percebeu o quão próximo James se encontrava. Podia até ver uma veia de seu pescoço, descoberta pela camisa aberta nos primeiros botões. Fechou os olhos para tentar tirar as imagens nada descentes que apareciam em sua mente do que poderia fazer com aqueles botões. Ao abri-los, James ainda estava pertíssimo dela, porem ocupado em tapar o ombro esquerdo com o casaco que caíra pelo braço. Notou que ele demorava na tarefa, roçando sua mão máscula em sua pele branca. Acordou bruscamente de suas sensações com a voz grossa do moreno á sua frente.

- Você não deveria se descuidar com os agasalhos, Lily – a bronqueou docemente. – Não gostaria que você ficasse doente novamente. E o inverno está aí já.

- Não me descuidarei – sussurrou olhando-o nos olhos. Pode vê-lo desviar o olhar para sua boca, e teve a estranhíssima sensação de que ele iria beijá-la, mas logo retirou a possibilidade da cabeça. Estava ficando louca. Tendo ilusões erradas a todo o tempo. Mas ao encontrar-se novamente com os olhos avelã percebeu que uma atividade tão fácil quanto respirar, tornara-se extremamente impossível.

- Eu adoraria que você jantasse comigo essa noite, senhora – murmurou James acariciando o braço preso em sua mão.

A imagem dos dois deitados na cama de James, quase amando-se, se apoderou de seus pensamentos deixando-a sem ar. Se apenas a voz de dele conseguia levá-la a loucura, não tinha a mínima duvida de que se ficasse sozinha com ele novamente, em uma situação como um jantar, acabaria cedendo aos desejos do maroto. E seus também.

- Sirius nos acompanhará – disse rapidamente James, ao ver que ela receava aceitar o convite por motivos óbvios.

- Ah...

Arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas com surpresa, James esquadrinhou o rosto de sua _esposa_. Poderia jurar que a pequena silaba que lhe escapara dos lábios tinha um toque de decepção. Levou a mão ao peito, e com uma cara marota, falou solenemente:

- Procurarei me vestir de maneira adequada para a situação, ruiva.

Ela sorriu com a pequena brincadeira, dizendo:

- Tratarei de fazer o mesmo, _Capitão._

Depois de vasculhar todo o guarda roupa onde suas peças se encontravam, Lílian se decidiu por uma cacharrel preta, com uma saia também preta que não lhe chegava na coxa, estilo balonê. Um sapatinho preto de boneca no pé, com um salto delicado e os cabelos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo.

James abriu a porta de seu camarote quando a primeira batida delicada se fez escutar. Não moveu-se um centímetro ao colocar os olhos em Lílian, observando silenciosamente a beleza da ruiva. Ela aceitou aquela observação e silencio como um mudo elogio da parte dele, o que se confirmou com o brilho nos olhos ao ver boa parte de seu corpo descoberto. Um sorriso maroto em seu rosto a fez corar, em duvida se escolhera a roupa apropriada.

Lílian, ao reparar no homem a sua frente, ficou impressionada como ele sempre andava na moda, sendo bruxa ou trouxa. Neste dia vestia uma calça jeans, com tênis branco e uma pólo branca com um terno esportivo preto. Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados, devido ao banho.

- Me arrependi em chamar Sirius – comentou James segurando-a pela mão e fazendo com que ela entrasse no cômodo para que pudesse fechar a porta. Logo colocou sua boca no ouvido da mulher. – Você está incrivelmente linda hoje. Mais do que sempre é. Pularia, com prazer, a parte da janta.

O comentário de duplo sentido fez com que suas bochechas se tornassem vermelhas rapidamente. Se manteve rígida assim que sentiu o corpo de James colado atrás do seu. Sentia a respiração dele, quente e lenta atingir sua orelha, enquanto ele a devorava com os olhos. As mãos grandes e calejadas acariciaram-lhe um ombro, e novamente os pulsos da ruiva aceleraram.

- Por mais que você tenha se afastado de mim ultimamente, ruiva – murmurou James, acariciando os cabelos ruivos com o nariz. – Não foi o bastante para que eu parasse de desejá-la.

Lílian espantou-se com a direta de James ao assunto. Mas não se sentiu intimidada. Se ele iria jogar com ela, faria o mesmo. Só esperaria agüentar.

Sentiu seus sentidos se aguçarem ao perceber que as mãos de James estavam subindo de sua cintura. Tentou controlar-se ao maximo, mas quando as mesmas mãos roçaram leve e subitamente, fazendo com que soltasse um gemido entrecortado. O calor que sentiu ao ver que as caricias de James continuavam naquela hora, não se comparava com nenhum outro e quase a fez esquecer de toda sua força de vontade. Rapidamente parecia que esse mesmo calor a consumia por inteira, despertando em seu mais intimo uma vontade que apenas sentira uma noite de sua vida. A vontade de ter e entregar-se para James.

Com o pouco de consciência que restava, se obrigou a recompor-se e fugir dali o mais rápido possível, antes que James avançasse mais o sinal, mas suas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina e se negavam a obedecer sua débil ordem.

- Não posso olhar-la sem perder a compostura – sussurrou James com os olhos fechados, aspirando o perfume doce de sua acompanhante. – Se você soubesse o quanto de desejo sentira pena de mim...

Ouviu-se um forte golpe na porta, e aliviada, Lílian deixou um bocado de ar escapar-lhe pela boca rapidamente. A batida na porta a acordara não só para evitar a mão boba de James, senão à todo o resto que o maroto possuía em mente.

- Tarde demais – comentou o moreno, dando-lhe um leve beijo no ombro, por cima da blusa, fazendo com que Lílian fechasse os olhos para apreciar a caricia. Pode ouvi-lo respirar fundo e se dirigir para a porta, abrindo-a.

Pelo visto Sirius também revolvera vestir-se bem. Vinha todo de perto e certamente, mortal para qualquer mulher que o visse. Exceto aquela na sala.

Ao decorrer do jantar, Sirius divertiu Lílian contando-lhe grande marotagens feitas por ele e James, divertindo-a extremamente. Desfrutaram de outro saboroso jantar preparado por Philippe. Não pode evitar a estranha sensação de que James a observava quase sempre.

Em um dado momento, James se inclinou na cadeira, esticando as pernas com toda a liberdade. Lílian, que o olhava com cuidado, percebeu que James não aparentava ter mais idade do que realmente tinha, porem parecia infinitamente mais maduro que os outros homens de sua idade. O peso da autoridade que sempre costumava carregar servia-lhe como luva de tão perfeito que ficava nele. Como se já tivesse nascido assim.

A luz dos archotes do navio ressaltavam seus traços, enfatizando-os ainda mais sua elegância natural. Os olhos, às vezes claros, ficavam escurecidos pela falta de luminosidade, o que não impediam de possuir o brilho maroto e intenso de sempre. Dando-se conta de que Sirius falava praticamente sozinho, resolveu acompanhá-lo.

- E quando você atracar vai continuar com suas aventuras em terra, Sirius? – perguntou com voz serena.

- Para dizer a verdade ruiva, esses fatos só parecem aventuras quando são contados.

- Em Hogwarts não parecia tanto.

- Éramos crianças em Hogwarts – respondeu James, sorrindo com lembranças. Lílian levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É verdade... – emendou Sirius. – Lembra-se quando viajamos para Majorcas em nosso quinto ano...

- Acho que por hoje chega, Sirius – murmurou James com um sorriso tolerante. A frase dita, porem sem grosseria, foi o bastante para que Sirius captasse algo no ar. Algo que Lílian não conseguiu pegar. Justo quando Sirius ia levantando-se da mesa, dizendo ser tarde e que precisava dormir, onde a mulher o olhou descrente, ouviram passos no corredor. Sirius prontamente foi atender a porta antes mesmo de baterem nela. Parado do lado de fora encontravam-se dois marujos. O menor disse:

- Desculpe interromper, Capitão – Lílian estranhou o fato. Nunca ouvira alguém chamar Sirius de Capitão, mesmo que ele fosse. – Mas acho que temos problemas lá em baixo.

- Que tipo de problema? – perguntou calmamente o moreno de olhos azuis, enquanto James se levantava da mesa para escutar melhor a conversa.

- Um dos homens, o Wilson, ficou bêbado senhor, e resolveu que duelar seria uma coisa legal de se fazer.

- E porque não o impediram? – perguntou agora James irritado por uma coisa tão boba. – Afinal ele está bêbado!

- O problema – continuou o segundo homem. – É que ele está do compartimento de pólvora.

James e Sirius suspiraram como se estivessem cansados. O segundo saiu sem dizer nada, acompanhando os marujos, James apenas se virou para a ruiva para dizer:

- Mil desculpas, Lílian, terei que me retirar.

- Claro – disse e se apressou a colocar-se em pé. – Voltarei para meu quarto.

- É melhor que fique aqui. Alguma coisa pode desandar – advertiu James. E antes de fechar a porta concluiu: - E tranque a porta. Não deixe que ninguém entre a não ser eu, Sirius ou Remus, entendeu?

- Sim – respondeu ao ver a porta ser fechada. O medo começou a tomar conta. James não agiria daquela maneira se não fosse coisa séria. Ficou uma meia hora trancada no camarote, andando de um lado para o outro, esperando que um de seus amigos aparecessem. Ao escutar passos no corredor, correu para abrir a porta a tempo de ver James levantando a mão para bater na mesma. Este enrugou a testa ao dar de cara com a ruiva.

- Eu disse para não abrir a porta sem saber quem era, Lily – respondeu calmamente, entrando no aposento.

- Eu sei... mas... – ficou sem palavras. Não diria que estava preocupada com uma coisa que para ele parecia ser simples de resolver. Sem saber o que fazer abraçou-o levemente, tentando não corar. – O jeito que você saiu daqui me preocupou.

Os braços de James logo a abraçaram também com força, até não existir espaço entre os dois corpos. Apoiou um lado de seu rosto no cabelo de Lílian, se divertindo com a preocupação que ele a direcionava.

- Estão todos bem? – perguntou ainda o abraçando. Entendeu aquele todos por ele, Remus e Sirius, já que Peter dessa vez não viera na embarcação.

- Claro que estamos... não foi nada demais – sussurrou tranqüilo para acalmá-la. Sentiu-a tentar se soltar dele, quando em um impulso a beijou. Não conseguia mais se controlar na presença daquela ruiva.

Ela colocou-se na ponta dos pés e enlaçou o seu pescoço com os braços. Sem nenhum tipo de vergonha, entreabriu seus lábios e deixou que James os beijasse a vontade. Nem quando as mãos dele começaram a passear por suas coxas e ela sentiu o tamanho da excitação do companheiro em seu ventre, conseguiu se sentir envergonhada por estar ali, se entregando facilmente para ele.

Sabe-se lá quem deu tanta falta de tato para Sirius, que escolhera justo aquele momento para entrar no aposento. Ao se dar conta do que tinha interrompido, tentou dar meia volta e sair para não atrapalhar mais o amigo, o que foi impossível. Ambos já haviam se separado com um pulo. Morta de vergonha, Lílian dirigiu-se rapidamente para seu quarto, não olhando diretamente para ninguém.

- Foi mal aê James – tentou pedir desconcertado o maroto. – Eu não fazia idéia que vocês estavam...

- Sem problema, Pads – cortou James seco, tentando se recompor. Pesou em sua consciência os prós e contras de ir encontrar-se novamente com Lílian. Mas depois daquela pequena interrupção de Sirius, era pouco provável que a ruiva o desejaria ver novamente. O que um homem prudente faria era trancar-se em seu camarote e remexer-se na cama até o amanhecer, sonhando com o que poderia ter ocorrido.

Com um golpe forte, a porta se fechou, deixando Sirius parado do lado de fora do camarote, com os olhos brilhando em malicia. Irritara o amigo. Ganhara o dia.

Exausta e dolorida por uma noite mal dormida, Lílian levantou-se, tomou um banho e vestiu uma roupa de inverno devido ao frio que se aproximava. Amarrou o cabelo em um alto rabo de cavalo vendo Billy entrar em seu quarto para deixar-lhe o café da manhã. Notou imediatamente que algo estava errado. Billy estava quase branco de tão pálido, e muito calado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Billy? – perguntou inquieta ao vê-lo depositar a bandeja de café ao seu lado.

- Não senhora. Tudo esta bem.

Lílian não ficou nem um pouco convencida. Sabia bem os riscos de doenças nessa época do ano. E até alguém forte e saudável como Billy poderia cair de cama.

- Você não está doente, está?

- Não, não, senhora.

Ao entrar, reparou que Billy deixou a porta aberta. Estranhou o fato do navio estar quieto. Geralmente aquela hora da manhã todos os marujos já estavam em ardor serviço. Sentiu-se apreensiva.

- Billy, tem certeza de que está tudo...

Nem bem acabara de falar, o rapaz se dirigiu rapidamente para a porta, dizendo antes de fechar:

- Recolherei a bandeja mais tarde, senhora. E é melhor que não saia de seus aposentos pela manhã.

Lílian ficou olhando a bandeja de comida, pensativa. Aquele silencio era sinal de alguma coisa. Alguma coisa ruim.

Vencida pela curiosidade, abriu a porta e esperou por alguns momentos, a ver se conseguia ouvir algo do umbral. O silencio continuava.

A bordo dos _Marotos_ havia mais de cem homens. O que poderia causar um silencio tão profundo assim? Não escutava os golpes do navio contra a água, gritos de marujos por perderem alguma corda, musicas dos mais desocupados.

Tudo era silencio, e sua mente não conseguia entender o porque.

Saiu pelo corredor com todo o cuidado e silencio que conseguiu ter, chegando à coberta do navio. O que a viu quase a fez cair para trás. Voltando desesperada ao seu quarto em busca da varinha, não percebeu que chamara a atenção de um combatente à bordo.

Vários comensais duelavam com os marujos, alguns homens estavam sendo atirados ao mar. Sirius duelava com mais de um ao mesmo tempo. Remus, na polpa do barco, estava prestes a cair em alto mar também. Qualquer descuido seria fatal. Ela precisava ajudar. Precisava de sua varinha.

No desespero em voltar ao quarto, derrubou um barril no chão, o que não passou desapercebido por James, que momentos antes do ataque colocara um feitiço silenciador para que a ruiva não descobrisse o que acontecia e ficasse quieta em seu quarto. O que, pelo visto, não tinha dado certo. Ao ver um cabelo flamejante desaparecer pela porta, teve certeza do que ela faria. Entraria na luta. Mas ele não podia deixar. Lançando um _Expelliarmus_ no peito de seu atacante, e mandando-o diretamente para o mar, conjurou o maior escudo que conseguiu travou-o na porta para que de lá, Lílian não passasse.

Voltou a duelar bravamente, defendendo o maior numero de marinheiro que conseguia. Afinal, estavam sobre responsabilidade dele e de Sirius. Olhou para o amigo brevemente, e viu que ele corria em uma direção. Acompanhou-o com os olhos, temendo por alguém ter sido ferido gravemente, ou pior, morto.

O que viu o deixou de queixo caído. Lílian duelava com dois comensais e o escudo que ele próprio conjurara jazia estourado pelos cantos do navio. Sirius, ao perceber que um terceiro a atacaria pelas costas, foi ajudá-la a defender-se. Sem pensar duas vezes, e esquecendo-se momentaneamente que era bruxo, James deu um soco no estomago do comensal à sua frente, chutando-o em seguida. O homem caiu desacordado e com apenas um aceno de varinha, estava todo envolto em cordas brancas e brilhantes. Deixando-o sangrando, correu em direção à Lílian, enfiando-se em sua frente e derrotando o seu oponente com apenas um feitiço.

Com um olhar misterioso para Sirius, pegou-a pelo braço fortemente e começou a arrastá-la pelo barco, ora desviando-se de algum objeto ou pedaço de madeira que voava em suas direções. Viu pelo canto do olho que um comensal os atacaria pelo lado, e sem pensar duas vezes, virou-se para a esquerda, colocou Lílian atrás de si e lançou-lhe um feitiço de aturdimento, chutando-o no estômago e amarrando-o com as mesmas cordas que o outro.

Ao chegar à escada que dava acesso aos camarotes, foi com certa grosseria que empurrou Lílian junto com ele, aposento adentro. A mulher, talvez espantada pela luta ou pelo modo que James a estava tratando, deixava-se conduzir sem dizer uma palavra. Conseguia apenas olhar para James, e seu rosto furioso.

- Não era pra você subir! – bravejou ele antes mesmo que conseguisse abrir a porta do aposento. – Billy não te avisou?

- Sim – disse ela ainda espantada com os acontecimentos. Nunca em toda a sua vida, presenciara um ataque dessas proporções. Agora conseguia perfeitamente escutar os barulhos. Que, por sinal, estavam diminuindo consideravelmente.

- Esse tipo de conselho tem sempre um motivo! – afirmou com dureza. – E não me incomodaria nem um pouco se da próxima vez você ficar aqui, quieta e segura!

- Farei isso – disse ela à beira das lagrimas. Não conseguia retrucar ou sequer explicar-se para ele naquele momento.

James, ao ver os olhos verdes marejados, deu um passo para frente, como se arrependendo de sua bronca. Mas no segundo seguinte saiu pisando fortemente, fechando a porta com barulho.

Por volta de uns quinze minutos depois o silencio voltara a reinar. Mas era o silencio habitual. Provavelmente os culpados já estavam sendo devidamente enviados para Azkaban. Sentindo-se frágil sem saber o por que. Lílian ficou em seu camarote por todo o dia.

Será que James não entendia o desespero que a atingira quando os vira duelando com aqueles seres horríveis? Tudo bem que nunca duelara na vida, mas eram os seus amigos que estavam ali. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Ao cair a noite não agüentava de tanta dor de cabeça. Billy não aparecera durante todo o dia. Deveria ter sido castigado por James por sua culpa.

Ouvindo passos perto de sua porta, colocou-se rapidamente em pé, para que, quem quer que fosse, não a visse tão mal quanto estava. Viu James entrar com a cara ainda fechada, mas logo olhou ao redor e ficou surpreso.

- Porque você não acendeu os archotes?

- Nem me passou pela cabeça – admitiu com a voz rouca devido o choro e a falta de uso. Viu-o encarregar-se da tarefa, e apenas dois segundos depois, o quarto foi banhado por uma luz levemente dourada, trazendo um certo conforto. Olhou novamente para James e viu que ele não parecia mais tão zangado.

- Direi a Billy que te traga comida – disse do nada.

- Não precisa incomodá-lo. Estou sem fome. Não comeria.

James a olhou com surpresa.

- Mas se você não come nada desde o café!

- A janta de ontem foi bastante substanciosa.

- Mesmo assim mandarei trazer uma bandeja de comida.

- Já disse que não é necessário. Eu não tenho fome.

- Está bem! – explodiu ele. – Esquece isso.

- Me diz uma coisa, porque você ficou tão bravo comigo por subir lá hoje de manhã? – Soltou Lílian, não conseguindo de conter. Essa era uma pergunta que martelava insistentemente em sua cabeça. Olhou James com raiva, os olhos começando a marejar. – Eu prejudiquei alguma coisa? Fique bem claro que queria apenas ajudar aos meus amigos!

- Você tem alguma idéia do que aqueles homens são capazes de fazer, Lílian? – Perguntou James com a mandíbula endurecida. – Nós estamos em uma guerra, por Merlin! Ou você se esqueceu que eles estão atrás dos nascidos trouxas? Tem idéia do que fariam com você se acabassem te reconhecendo? Hein?

Lílian empalideceu.

- Está certo. Errei por isso – suspirou. – Se bem que não tem como eles me reconhecerem. Ninguém olha pra mim na rua e aponta, gritando "Nossa, aquela é Lílian Evans, a sangue Ruim!".

- NÃO FALE ASSIM! – gritou um descontrolado James, para depois baixar a cabeça, massageando a têmpora. Respirou duas vezes seguidas, tentando se acalmar. Levantou a cabeça e encarou-a nos olhos. – Nunca mais fale assim de você mesma, entendeu? E eles te reconheceriam sim, Lily – mas uma vez respirou fundo, sentando-se na cama, ficando de frente para a ruiva. – Pelo fato de você não ser parente de nenhuma família _nobre_. Eles sabem toda a linhagem dos _sangues-puros_. Então é fácil. Se você não está nela, é uma nascida trouxa.

- Então eles te conhecem?

James deu uma gargalhada fria. Lílian se arrepiou.

- Se me conhecem? Eles tentaram me recrutar justamente por eu ser um sangue puro, Lílian. E este pequeno duelo que você...

- Pequeno? – esganiçou-se ela. – _Pequeno duelo?_

- Acredite em mim... Isso que você viu hoje foi o que eles fizeram porque Sirius e eu nos recusamos novamente a nos juntar a eles. Inclusive Régulos, o irmão do Sirius, estava ai junto.

- E Remus?

- Por Merlin, Lily, você acha que Voldemort vai querer um lobisomem no exército dele?

- Está bem, está bem, eu entendi! – disse dando as costas para o maroto e andando pelo quarto com James a observá-la. – Você fez tudo isso para me proteger e eu quase estraguei tudo...

- Exato.

Virando-se rapidamente pra ele, disse em tom de acusação:

- E quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que não sou nenhum bebê que precise de cuidados vinte e quatro horas por dia?

- Se você quer ver por esse lado, Lílian, tudo bem – disse levantando-se: - Mas não me tome por um tirano que quer lhe impor ordens. Eu tenho que zelar pela segurança de todos aqui neste navio, junto com Sirius – e colocando a mão em seu queixo, fez uma leve pressão para que levantasse a cabeça e o encarasse nos olhos. – Isso quer dizer que também sou responsável por você – seus olhos expressavam mais suavidade do que nunca. E sem saber o porque, Lílian respondeu:

- Mas até chegarmos em Londres, _Capitão_.

James franziu a testa, não esperando esse tipo de resposta. Retirou a mão delicadamente do rosto da ruiva e se dirigiu a porta, abrindo-a, com uma expressão desconsolada.

- Não se esqueça de trancar a porta, ruiva.

Nos dias seguintes, a demanda por desenhos aumentava entre os homens. Os marinheiros tinham grande estima pelos desenhos de Lily, e a desejavam toda hora como companhia por sua simpatia e amabilidade com todos. Rapidamente descobriram que não era nenhuma perua cheia de quereres e poderes.

Ela mesma os encorajou para deixarem de fazer pompa quando conversavam com ela. Chamava-os pelo nome, lhes perguntavam quantos anos tinha, se tinha esposas, filhos, casa, o que fariam no futuro.

James se manteve a distancia, deixando que os homens aproveitassem um pouco a adorável companhia, até onde os seus serviços permitissem. Pedira, um dia atrás, para que Billy providenciasse um ateliê de pintura coberto ali na polpa do navio, para que Lílian tomasse ar quanto pintava ou desenhava suas obras.

Em todos os quadros que pintara até agora, James não viu-se em nenhum. Mas às vezes quando olhava-a disfarçadamente, podia vê-la observando-o com grafite e papel na mão.

Em certa hora do dia, os acompanhou por mais de meia hora, uma família de golfinhos. Lílian estava tão entusiasmada em vê-los que se equilibrava precariamente na borda que a segurava. Reparando isso, James se aproximou dela rapidamente, pegando-a pela cintura e colocando-a a uma distancia razoável da borda.

- Tenha a bondade de não se jogar ao mar, ruiva! – disse com a voz carregada de preocupação. – Tem uma boa profundidade até o chão e provavelmente meu nado não te alcançaria.

- Sinto por isso, James – respondeu baixinho. – Mas os golfinhos são tão lindos. Não resisti.

"_Eu não resisto a esse olhar, Merlin!"_.

- Por favor, Lily, não fique tão próxima assim. Estamos em alto mar. É realmente perigoso.

- Sim senhor – respondeu ela batendo continência.

James sorriu enquanto acariciava a bochecha de sua esposa, em um gesto explicito de carinho.

- Parece uma criança, assim.

Lílian sorriu aproximando-se mais dele. Sentiu braços a envolverem pela cintura. Naquele momento tava se lixando para os homens que pudessem vê-los. Afinal, era seu marido.

- Não queria te atrapalhar, me desculpe.

- A palavra preocupação se ajusta melhor nos meus sentimentos, querida – explicou James surpreendido com as atitudes da ruiva. – Depois de tantos planos e sacrifícios para te levar comigo, seria horrível perde-la. Caindo do navio não é um jeito legal de mostrar sua gratidão.

- Como quer que eu mostre minha gratidão, então? – perguntou em um tom de falsa inocência. James a olhou demoradamente nos olhos, sabendo a resposta que queria dar, mas não tendo coragem para tanto. Vagarosamente um sorriso foi aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Isso eu deixarei com a sua imaginação, ruiva – murmurou. – Em todo o caso, o primordial é que você continue viva.

- Me esforçarei para cumprir esse seu... pedido.

- Bom. Isso é bom.

Uma vez acabado o dialogo, James separou-se da mulher, tirando-lhe os braços de cintura com uma caricia provocativa, fazendo com que Lílian se sentisse ligeiramente tonta. Só então quando estava novamente em seu camarote, Lílian ficou pensando se James a observava tanto quanto ela o observava, já que a vira pendurada na borda, vendo os golfinhos. Pensar que isso poderia ser verdade, fez com que uma felicidade gostosa a possuísse.

**Shakinha: Proximo cap, demorado mas ai esta!!! Beijoo**

**Fer. C. Potter: Meeeu, o vestibular pra mim nao deu esse ano ainda =// e vc, foi bem?? E venhamos e convenhamos, o James é o James =D**

**Blackforever: eu tmb queria um, mas vou continuar sonhando pra ver se realiza ^^ beijoo**

**E pra todo mundo que leu, mto obrigada e deixem reviwsss**

**beijoo**


	8. James Doente

**n.a: Geeeeeeeente eu sei que faz MESES que não posto!**

**Mas aconteceu tanta coisa na minha vida esses meses que ninguem acredita!! Pra começar passei na Universidade que eu sempre quis e agora to dando duro lá dentro, me sobrando pouquissimo tempo para escrever! Mas eu não abandonei não... demorando e postando mais eu acabo a fic! :D**

**Obrigada pela paciência e reviews, como sempre, no finzinho**

**James Doente**

Nos dias seguintes, Lílian penetrou-se na cozinha e convenceu Philippe a deixá-lo ter ajuda. Cozinhar era uma coisa que a relaxava. Pode perceber também que o ataque que presenciara na popa do navio não afetara tanto aos outros quando a ela.

Em um dia pela manhã, já que perdera a noção do tempo, percebeu que o céu estava bastante estranho, o sol deixando manchas vermelhas. As cores eram tão vibrantes, que pediu pra James acompanhá-la até a coberta para que pudesse pintar a maravilha. Mas tarde, ao ver que Sirius contemplava sua obra, não se conteve:

- Você não acha esse céu maravilhoso? – disse com fervor e a voz cantada. – Não me lembro jamais de ter visto um amanhecer tão lindo assim.

O grunhido de Sirius não participou de sua excitação.

- Lindo é mesmo, mas amanheceres como este não anima nenhum marinheiro.

Lílian o olhou com surpresa.

- Porque diz isso?

- Tem um tipo de mito, que não é tão mito assim, que diz que uma tempestade se aproxima quando o céu fica vermelho... desse jeito que está agora – e mostrou a extensão com a mão.

Um pouco assustada com as palavras, lembrando-se das furiosas tempestades que já vira em cinema, Lílian preocupou-se por todo. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que esse acontecimento não parecia afetar mais ninguém, a não ser ela mesma, novamente. Os marinheiros andavam no ritmo de sempre, seguindo as ordens de James e Sirius, que agora se juntara a ele.

Resolveu ir para o camarote trocar de roupa, pelo calor incomum que começava a fazer. Voltou com uma calça jeans e uma bata florida, com os cabelos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Quando voltou a coberta, pôs-se a procurar por James e encontrou-o conversando com o navegante. Acima deles, em um observatório, um jovem fazia a varredura matinal.

Remus estava um pouco mais distante, fazendo uma tarefa que despertou a curiosidade da ruiva. Sem pensar duas vezes caminhou até o amigo, esperando ele acabar com a tarefa para dirigir-lhe a palavra:

- O que é isso Remus? – perguntou sorrindo e apontando para o objeto metálico brilhante nas mãos do amigo.

- Isso é um direcionador, Lily... – viu a incompreensão em seus olhos e sorriu. – Um pequeno feitiço e ele nos mostra a direção correta. Podemos, às vezes, viajar de baixo do mesmíssimo céu.

- E como vocês sabem disso? Como funciona?

Remus riu com a empolgação.

- Vem aqui, deixa eu te mostrar – segurou-a pelo braço e a posicionou no lugar que ocupara segundos antes. – Você olha através desse buraquinho aqui... – colocou o pequeno objeto diante dos olhos verdes da ruiva. – E fixa em um objeto no céu. De preferência a lua, que teve a bondade de não sumir com o sol, ela esta bem grande, vai ser mai fácil.

Lílian posicionou o objeto conforme fora instruída. No mesmo momento por ver uma linha roxa se formando, desenhando-se no céu, e uma outra linha verde, quase paralela à outra.

- O que são essas linhas? – perguntou ainda observando-as.

- São os cursos. A linha roxa mostra o nosso curso passado, a linha verde, o que estamos fazendo agora.

- Isso é deslumbrante! – sorriu maravilhada com o objeto. – E se eu mudar o ponto de foco, o que acontece?

- Bom, tente fazê-lo – incentivou-a.

Lílian fixou o objeto na direção de uma nuvem particularmente fofa, vendo as linhas não se moverem.

- É claro que elas não se moveriam... não há como mudar um curso passado – concluiu com uma voz alegre. – Assombroso.

- Pois é – concordou Remus. – Antes de criarem o direcionador, tínhamos que ficar lançando feitiços de localização, e usar a bússola trouxa, porque por algum motivo ela não funciona com magia. Dava um bocado de trabalho. Vem aqui – disse Remus aproximando-se mais da borda. – Deixa eu te ensinar a calcular o ângulo em que andamos.

Assim o estava fazendo, quando Lílian sentiu a consciência repentina de algo. Seu coração disparou em uma velocidade assustadora, e teve a absoluta certeza de que James estava por perto, sem realmente precisar vê-lo. Um segundo depois pode ouvir sua voz rouca:

- O que está fazendo, Remus?

Assustando-se com a voz repentina do amigo, Remus deixou o direcionador cair. Porem James, com apenas um aceno de varinha, o resgatou antes que as águas o levassem.

- Que merda James, pare de fazer isso – disse em um tom bravo, o que Lílian realmente estranhou. Remus quase nunca perdia o controle. – Da próxima vez que me assustar eu te jogo no mar... – James riu com escárnio. Remus fechou a cara. – Digo sério, seu traste inútil – respirando fundo e recompondo-se, voltou-se novamente para o céu. – Estava ensinando a Lily como usar o direcionador.

- Entendo – respondeu o moreno calmamente.

- Desculpe se te atrapalhei em seu trabalho, Remus, não vou fazê-lo outra vez – se desculpou a ruiva.

- Você acabou de ensiná-la, Mooney? – perguntou James, ignorando-a. assim como Remus.

- Não James, você interrompeu, lembra?

- Mas esse não era o meu propósito... – dando uma piscadela para Lílian, sorriu maroto. – Pode acabar então. Não atrapalho mais.

- Remus, nós podemos acabar com isso então mais tarde? Quero conversar algumas coisas com o James.

- Claro Lily, a sua disposição – sorriu afagando os cabelos grandes e lisos da amiga para depois afastar-se.

- Porque fez isso com Remus?

- Fazer o que exatamente? – perguntou com uma cara nada inocente.

- Você viu que ele estava concentrado e o assustou, pobre coitado. Todos sabemos como ele fica aero quando estuda alguma coisa.

- Me desculpe por isso – novamente a falsa cara. – Mas eu estava com ciúmes.

A afirmativa assustou a Lilian, que ficou com a boca aberta por alguns momentos, sem saber o que falar.

- Tenho ciúmes de qualquer homem que você dedique um segundo a mais da sua atenção do que você dedica a mim – prosseguiu. – Eu podia ter te explicado sobre o direcionador, mas desde que saímos de Nova York você me evita como se eu tivesse algum tipo de doença. Você só me visita se for acompanhada. Sabe, fica tranqüila, não é como se eu fosse pular em cima de você e te atacar a qualquer hora.

Através de suas palavras, Lílian teve a plena consciência de que era exatamente isso o que estava fazendo. Evitando-o. mas não por medo dele, e sim dela.

- Você sabe o porque disso – sussurrou. James suspirou profundamente, parecendo cansado e olhando para o mar.

- Uma tempestade está se aproximando.

A brusca mudança de tema a surpreendeu, porem não reclamou. Preferia pensar em tempestade do que em James Potter dando sopa em seu camarote.

- E como você sabe disso?

Ele deu mais alguns passos até poder ver o mar completamente, fazendo um sinal para que ela o seguisse.

- Olha só, o mar ontem estava tão picado assim?

Ela olhou com atenção os altos picos de espuma, negando com a cabeça.

- Fora o vento que muda de direção a todo o momento. Mas não há com que se preocupar. O Maroto já suportou varias tempestades sem sofrer um arranhão.

- Com o mau tempo eu não vou poder ver o horizonte. Vou passar mal.

James gargalhou com vontade, enquanto trazia Lílian para junto dele, apoiando sua bochecha nos cabelos macios dela.

- Em todo o caso você pode matar o tempo no meu camarote, _senhora_, porque eu te prometo que essas águas possam estar na mais completa fúria e você não sentira nem ouvira nada. Absorveria toda a sua atenção para que nem levantar-se você iria querer.

- James! – gritou histericamente Lílian sentindo-se corar furiosamente. – Você devia se dar ao respeito!

Ele riu mais alto, abraçando-a mais forte também. Fazia tanto tempo desde o ultimo abraço.

- Liga não. Com esse vento ninguém pode nos ouvir.

- Pode ser. Mas não é muito educado você me falar essas coisas. Daqui a menos de um mês nem casados mais estaremos!

- Isso a gente vê depois. Nesse instante você é minha esposa de papel passado, e já que você proíbe a nossa consumação matrimonial, terá que suportar minhas brincadeiras de mal gosto porque é a única maneira de me vingar de você.

Tentando separar-se dele para desferir-lhe um rosário de xingamentos, James a aproximou ainda mais, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Fica quietinha ou senão nós dois passaremos vergonha por minha culpa.

Roxa de vergonha por ter provocado tal sensação no maroto, Lílian apoiou sua cabeça no pescoço de James e ali ficou, tentando estabilizar sua situação. Porem uma súbita alegria encheu seu corpo ao perceber que afetava a James mais do que podia imaginar.

Passaram alguns segundos antes que James a liberasse, de certo modo. Foi distanciando-se dela vagarosamente, tocando-a até o ultimo momento que podia. Assim que o viu se afastando, Lílian virou a rosto para que ninguém a visse sorrindo, e mais rápido do que o normal se encaminhou para as escadas onde levaria ao seu quarto. James a acompanhou com os olhos, pensando como podia uma pessoa querer tanto bem assim à outra.

O mar se movia com uma freqüência maior que a usual, e não demorou muito para adquirir uma tonalidade cinzenta. Lílian não conseguia olhar para todo o movimento da água sem sentir-se enjoada. O pouco de sol e de calor que fazia até então foi substituído por fortes ventos e grossas nuvens de chuva.

Passou a maior parte do dia em seu quarto, jantou sozinha e alguns minutos após a janta deitou-se em sua cama, mas não conseguia dormir. De repente, tudo naquele cômodo parecia asfixiante e irritante. Reprimiu-se por pensar momentaneamente em ir até o cômodo de James. Pensando nele, duvidava que este mesmo se encontrava em seu dormitório enquanto toda sua tripulação trabalhava duramente contra a tempestade. Além do que ainda não ouvira a tábua de madeira do corredor ranger. "_Não tenho muita certeza se quero escutar a maldita madeira ranger. Isso me atrairia até ele, então seus olhos me enfeitiçariam mais uma vez e eu iria fazer algo muito, mais muito estúpido! Por isso, Lily Evans, fique deitadinha onde você está e não mova um músculo!"_.

A noite passou de mal a pior e assim que acordou, Lílian teve a pequena sensação de que o dia não estaria muito mais bonito que o anterior. O céu tinha uma coloração cinza, com algumas manchas amarelas que dificultava a visão da ruiva.

- O vendaval que vem vai ser complicado de atravessar, Lily – disse Billy agitadamente assim que entrou no camarote com a bandeja de café da manhã. – E foi o Capitão quem disse.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios da jovem, que sem esperança, perguntou:

- E alguma vez ele se enganou, Billy?

O marujo expressou-se perplexo:

- Quem? O Capitão? – fez um esforço de memória. – Não, senhora, não que eu me lembre. Conhece ao mar como a varinha em...

- Sua mão... – concluiu ela com a voz desanimada. Tinha a leve sensação de que passara a odiar a chuva desde o momento que sua mãe veio a falecer em um dia idêntico à esse. Melancólico, triste. – Tenho a sensação de que vou passar mal se comer.

- Tente não fazer isso, senhora, senão teria que avisar ao Capitão e ele está ocupadíssimo nesse exato momento. Além do mais, ele mandou-me perguntar se a senhora gostaria de subir um pouco para tomar ar, porque não resta muito tempo até começar a cair chuva de verdade.

A ruiva assentiu levemente, seguindo ao marujo escada a cima, envolta em sua capa. Quando colocou um pé no aberto, sentiu o vendo frio adentrando por sua roupa e lhe açoitando o rosto. O Maroto resistia bravamente a água, que jogava sua espuma branca insistentemente a bordo. Lílian segurava-se no corrimão do fim da escada para conseguir se equilibrar com os bruscos movimentos feitos pelo barco. Tomando coragem, largou o corrimão para dar três passos e segurar em uma nova corda antes que caísse sentada no chão. Ficou impressionada com o fato de todo aquele movimento não parecer desequilibrar ninguém, a não ser ela mesma.

Buscou James inconscientemente com os olhos, e o viu conversando seriamente com o piloto. Os dois olhavam para o mar e sua atitude serena contrastava com sua expressão concentrada. Estava vestido com uma grossa jaqueta e um gorro na cabeça, de certo para que o vento não jogasse em seus olhos os cabelos revoltosos. Um momento depois estava sorrindo serenamente. Não entendia como os homens podiam gostar tanto de perigo. Claro, ela não tinha _medo_ do perigo, mas também não o buscava como louca.

Olhou ao redor por uma ultima vez e decidiu que já vira água demais por aquele dia. A calma de seu quarto de repente passou a ser muito convidativa.

A chuva durou o dia e a noite toda. Na terceira manhã de tempestade, Lílian acordou assustada com um golpe forte em uma porta seguida de uma maldição dita entre dentes. A ruiva levantou-se rapidamente da cama, colocando apenas um roupão por cima da camisola e abriu a porta para dar de cara com James no corredor de seus aposentos, cambaleando entre os passos que tomava. Estava tentando tirar a jaqueta impermeável, que não ajudara muito, já que as roupas de baixo estavam tão molhadas quanto às de cima, deixando um rastro de água no chão. Ainda o observando de costas, percebeu que este tremia de frio.

James abriu bruscamente a porta de seu quarto e entrou apressado. Jogou sua jaqueta no chão, tirando em seguida duas camisas, ficando com o peito nu. Lílian foi atrás dele, fechando a porta ao passar. Correu para o armário onde este guardava as toalhas. O moreno provavelmente não a vira ainda, já que se assustara ligeiramente ao perceber companhia.

- Li- Lily... – começou falar, quebrando as palavras pelo frio. Estava quase sem voz. – Volte para a ca-cama antes que pegue uma pne-pneumonia - então virou-se e começou a desabotoar as calças. Sentia seus dedos tão gelados que duvidava se algum dia eles voltariam a esquentar. Nunca sentira tanto frio em sua vida. Nem quando estava na Rússia. – E vou avi-avisar que es-estou tirando a rou-roupa. Não que-quero ofende-la então dei-deixe-me só.

- Você já cuidou de mim quando precisei – respondeu a ruiva sem se intimidar com as palavras do maroto. – Agora acho que é a minha vez. É tão difícil permitir ser cuidado uma vez na vida? – zangou-se com a teimosia desse e pegou um punhado de toalhas, voltando para onde James estava. – Aliás, já vi tudo o que uma esposa tem direito.

- Certo – respondeu com forças apenas para tirar as calças. Jogou-se na cama e inclinou o torso para retirar os sapatos, mais desistiu ao sentir uma forte pontada na cabeça. Gemeu sem querer. Lílian dirigiu-se apressadamente para ele, retirando os sapatos e as meias e pondo-se a enxugá-lo para depois o envolver em cobertores.

James não estranhou o fato de Lily estar ali por ele. Querendo ou não, consciente ou inconsciente ela sempre estava. Mas não tinha forças nem para agradecê-la.

- Não se mexa. Vou até o porão de poções preparar algum tonificante para você – disse passando a mão em sua testa. Não se espantou nem um pouco ao senti-lo ardendo. – E também algo para a febre. Procure dormir um pouco. Eu volto em um instante.

James nem percebeu quanto tempo a ruiva demorara, mas já a tinha de volta ao seu lado. Estava com a cabeça levantada pelo colo da ruiva, enquanto esta tentava alimentá-lo, inutilmente.

- Escute aqui James, eu sei que esta doendo, mais você vai comer de qualquer jeito! quer agora que a sopa estar quente, ou que eu a enfie goela a baixo quando ela estiver gelada? Não posso te dar a poção de estômago vazio!

Com um gemido de dor, James pôs-se a engolir a sopa conforme o mandado.

Decidindo não abandonar o maroto naquela noite, Lílian começou a preparar algo para dormir no chão. Uma serie de sussurros preencheu seus ouvidos, até perceber que James tentava falar com ela.

- Dorme aqui do meu lado... – disse muito baixo, enquanto levantava parte do edredom para que a ruiva deitasse ali. Fechou os olhos, cansado.

O chão não era tão confortável assim, pensou Lílian acomodando-se ao lado do moreno. Deitou-se com a face nas costas do maroto e abraçou-o por trás, juntando suas pernas. Depois colocou uma mão no abdômen definido do homem e pôs-se a acariciá-lo antes que a mão de James se apoderasse de sua mão e as entrelaçasse.

Rapidamente a respiração de James ficou lenta e ritmada mostrando que este já dormia. Beijou-o delicadamente na nuca e caiu em sono profundo.

James acordou cedo no outro dia, e com grande esforço abandonou o leito macio e quente que dividia com Lily para voltar à tempestade e ao controle do barco deixando Sirius descansar agora.

Por fim a tempestade acalmava e o Maroto entrava e águas mais calmas. Se fez uma junção de velas a fim de aproveitar o vento que soprava forte e na direção correta, e mais uma vez a travessia ganhava um bom ritmo. O alivio dos marinheiros era visto em seus sorrisos e suas disposições para as tarefas.

Lílian preocupava-se porém com James, que não estava muito bem de saúde desde que a tempestade começara. Tinha certeza de que às vezes o via pálido e outra bem vermelha de febre. Seus movimentos eram forçados e doloridos. Custava caminhar da cadeira para cama. Em algum momento Lílian o viu conversando com Sirius, que expressou preocupação em sua face, para depois descer ao seu camarote.

Ele não apareceu na troca de expediente, o que nunca acontecia, deixando a ruiva ainda mais preocupada. Sem mais demora, desceu até o camarote.

A porta estava fechada e dentro não se escutava nem um barulho. Deu dois golpes fracos como nós dos dedos. Ninguém a recebeu. Abriu alguns centímetros da porta, vendo seu esposo seminu na cama, tapando os olhos com um dos braços, coberto até a barriga.

- James? – murmurou aproximando-se da cama.

A falta de resposta a fez se aproximar mais ainda dele e tocar-lhe a bochecha. Esta ardia em sua mão fria. Sem esperar mais, pegou um frasco que deixara guardado na cabeceira da cama de James e o fez beber inteiro. Era uma poção de dor. A pessoa não sentia nada, mas perdia totalmente a noção do que fazia. O efeito durava algumas horas, e ele as passaria dormindo.

Algum tempo depois, pôde escutar-lo dizer coisas incoerentes. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que os marrons dourados de maroto estavam fora de foco. Ele delirava. Ajudou-o a beber um pouco de água, já que sua garganta estava seca.

Depois secou com a varinha o suor de sua face, umedecendo em seguida um pano para refrescar a testa.

Em um movimento rápido James a segurou pelos braços e a trouxe muito próxima de seus lábios. Lílian espantou-se e procurou os olhos do maroto para ver que ele ainda delirava.

- Eu necessito de você...

- Sim, eu sei – ela disse com a voz doce, tentando livrar-se dos braços do homem sem assustá-lo. James a agarrou pela cintura com uma mão e segurou um de seus seios com a outra.

- Comporte-se James. Você está doente – sussurrou acariciando-lhe os cabelos. – Falaremos sobre isso quando você se sinta melhor.

James deixou sua mão escorregar para a cintura de Lílian, fazendo com que ela de desequilibrasse e caísse em cima deste. Logo depois sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva:

- Você é linda.

Lílian prontamente levantou-se para adquirir certa distancia, ou senão abusaria de um doente.

**N/A: James aproveitando da doença hein! Nem conto como essa história vai acabar... Ou melhor, conto sim se tiver bastante reviews!!!!! E respondendo aos antigos e amados recados:**

Shakinha**: **obrigada pela review e pela paciência!! Prometo bastante surpresas ainda antes desses dois se acertarem!!! Beijoooo

**Fer C. Potter: **Ahhh eu tmb fiz cusinho, sei como é! Mais por algum milagre eu passei em 7ª chamada, acredita?? Nem eu acreditei qndo vi meu nome la, depois de quase um mês de ter começado as aulas!!!

Então, o James é um caso a parte. Toda vez que a Lily da uma patada nele, ai que vontade que dá de consolar! shasusahusauhsauhshuasahusauhsauh

mais boa sorte pra vc ok?? Beijooo

**Maria Lua: **Venhamos e convenhamos! Não só nessa Fic, mais o que é James Potter! Tinha que ser ficção msm, porque um desses de verdade eu nunca vi :d beijooo

**Vanessa S.: **Ahhh Adooooooro leitoras novas! Obrigada por perder seu tempo com essa história. Me deixa muito feliz que vc tenha gostado. E aí já está o outro cap. Beijoooo

**Veronica D. M.: **Aí está o cap! Espero que tenha gostado. Não aconteceu mtas coisas, mais o proximo será... an... caliente, por assim dizer!!! Beijoo

Genteeee obrigada pelas reviews, estou mtoo feliz com elas!!!!

Beijooo para todos

De Weasley


	9. Sonho Nada Infantil

**N.A.: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa estou eu de volta, com mais um cap novinho em folha pra vcs!!!**

**Amei os novos comentarios das novas pessoas que começaram a acompanhar o fic!! Fiquei realmente muito feliz, entao pleaaase, não deixem de comentar, Ok?**

**Esse cap está sem Betar, eu simplesmente não estou tento o tempo necessario, mais achei muito não digno deixar pessoas esperando por mim, pessoas estas que só estão me elogiando. *-***

**Qualquer critica, estou a ouvidos e também c vcs tiverem algumas ideias, vamos lá conversar!!!!**

**Bom, mais comentarios e respostas dos reviews no fim do cap, Ok? ;D**

**Boa leitura**

**Sonhos Nada Infantis**

Prontamente, começou a arrumar a bagunça que James sempre deixava em seu quarto quando chegava. As roupas encharcadas foram rapidamente de encontro umas as outras, para logo depois sumirem, tendo seu fim na lavanderia do Marotos. Os vários documentos que estavam misturados na mesa foram organizados simplesmente e encaixados no fundo de uma gaveta, para evitar futuras perdas. Dirigiu-se até o banheiro e limpou toda a água esparramada no chão após o longo banho que havia tomado, deixando o lugar habitável novamente.

Retornou ao quarto ao ponto de observar James tentando levantar-se com muito esforço de sua cama, todo enrolado em lençóis e edredons.

- O que você está fazendo, James? – perguntou em um tom aborrecido e definitivamente carinhoso. – Não pode levantar-se desse jeito!

Ao escutar a voz da ruiva, James soltou o seu corpo de qualquer jeito sobre a cama, sentindo-o protestar em dor contra isso. Ao abrir os olhos e não ver os flamejantes cabelos no recinto sentiu-se estranho e tinha decidido ir atrás dela.

- Eu queria saber onde você estava – disse com a voz baixa e rouquissima. – Não vi você quando abri os olhos.

A ruiva sorriu timidamente ao constatar que mesmo doente o Maroto em questão nunca conseguia livrar-se do carma que acreditava ser cuidar dela. Inspirou profundamente uma lufada de ar para se aproximar vagarosamente da cama, com os olhos brilhando por tamanha consideração. Não que James a pudesse ver no momento. Estava com os olhos fechados alisando a testa freneticamente.

- A cabeça ainda dói? – perguntou a ruiva com voz tranqüila e um tanto solidária.

- Sim.

- Não se preocupe – disse, colocando suas mãos sobre a do rapaz e retirando-as de lá calmamente. Esperou que ele abrisse os olhos para continuar. – A poção que te dei ainda a pouco fará efeito rapidamente agora. Mais você vai ter que dormir... – suas bochechas coraram levemente, o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno.

- Por quê? – perguntou com um tom que tentou ser zombeteiro.

- Bom... ela causa alguns efeitos colaterais...

- Que tipo de efeitos? – insistiu, divertindo-se mais ainda com a conversa, esquecendo-se até da dor.

- Ah... você sabe James – disse em voz baixa, tentando levantar-se da cama que recentemente tinha se sentado, sendo impedida pela mão febril do maroto sobre sua pele gelada. Olhou-o nos olhos como se perguntando o porque daquele gesto.

- Eu não sei não... – respondeu James com dificuldade, tossindo um pouco, mais não perdendo o brilho maroto. – E pode apostar que... que eu quero saber o que essa poção vai fazer em mim, se foi eu quem a bebeu, claro.

- Você estava delirando há pouco tempo atrás – retrucou firmemente a garota em tom mecânico. Falar tudo de uma vez deveria ser mais fácil e menos constrangedor para ela. Pelo menos, achou que seria. – O que me leva a concluir que o efeito só tende a aumentar devido ao fato de que a poção quase ainda não penetrou no seu organismo, entende?

- hum... – adquiriu um ar pensativo, soltado o pulso e alisando a barba por fazer em seu queixo. – Entendo... e, posso te perguntar mais uma coisa?

A ruiva apenas afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto mecanicamente passava a mão sobre a testa masculina para verificar a temperatura.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou diretamente observando-a e vendo que ela corara fortemente em menos de um segundo. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele pode ver que o dela expressava... receio. Como se ela não quisesse que ele soubesse o que fez, ou como se sentisse vergonha do ocorrido. Isso o deixou ainda mais curioso. – Vamos Lily... – insistiu enquanto tossia e sentia sua garganta reclamando e implorando para que ele não falasse mais nada. O que desobedeceu. – O que eu fiz de tão ruim? Não foi nada que te ofendeu, certo? Porque eu realmente não me lembro...

- Não, tudo bem... – ela levantou-se, dessa vez sem nenhum impedimento, ficando de costas para ele e amaldiçoando-se por deixar o quarto tão impecavelmente limpo e não ter nada para colocar no lugar agora, nada para se ocupar. Mecanicamente pegou sua varinha e trocou a água da jarra na cômoda ao lado da cama. – Você apenas... foi você. Não se preocupe com isso James, eu realmente... eu não me ofendi... eu juro... então, não se preocupe... vamos mudar de assunto? Ou melhor, durma! Você tem que descansar!

- Lily...

- É sério, se você não tentar dormir, a poção vai demorar mais ainda para curar a sua dor. Aposto como todos os seus músculos estão reclamando.

Ele suspirou, derrotado.

- _Agora_ que você lembrou, estão.

- Ótimo. Deite-se. E boa noite, qualquer coisa estou em meu quarto – e apressadamente se dirigiu para a porta, pretendendo não ter mais contato com o perigoso maroto. – Qualquer coisa mande-me um patrono, saberei que foi você.

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, deu de cara com dois pares de olhos, um azul e outro castanho, ambos estonteantes e preocupantes no momento.

- Olá meninos – falou, ainda nervosa pelos acontecimentos passados. – Como estão? Também estão gripados como o James?

- Não Lily, não se preocupe... – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo de modo reconfortante. – Raramente ficamos doentes. O James que se descuidou muito dessa vez.

- E como ele está? – perguntou Remus rapidamente, dando um breve olhar para a porta. – Você estava cuidando dele?

- Ele está bem sim, e sim, eu estava. Acabei de dar a poção da dor para ele, então pediria para que vocês não o atrapalhassem agora. Ele esta tentando dormir – virou-se para Lupin. – Você sabe, daí a poção fará efeito mais rápido.

- Sim... sei...

- Hey – protestou Sirius, risonho. – Essa não é a poção que eu tomei no St. Mungus quando fui atacados pelos Comensais ano passado, Remus? – ele assentiu. – Caraça Lily, ela é oficial. Você não pode sair fazendo ela por ai ao bem querer, é contra as regras do ministério...

- Como se você se importasse com isso – e sorriu-lhe marotamente. Sirius piscou duas vezes, antes de olhar-la assombrado:

- Você me assusta, à vezes.

- A questão não é essa, Sirius... – retomou a conversa Remus. – Essa poção realmente deixa a pessoa alucinada Lily.

- Eu sei Remus, ela causa vários delírios. Mais eu não pude fazer nada. Ele sentia muita dor e quase não falava por causa da garganta.

- Caraca... – exclamou o moreno.

- O que foi, Sirius? – perguntou Lilian encontrando com o olhar suspeito do maroto a sua frente no corredor.

- É que quanto eu tomei ela tive umas alucinações da hora. Nem parecia que tinha ingerido uma poção, se é que você entende. Fiquei meio doido.

- O que não é nenhuma novidade... agora se vocês me dão licença, eu gostaria de me deitar um pouco – comentou a ruiva se esquivando entre os dois para passar. – Ler alguma coisa antes de dormir...

Remus e Sirius disseram na mesma hora:

- Você vai deixar o Pontas sozinho?

Lily olhou-os sem entender a pergunta.

- Lily, meu doce... pense. Eu e o Reminho aqui temos que cumprir com as ordens do todo poderoso chefão ali – falou mostrando o polegar para a porta do quarto de James. – Nós estamos em turno de serviço e se ele nos ver ao lado de seu leito de morte...

- SIRIUS!

- Nos mandará para o _nosso_ leito de morte – concluiu sem se quer deixar-se abater pelo grito da menina. – E convenhamos ele não pode ficar sozinho, não tendo alucinações.

- Eu pensei em chamar o Billy para ajudá-lo...

- Impossível Lily... – disse Remus explicando o fato. – Toda a tripulação esta ocupada no momento, os que não estão, dormem as poucas horas que possuem para descanso. E eu também acho potencialmente problemático o pontas ficar sozinho essa noite.

Lily suspirou pesadamente, sentindo-se corar. Nenhum dos dois sabiam a razão pela qual ela não queria entrar naquele aposento e dividir uma cama com James a noite toda. Eles não entendiam a natureza dos delírios do Potter e, indo mais alem, não entendiam que ela não conseguia se conter perante aquela natureza do maroto. Ela simplesmente não tinha mais aquela confiança, e porque não dignidade, quando se juntava ao moreno, sozinha, entre quatro paredes. Ela tinha a máxima noção sobre esse assunto, mesmo achando-se uma _vadia_ quando pensava que não conseguia se segurar mesmo com James em cama.

- Se você quiser, eu posso conjurar uma cama para você, Lily – sugeriu Remus de boa vontade e no mesmo momento Lílian sentiu seu mundo ruir. Será que os meninos sabiam o porque dela fugir de James? Será que ele havia contado tudo para os dois a sua frente, não respeitando sua privacidade?

- Lily... fique tranqüila – acalmou-a Sirius. Ou pelo menos tentou. – Nós não sabemos de nada do que possa ter acontecido entre vocês dois, se é o que você está pensando – Lílian o olhou nos olhos. O que ele era agora? Adivinho? – Bem que tentei arrancar alguma coisa do Pontas, mais ele simplesmente me deu um safanão e mandou que eu fosse cuidar de minhas próprias pulgas.

- Não tem problema... – disse a ruiva em um pequeno sussurro. Os dois fizeram caretas de incompreensão. – Eu fico a noite. E não se incomode Remus, posso conjurar sozinha, obrigada.

- Nós que agradecemos o carinho, Lily. Você realmente é de ouro.

- Obrigada Remus – suspirou fundo e abriu a porta. – Agora vão trabalhar, vão!

Os dois riram e subiram as escadas de dois em dois degraus enquanto a ruiva respirava diversas vezes no batente da porta. Onde estivera com a cabeça a ponto de chamar Billy para cuidar de James? Era a decisão mais inexplicável e burra que já tomara em sua vida. Depois de tudo que James tinha feito por ela, seria uma completa idiota deixando sua saúde nas mãos de outros, por puro medo.

Um movimento brusco na cama chamou sua atenção e já se preparava psicologicamente para a enxurrada de perguntas que o maroto a faria por tê-la de volta em seus aposentos, quando percebeu que ele apenas tinha deitado-se de bruços e dormia o mais tranquilamente possível num canto da grandiosa cama.

Adentrou ao recinto, fechando a porta atrás de si calmamente, para não acordá-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele não o faria tão cedo, e aproximou-se da cama. Pode ver que abdicara de toda e qualquer fonte de calor, expulsando os cobertores da cama, ou simplesmente enroscando alguns em suas grossas coxas, cobertas minimamente por uma boxer preta. _"Ainda bem que eu coloquei um feitiço aquecedor! Ele dorme praticamente nu!"_. Sua testa estava toda salpicada de gotinhas de suor, o que era super normal, dada a poção que havia ingerido. Mesmo assim, pegou o pequeno lenço branco na cabeceira da cama e enxugou carinhosamente cada parte de seu rosto.

Vendo que nada mais podia fazer pelo maroto, colocou-se em pé rapidamente e com um simples gesto de varinha transfigurou suas roupas em um leve pijama de verão, já que a temperatura do quarto era agradável. Estava preparando-se para conjurar um colchão para si, quando escutou resmungos baixos. Virou-se imediatamente para o maroto.

Ele já tinha rolado na cama, e agora encontrava-se de barriga para cima, suspirando algumas palavras sem nexo. Lilian aproximou-se rapidamente, pondo a mão em sua testa e vendo que a febre aumentara. Surpreendeu-se ao ver os olhos do maroto se abrindo, ao mesmo tempo que sua mão segurava seu braço fortemente.

- James, você está bem? – perguntou com a preocupação extravasando em sua voz.

- Lily... – ela rapidamente olhou-o nos olhos e pode ver que ele não delirava. Estava completamente lúcido. – Fica...

- Eu vou ficar querido... agora durma – passou a mão novamente sobre seu rosto para acalmá-lo, enquanto esperava vê-lo dormir. Ele fechou os olhos por breves momentos, abrindo-os de novo.

- Promete? – perguntou em um sussurro, e ela percebeu a força hercúlea que ele fazia para não dormir naquele momento sem a sua resposta. Era realmente um teimoso. Murmurou um _"prometo"_ tão ou mais baixo que ele, na esperança de ver seus olhos fechando-se para que ele pudesse descansar. Mais como dissera, era um teimoso. – Então... – respirou fundo e continuou com a mesma voz rouca e baixa. Podia quase ver sua garganta queimando em protesto. – Deita aqui... – concluiu estirando um de seus braços sobre o outro travesseiro para acolher a ruiva. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, esta deixou-se deitar calmamente nos braços febris do maroto, que já ressonava em sua inconsciência. Pretendia sair dali o mais rápido possível. Conhecida os seus limites. E os de James também. Ao mesmo tempo em que teve este pensamento, o corpo de James virou-se de encontro ao se, passando o braço esquerdo sobre sua barriga, a trazendo mais para perto dele, aninhando-a em seu peito musculoso e nu. Lilian suspirou perante a situação. Uma noite não faria mal a ninguém, faria? Ela não era assim _tão_ fraca também. E além do mais, James a abraçava com tanto carinho, com tanta posse, que por alguns momentos ela sentia-se realmente a sua mulher. Sentiu duas pernas serem entrelaçadas por baixo do lençol e nunca gostou tanto de um atrevimento do maroto, mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha noção do gesto.

- Te amo, ruiva... – pode jurar que ouviu escapar dos lábios do moreno que estavam praticamente colados na sua orelha, essa pequena frase. Seu coração inundou-se de alegria, e sem mais nenhum medo, rendeu-se ao mundo dos sonhos, embalada pelos musculosos braços.

Seu sonho era estranho. Nele, um deus a beijava tão docemente, que ela se perguntava o que fizera de bom a Merlin para receber aquilo. Ele lhe dava pequenos selinhos, gentis para ser verdade, sob o ponto de vista de qualquer outro espectador, mais não para ela. No fundo de sua alma, sabia que aquele deus intruso que a beijava sem permissão queria mais. Muito mais. Então sem pensar, simplesmente entreabriu os seus lábios e, no sonho, alguém os possuiu tão vorazmente quanto um dia ela imaginou ser possível. O deus a beijava de forma lenta no principio, sua língua descrevia pequenos círculos que a fazia desejar mais. As mãos passeavam pelo corpo inteiro, hora repousando sobre sua nuca para aprofundar mais o beijo, ou então descobrindo-a sobre o pijama, passando pelo pescoço, colo, seios, onde deteve-se mais do que o normal, deixando que um gemido escapasse dos lábios da menina. Brincava com a sensação que o tecido causava na pele leite enquanto os acariciava lentamente. Depois descia para a cintura, onde a apertava fortemente, demonstrando sua posse indo para as coxas e fazendo todo o processo da volta.

Logo depois o beijo ficou mais urgente. Ela sentia o deus a pressionando sobre a cama e praticamente subindo em cima dela, enquanto a beijava duramente e sem piedade. Quase como reflexo, suas mãos saíram dos cabelos do seu deus e rapidamente colocaram-se a acariciar o corpo másculo, que mais poderia ser comparado com o David de Michelangelo. Escutou o gemido que escapou da boca de seu amado, sentindo-se _mulher_ por fazê-lo gemer apenas com seu toque. O deus também não se fez de rogado. Atacou-a com beijos calorosos no pescoço enquanto lentamente descia a mão que estava em sua cintura para a lateral de seu quadril. Pacientemente ele acariciou a parte interna da sua coxa, atiçando-a. Não agüentava mais esperar por caricias mais profundas, então ela mesma conduziu a mão de seu milagre ao local de seu corpo que praticamente pegava fogo, já esperando pelos carinhos que a fariam gemer loucamente.

Com um sobressalto, Lílian abriu os olhos e pode deparar-se com a escuridão dos aposentos de James. Este estava deitando, ainda aninhando-a nos braços, tendo-a de costas para ele, com todo o corpo encaixado de forma reconfortante. Não era a primeira vez que tinha sonhos desse tipo, não depois daquele noite de quase núpcias que dividira com James. A ruiva sentiu algumas gotas de ansiedade descer por seu rosto tamanha a vontade que sentia no momento daquele sonho ser verdade. Ainda mais quando aquele deus parecia-se misteriosamente com James Potter.

**N.A: Nãaaaaaaao me matem!!! Mais e aí, o que acharam no cap? Não sintam-se constrangida/o em me contar!!! shuassauhsahusahuhasuhasuhasusahu**

**Alguem já assistiu HP6? Eu queria a opinião de algumas pessoas, porque sinceramente o final me decepcionou muito. Onde está a luta? O namoro do Harry e da Gina?? Mais também não posso criticar apenas, acho que a parte Rony/Mione foi representada muito bem, e convenhamos, em humor este filme está mais do que sensacional!!! Os efeitos especiais então, são de babar :D Me deem a opinião de vcs, eu quero saber o que acham sobre nossas historias favoritas, que nem sempre são representadas levando em consideração a nós, fanáticos! \o/ ~~~~~ ME SENTI UMA REVOLUCIONÁRIA AGORA!!!!**

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

**Shakinha: **pelo menos isso né. Depois dele levar ela para Londre, de graça!!! Ninguem me leva de graça pra londres \o/ Obrigadisssssima pela review ;)

**Fer. C. Potter:** eu faço Arquitetura \o/ doidura. Mais entao, os escrúpulos da Lily é uma coisa que me irrita viu. E não só na minha fic não, em todas!!! aghsauhashusahusahusahusa mais já estou providenciando para que ela perca isso rapidinho ;d fique tranquila

**Vanessa S: **nossa, realmente obrigada por elogiar a parte estrutural da história. Eu fiquei muito feliz e mais inspirada para escrever. Valew msm. :d

**Veronica D. M:** ai ai Veronica, todas nos mulheres temos um sonho em comum: ser a Lily, ou então que Sirius Black nos olhos com aquele azul que chama de olho e aquele sorriso maroto uma vez na vida! Sonhar ainda pode né??

**Debora Souza:** concordo com o ship ser perfeito. E é verdade, por mais sexy que James seja na profissão auror, salvando o mundo e etc, eu queria algo novo e emocionante. Como amo o mar, não foi dificil. Agora imaginar esse James, Merrrrrrrrrrlin tenha dó de nós, pobres trouxas \o/ Beijão e obrigada pela review ;D

**Obrigada a todaaaaaaaas as review... até o proximo ;D**

**De weasley**


	10. Onde o Sonho Vira Realidade

**Como seempre, Reviews no fim do cap!!! Não tenho nada a declarar hoje, minha raiva pelo filme foi dissolvida pelas parte boas que eu estou quase memorizando ahsusahausuhsashuasahuhsua**

**Só peço uma coisa: Revieeeeeeeeew!!!**

**Onde O Sonho Vira Realidade**

Na noite seguinte, Lílian começou a estranhar o seu próprio comportamento. O mesmo sonho a acometeu durante três noites seguidas, na qual ela sempre acordava arfante, com James Potter dormindo pesadamente ao seu lado. O maroto estava se recuperando com extrema rapidez, o que agradava à ruiva mais do que qualquer coisa. Na noite anterior, Sirius ficava velando pelo amigo enquanto Remus cuidava da tripulação e Lílian descansava _confortavelmente_ em seus aposentos, com os estranhos sonhos.

Essa noite, porém, teria de passar a noite com James, já que os outros dois marotos estariam mais do que ocupados. Uma das cargas havia se soltado misteriosamente do compartimento e reparos deveriam ser feitos. Lílian não se sentiu muito feliz ao ser informada do assunto por um cansado Sirius, porem não lhe negou a ajuda que o amigo pedia. Trataria do moreno por mais uma noite e depois acabava. O ciclo da poção terminava ali. _"Ainda bem. Não sei o que seria capaz de fazer tendo esses sonhos malucos freqüentemente"_. Pensava enquanto se dirigia ao gabinete do Capitão.

Chegou ao quarto e encontrou-o dormindo calmamente. Ainda não acreditava como aquela febre louca deixara o mais forte e teimoso dos marotos quieto por quatro dias. Calmamente se aproximou de sua cama e pôs a mão em sua testa para ver-lhe a temperatura. Parecia que tinha menos febre do que antes, mais não se sentiu confiante com isso. A febre nunca era constante. Não o despertando fez com que ele bebesse a ultima dose da poção sem nem sequer abrir os olhos. Com um gesto de varinha apagou todas as velas do aposento e deitou-se habitualmente ao lado do maroto na cama, exausta. Virou-se de fronte para James e colocou delicadamente a mão em seu peito, sobre o coração. Sorriu ao confortavelmente ao perceber que ele batia fortemente em baixo de sua mão. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se tomar pela escuridão dos sonhos.

E que sonhos estava tendo!

Eram estranhos os prazeres que sentia nos braços de seu deus particular. Sentiu seus mamilos sendo banhados por uma cálida e estimulante umidade, enquanto uma mão procurava ansiosamente acariciar sua coxa, perto de seu local mais secreto. Obedecendo ao irracional instinto que apossou-se dela, encostou suas costas sobre os lençóis e abriu as pernas para que o tão perfeito deus a acariciasse mais profundamente. Um corpo desnudo se colocou sobre o seu, espalhando um inexplicável calor por cada pedacinho de pele que ela tinha. A sensação de uma coisa ardente e dura a apertando insistentemente em seu sexo foi mais uma caricia que Lily recebeu com agrado e um gemido fraco. De repente, uma dor a atravessou por inteira, fazendo com que o grito parasse na ponta de sua língua, a ponto de saltar por seus lábios.

Passou a mão por seus olhos, para que acordasse definitivamente, pois já estava se cansando desses sonhos, quando percebeu que o que se movia contra ela não era um sonho. James estava febril e aturdido, concentrado em seu desejo. James que a acariciava com seu quadril mediante pausados movimentos, que aliviavam o impacto da penetração. E no mais fundo de seu ser, quase onde o moreno poderia chegar agora, Lílian notava que começavam a lançar-se faíscas, fazendo-a sentir cada vez mais prazer, e mais mulher. A explicação detalhada que James lhe dera a um tempo atrás vieram com nitidez em sua mente, e ela correspondeu com reações que acreditaria ser prazerosas para ele. Curvou suas costas para cima, percebendo que esse pequeno movimento fazia com que ele conseguisse chegar mais fundo ainda, aumentando, se possível, o seu prazer. Fazia tempo que ele queria isso, e mesmo não sendo do jeito que ela sonhara, Lily dava tudo o que tinha.

James respirava muito perto de seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se a cada sopro ou gemido que ele deixava escapar. Percebeu que sua respiração também estava mais rápida e de certo modo, arfante. O ventre do maroto esfregava-se com o seu com tamanha intensidade, que ela soltou um gemido, esperando por algum tipo de liberação que não sabia o que era. Suas vontades se fizeram pouco menos que insaciáveis com tal força, que levou suas mãos as costas de James, cravando-as com força, porem arranhando-o de leve. Depois, surpresa, conteve a respiração, sentindo as primeiras pulsações em seu corpo. Sedenta e curiosa para desfrutar disso por inteiro, começou a contorcer-se em baixo do corpo másculo, sentindo que seus esforços a fizeram chegar ao seu máximo, onde brotaram sensações de indescritíveis prazeres. Era uma mistura extasiante de sensações, a experiência única de flutuar sem deixar o corpo, e ao mesmo tempo sentir em seu corpo flutuando diversos prazeres diferentes.

Lílian notou um ardor febril em seu interior, e o recebeu com alegria, já que gerava mais prazer que o já recebido. Segurou com firmeza as nádegas de James para que não perdesse nada daquilo, e para que ele não saísse dela aquela hora. Ainda não. As estocadas foram se tornando quase nulas, até que o maroto descansou seu corpo contra o de sua esposa.

- Não me deixe, Lily... – murmurou contra o seu pescoço. Lílian o abraçou pela cintura, e sorriu tristemente, algumas lagrimas tentando pular de seus olhos.

- Não, James.

Continuou abraçada a ele, sentindo os batimentos de seu coração, e notando em sua bochecha, como a respiração do maroto estava pesada e difícil. Perdeu a consciência do tempo que estava naquela posição. James mexeu-se rapidamente, deitando-se ao seu lado e começando a tremer de frio.

- Muito frio... – pode ouvi-lo sussurrar. Rapidamente puxou as cobertas sobre ele, conferindo mais uma vez a temperatura. Tinha abaixo um pouco. Suspirou de alivio e olhou a si mesma com certa surpresa. As tiras da camisola estavam caídas por seu corpo, parando um pouco abaixo dos seios, que estavam descobertos e com alguns pontos vermelhos, provavelmente onde James tinha-os acariciados.

Por algum motivo que não conseguia entender, Lílian achou plenamente satisfatória aquela nova experiência, como se as pequenas manchas dessem a James algum direito de esposo sobre ela, _finalmente_. Em sua "noite de núpcias", o maroto também os havia acariciado, não deixando nenhuma marcar. Ela sabia que dessa vez James não estava tão paciente assim. Aturdido pela febre, não pensava em nada a não ser satisfazer os seus próprios desejos, sem saber que, ao mesmo tempo, satisfez também os de sua mulher.

Lílian passou por cima dele, procurando não acordá-lo. James estendeu um braço para deter-la, mais não conseguiu. Ela o observou atentamente, sentido-se mais conectada com ele do que nunca. Sobrecarregada pelas emoções que havia sentido em tão pouco tempo, sentou-se ao seu lado calmamente, e lhe beijou a orelha, bochecha e a boca brevemente, com carinho. Ao fazer-lo, lembrou-se que James não a beijara uma única vez enquanto faziam amor. Parecia que sua consciência quase o alertava a não fazer isso. Uma estranha atitude para quem sempre disse que os beijos dela eram maravilhosos.

James, aturdido, a olhou com os olhos semi abertos. Ela retrocedeu com um sorriso, sentando-se ereta novamente, não fazendo questão de cobrir os seios. Não agora. O moreno demorou sua visão ali, e estendeu a mão para Lílian, fechando os olhos e caindo em sono pesado.

Passados alguns instantes, Lílian colocou-se em pé e ficou surpreendida por notar uma umidade entre os músculos de sua perna. Um exame mais atento a fez descobrir que se tratava, em partes, do seu próprio sangue. Seu olhar recaiu rapidamente ao seu lado da cama e pode identificar as machas vermelhas no lençol branco. Precisava de um banho e de novos lençóis, por mais tarde que poderia ser para realizar tal tarefa.

Depois de ter a roupa trocada, apontou a varinha para a cama, limpando-a imediatamente. Sentou-se ao lado de James e acariciou-lhe a face com amor, percebendo que a febre passara totalmente. Suspirou aliviada. Parecia que seu marido estava, finalmente, curado. O sonho do maroto parecia mais profundo e tranqüilo do que nos outros dias. Ele se mexeu um pouco e soltou algumas palavras que a ruiva não entendera. Ela se inclinou sobre ele, não ousando nem respirar. Era um fio de voz que soltava-se da boca do homem:

- Lily, não me ignore para sempre...

Uma onda de aflição se apossou do corpo feminino, apunhalando seu peito com uma dor intensa. James nem se quer se lembrava do que tinha feito. E tampouco pareceria se lembrar quando recobrasse a consciência. E se ela explicasse, ele entenderia? E se achasse que ela havia mentido ou então simplesmente abusado dele?

Por mais rejeitada que se sentiria ao ver que James levaria adiante o projeto da anulação do casamento uma vez que chegassem á Inglaterra, Lílian se afirmou em sua decisão de não colocar-lhe qualquer obstáculo que seja. Seria mais justo deixá-lo pensar que a consumação não havia sido feita do que vê-lo preso em um compromisso que só começou para ajudá-la. Era totalmente consciente do tanto que sofreria, mais imaginou que seria mais fácil deixá-lo livre mantendo-o na ignorância sobre o sucedido em seu camarote. Se ele soubesse, se sentira obrigado a tratá-la segundo os códigos nobres e _idiotas_ de sua honra, mais acabaria farto por tê-la como esposa.

Repentinamente sentiu que algumas lágrimas queimavam sua bochecha, e Lily não conseguia olhar-lo mais, pelo simples fato de seu coração gelar e um arrepio de dor subir sua espinha.

Não! Era preferível fingir que não havia acontecido nada. Sem outra idéia em mente, a não ser deixar James ser livre como ele sempre sonhava e adorava, reconheceu os passos de Billy o corredor. Rapidamente seu olhar se desviou para a camisola suja que se encontrava no chão. Sem lembrar-se que um simples aceno de varinha resolveria a situação, pegou-a rapidamente e a jogou na ultima porta do guarda-roupa de James, onde ficavam as roupas de cama, lugar que o maroto jamais abriria. Acabado de fechar a porta do móvel, ouviu a suave voz de Billy do outro lado da porta, perguntando se precisavam dele para alguma coisa ou se já poderia se deitar.

- A febre do Capitão está controlada, Billy – disse a ruiva abrindo apenas uma frestinha da porta. – Amanhã já estará pronto para outra, de modo que você pode ir se deitar tranquilamente.

Billy deu-lhe um sorriso caloroso antes de virar-se e sumir na escuridão do corredor.

James retornou ao comando do Maroto com tal vigor, que se alguém tivesse alguma duvida de que ele estava completamente curado, ficassem dissipadas. Igualmente ficou as esperanças de Lílian de que ele se lembrasse de alguma coisa. Ao despertar e vê-la ao seu lado na cama, James não havia perdido a oportunidade de alfinetá-la com insinuações sobre consumarem o casamento, no qual ela meramente sorriu-lhe em resposta. Enquanto a cobria de beijos quentes, ele dizia coisas como: _"Não vou mentir para você, a primeira vez dó um pouco, mais eu serei carinhoso, Lily, te prometo". _Ou então: _"Mas não é só porque dói que você não desfrutará. Será bom igualmente!"._ Em um certo momento, chegou até a tentar abaixar as alças da camisola da ruiva, dando provas suficientes de que voltara a ser o mesmo James, e que estava afobado por fazer amor com ela. _"Como se já não tivesse feito!"_. Pensou vacilante, enquanto deixava James acariciar-lhe a bochecha com os dedos, o que a deixava ainda mais tentada para repetir o ato. Mais ainda a constrangia o fato do maroto acreditar que ela ainda era virgem que acertou-lhe uma almofada na cara após escutar suas frases, causando uma grande gargalhada no moreno.

Um pouco antes disso, James acordava de um estranho rodamoinho de sensações, encontrando-se deitado na cama de se quarto com uma estranha sensação de bem estar, que por acaso, nunca experimentara em toda sua vida. Lembrava-se de estar doente, muito doente por sinal, o que era ainda mais estranho todo aquele bem estar, aquela singular plenitude, da qual a causa escapava de sua mente. Lembrava-se muito pouco dos últimos dias, em conseqüência das poções que Lily o fizera beber, mais alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Algo tão impossível para se negar como para saber também, já que por nada conseguia encontrar esse espaço vazio em sua mente. E por motivos desconhecidos, sabia que esse "algo" tinha a ver com a ruiva. Os pequenos flashes de lembranças eram desconectados da realidade. Lembrava-se de sua esposa cuidando-o, de seu corpo contra o dela, os seios apertados contra seus músculos. Mais acreditava ser os seus delírios da doença. E junto com essas lembranças estavam outras, mais sensuais, mais _eróticas_, e eram tão reais quanto descabidas. Não tinha outro remédio a não ser aceitá-las como uma outra ilusão. Como podia ser verdade que sua Lily estaria sentada ao lado de sua cama, parcialmente desnuda, com os seios descobertos brilhando a luz da lua, mais rosados do que nunca? Ou então sentir suas unhas arranhando suas costas enquanto ele se derramava dentro dela? Ou ouvi-la gemer de prazer em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ele se sentisse o homem mais realizado da face da terra? A Lily de suas lembranças deixava que ele a tocasse sem temor, entregava-se de corpo e alma para ele.

Saiu abruptamente de seus devaneios com uma almofada acertada em cheio na sua cara, espalhando plumas por todos os lugares. Essa era sua Lílian real. Não conteve-se e gargalhou.

- Opa – disse ela simplesmente se levantando e preparando-se para passar por ele, o que foi impedida de imediato pela perna que o maroto levantou em sua frente, na altura de seus seios. Ela apenas sorriu levemente e atravessou o colchão sem mais demora. James queria segurar-la ali, para saber exatamente o que havia acontecido, mais ao que parecia, esse não era o desejo de Lily Evans _Potter_. Logo pode vê-la arrumando todas as coisas que estavam espalhadas como se estivesse fugindo dele. James estava seguro de que nem se ela estivesse pegando fogo conseguiria atingir a velocidade com que trabalhava agora. Então era lógico presumir que a felicidade que o invadiu ao ver Lily deitada com ele na cama não tinha nada a ver com amor.

Resmungou algo e começou a afastar as plumas de seu corpo com certa rigidez. Levantou-se da cama ainda nu, e colocou-se rapidamente de frente a Lílian, sem medo de constrange-la.

- Olha que beleza você deixou meu camarote! – tentou alfinetá-la. – Billy certamente ficará muito divertido em meter tudo isso dentro da almofada de novo.

Lílian evitava olhá-lo, mais não podia fazer nada com a tensão em sua voz.

- Não era minha intenção que as plumas escapassem.

- Não. Mais era sua intenção me bater, não? Podia ter um pouco de compaixão por alguém que acabou de se curar de uma forte gripe? Era necessário me maltratar?

- Você estava me ofendendo dizendo aquelas coisas – e sorriu nervosa. James arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto espantava uma pluma do cabelo de fogo na sua frente.

- Bom, qualquer esposo faria aquilo que eu fiz. Ou melhor, _diria_ – explicou ele, dando de ombros, despreocupadamente. – E me desculpe se foi demais para sua imaculada _pureza_. Eu disse que adoro os seus seios. Sempre digo.

E novamente gargalhou ao ver a ruiva ruborizar.

Lílian não conseguiu acompanhar sua brincadeiras. Acabar de descobrir que estava demasiadamente apaixonada por James Potter, e que ele simplesmente ignorava o fato dela não ser mais tão pura assim, como um bêbado que esquece suas maluquices no outro dia.

Era isso. Fora _maluca_ por deitar-se na mesma cama que James. Fora louca ao não parar-lo na noite anterior, e ainda mais, estava sendo idiota por sentir que aquela tinha sido uma das melhores noites da sua vida sendo que o seu companheiro nem lembrava dela e agora sorria sobre o rubor que ela sentia ao ouvi-lo falar de seus peitos, enquanto ele já tinha visto mais, muito mais! Era totalmente _retardada_ por ter tomado a decisão que simplesmente a impedia de contar tudo o que sentia para ele. De deixá-lo a par de sua situação em relação ao moreno á sua frente e muito menos corresponder as caricias que ele lhe dedicava.

Realizou um enorme esforço para encontrar a Lily que sempre soltava farpas dentro de si:

- E você viu muitos seios em sua vida, _Capitão_?

James a olhou fixamente, mais não conseguia decifrar nada em sua impecável expressão de casualidade. Tinha notado um tremor em sua fina voz, ou era mais um tipo de produção da sua mente?

- O suficiente para você saber que supera todas as mulheres com margens generosas, não somente por terem o tamanho certo, mais por ser o que qualquer homem sonha.

- Então pressuponho que tenha sido um numero considerável, _Capitão_ – disse friamente, negando ainda a encará-lo. – Devo estar agradecida com esse tipo de comparação?

- Não estava te comparando, ruiva! – exclamou ele dando passos largos para chegar perto da mulher. Separou os lábios para dizer algo, mais se pôs a cuspir, pois haviam entrado penas em sua boca. Dando-se conta do ocorrido, Lílian deu uma risada aguda, e separou-se dele numa distancia que achou ser prudente.

- Agora só falta que você seja mais gordinho e com uma voz irritante, e ficará parecendo uma galinha, _Capitão_ – declarou com felicidade disfarçada, pousando a vista na parte baixa do corpo másculo. – Em todo caso, você tem plumas de sobra para isso.

James apoiou uma de suas mãos em uma cadeira e seguiu o olhar de Lílian, retirando uma pena de um lugar bem masculino.

- Não me surpreenderia em ser comparado mais com um _Leão._

Lílian replicou imediatamente:

- Pois eu sim.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha e a olhou profundamente. Estava a ponto de perguntar-lhe o que realmente tinha acontecido na noite anterior, se eles realmente tinha feito amor, mas se isso fosse apenas um sonho, daria motivos para Lílian desconfiar que sonhava coisas nem um pouco decentes com ela. Preferiu sondá-la primeiro.

- Só se você saber mais coisas do que eu, senhora. Ou se tiver _experimentado_.

Lily mordeu os lábios dolorosamente para não entregar a mentira. E sua força de vontade permitiu responde-lo com um simples dar de ombros.

- Imagino que em Londres você tenha alguém o esperando. Não é seu feitio ficar sem companhia.

O assunto em pauta fugiu completamente da cabeça do maroto.

- Mais é claro que não tenho! Minha vida não funciona assim, Lily.

Deu apenas outra risada nervosa com o rumo que a conversa sempre tomava. Voltou seu olhar para a janela e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado.

- Não me parecia isso quando estávamos em Hogwarts. Lembro-me que ela eram realmente lindas, inclusive aquela July.

- Que estranho – disse ele com ar pensativo, passando a mão por sua barba mal feita. – Cada vez que _você_ me acaricia, eu sinto coisas realmente boas. Não me lembro de ter sentido nada disse com qualquer outra mulher, como você pode se lembrar.

- E como você pode exatamente saber se eu me lembraria de algum encontro onde eu não participava?

- Você estava lá, por isso.

- E como sabe que eu estava lá?

Ele soltou uma risada breve e negou com a cabeça.

- Não senhora, é segredo meu e eu não revelarei!

Lílian sentiu-se a ponto de bater-se, mais contentou apenas em afastar algumas plumas de cima da mesa. Suspirou pegando a varinha e com um simples gesto não havia plumas e a almofada encontrava-se inteira em cima da cama.

- Eu sempre invejei como você se dá bem com pequenos feitiços – suspirou ele enquanto andava em direção ao guarda roupa e colocava a primeira coisa que via. – Vou tomar um banho e fazer a barba. Gostaria muito de ter sua companhia senhora, mais tenho medo de pedir e levar outra almofadada na cara.

**N.A: Respondendo aos Reviews amados:**

**M.:** _Aiiii fico feliz que vc tenha resolvido comentar então. E ama? Fiquei realmente lisonjeada agora. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho, e continue comentando, faz com que eu me sinta feliz e dicas como essa que vc me deu então, só melhoram o desempenho!! Mais uma vez obrigada pelo carinho e pela atenção. Vou tentar atualizar rapidinho, ok??? shusasauhhsuasahusauh Beijooo_

**Verônica D. M:**_ francamente, o James é fofo em qualquer situação, ne??? Não sei como ele consegue!!!! ahaussahusahusauhsauh Eu acho que o universo está conspirando contra você então, querida!!! Imagina pensar em ter James Potter e na hora cantam essa música? Vc sabe o que falam sobre a música né, ela é a verdadeira **magia **da vida \o/ Você tá no caminho certo e eu te apoio!!!! shausasauhsauhasuhsauhsahusahusahu __Eu tmb achei isso do filme. Eu tava doida pra ver todo mundo em ação, o Harry desesperado por causa da Ginny... e de coração, ele ficou parecendo um bobão vendo o Dulbledore morrer, mais eu gostei a parte que o Severus pede pra ele ficar quieto e ele confia no Snape. Acho que deixou a galera que não sabe o fim mais de cara ainda com o snape, depois eles se surpreendem mais. Somos companheiras de cinema? Eu fui na terça e na quarta. Depois no sábado, porque obriguei meu namorado, praticamente shasauhsahuashuashuashuashu. Mais a atualização chegou rapidinho, e vou tentar ao máximo não demorar, ok?? Obrigadaaa pela review e pelo carinho. Bjãao_

**Debora Souza: **_aaaaah a se algum dia eu tivesse a benção de ser Lily Evans, ia querer mais que rapidamente, ser Lily Evans Potter, e ela fica "lerdiando" as coisas. Nem vou falar nada. sahsuasuhasauhsauhsauh A questão das alucinações do Sirius foi muito legal de escrever. Foram baseadas em fatos reais que, (in)felizmente eu estava presente observando o Sirius em questão falando as piores porcarias que já tinha escutado na vida. E quanto ao filme, concordo com você. Faltou o beijão do Harry e da Ginny. Eles iam dar o maior amasso na frente do Rony ainda, e eles me apresentam aquela caca de "feche seus olhos" e só um selinho??? ¬¬' fiquei brava. e da luta nem comento viu, porque realmente me estressa. Só falta no 7º deixarem o Voldemort vivo! Mais no geral eu achei excelente, e as parte que vc sitou são as melhores. ahsuuhsahusahusauhsasausauh Dei MTA risada. E o tamanho da review não tem problema, viu??? O importante é expressar tudo o que se pensa sobre essa palhaçada da Warner! ahsusahusahusahusahsua Obrigada pelo carinho e pela atenção, sim??? Beijooo_

**Lia: **_É, acho que todos acreditavamos que o filme ia ser melhor em alguns aspectos e pior em outros. Mais o produto final ficou legal, com algumas falhas, claro. E obrigada pelos elogios em relação à fic. Eu realmente me sinto feliz e satisfeita quando leio coisas assim. E a atualização está a alguns dias, prometo!!! hsausauhsahuuhsasuah bjoo_

**Shakinha: **_James pensando com a Lily do lado, nunca pode ser boa coisa né?? ahsuahsuahsuhas Por incrivel que pareça, na hora que eu vi a Bella eu disse ao Tiago (meu namorado) "ela não parece drogada, ou coisa parecida?" reaaalmente mto louca, eu adorei esse jeito dela ahsuauhsauhsahsuashauhaus O cabelo dela... no começo achei que era um chapéu, acredita? não conseguia distinguir o preto do loiro, ficou uma belezinha viu (y) ridiculo demais, mais a parte de ser toda pomposa eu achei bem representada. A mulher passa classe por onde anda. Oo. E o cap está ai, espero que tenha gostado ;) Beijooo e obrigada por acompanhar a fic e sempre comentar_

**Vanessa S: **_(corada) obrigada de novo. Eu nunca fui de tirar notas em redação. Sempre me diziam que tinha uma criatividade e tanto, mais na hora de passar pro papel o bicho pega! hasuashashuuhaahua E justamente por pensar como vc, no caso da Lily cuidando do James, eu fiz esse capitulo. Nós sempre vemos ele correndo atras dela, cuidando dela, mais pombas! ele também é humano e nesse caso, a Lily que se vire agora! hasusahsuhsauhuhsa É, esse negócio de passar o filme pra um livro é sempre complicado. Agrada em muitos aspectos, mais te deixa p da vida em outros. Fazer o que, realmente não podemos ter tudo o que queremos ahsusauhsahusahusasauh Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e comentar... Bjoo_

**Acho que o que eu precisava fazer já fiz, o cap está aí para vcs se deliciarem, e não me batam depois de ler o que eu fiz com a Lily!!!! Prometo que vai ter um motivo pra tudo isso ahuasuhsahsuahsuashausahusahusauh**

**Obrigada por todos que comentam, os que nao comentam, os que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos e aos alertas, de coração. Eu fico feliz ao abrir meu e-mail e ver todos aqueles do fanfiction, sério msm ;)**

**Adooro todoss**

**Beijoo e até a próxima**

**De Weasley**


	11. Encarando a Realidade

**Encarando A Realidade**

A segunda manhã após o restabelecimento de James não foi melhor do que o outro. Lílian mantinha-se trancada no aposento que lhe era dedicado, às vezes perguntando-se o que os marotos estavam fazendo, pois não arredava o pé dali para nada. Já enjoada das paredes, conversou com James, apenas para pedir autorização para pendurar alguns de seus desenhos e assim, que eles lhe pudessem fazer alguma companhia. James franziu a testa, provavelmente pensando se a ruiva tinha enlouquecido, por querer companhias de papel, mas concedeu à permissão.

Billy se ofereceu para ajudá-la, e Lily lhe dava algumas ordens para que os desenhos ocupassem o lugar perfeito. Tinha pintado os golfinhos em saltos, que pintara a alguns dias, bem em frente a sua cama, assim sempre que despertava dava de cara com eles se mexendo, possível por alguns pequenos feitiços no papel.

Após a tormenta tê-los abandonado, a preocupação com a saúde de James e todas as descobertas prazerosas da vida conjugal Lílian sentiu-se física e mentalmente cansada. Tomando consciência de sua exaustão, pediu a Billy que ninguém a atrapalhasse, pois descansaria um pouco. Dormiu por poucas horas, mais ao levantar, sentia-se maravilhosamente bem. Ato seguido, toda vez que as mulheres acordam de bom humor, olhou-se no espelho verificando sua aparência pela primeira vez em dias. Aproximou-se da banheira, enchendo-a com um aceno de varinha e escolhendo minuciosamente seus sais de banho.

Sumiu água adentro com um pequeno suspiro de satisfação. Enquanto se ensaboava, sua mente a povoava com provocativas imagens de James e ela unidos na cama do maroto. Era imagens nítidas e perfeitas, que logo a ruiva reconheceu o fogo em seu interior novamente. Com os olho fechados, quase podia sentir o corpo másculo contra o seu, o peito musculoso roçando em seus seios e seus graves gemidos soando na base de sua orelha. Com um largo respirar, deixou-se deliciar com as sensações que seu corpo sentia com essas lembranças. Tinha uma enorme vontade de que James entrasse naquele pequeno quarto e a abraçasse fortemente, penetrando-a e fazendo-a chegar ao ápice do prazer, como tinha certeza de que ele conseguiria. Suspirou e balançou a cabeça severamente, acreditando ser uma louca por pensar em imagens tão estimulantes.

Em pleno banho, escutou alguém passar ao lado de sua porta, fazendo com que a madeira do chão rangesse um pouco. Conseguiu até mesmo reconhecer que os passos eram de James, suaves, porem firmes. Os passos pararam por um milésimo de segundo, para depois retornar em direção ao seu quarto. O golpe da porta de madeira a fez dar um pequeno pulo, mesmo sabendo inconscientemente que ele iria até ela.

- Lily – ele disse do outro lado da porta, com a voz mais doce que já pudera ter. – Gostaria que você jantasse comigo hoje.

Ela levantou a esponja, deixando que a água caísse sobre seus seios brancos, perguntando quais artimanhas James usaria agora para tentar levá-la para cama. Ainda que gostaria muito de estar com ele, sentia que era necessário evitar a tenção que sua companhia provocava, devido ao fato de estar excitando-se apenas com suas lembranças.

- Sinto muito, James, mais estou ocupada.

Essa noite, James estava menos disposto do que nunca a aceitar uma negativa. O intrigava a imagem embaraçada de ter a ruiva em seus braços nua e odiava não ter certeza se isso era verdade ou fruto de seus delírios. Mais o que conseguia irritá-lo mais ainda, era a lembrança da voz de Lily _gemendo_ em seu ouvido. Repetiu seu convite com mais energia:

- Lily, eu te suplico que jante comigo. Eu tenho que conversar com você, mais estou morto de fome. Eu queria ter um jantar agradável com você, só isso. Claro, se me conceder o prazer da sua companhia.

Ela não teve dúvidas de qual era a fome de James.

- Estou ocupada – respondeu com a voz tão doce quanto a dele.

- Você está irritada de novo! – acusou James com a voz mais irritada do que antes.

- Claro que não – negou ela, ofendida com a dedução. – E agora dê meia volta e ande, antes que seus marujos o escutem suplicando perante minha porta.

- Pouco me importo se eles escutem ou não – grunhiu ele, forçando o beiral da porta. – Quero que me deixe entrar para que possamos conversar, então.

- Eu já disse que estou ocupada, caramba!

E até então achava que estava a salvo por apenas um pedaço de madeira, fora completamente tonta ao pensar que uma porta qualquer impediria James Potter de obter o que ele quisesse. Ele a abriu com um único e forte empurrão, quebrando a fechadura, que caiu com um baque surdo no chão. James atravessou o beiral com determinação, porem mostrando certa surpresa ao vê-la no banho.

Apenas teve um segundo para admirar os belos brancos seios de sua esposa, agora molhados e brilhantes, antes de receber um novo impacto na cara. Dessa vez era a esponja de banho ensopada. O golpe o deixou parcialmente molhado e o fez retroceder apenas um passo. Retomando a consciência, James deu meia volta e preparou-se para sair, quando pisou na esponja e caiu de costas no chão.

Escutando o golpe da cabeça de James contra o piso de madeira, Lílian ficou temerosa que este estivesse inconsciente. Movida pela ansiedade, saiu da banheira em um piscar de olhos, vestiu seu roupão e correu para junto do maroto. Ao chegar próximo ao seu rosto, este abriu apenas um olho, encarando Lily com a expressão dolorida. Por um segundo observou as formas da ruiva, ouvindo em seguida passos na escada. Sua raiva por outro homem ver Lily num estado que só ele vira e desejaria continuar assim, foi mais forte do que sua vontade de continuar olhando-a.

- Cubra-se com algo antes que vire a atração principal do Maroto!

- Idiota – limitou-se a responder, correndo para a porta e a fechando. Assim que bateu na parte quebrada, esta voltou novamente. Pode sentir James passando por ela, segurando a varinha firmemente nas mãos, postado agora do lado de fora do corredor.

- Espero que desfrutes da sua solidão, _senhora_. Eu não irei, te asseguro. Ainda acredito mesmo que está fazendo isso apenas com o objetivo de me atormentar.

Saiu batendo a porta com um aceno de varinha.

Na manhã seguinte, Sirius apareceu em seu quarto convidando-a para dar um volta do lado de fora, pois fazia um excelente dia. Se não fosse pela vontade tremente de ver um pouco de sol, para variar, e tomar um ar fresco, teria recusado a proposta de Sirius calorosamente. Acreditava que James estava irritado o suficiente com seu afastamento, para se quer olhá-la.

Sirius a encarava da porta fixamente. Uma vez que estava de braços dados com ele, começou a defender seu melhor amigo.

- O James está um pouco rabugento, Lily. Esta doença e todo o demais o deixou um pouco mal humorado – não entrou em detalhes o que seria o "todo o demais", porém, sendo homem como James, não saberia se agüentaria tanto tempo como o amigo estava suportando. Por outro lado, também entendia perfeitamente bem a garota. O casamento tinha sido feito tão precipitadamente que Lílian nem deveria ter pensado sobre isso. – Estou seguro de que ele novamente voltará a ser o James de sempre.

- Claro – suspirou a ruiva em tom aflito, convencida de que a irritação de James se devia única e exclusivamente a tê-la a bordo. – No final da viagem ele deverá melhorar.

Sirius tratou de procurar comentário mais alegres. Poderia tê-la dito que James era um ótimo líder, e tirando os poucos marinheiros que não valiam nem a alma que carregavam, todos tinham grande estima por ele. Que outro sentimento poderiam cativar por James, tratando de um homem que sua coragem chegava ao extremo de arriscar a própria vida para salvar sua tripulação? Sirius achava que deveria lhe contar tudo o que James já tinha feito por ele, inclusive, desde que se considerava um homem sem família, aos seus 14 anos. Contou-lhe toda sua história, com a esperança de amolecer um pouco o coração da ruiva e fazê-la ver como James era melhor do que ela mesma pensava. Contou-lhe fatos que nunca contara a ninguém, e muito menos o amigo. Por mais surreal que parece, o moreno era uma pessoa humilde e não se importava que os outros pensassem dele o pior, contando que seus amigos estivessem bem e seguros.

- Você o conhece a muito tempo, ruiva. Sabe o lado bom que ele esconde em algum lugar, ou se não, não teria aceitado essa idéia de casamento.só tenha um pouco de paciência, que o James com o tempo, deixa de ser impertinente assim.

Lílian sorriu tristemente. Deixar de ser impertinente com o que? Seu casamento? Duvidoso demais. O Capitão James Potter amava demais a liberdade que tinha para levar a sério a idéia de casar-se com alguém permanentemente. Se um homem tão bem dotado e bonito como ele, que podia namorar quem quisesse, procurava por _vadias_ por aí, estava claro de que sua decisão por permanecer solteiro vinha de muito tempo atrás, e não se importava minimamente por iludir jovens atraentes.

Quando chegou na parte de cima, James estava no mastro com Remus. Como fazia mais frio do que os dias anteriores, estava vestido totalmente de preto, com luvas e cachecol. Os cabelos voavam conforme o vento determinasse. Como se sentisse a presença da ruiva no mesmo ambiente, voltou o olhar para ela, deixando seu rosto tenso. Um frio desespero se apossou de Lílian ao sentir aquele olhar sobre si. Ele estava fixo, não se movia e muito menos piscava. Os olhos, sempre marrons lindos, estavam de uma cor mais escura que o normal. Só pode concluir uma coisa, James estava bravo com ela, muito bravo. Mais por quê?

Pode vê-lo tremer brevemente, e pensando ser pelo frio, ficou preocupada com seu estado de saúde. Tinha medo de que ele tivesse uma recaída. Aproveitando que Billy estava passando ao seu lado, pediu que ele pegasse uma jaqueta grossa para o Capitão. O menino foi e voltou em tempo recorde, deixando a peça na mão de Lily, seguindo seu caminho com tamanha rapidez, que ela não conseguiu pedir para que ele a entregasse ao seu Capitão.

Colocou a jaqueta dobrada em um braço, disse a si mesma que não tinha nada que temer. Por mais que James quisesse, de alguma forma, machucá-la, ele não podia e não iria fazer aquilo. Mais quando viu que ele travou a mandíbula com sua aproximação, ela não apostaria mais naquilo.

Caminhou até ele, subindo dois degraus que tinha no caminho, não podendo evitar um pequeno temor. Estava quase de frente para os dois homens, mais não se atrevia a interrompê-los. Para dizer a verdade, James parecia ignorá-la de propósito. Foi Remus que chamou a atenção do moreno para ela. Dada as circunstâncias, James não teve mais o que fazer, do que voltar-se para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada. Fazendo das tripas coração, Lílian expressou seu oferecimento:

- Eu trouxe sua jaqueta, James – murmurou com timidez que não lhe era comum tratando-se do maroto, esticando o braço com a jaqueta dobrada. Percebia que as bochechas de James estavam mais coloridas que o normal. Pedia que fosse trabalho do vento, e não um regresso da febre. – Como você ficou bem doente, eu ficaria aliviada se você se protegesse mais. Coloca, eu o ajudo...

Uma muda advertência brilhou nos olhos castanhos do maroto, cujos dedos brincaram na bochecha da esposa, impedindo-a de passar a jaqueta por seus ombros.

- Não sou nenhum bebê, Lilian, ainda que para você eu possa parecer – disse entre dentes. – Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo, e não preciso que você me siga a todos os lugares como uma mãe assustada de que seu filho pegue uma pneumonia. Agora tire essa jaqueta de minhas vistas.

Suas palavras tiveram um efeito muito mais doloroso do que mil _crucios_ juntos. Soltou de modo brusco a bochecha avermelhada da ruiva, dando meia volta e retomando a conversa com Remus, que estava olhando-o firmemente. Desviou o olhar apenas para observar a amiga, encontrando-a parada em estado de choque com as palavras que lhe foram proferidas. Se pudesse, matava James agora mesmo.

Lílian retrocedeu rapidamente do olhar que Remus lhe dirigia, virando o rosto para que ninguém visse suas lágrimas. Caminhou em direção às escadas o mais calmamente possível, não chamando a atenção de ninguém. Os homens que deixava para trás faziam questão de olhar para qualquer outra coisa quando ela passava, ordens de James Potter. A consciência de ter sido rejeitada em público lhe doía mais que adagas em seu coração. Mais do que nunca, sua decisão de não contar nada do ocorrido a James, tornou-se imbatível. Por ela, nada acontecera a partir de agora.

Sua pressa era tanta que não reparou no homem que a observava desde o momento em que havia dado ás costas ao capitão. James tinha decidido ignorá-la, mais ficou claramente comprovado que não conseguia, já que no momento em que proferiu as palavras sentiu-se arrependido e preocupado com o que a ruiva faria. Só o seu orgulho lhe impedia de ir agora mesmo atrás da ruiva e pedir-lhe perdão de joelhos, deixando os marinheiros pensar o que quiserem dele. Estava irritado consigo mesmo por não conseguir desvendar os misteriosos e tentadores sonhos que andava tendo com a ruiva, que acabou por descontar toda sua frustração em quem não merecia. Aliás, em que menos merecia.

Lily fechou a porta do aposento e jogou-se de qualquer jeito em sua cama, deixando que as lágrimas saltassem de seus olhos sem nenhum impedimento. De repente, teve uma sensação de que não poderia suportar mais. Todo a sua preocupação com James, todo o seu amor, haviam convergido em um momento de paixão, tornando-se seu segredo e ao mesmo tempo o seu tormento. E agora, em troca, a atitude de James era fria, como nunca fora, como se a sua vontade de manter-se longe do moreno se estendia também a ele agora.

As lágrimas só pararam quando caiu em sono profundo, tendo um horrível pesadelo, onde temia desesperadamente por sua vida. Corria por uma casa escura, sendo seguida por Valter Dursley e Howard Rudd, que ao mesmo tempo não eram eles. Sentia desesperadamente a necessidade de proteger alguém, e não sabia quem. E de repente os perseguidores caíram sobre ela, ambos segurando suas varinhas e proferindo palavras que não a deixavam respirar...

Lílian abafou um grito e recobrou a consciência. Mais uma mão a segurava fortemente. Presa em um pânico cada vez maior, começou a fazer força para quem quer que fosse, a soltasse.

- Me solte! Eu não consigo respirar...

- Acorde Lílian! – uma voz conhecida a tranqüilizou. – Você estava dormindo.

Olhou ao redor com os olhos esbugalhados, tão assustados quanto antes. Tudo tinha sido um sonho desde a morte de sua mãe? Tinha, sequer falado do testamento com Valter Dursley? Até podia ser que não tinha se casado com James...

Descobriu o maroto de joelhos em volta de sua cama, e o desejo de se jogar em seus braços, encaixar sua cabeça no ombro masculino e chorar de alivio quase a fez abandonar sua cama. Porem, a lembrança recente do modo como James a tratou não demorou a aparecer em sua memória e fazê-la retroceder com uma dor cruel.

- Não me toque – sussurrou.

James engoliu o nó que tinha na garganta e procurou tranqüilizá-la.

- Deite-se na cama, Lily. Descanse um pouco mais até que tudo esteja claro para você. Escutei seus gritos lá de cima, e me assustei com o que poderia ser.

Espantada pela revelação de que gritara realmente, e não só em sonhos, olhou-o pedindo desculpas. Depois voltou sua cabeça, obrigando seus olhos a encararem o teto, sentindo-se envergonhada a ponto de chorar.

- Desculpe-me se te envergonhei...

James quis acalmar seus medos, como sempre havia desejado.

- Shhhi, meu amor. Não penses. Você só me assustou, mas nada mais. Os seus gritos pareciam mais com os da Lily do primeiro ano, quando tinhas medo daqueles bastardos dos sonserinos.

- Suponho que os marujo tenham escutado – murmurou ela desoladamente, fugindo do olhar castanho.

- E o que importa isso? – James riu em voz baixa, tratando de mostrar a Lily que tudo era muito simples. – O mais provável é que Sirius esteja liderando uma aposta para ver quem saia machucado dessa vez, porém _eu _aposto que não devo ter muitos seguidores á meu favor – estendeu um braço e tirou uma mecha do cabelo da ruiva que estava tampando sua face. – Me deixe ver se você está bem querida, olhe para mim.

- Não me chame de querida ou de meu amor – sussurrou negando-se em abrir os olhos ou então virar sua face para James vê-la. – Não o sou, de modo que não finja com todas essas palavras doces que só servem quando são proferidas com suas outras mulheres. Ambos sabemos muito bem o que você sempre quis desde o começo com esse casamento, tirando o fato de me levar para Londres.

A franqueza rude de Lílian espantou James por alguns segundos, mas o fez recordar de como andara se portando com a ruiva quando ambos estavam sozinhos. Talvez a ruiva estivesse convivendo tempo demais com ele.

- Philippe fez sopa para o almoço. Posso te convencer de que venhas almoçar comigo?

- Prefiro ficar aqui – disse sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto.

- Que mer... – James se deteve prontamente. Ficar raivoso cada vez que Lílian lhe desse uma negativa não ajudaria em nada para apaziguar as coisas. Tentou outra vez: - Eu me acostumei a comer com você, Lily. Ficaria grato se você aceitasse. Alem do mais, ainda tenho que conversar com você.

Escutando os passos se aproximarem da porta, James voltou sua atenção para o homem que aparecia no umbral. Sirius observou Lily com cara de preocupação, mais não pode verificar realmente qual era seu estado, por esta ainda estar com o rosto virado. Então dirigiu-se a James:

- A ruiva ta bem, Pontas?

- Sim – suspirou James e levantou-se. – Foi um pesadelo, nada mais.

- O Billy não quer descer com medo de que tenha acontecido alguma coisa horrível com ela. Os homens estão inquietos pelo mesmo motivo. Parece que sua ruivinha conquistou todos, a final.

Pela primeira vez James percebeu como Lílian tinha se afeiçoado a todos em tão pouco tempo.

- Então diga a todos que ela está bem, Sirius, e que depois de descansar um pouco estará como nova.

- Pode deixar comigo – Sirius estava voltando-se para sair, quando olhou profundamente nos olhos do amigo. – Seria uma grande alegria pra todo mundo se ela sorrisse amanhã, James.

Entendendo a indireta de Sirius, James concordou com a cabeça ainda sustentando o olhar.

- Verei o que posso fazer, Padfoot.

- Tenho certeza que sim – respondeu ele, dando um sorriso maroto. E antes de sair, acrescentou: - Te cuida ruiva.

James voltou-se para Lílian, descobrindo que esta não havia se movido. Aproximou-se dela, tirando as coberta debaixo de ser corpo, para depois cobri-la.

- Você devia se abrigar com alguma coisa a mais do que essas cobertas. Eu vou trazer aquele edredom do meu quarto, ele é mais quente.

- Não, por favor, não se incomodo. Eu estou bem assim.

James deu a volta com um suspiro de contrariedade e foi até a porta. Lily não estava disposta a encará-lo e muito menos a aceitar seus esforços para consolá-la.

Escutou que a porta se fechava com suavidade e no silencio que se seguiu, escondeu o rosto entre as almofadas e pôs-se a derramar novas lágrimas de angustia.

Após mais ou menos uma hora, meteu-se no banheiro, tomando um longo banho, fazendo com que as marcas vermelhas em seu rosto pelo choro, sumissem quase todas. Depois de secar-se, olhou-se no espelho e disse:

- Chega de lágrimas – prometeu com um sussurro, confiando ser a última vez que derramaria seu choro pelo maroto de cabelos arrepiados e conseguinte, Valter Dursley.

Já que James não queria tê-la como esposa pra sempre, tinha sido um absurdo deixar que se entristecera tanto assim. Algum dia, em algum lugar do mundo, haveria de aparecer um homem que a amaria e a aceitaria como sua esposa, não à guisa de um favor. Mas antes disso, teria que construir uma nova vida para si. Em Londres haveria de enfrentar grandes desafios e não poderia deixar que seus sonhos morressem assim, por causa de um maroto. Trabalharia no St. Mungus, como sempre desejou, e reconstruiria sua vida perfeitamente bem, com o apoio de suas amigas.

Mais encorajada com sua novas metas, Lílian voltou a desenhar e se concentrou em melhorar seu hobbie. Até que de repente, ao endireitar as costas, viu o que seus rabiscos inconscientes tinham feito. No pergaminho estava desenhado exatamente os traços de James com carbono, olhou ao redor e pode perceber mais sete ou oito folhas jogadas no chão, todas com os mesmos traços. Com um breve gemido, pôs-se em pé e recolheu todas as folhas, guardando-as no mais fundo de seu malão. Não permitiria que o moreno influenciasse também em seus desenhos. Esta certa agora, de que teria que ter mais controle sobre sua cabeça.

Os desenhos estavam praticamente acabados, mais Lílian ainda encontrava-se em pé, na frente de seu cavalete centrada em pintar alguns detalhes, quando um instinto a deteve em sua pincelada. Levantou a cabeça e escutou com atenção. Não escutou mais que as velas sofrendo com o vento, o choque das ondas no Maroto, as vozes dos marujos e todos os outros barulhos que já estava familiarizada. No entanto, não conseguia livrar-se da sensação que se apossara seu corpo. Permaneceu tensa e alerta, com o coração batendo a velocidades quase doloridas e os dedos apertando tão fortemente o pincel, que faltou pouco para não quebrá-lo. Um momento antes que batessem na porta, soube quem estava do outro lado: um dos únicos homens no mundo que poderia ter um passo tão firme, porem sutil. Muito útil para fugir de Filch em seus anos escolares.

Parada em suas pernas de gelatina, foi até a porta e a abriu, não sem antes lembrar-se de todas suas metas minuciosamente pensadas diante do espelho. James estava no corredor em frente a sua porta, com um semblante preocupado.

- Dias atrás, lá na coberta, eu te tratei de modo brusco e grosseiro – disse sem torneios. – Você não merecia. Vim aqui para lhe pedir perdão, e dizer que sinto muito pelo meu comportamento. Não é de mim tratar todos tão mal. Quero que peça qualquer coisa para que possa me perdoar.

Lílian aguardou, mais do que espantada por aquela enxurrada de desculpas, enquanto ele a encarava com intensidade, que ela acreditou que o banho não servira em nada para livrá-la das marcas do choro.

- Claro que está desculpado – murmurou. O largo e incomodo silencio que se seguiu depois pareceu durar uma eternidade. – Se não tem mais nada a dizer, devo voltar aos meus desenhos. Quero ver se consigo vender alguns quadros para lhe pagar o que devo e também para não viver ás custas de minhas amigas.

- Já disse para não se preocupar com isso, Lílian. Se você se sente melhor, aceite-o como um presente.

- Prefiro não te dever mais do que já devo – disse com uma dignidade invejável.

James se perguntou se alguma coisa estranha o impedia de lhe perguntar o que desde aquela ultima noite de delírio queria lhe perguntar. E mais incompetente ainda sentia-se ao não conseguir entender o porque da frieza da ruiva. Já que queria mais que o próprio Sirius, vê-la sorrir novamente.

Seguiu-se outro grande silencio. Lílian, a quem incomodava o olhar intenso de James, deu um passo a frente para fechar a porta. Sua tentativa pareceu despertar o Capitão, que se apressou em avançar e empurrar a porta com um golpe leve. Ante o olhar surpreso e assustado da ruiva, tratou de explicar a demora de sua presença.

- Eu só fiz aquilo Lily, porque não posso mostrar-me frágil e ser mimado diante dos marujos. Não podem nem duvidar da minha capacidade de liderança. E essa capacidade simplesmente sai de mim quando você se aproxima.

- Então te digo que se todos os homens forem iguais a você, vivemos em um mundo muito pobre e indigno. Onde uma demonstração de afeto é sinônimo de debilidade – replicou a ruiva com rigidez. – E isso me faz agradecer ainda mais por ter nascido mulher e carregar comigo alguma sensibilidade perante os outros. Até mesmo os que não merecem.

Os lábios de James ameaçaram abrir-se em um sorriso.

- Não se ofenda, mas passou-me pela cabeça uma imagem de Lily homem – um breve riso abandonou sua boca. A medida que a encarava seu sorriso foi morrendo. Perguntou, então, com grande doçura: - Lily... você está bem?

James sabia! A idéia a deixou paralisada, como um animal em suspense pela aproximação de seu caçador. Tratou de passar em sua mente alguma situação de que poderia ser denunciada, mas não lhe vinha nenhuma, nenhum fato de que o poderia levar àquela conclusão. Restava então, outra opção. O próprio James poderia estar se lembrando do acontecido. Mas então, porque não lhe perguntava diretamente? Era um homem direto, bem diferente desses que fazem rodeios para chegar a algo. Por que, então, não apresentava o tema com clareza?

Fixou seu olhar naquele marrom, ainda escuro, buscando algum indicio de que ele sabia. Eram lindos como sempre, mas não revelavam nada. Estava imaginando coisas a partir de uma simples pergunta. Concluiu que não existia mais do que aquela frase corriqueira.

- Perfeitamente – acabou por murmurar. – E agora, James, com a sua licença, eu tenho que voltar para os meus desenhos.

Ele, estático, continuou estudando-a sem dar a entender que iria embora. Seu olhar a percorreu com determinação, fazendo a ruiva corar e desviar o olhar para a parede atrás do moreno.

- Eu gostaria de jantar com você Lily, e estou confiante que aceite meu convite dessa vez. Ultimamente estou jantando sozinho e o Sirius nem é um grande consolo, já que só tem falando besteira ultimamente. Parece disposto a me tornar um cavalheiro. Disse que tenho modos muito bruscos para você.

Sentar-se na mesma mesa que ele pelo tempo de uma hora ou mais? Sem a presença jovial e tranqüilizadora de Sirius? Lílian sabia exatamente onde a noite acabaria. Apesar do desejo de ceder aos seus convites, não podia. Seu próprio bem estar dependia dessa resposta e não deixaria se vencer pelas impertinências de Potter.

- Dada as circunstancias, James, não acho prudente passarmos muito tempo juntos – a frase parecia-lhe tão familiar, que se perguntou quantas vezes tinha-a dito a si mesma em pensamento. Tentou ser mais firme, para convencer o maroto e ela mesma. – A nós dois parece um pouco difícil respeitar aquele acordo nominal que fizemos. Eu deixei você ir muito mais alem em uma noite do que qualquer um foi em toda minha vida. Então, por mim, acho não seguro estar na sua companhia, mas na frente dos outros atuaremos como se estivéssemos casados – não recordava jamais palavras saírem de sua boca e a machucarem tanto quanto essas.

James não sorriu, mas também não ficou bravo. Dando um leve e silencioso aceno de cabeça se retirou. Tinha a sensação de ter chego ao fim de uma etapa muito prazerosa de sua vida, porém era mais forte ainda a certeza que tinha de que seu coração tinha se enfraquecido.

Ao fechar a porta, Lily se se encostou à mesma, tremendo incontrolavelmente. Voltou para dentro de seu quarto, sem animo nenhum para desenhar. Em lugar disso, sentou-se e cruzou suas mãos em sua perna, com o olhar perdido e um vazio que ia se apossando de seu corpo centímetro por centímetro.

**N.A.: Geeeeeeeeente, dessa vez eu nem demorei muito, demorei??? Bom, tenho que ir rapidinho, então só vou responder os reviews ;)**

**m.: **oiii, então, a Lily deveria andar com uma plaquinha dizendo: "sou idiota, James, me perdoe" mais eu adoro ela :D Ainda não sei quantos caps exatos vão ser, mais acho que mais ou menos uns sete ainda :) Obrigada por comentar. Bjoo

**Shakinha:** hasusahhusahusausasahu primeira pessoa que eu conheço que ama a Bella!!! Adorei isso. Beijinhoo

**Vanessa s: **veremos o fim que a Lily vai dar a si mesma. Que tudo depende dela agora né ;) Bjoo

**Lia:** hsausahushahsuahusashaushauhsuasahu então espere por mais surpresas :D

**Thaty: **Obrigada por comentar, querida. Um bjo.

**Gracias a todos os que leram e comentaram ou não!!**

**Bjoo**

**De Weasley**


	12. Descobertas

**** Por favorrr... ignorem o fato de James ser Filho único, ok??**

**Descobertas  
**

A mesma sensação de estar se esvaziando e perdendo toda sua alegria, foi a que perdurou em Lílian durante todos os próximos dias. Tinha vontade de ficar sozinha, e o fazia sempre que possível. Não via mais como a vida do Navio andava. Era como se paredes de vidro tivessem crescido ao seu redor a impedindo de ter qualquer contato com quem fosse e em qualquer hora. Particularmente, não via a hora da viagem acabar. Sentia-se extremamente ansiosa para chegar em Londres, reencontrar suas amigas e começar sua nova vida como Curandeira.

Depois da visita de James em seu camarote, Lílian subiu à cobertura acompanhada de Sirius, apenas para que seus outros amigos marujos vissem como ela já se encontrava bem de saúde. Não manteve uma conversa longa com ninguém, contentando-se apenas em cumprimentá-los.

Mas nos próximos dias, Sirius, Remus e até mesmo o senhor Philippe trataram de convencer-la a sair de seu quarto. Não obtendo muito sucesso, permitiam-se passar poucos momentos acompanhando-a, sendo para retirar uma bandeja do almoço ou para conversar na soleira da porta apenas. Nada de James. Os três e mais Billy compartiam de um mesmo sentimento de preocupação com a ruiva. Iludindo-os com falsos sorrisos, Lílian deixou-se cair cada dia mais em suas próprias preocupações.

O natal os surpreendeu faltando ainda um mês para chegarem a Londres. Lily consentiu em passar a ceia com James, Sirius e Remus no camarote do primeiro. Presenteou James com um de seus quadros preferidos, feito especialmente para ele. Um campo de quadribol com seus jogadores em pleno vôo. James, particularmente, achou aquele apanhador muito parecido com ele, mas não comentou nada. Já para Sirius deu um canivete que abria qualquer fechadura, podendo ver novamente o tão famoso sorriso maroto espalhado pela cara do baderneiro. E para Remus, uma coleção inteira sobre Como Se Defender das Artes das Trevas no Mundo de Hoje.

Sirius, como presente, fizera uma real obra de arte, lhe dando uma miniatura entalha do Maroto, com tantos cortes e elevações, que sentiu-se realmente emocionada ao recebê-lo. Remus lhe dera uma linda presilha para cabelos, provavelmente mais cara do que todos os pertences de Lílian juntos.

- Não posso aceitar Remus – disse, constrangida, ao ver que as pedras verdes eram verdadeiras esmeraldas.

- É claro que pode – disse com um simples aceno de mão, como se não fosse nada. – Ganhei de um comerciante como forma de pagamento. Não poderia usá-la, poderia? – Sirius, mais bêbado do que o normal, gargalhou. Provavelmente imaginando Remus usando a tal presilha. – E realmente combina com você Lily.

- Obrigada – disse suavemente, sentindo suas bochechas corarem ao perceber que Remus não era a única que a encarava. Não sorrindo, pelo menos.

Desfrutaram de um delicioso jantar feito por Philippe, especialmente para o natal. Quando Remus pediu licença para se retirar, Lílian quis por tudo o mais segui-lo, dando-se conta de que Sirius não poderia ajudá-la muito, se precisasse, já que dormia profundamente no sofá de James.

Antes que pudesse seguir o amigo, porem, James pôs uma de suas mãos em seu braço e suplicou-lhe apenas mais alguns minutos de companhia. O gesto de assentimento de Lílian não mostrou as verdadeiras sensações que continha dentro de si. Desejava-o mais que tudo e, por um minuto de irracionalidade, queria que Sirius não estivesse ali.

Piscou uma ou duas vezes, com a natureza de seus pensamentos, e ficou decepcionada ao perceber que todo seu esforço para deixar James Potter fora de seu coração até agora, não tinha valido para muita coisa. Ansiava, mais que tudo, ter o moreno em seus braços novamente. Vitima de seus próprios pensamentos, aguardou com certa vulnerabilidade e em tenso silencio que James buscasse o que queria lhe mostrar em seu armário.

O capitão voltou com uma caixa de madeira verniz em sua mão, muito bem trabalhada e, ao abri-la, revelou na base da caixinha duas figurinhas de jade sobre flores de lótus talhada. Lílian nunca tinha visto nada tão lindo em seu próprio gênero, mas também ficou surpresa ao perceber que se tratava, provavelmente, de uma coisa cara e não aceitaria por nada.

- É realmente lindo James, mas creio que não posso aceitar-lo.

Ele aproximou-se das figuras da caixa e a examinou atentamente.

- Me disseram que representava dois amantes lendários no mundo dos trouxas. Romeu e Juliana?

- Julieta – corrigiu-o com um sorriso.

- Isso. Romeu e Julieta. Não sei se a informação que vou falar agora está correta, mas o vendedor me disse que eles conseguiram superar todos os seus problemas e se casaram. O que acontece depois eu não sei, mas achei que seria um bom presente devida a nossa situação, ruiva, e sentirei uma grava ofensa se você não aceitá-lo.

- Certo. Mas e se algum dia você se casar com outra? – murmurou a ruiva, tragando saliva constantemente para ver se o nódulo que se formara em sua garganta se dissolvia. A frase saíra de sua boca totalmente sem sua permissão. O mero pensamento que teve de James enjoando de ser solteiro e casando-se com outra dava vontade de chorar. – Não preferia guardá-lo para sua futura esposa?

- Eu o estou presenteando para a minha esposa – afirmou ele, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. – E ficaria honrado se ela aceitasse o meu presente, como eu aceitei o dela tão bem.

A ternura em seu olhar era tão persuasiva que ela sentiu seu coração bater um pouco mais forte. Conteve a vontade de jogar-se contra aquele corpo masculino e descansar sua cabeça em seu ombro. Sabia que James a acolheria de bom gosto. Sabia que se o beijasse, todos os seus desejos seriam atendidos. E ela não queria fraquejar. Sem pensar mais sobre o assunto, agradeceu a James cordialmente e apressada colocou-se para fora do aposento do maroto fugindo, literalmente, dele, passando uma noite inteira acordada, pensando como seria mais feliz se a vida pudesse lhe dar James. Se ele quisesse realmente manter-se casado com ela, sem sentir-se incompleto abandonando O Maroto.

Um novo acesso de náuseas a fez ficar reclusa em seus aposentos todo o dia seguinte, se bem que o que conseguiu manter no corpo não foi capaz de livrar-la de um grande esgotamento físico. Como quase não tinha vontade de pintar, passou metade do dia dormindo e, os momentos que estava acordada, permitia-se largos descansos em sua cama. Ao terceiro dia sem melhoras, Billy achou melhor comunicar ao Capitão o estado de sua esposa. Quando James veio correndo vê-la e medir sua febre com a mão, esta lhe assegurou que dormia para conseguir passar o aborrecimento da longa viagem e mentiu quando ele perguntou se o enjôo já melhorara. Expressou sua gratidão com um simples "_obrigada, mas não preciso de babá_", após o maroto falar-lhe sobre saúde por dez longos minutos, dizendo que ela precisava se alimentar melhor e tudo o mais. James aceitou, a contra gosto, sua frase e saiu de seu quarto dando-lhe a jovem o que ela menos gostava porém sempre procurava, a solidão.

A partir de então, começou a observá-la atentamente, porem de longe. Cruzavam-se com mais freqüência, agora que ela aceitava os passeis de Sirius até a cobertura, porem limitavam-se a se cumprimentar com pequenos acenos de cabeça ou singelos sorrisos. Uma noite, quando Billy trouxera a bandeja do jantar e deixara a porta um pouco aberta ao sair, James se deteve ante esta, no caminho para o seu quarto. Seu corpo alto e musculoso, irradiava saúde e vitalidade, mais os seus olhos amendoados se pousaram na jovem passageira.

- Se sente melhor esta noite, Lílian? – perguntou com grande cortesia.

- Minha saúde está excelente, James, obrigada. E a sua? – contestou a ruiva com uma jovialidade fingida, fazendo o possível para animar sua aparência.

Ele mordeu a língua para não dar uma resposta mal criada para a garota. Como ela podia mentir se sua pele estava mais branca de leite, de tão pálida? Fazia alguns dias que lhe inquietava a estranha sensação de perder-se algo e os sorrisos forçados da ruiva não faziam nada mais do que aumentar essa sensação. Mas não podia fazer nada para que a ruiva dizer a verdade, nem usar o Soro da Verdade, como Sirius recomendou. Seria muita falta de honra.

- Você está bem, não é mesmo James? – insistiu Lílian, contando os minutos que faltava para James deixar-la sozinha e ela poder respirar novamente.

- Certamente, querida – acabou por responder ele. Acaba outra pausa, disse: - Quero acreditar que você não vai deixar de me procurar e me informar de todas as suas necessidades.

- Billy e Philippe estão atendendo-as muito bem, Capitão – ela deu de ombros e soltou uma risada falsa, muito falsa. – Não vejo motivos para te importunar com motivos tão triviais. Você já tem problemas demais para que eu te presenteie com mais.

A resposta não agradou muito James, mas também não estava disposto a suplicar que Lílian lhe concedera parte de seu tempo. Já o tinha feito vezes demais. Seguiu o caminho de seu camarote.

No coemço de Janeiro, a correnteza matinal permitiu que O Maroto se aproximasse de Charleston, a cidade portenha onde desembarcariam e através da aparatação acabariam em Londres. As aves marinhas aproximavam-se do Maroto como se lhes dessem as boas-vindas. Lílian respirou aliviada, sentindo-se mais feliz do que nos últimos dias tinha se sentido.

A medida que o sol alcançava maiores alturas, os ventos ganhavam força e a espuma ao redor deles iam se dissipando. Lílian vestiu-se com uma grossa capa de lã para proteger-se do frio Inglês e saiu a coberta para ver melhor a cidade se aproximando. Respirando fundo, desfrutou dos cheiros dos bosques e flores, que cresciam lindamente ao redor de toda a cidade, dando espaço apenas para o porto.

Quanto desespero tinha pra chegar em sua casa! Só agora que estava de volta a este lugar que tanto lhe acolhera, é que percebia o tamanho de sua saudade. O impacto de perder seus pais e a gratidão que sentia pelos marotos tornou-se maior, porém saudosamente guardados no fundo de seu coração.

Tinha sido uma longa viagem, tanto pela travessia do oceano, quanto de sua própria vida. Mas, por fim, havia concluído esta primeira fase, e assim que desembarcasse no porto, começaria sua segunda. A que lutaria para ter seu próprio espaço naquela terra que a viu crescer.

Uma sensação familiar a despertou de seus devaneios. Era, como sempre, inconfundível. Conteve a respiração e deu meia volta para descobrir que James a encarava de muito perto. Tinha um gorro preto em sua cabeça, provavelmente para protegê-lo do vento e da forte neblina. Estava com a jaqueta que um dia causou uma grande confusão, talvez para agradar a ruiva. Esta o achou simplesmente encantador, quase como um príncipe cavalheiro e, tinha muitas duvidas, se um dia ele deixaria de ser assim. Bastava olhar-lo para temer que seu coração pulasse de seu peito. Era sempre a mesma reação que seu corpo expressava e dificilmente mudaria também.

- Essa manhã você está um pouco pensativa, Lílian – James expressou sua preocupação a mesmo tempo que apoiava-se ao lado de Lily na borda. – Não te alegra estar de volta?

- Sim, muito – respondeu ela com um sorriso que ele não via a semanas. – Mas mesmo passando tão pouco tempo, não posso deixar de me sentir uma estrangeira aqui – comprovando que seu pulso não diminuiria de intensidade, afastou seus olhos de James para observar a encosta. – Me perguntou se alguma coisa mudou e se as meninas vão estar me esperando em Londres.

- Aposto que estarão.

- Espero que sim.

O fato de ser uma nascida trouxa também a estava preocupando muito, mas não iria mencionar isso para James nem sob tortura. Tinha confiança de que teria ajuda ao aparatar em frente à casa de Lisa, já que ela morava sozinha agora. Queria muito visitar Alice também agora que descobria recentemente estar que ela tinha se casado e esperava um filho de Frank.

Pensando em sua própria condição de casada, Lílian se sobressaltou. Pegada de surpresa alisou a parte de frente do seu ventre, apalpando suavemente sua pele. A involuntária inspeção acabou abruptamente ao se dar conta de que James a observava com curiosidade.

- Alguém vai vir te receber aqui? – perguntou demonstrando certo nervosismo. James a olhou curioso pela pergunta.

- Como a maioria se encontra em Londres, eu duvido que alguém venha até aqui. Provavelmente nem sabem da minha chegada, já que estamos um pouco adiantados. Vou para cada me instalar e depois visitá-los para entregar-lhes os presentes que comprei e, claro, acalmar o pobre coração de mamãe.

- Sirius disse que é sempre um caos quando vocês chegam. Todo mundo querendo os móveis que vocês trazem. Se isso for verdade, parece que você demorará um pouquinho para chegar em sua casa – esforçou um maior e mais falso sorriso de todos e disse: - Sendo assim, acho que deveríamos conversar sobre a nossa anulação agora.

James pensara em pedir-lhe um tempo, antes de falarem sobre esse assunto, para meditar sobre a relação dos dois. Durante esse período, tinha já decidido pedir Lily em namoro e fazer tudo o que pessoas normais fazem antes de se casarem. O próprio maroto ficara espantado na noite em que tivera essas idéias, porem não queria deixar a ruiva lhe escapar uma segunda vez. Para dizer a verdade, a idéia de Lílian estar com alguém que não fosse ele, quase o matava.

- Teremos muito tempo para falar sobre isso, Lily. Não tenho pressa.

Ela respirou fundo para se tranqüilizar. O único inconveniente de ser esposa de James Potter era o fato de que seu matrimonio estava para acabar em apenas três meses de união. Sabia que quanto mais demorasse para assinar esses papeis, mais o seu coração se machucaria. Tinha plena certeza de que ficaria remoendo as possibilidade ínfimas de ter uma relação que durasse, para depois o moreno aparecer em sua casa, em um belo dia ensolarado, entregar-lhe os papeis e sair de seu jardim mais solteiro do que nunca. Diante disso, não conseguiria manter a fachada de dureza e insensibilidade que conseguira construir ao longo da viagem, dizendo insistentemente que não pensava nos dois como casados. Havia ainda, outra razão claríssima que ela não se esquecia em nenhum momento, mas deixou de lado até terem resolvido a questão do casamento, de forma que se fosse abordada de outro modo, estaria seriamente comprometida a desmoronar na frente de James.

- Acho que quanto antes melhor, James – murmurou.

Ele ficou tenso ou era imaginação sua?

- Eu pensei que poderíamos esperar alguns meses...

- Não. É melhor acabar de uma vez – insistiu ela, beirando o pânico.

- Tanta pressa tem assim para a anulação, ruiva?

Desconcertada pela intensidade com que a pergunta foi feita, Lílian levantou seu olhar para James, cujos olhos a inspecionavam. Como poderia lhe explicar que passado dois meses a anulação não poderia ser feita? Como contar para ele a verdade, sendo que ele se sentiria traído e a odiaria? Medindo seus gestos e suas palavras, Lílian recitou a frase que tanto tinha ensaiado.

- Quando eu estiver estabilizada, com dinheiro o suficiente para quitar minha dívida com você e ter meus fundos próprios, não terei muito mais tempo sobrando. É preferível que contemos com toda a agilidade que nos seja possível, aproveitando que ainda tenho tempo.

- É claro, isso é prioridade, quero dizer, seu trabalho – murmurou James.

- É meu sustento James... – respondeu calmamente. – Tem que ser a prioridade.

- E o que dirá para Lisa e Alice?

- A verdade – respondeu ela sensatamente. – Tenho absoluta certeza que elas me entenderão e que te agradecerão eternamente, como eu estou agradecendo.

- É só isso que você está? Agradecida?

A confusão em Lílian cresceu por momentos assim que viu um frio brilho passar pelos olhos do maroto.

- Não deveria estar agradecida?

Por muito que averiguasse o rosto da jovem, James não achou o que procurava.

- E quanto a anulação...

Ela se voltou de costas para o maroto, respondendo com toda a serenidade que conseguiu reunir.

- Não quero te causar o menor tormento, James. Não mais dos que já te causei. Só te peço que aja como mais lhe convir.

- Entendo...

O olhou novamente, atraída pelo porte maravilhoso que ele possuía. James a observava com a mesma cautela que um mar revolto. Tinha estado louco quando achou que não sofreria tanto ao tocarem nesse assunto. E a expressão de Lílian, que impedia qualquer um de ler seus pensamentos, deixou James frustrado ao extremo. Parecia que ela tinha uma opinião formada desde que embarcara, afinal. Livrar-se dele o mais rápido possível sem magoá-lo.

Arrependeu-se então com tamanha intensidade, que quase perdeu a compostura. Ao executar seu plano de tirar Lílian das garras de Dursley não se lhe ocorrera que pudesse vir a amar a garota tanto que amava agora. Porém, como não demonstrou corretamente seus sentimentos, não poderia esperar que ela os adivinhasse com uma simples bola de cristal, e então, suas tentativas de não existir esse cancelamento eram nulas e inúteis. Tinha sido inútil imaginar que sua atitude faria Lílian desejá-lo como homem e marido de uma noite para a outra. Suas esperanças transformaram-se rapidamente em orgulho inflexível, que o fez trancar o maxilar.

- Nesse caso, senhora, receberá a visita do meu advogado em sua casa em poucos dias. Hiram Farraday é seu nome.

Lílian assentiu com rigidez, incapaz de conter o nó em sua garganta. Tardou a descobrir que seus dedos doíam de tanto que os apertava na borda do navio. Pouco a pouco foi soltando a mão da madeira que prendia, fingindo indiferença enquanto James se distanciava dela sem cerimônias.

Uma ordem de James a tirou de seus pensamentos. Os marujos correram para cumpri-la. Em pouco tempo as velas foram controladas e os preparativos necessários para o navio atracar foram feitos. Enquanto percorriam os últimos metros, os olhos de Lílian pousaram nas pessoas esperando pela embarcação do Cais. Todos, com certeza, esperavam pelo navio, no entanto, não por ela. Tinha alguma esperança de conseguir passar por aquela pequena multidão sem ser vista e seguir o caminho de casa sozinha.

Desceu ao camarote e com um aceno de varinha, juntou todos os seus pertences pessoais. As malas mais pesadas já estavam preparadas. Quando estava pronta, se colocou de frente para o camarote e o observou pela ultima vez. O pequeno aposento que tinha sido sua casa por esse pequeno período perdia a familiaridade sem seus quadros. Tinha certeza de que não lembraria tão bem desse aposento como lembraria daquele outro, ao fim do corredor. Ficaria surpresa se o camarote do Capitão não a acompanhasse até o seu leito de morte.

Varias sacudidas anunciou o fim da viagem. Ficou surpresa nesse momento pela facilidade que teve em passar esses três meses ao lado de James, tirando, é claro, os episódios em que o maroto delirava. Suspirou, incapaz de desfazer o nó em sua garganta. Saiu para o corredor, uma ultima vez e começou a subir as escadas, com suas malas flutuando até o topo.

Quando chegou na cobertura, o Maroto estava parado ao lado de uma grande plataforma, provavelmente por magia, pois não movia-se um centímetro. A passarela estava entupida de gente que gritava e esperava ansiosamente para rever algum ente querido da tripulação. Vários carros chiques paravam em frente ao navio e se apressavam em estar a bordo procurando por algo. O motorista de um lindo carro preto ajudou a desembarcar duas jovens que se apressaram a correr pela passarela, quase voando, entre risadas felizes. Quando avistaram James, o gritavam insistentemente, até terem seus pedidos aceitos.

- Suzanne! Brenna! – exclamou com grande alegria o maroto. – O que vocês fazem aqui?

Apressou-se a diminuir a distancia que os separavam e abraçou a ambas, uma de cada vez, dando um beijo na bochecha de cada uma e mantê-las perto dele.

Reparando que tinham cabelos negros que alguma semelhança qualquer com James, Lily supôs que deveriam ser as irmãs de James. E ele, provavelmente não esperava vê-las. Como não queria despertar curiosidade, apenas desviou o olhar da cena. Porém, podia ouvi-las perfeitamente.

A maior expôs rapidamente o motivo de estarem na cidade.

- Estávamos fazendo compras, James, mas assim que pisamos aqui nos avisaram que você chegaria hoje. Disse para Brenna que poderíamos esquecer as compras e te esperar e ela logo concordou. Só assim para conseguirmos ver nosso irmão antes que ele fuja de novo!

- Não exagere, Suzy! – e pôs-se a rir realmente feliz. Logo depois olhou para a menor. – Você está bem diferente Brenna! E o que é isso de não usar uma blusa um pouco mais comprida? Estamos em pleno inverno, senhorita!

- Bah! – a jovem fez um gesto de descaso com a mão e seus olhos, idênticos ao do irmão, brilharam. – Você sabe muito bem que gosto do meu tipo de roupa, James Potter, não me amole! E além do mais, querido irmão, se você ainda se lembra, tenho quatorze anos, é normal eu mudar!

- Mudou a sua forma de andar igual a um pato também? – perguntou zombeteiro. Lílian riu silenciosamente. Sirius surgiu ao seu lado. – Tomara né? Ou melhor, não! Já tinha trabalho suficiente com os idiotas correndo atrás de você desastrada do jeito que era!

- Cala boca, seu porco espinho! – repreendeu Brenna com um sorriso de lado, deixando seu olhar cair em Sirius. – Padfoot!

- Já volto, ruiva – disse a garota que estava encolhida ao seu lado aproximando-se da família Potter. – Olá Brenna... – sorriu abraçando as meninas que considerava suas irmãs. – Suzy!

- Estávamos falando sobre homens, Padfoot – comentou Brenna marotamente. Lílian se surpreendeu com o quanto ela estava parecida com o irmão naquele momento. – Sua especialidade! – e gargalhou.

James balançou a cabeça enquanto Sirius dava pequenos cutucões na caçula Potter.

- Tudo bem, na realidade... – suspirou fundo para conter as risadas. – Estava contando ao James que papai comprou uma arma trouxa, acredita? Disse que se algum trouxa aparecer em casa para se _engraçar_, comigo ou com Suzy um pedaço de madeira não os assustaria tanto assim. Claro, eles não saberiam que aquilo é uma varinha.

- Mas ele está corretíssimo! – disse Sirius, com James concordando veemente ao seu lado.

- Claro que está! Tanto para a sua proteção, pirralha, como para a de Suzy. Eu sou homem e sei o que aqueles idiotas falavam de vocês nos dormitórios!

- Os homens são todos iguais, não? – perguntou Suzanne sorrindo calmamente. – Se protegem uns dos outros e Merlin proteja a mulher que estiver no meio deles!

- Pois eu acho certo o que papai faz, se não vocês escolheriam um babaca qualquer por aí, e não é bem assim que funciona a vida.

- E você? Sabe lidar com mulheres? – perguntou Brenna sorrindo. Imediatamente Sirius encarou a ruiva e viu o quão corada ela estava.

- Isso é problema meu.

- O que James quer dizer, Bre... – começou o maroto de olhos azuis, desviando seu olhar para a baixinha a sua frente. – É que você ainda não sabe realmente o que os homens mundano podem querer de você – e sorriu maroto. James concordou com ele na hora.

- É, quem mais do que Sirius Black, o poderoso Chefão, o Homem Mundano para saber disso, não? – declarou com um olhar sapeca. Todos deram gargalhadas. – Vocês são os piores.

- Venham meninas, quero lhes apresentar alguém – trocou um olhar com Sirius. Este deu apenas um gesto de assentimento. Pegou as duas pelo ombro, e abraçado com elas seguiu em direção a Lílian, que antes de ser chamada, já tinha se virado.

- Lily, queria que você conhecesse minhas irmãs, Suzanne e Brenna. Deve se lembrar delas de Hogwarts – voltou-se para as duas morenas. – Tenho certeza que se lembram da Monitora Lílian Evans.

- Lily Evans! Claro que sim – exclamou Suzanne a cumprimentando gentilmente. – Sinto falta dos seus gritos esse ano. Morgana, como você mudou! Sem a ajuda de James não te reconheceria. Mas... o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não tinha ido para os EUA ver sua mãe? – os olhos de Suzanne esquadrinharam o navio a procura de outra mulher. – Ela veio com você?

- Não. Fiz a viagem sozinha – respondeu Lily calmamente, sorrindo para a menina. Ela era, sem outra palavra, Linda. Longos cabelos negros com delicados olhos marrons. Chamaria a atenção de qualquer um, com certeza. – Mamãe faleceu faz uns dois meses. Por esse motivo voltei para Inglaterra mais cedo.

- Merlin! Me desculpe por tocar no assunto – disse espantada e claramente arrependida. – Lamento muito. Mesmo.

- É verdade... – continuou Brenna, atropelando as palavras da irmã. – Sou Brenna Potter. E se houver qualquer coisa que possamos fazer por você, sinta-se a vontade em pedir. A pesar das más noticias, estou realmente feliz em te ver outra vez. Tenho a impressão de que você era a única que colocava juízo em James lá em Hogwarts.

Agora os quatro riram com a frase da caçula.

- Sinta-se a vontade para nos visitar – ofereceu Suzanne. – Eu adoraria. E meus pais também, tenho toda certeza.

"_Não teria tanta certeza assim!"_ pensou a ruiva imediatamente, percebendo que James estava parado atrás dela, e um pressentimento horrível a dizia que James contaria logo para as irmãs a condição que ela teve que concluir para poder viajar. Brenna continuou falando e impedindo qualquer intervenção de seu irmão.

- Eu ainda me lembro do tão bem que você desenha! Lembra quando eu estava desesperada com Transfiguração e fui correndo procurar James, e sabe-se lá onde ele tinha se enfiado e você me ajudou? Desenhou todo aquele esquema monstruoso se McGonagall e até hoje não sei como consegue! Sempre quis um retrato meu... – comentou mudando drasticamente de assunto. – Você faria um? Eu te pago!

- Desenha muito melhor agora – comentou Sirius sorrindo.

- Que demais isso, não Suzy? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando de alegria.

- Claro que é! – riu-se também. – Se não for muito incomodo, eu também queria um.

- Tenho que dizer isso pro papai – continuou Brenna como se a irmã nem tivesse falado com ela. – Escutei ele falando que queria um desenho da mamãe com nós duas, você não James! Agora posso dizer que temos já uma artista na mão!

Via-se de longe que era uma menina muito agitada e alegre. E Lílian adorou isso nela. Sua espontaneidade. Porém, achou melhor conduzir a situação com delicadeza, pois a situação poderia ficar embaraçosa.

- Eu acharia melhor você deixar essa escolha com seu pai, Brenna – sorriu-lhe gentilmente a ruiva. – Ele pode não gostar dos meus traços. Deve deixar essa obra para quem lhe convir mais.

Tinha certeza que queria manter a máxima distancia da família Potter. Assim, não cairia em tentação ao ver o que estava perdendo, deixando James partir. Sempre que se encontraram, os Potter faziam questão de deixá-la muito a vontade. Não queria que pensassem que tinha usado o seu filho.

- Se o Sirius disse que você desenha bem, então papai não terá nenhuma dúvida de que você é a melhor indicada – assegurou-a Suzanne sorrindo. – Não sei como, mais meus pais confiam nesse traste.

A risada zombeteira que deu depois deixou claro a todos que ela estava apenas brincando com o amigo. Abraçou-o carinhosamente pela cintura logo em seguida.

- É assim né? Pisa e depois pede arrego! – Sirius olhou para James. – Suas irmãs são bem espertas não é não, Potter?

- Pois se são minhas irmãs! – respondeu sorrindo feliz.

- Bom... e como você pode perceber também, James tem um excelente olho para coisas boas – comentou Brenna como quem não quer nada. – Inclusive obras de arte. Mas antes de te importunar com essa questão, deixaremos que se instale. Vai ficar aonde?

- Na casa de uma amiga. Mas ela ainda não sabe.

- O que me lembra que temos noticias na família Potter! – e virou-se radiante para James e Sirius, ainda sendo abraçado por Suzanne. – Estava eu toda feliz esses dias, andando distraidamente pelo corredor do quartos, quando me deparo com uma porta aberta. Qual não é a surpresa ao ver que era o quarto de Suzanne?

Todos riram do modo como ela contava a historia.

- E o que você viu de tão comprometedor? – perguntou a irmã zombeteira.

- Que você virou Monitora – Chefe! – e fez um símbolo de descaso, arregalando os olhos em seguida ao perceber a gafe que dera diante de Lily. – Nada contra, Lílian, mas isso na família em que cresci nunca foi bom. Toda a influencia que recebi veio de James!

- Monitora? – perguntou Sirius preocupado e com a mesma cara que Brenna. – Por Merlin Suzy! Não faz isso com a gente!

- Estava na hora de sossegar, não? – e riu suavemente com a cara espantada de James.

- E quando é que você não sossegou? Sempre foi a menos marota de todos – comentou o Capitão.

- Sossegados por não sossegados... – começou Brenna. – Quando você vai _sossegar_, James?

- Você verá que na realidade eu... – começou o maroto mas foi interrompido pela chegada de Remus tocando-o o braço.

- Olá meninas... – disse dando um breve beijo na bochecha de cada uma. – Desculpe atrapalhar, mas tem um sujeitinho louco ali. Acho melhor virem vocês dois comigo. Ele deseja comprar todos os móveis que nós trouxemos!

- E como isso? – perguntou Sirius. – Ele ainda nem viu o que trouxemos.

- É eu disse isso, mas ele respondeu que da outra vez que veio aqui, chegou um pouco tarde e não sobrou-lhe nada. Nem um degrau de escada. Insiste em negociar agora mesmo, antes que os outros compradores cheguem.

Suzanne separou-se de Sirius e pegou James pela mão.

- Não vamos te prender por mais tempo James, mas quero ver todos vocês hoje a noite. Mamãe ficará muito feliz de que tenhas vindo, igualmente a vocês três – disse olhando para Lily, Remus e Sirius. – Provavelmente vai fazer um delicioso jantar.

- É... – concordou Brenna com a cara irritada. – Impressionante, quando você morava com a gente, os três éramos uns tranqueiras para ela. Mas agora que o _queridinho_ saiu de casa, sobrou só para mim. Vive me dizendo que até Suzanne criou juízo e que não vê a hora que eu siga os seus passos.

- Não fique com ciúmes – disse James carinhoso dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, repetindo o gesto com Suzy. – Quando você sair de casa vai ver que não é tão legal assim – e virando-se para Lily, disse: - Não demorarei muito.

- Vejo vocês daqui a pouco morenas! – gritou Sirius acompanhando os rápidos passos do amigo. – E ruiva.

Lílian se despediu brevemente das duas meninas, que quase a fizeram prometer que a visitariam. A jovem assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que nunca iria e isso lhe doía. Tinha realmente gostado de ambas.

A cobertura estava lotada de pessoas, e como James encontrava-se ocupado, Lílian acreditou ser o melhor momento para colocar seu plano de fuga em ação. Não queria por nada ter que se despedir de James, Sirius ou Remus, mesmo achando um ato bem covarde de sua parte. O mesmo se dizia para Billy e Philippe, que a trataram com grande carinho. Porem depois escreveria uma carta para cada um, inventando algum por que. Fez um feitiço para diminuir suas coisas, agarrou-as bem apertado e mentalizando a casa da amiga aparatou.

O cheiro de Londres rapidamente encheu suas narinas e ela quase chorou ao olhar para o céu e ver a nebulosidade comum. Finalmente estava em casa. Agora sim, sua vida começaria do zero.

Voltou-se para a casa da amiga e sorriu, ao constatar que era completamente roxa. O sorriso simplesmente sumiu de seu rosto ao notar a situação em que se encontrava. Como Lisa a receberia? Como ficaria ao ver Lily ali, parada em sua porta, um mês antes do esperado? Como ficaria ao saber que ela perdera a mãe? Será que a amiga a acolheria, mesmo sabendo de toda a verdade que Lílian lhe contaria?

A crescente inquietude por esses pensamentos foram tomando conta de todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que ela ficasse estática no meio da calçada. Tomando coragem, aproximou-se da porta e levantou uma mão para bater, respirando fundo antes para poder encarar a amiga sem envergonhar-se.

Assustou-se ao ouvir um estampido de aparatação logo atrás de si, e qual não é sua surpresa ao ver James Potter parado ali. Arrumou elegantemente a roupa e deu passos firmes e decididos em direção à ruiva. E só um olhar em seu rosto para perceber que ele se encontrava no mínimo furioso com ela. Além de seus olhos espalharem faíscas por onde passavam e a mandíbula estar totalmente pressionada.

- Só me responda uma pergunta! – esbravejou ao chegar pertíssimo da ruiva. – Tanto te custava esperar um pouco e me deixar te acompanhar? Inferno, mulher! Você quer realmente se ver tão livre de mim assim tão rápido que não pode esperar cinco minutos?

A fúria de James era evidente, mas nem ele mesmo sabia por que estava assim. O pacto que tinham feito acabava ali, com o fim da viagem. Segundo o acordo, Lílian poderia seguir livremente o seu caminho. Mas ele não sentia isso. Parecia que fugindo daquele jeito, Lílian tinha-o traído. Estava sendo irracional, mas não podia evitar. Ainda que tudo não passasse de uma farsa, tinha se acostumado com Lílian ao seu lado. Não podia simplesmente deixá-la sem tentar ao menos prendê-la a ele.

- É possível que você tenha como algum tipo de meta me provocar todas as emoções desagradáveis que eu posso sentir? É isso o que você quer?

Espantada pela frase dita pelo maroto e sentindo-se um pouco pressionada, Lílian deu-lhe uma resposta totalmente insuficiente.

- Estava prestes a bater na porta.

Assim que as palavras saíram de seus lábios, sentiu-as atingir James como indiferença. No entanto, presenciar o ataque de fúria de James a deixara sem qualquer tipo de raciocínio. Suas sobrancelhas unidas deixavam claro que ele estava duvidando da capacidade mental da ruiva.

- Você deixou o Maroto sem dizer nada a ninguém – acusou-a. – Nem sequer se despediu. Podia pelo menos ter dado uma pista de que não me queria por perto. Pelo menos teria providenciado alguém que pudesse te ajudar com tudo.

- Você estava ocupado e eu não quis te importunar – respondeu com a voz baixa e tremula. Sentia-se bem sentimental ultimamente. – Pareceu-me um excelente momento para ir embora.

- Bom momento? PRO INFERNO COM O BOM MOMENTO! – rugiu ele. – NÃO ME APARECEU UM PIOR ATÉ AGORA. DEIXEI TUDO O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO PARA TE PROCURAR!

- Desculpe te enfurecer, James – murmurou com a voz debilitada e os olhos ardendo, querendo chorar. – Eu não achei que provocaria todo esse tumulto, sinceramente. Achei que não teria tanta importância assim.

- Mas tem! E muita! Eu tinha você em baixo dos meus olhos em um momento e de repente você não estava mais lá! Te busquei pelo Maroto inteiro, porque não quis acreditar que você poderia ir embora sem dizer tchau para todos. Logo um dos meus homens me disse que tinha visto você desaparecer no meio da multidão. Eu deveria ter adivinhado! Você tem um talento especial em fugir nos momentos mais inesperados. De fato, Evans, se não te conhecesse, diria que você é bem covarde para uma Grifinória.

Ligeiramente ofendida, Lílian ergue a cabeça.

- Não sou nenhuma covarde.

James bufou, expressando sua opinião.

- Nesse momento, com suas atitudes, eu só posso pensar o contrário. Mas pensando bem, talvez você não seja covarde não. Afinal, só foge de mim não? Sempre na menor oportunidade você... PUFF* - diz ele estralando os dedos. – E eu fico aqui, praticamente subindo pelas paredes de tanta preocupação e imaginando o quão bom seria se você recebesse umas palmadas!

Lílian retrocedeu, levando inconscientemente uma mão ao seu abdômen.

- Você não se atreveria...

James se espantou que Lílian pudesse ter acreditado dele.

- Você realmente acha que eu faria isso contigo?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Nunca te vi tão nervoso comigo como hoje.

- Um fato compreensível – retrucou com sarcasmo. – Nunca estive tão nervoso assim!

- Não achei que seria saudável uma despedida – disse com a voz apagada.

- Isso qualquer um vê! – replicou o maroto de modo cortante. – Levando em conta que você simplesmente sumiu sinto-me quase que espancado na cara ou então cuspido no olho pelo pior sonserino!

- Não queria que se sentisse assim – sussurrou a ruiva, encarando-o com os olhos suplicantes. – Me perdoe se te ofendi. Era a última coisa que eu gostaria de ter feito.

James não resistiu aos olhos verdes lacrimejantes á sua frente. Aproximou-se dela e murmurou:

- Sai de lá tão desesperado, que deixei o comprador olhando para o vento!

- Mas você sabia que iria vir para cá – disse Lílian, aliviada pela expressão de James ter suavizado. – Não tinha motivos para preocupações.

- É. Eu sabia e por isso estou aqui, não é mesmo?

James continuou se aproximando, até que Lílian bateu suas costas na porta. Quando tentou escapar para um dos lados, o moreno a segurou calmamente pela cintura, sem nenhum esforço aparente, trazendo-a para mais perto dele. A jovem respirou parcialmente, inalando todos os cheiros masculinos que faziam seus sentidos acordarem. Se sentiu enjoada e tonta ao mesmo tempo. Ao levantar um braço para tentar segurar alguma coisa e não se esborrachar no chão, topou com o peito de James, a musculosa superfície que ela amava acariciar. Pareceu que seu próprio corpo estava traindo-a.

Tremendo, levantou o olhar para James e viu que toda a sua raiva tinha sumido, substituída por um desejo cuja intensidade a assustou. Ouviu um fraco sussurrou dizendo _"Aos diabos com a anulação!"_, porém teve certeza absoluta que fora sua mente deturpada e desesperada por ouvir aquilo. O maroto se inclinou sobre ela, sua boca entreaberta se aproximando e Lílian simplesmente esperou, perdendo o controle de todas suas emoções.

* Totalmente tirado do filme Harry Potter e o Enígma do Principe (achei hilário esse PUFF);

**N.A: MUHUAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Tadinha da Lily, fiquei com dó dela nesse capítulo, mas ele é essencial pro andar da fic. **

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

**Thaty: **_estou tentando demorar o mínimo possivel!!! Espero que goste ;)_

**Shakinha: **_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Ai ai, o da Lily lesada eu adorei!!! Vou usá-lo como apelido dela mto em breve, posso??? Bijinhoo =**_

**Nicky Evans: **_ahhh obrigada realmente pelo carinho com a fic. Bjoo_

**Debora Souza: **ahsuhuashusahusahusahsau _é engraçado né, eu tmb me sinto assim. Quando a Lily briga com o James ja é normal, mas quando é ao contrario todo mundo fica meio com o pé atras. :D Suspenses no ar... beijinhoo_

**POR FAAAAAAAAAVOR!!! REVIEWS..**

**Já estou na metade do outro capitulo, entao ele nao demora mto, ok??**

**Beijinhos**

**De Weasley**


	13. Resolvendo As Coisas

**N.A: Desculpeeeem a demora, mas é que eu fiquei primeiro sem internet, e segundo sem computador... e tive que esperar o papai poder comprar outro, pq o antigo pifouuu**

**Sorry msm!!!**

**Mas aí está um Capítulo novinhooo...**

**Resolvendo as Coisas**

- James...

O sussurro se converteu em um grito agudo quando a porta atrás de Lílian foi aberta e esta muito bem segura pelos braços de James. Ainda recuperando-se do susto, ambos olharam para a pessoa que abrira a porta. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de ouro, no momento, assustados.

- Oh, eu sinto muito... – se desculpou rapidamente sem olhar direito para as pessoas a sua frente. – Escutei um barulho e sai pra ver o que era então... – interrompeu suas palavras quando as feições se transformavam em um sorriso. – Lily? É você mesmo? Não é possível! Você está...

- Sou eu sim, Lisa! – apressou-se em confirmar a garota. Não era, nem de longe, o encontro que tinha em mente com sua velha amiga. Reparou que sua amiga agora exibia um sorriso maroto. – Voltei para ficar, Lisa.

Uma repentina surpresa passou pelos olhos dourados.

- Mas e sua mãe?

- Faleceu dois meses atrás – disse a ruiva com a voz embargada.

- Merlin, Lily, quanto eu lamento – disse, sem mais o sorriso no rosto e aproximando-se da amiga, a .abraçando fortemente. – Porque não me disse nada?

Ela fez o tão característico gesto de impaciência com a mão, fazendo Lisa soltar um riso choroso.

- Ela era uma mulher linda e muito bondosa – sorriu com doçura. – Mas você não sabe como me alivia ter você de volta. Eu senti muita falta de vocês. Afinal, é a minha única família também, não?

Com as palavras tão sensíveis, Lílian sentiu-se desarmada e derrubou as lágrimas que a tanto tempo continha.

- Pensei tanto em você e em Alice, ultimamente. Suas cartas eram uma felicidade para mim toda hora. Mas ter você aqui nem chega perto. Tinha medo de que você resolvesse ficar por lá.

- Mas eu vim – disse para a amiga, se perguntando como pode ter medo da reação de Lisa algum dia. Talvez nunca tivesse conhecido-a bem o suficiente.

James esperava a uma certa distancia, respeitosamente. Passado alguns instantes, Lisa se voltou para ele com um enorme sorriso.

- Devia imaginar que você já teria cheirado o paradeiro de Lily assim que ela pisasse em Londres!

- Bom, na realidade, eu vim com ele, Lisa – comentou Lily implorando que a amiga tivesse o bom senso de fazer as perguntas embaraçosas depois. Se encararam por alguns minutos, então pode vê-la sorrir novamente.

- Interessante – comentou. – Então acho que devo agradecer por ter cuidado de Lily tão bem assim e trazê-la sã pra cá, Capitão Potter.

"_Droga de Legimens, Lisa, pare de ler minha mente!"_. Gritou mentalmente Lily para ela. Lisa apenas aumentou o sorriso.

- Tem varias coisas que você deveria saber, Lisa – respondeu James sério, fazendo Lílian estremecer. – E acho que deveríamos conversar sobre elas _agora_.

A morena olhou para ambos com curiosidade, mas ao ver o olhar desesperado de Lily para James e a determinação do outro, achou melhor não fazer piadinhas. Parecia ser serio.

- Claro. Vamos, entrem, vocês dois. Sentem-se ali na sala que vou servir o chá para conversarmos.

Ao entrarem na casa, já se depararam com uma enorme sala que tinha uma parede lateral de vidro, podendo assim visualizar o jardim da parte de dentro da casa. E este estava extremamente cuidado, com todos os tipos de flores e plantas possíveis, porem de uma forma organizada. Lisa amava a natureza, mas entrava em paranóia se suas coisas não tivessem uma lógica ordenação.

- Fiquem a vontade enquanto eu vejo onde está Mya.

Mya era a governanta da casa quando os pais de Lisa morreram. Desde então, a governanta tomara como sua tarefa cuidar da menina, sem jamais abandoná-la, já que o resto da família de Lisa não estava nem aí pra morena. Lílian lembrava-se perfeitamente bem de como a senhora era carinhosa.

Sem esperar, cruzou a sala e se acomodou em um dos sofás com vista para o lindo jardim, sendo seguida por James, que se sentou ao seu lado, ignorando as outras confortáveis poltronas. Vários livros estavam espalhados pela sala, fato que os levou a concluir que Lisa deveria estar estudando. James pegou um e começou a folhear-lo até que alguma coisa prendeu sua atenção. Além do texto histórico haviam varias imagens de estátuas gregas famosas. Um rápido movimento com os olhos deixou James saber que Lily estivera vendo o livro por seu ombro. Começou a passar as páginas mais lentas.

- Gostou dos desenhos? – comentou com um sorriso, voltando seu olhar para a ruiva.

Lílian estava levemente inclinada sobre ele, mas suas palavras a fizeram voltar a posição normal, corando levemente. Não seria louca de negar que estava vendo as estatuas masculinas sendo que fora pega no ato. O melhor que pode fazer foi encolher os ombros.

- Suponho que sim.

- Acho que são mais interessantes quando reais.

- Devolve o livro em seu lugar – sussurrou ela. – Que Lisa esta vindo.

- Então é isso o que você faz? – perguntou James colocando o livro em cima da mesa na frente deles.

- Como assim?

- Ficar vendo fotografia de homens pelados e esconder o livro quando o adulto chega – explicou o maroto com a voz contida por uma risada.

- Queria ter um bastão de basebol comigo agora para ver se conseguia colocar seu cérebro no lugar com uma pancada – comentou nervosa. – E outra, não sou tarada como você, precisando ver essas coisas para me sentir mais mulher.

- Está certo, está certo – disse, reprimindo uma risada ao ver as bochechas rosadas da esposa. Adorava brincar com ela. Se abaixando um pouco, colocou a boca em sua orelha e murmurou: - Você já pintou algum nu masculino?

- Claro que não, _Potter_!

- Então você nunca viu um homem nu sem ser eu? – questionou curioso. As bochechas de Lílian, antes rosadas, estavam vermelhas.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. E outra, Lisa pode entrar em qualquer momento.

Este apenas balançou os ombros em descaso.

- Não me importa.

- Mas eu me importo – respondeu ríspida, com a voz tremida. – Não quero que todos escutem o que passamos no Maroto, sendo que em menos de um mês já não teremos mais nada um com o outro.

- Você não me deixaria.

Desconcerta com a resposta dada pelo maroto, ela buscou alguma explicação em seus olhos, mas não teve tempo para fazer perguntas, pois Lisa abria a porta e a manteve assim para que Mya entrasse com a bandeja de chá.

Serviu-se de chá e bolo, comendo-o nervosamente. Não sabia exatamente porque James ainda estava ali, mas temia que não fosse algo muito bom. Depois que a governanta saiu, fechando a porta, a morena cravou seu olhar no maroto.

- O que eu preciso saber, James?

- Simplesmente que Lílian e eu estamos casados... – a ruiva encolheu-se ligeiramente na poltrona, esperando a explosão da amiga. Não tinha nenhum tipo de dúvida de que ela se sentira ofendida, por não ter participado, e por não ter sido informada momentaneamente.

Apesar disso, ela apenas caiu pesadamente na poltrona atrás de si, murmurando:

- E como isso aconteceu?

Lílian, temendo que a situação se descontrola-se a qualquer momento, apressou-se em falar, não deixando espaço para as divagações que certamente o moreno faria.

- Foi muito repentino, Lisa, e muito necessário no momento também. Com a morte de mamãe, Valter Dursley... meu cunhado – completou ao ver a expressão de "não reconhecimento" da amiga. – Pois bem, ele apareceu e me expulsou de minha própria casa.

- Mas que filho duma p%&$!

- Não xingue ainda, Lisa, tem mais! – comentou James.

- O que mais? – perguntou assustada.

- Bom, ao me expulsar de casa, pensei imediatamente em vir para cá. E me lembrei também que James estava a caminho, então lhe pedi um enorme favor, se possível, que ele me trouxesse junto. O que aconteceu.

- Mas por que se casar?!

- Bom... – o maroto coçou a cabeça descontraído. – No dia seguinte à chegada de Lily, Dursley e seu advogado apareceram no Maroto e me disseram que tinham a tutela da ruiva, o que achei muito estranho. E eles queriam que ela ficasse lá.

- E, claramente, eu não queria ficar...

- Então fizemos a única coisa ao meu alcance – continuou James. – Como já sou maior de idade, propus Lily em casamento para que pudéssemos deixar o país e ela viesse tranquilamente para cá.

- E é claro que esse casamento foi apenas de fachada – explicou a ruiva. – Temos planos para anular o matrimonio.

O choque da xícara de porcelana do pires, fazendo com que ambos rompessem, fez Lily dar um pequeno pulo no lugar onde estava sentada. James a olhava incredulamente.

- O que? – perguntou confusa. – Não expus a situação do modo correto?

- Perfeitamente, Lílian.

Lisa observou os dois, e se perguntou o que significava a expressão no rosto de James. Não era satisfação, em todo o caso. Procurou não julgar a situação dos amigos. Apenas disse:

- Pelo jeito vocês devem ter pensado muito para tomar essa atitude, não?

- Bom, eu não... – respondeu o maroto sorrindo de lado e passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Então seu rosto de fechou. – Mas sua amiga, provavelmente sim... – com um aceno da varinha concertou o pires e a xícara, colocando-os na mesa bruscamente e levantando-se. – Bom, devo voltar para o Maroto. Deixei Sirius e Remus cuidando de tudo, mas não sei se darão conta de tantos clientes sozinhos.

- Claro James – disse Lisa. – Te acompanho até a saída.

Quando a amiga passou em sua frente, este virou-se para Lily, olhando-a profundamente.

- Suponho que você mandará os documentos da anulação para que eu os assine, não? – foi tudo o que escutou.

O sorriso de James tornou-se tenso.

- Se você insiste, ruiva...

Deu meia volta e seguiu em direção a porta.

Quando pode escutar os passos de seu marido saindo da casa, já que este parecia estar muito nervoso pra conseguir andar calmamente, quase não conseguiu segurar o nó que estava em sua garganta, pronto para transformar-se em choro.

Passado mais de um mês de sua volta, Lílian começou a tomar café da manhã mais tarde que o habitual, trajando sempre um macacão de pintura e carregando um ar cansado no rosto. Lisa já estava na mesa comendo calmamente, mas levantou seus olhos ao perceber a entrada da amiga.

- Estava começando a me perguntar se você não comeria – disse jovialmente. – Me perdoa se comecei a comer sem você, mas é que eu tenho uma reunião daqui uma hora e não posso me atrasar de modo algum.

Ela olhou para o prato em cima da mesa. Ovos e bacon frito, torradas, geléias e frutas. Engoliu a saliva com dificuldade. Mya aproximou-se para começar servi-la, mas esta negou com a cabeça.

- Muito obrigada, Mya, mas acho que só quero um chá hoje.

- Sabe Lily, você deveria comer mais. Acho que você come menos que um grilo desnutrido. E isso não é muito bom para você agora. Tente fazer um esforço... – sorriu, acariciando-lhe a mão. – Por ele.

Ela levou a xícara para a boca, porem sentiu que seu estomago deu uma volta completa, como nos primeiros dias navegando. Apressou-se em baixar a xícara e desviar o olhar.

- O que foi? – escutou a pergunta da amiga ainda segurando sua mão.

- Nada. Não se preocupe.

Pegou novamente a xícara, vendo o liquido balançar conforme sua mão tremia de enjôo. Fez certa força para parar de tremer, o que foi totalmente inútil. Colocou novamente o objeto sobre a mesa, levando as mãos ao estomago nervosamente.

- É claro que você esta sentindo algo! – afirmou Lisa severamente, deixando seu café de lado. – Você está branca como um fantasma desde que chegou aqui! Me diz exatamente o que é, Lily!

- Eu estou bem – murmurou com a voz debilitada e pouco convincente. Se sentia extremamente bem, se o seu estomago não quisesse devolver o nada que estava dentro dele. – Só estou um pouquinho cansada, nada de mais, te prometo.

- É, pode ser... – respondeu a morena, tornando a beber seu leite. – Deve cansar mesmo, não? Eu acho que você deveria sair em vez de ficar aqui. Andar um pouco, sabe? Aproveite que hoje é sua folga no St. Mungus. Acho que te deixaria mesmo entediada se você não se trancafiasse no seu quarto e pintasse o dia inteiro... Minha reunião não demorará muito para acabar, e quando chegar nós duas sairemos para fazer compras.

- Se você quiser... – assentiu Lily. Ela sabia que até Lisa retornar seus enjôos já teriam passado.

Por mais desenhos que tivesse feito a bordo do Maroto, não conseguia ver um progresso significativo nessa direção. Evitava sair de casa e encontrar pessoas conhecidas. Provavelmente lhe fariam perguntas embaraçosas e de boca em boca a novidade chegaria aos ouvidos de James, e isso era o que ela menos precisava. Esperava apenas ter um significativo dinheiro e pediria transferência para o St. Mungus da Alemanha o mais rápido possível.

- Poderíamos passear pelo Beco Diagonal... – comentou a amiga em seus devaneios. – Você adora! E lá tem umas lojas lindas.

Lily não sabia se ria ou chorava.

- Bom Lisa, não acho muito prudente sair comprando roupas agora. As perderei rapidamente. Acho que devemos ir a uma livraria.

A cara decepcionada da amiga foi até engraçada de ver. Mas o olhar de agitação dela depois, não foi nem um pouco.

- Tudo bem. Mas só se você me prometer que quando soubermos o sexo me deixará dar o tanto de presentes que eu quiser!

- Eu te prometo – disse, rindo.

Lisa não tardou a sair para sua reunia, porém não sem antes ver a amiga comendo uma pequena torrada, que pouco tempo depois estava sendo devolvida violentamente no banheiro da suíte da ruiva.

Após ter melhorado do enjôo, esta começou a se arrumar, já que Lisa passaria ali em apenas uma hora. Estava usando roupas leves, já que não fazia tanto frio. Os cabelos estavam presos em um lindo rabo de cavalo e o sorriso indicava que aquela jovem não tinha nenhum problema, de tão radiante que era.

- Mas já esta pronta? – perguntou Lisa ao entrar em casa. – Que pontualidade! Então, vamos!

O dia estava ensolarado e o sol azul. Os primeiros aromas da primavera já enchiam o ar, deixando-a ainda mais bem humorada. Conversava alegremente com Lisa, rindo despreocupadamente, como ambas faziam em Hogsmead quando eram apenas adolescente preocupadas por comprar a próxima traquinagem ou o vestido para o baile.

O bom humor durou até ela e Lisa dobrarem uma esquina a tempo de ver duas pessoas elegantemente vestidas, caminhando despreocupadamente. A moça que acompanhava o rapaz era uma loira simplesmente linda. Curvas espalhadas por todo o corpo, olhos azuis e, provavelmente, uma personalidade alegre, já que o rapaz em questão era James Potter. Tudo o que podia sentir era uma aflição aguda e uma dose de ciúmes correndo por suas veias.

James gargalhou de alguma coisa que a loira disse, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos, contrastando com sua pele bronzeada e a barba por fazer. Estava muito bem vestido, simplesmente com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta. O cabelo, um pouco mais comprido, estava espetado de um jeito meigo e os óculos lhe davam o charme especial.

Sua acompanhante parecia fazer a mesma analise do maroto, pois toda hora voltava-se para ele, roçando seus corpos que estavam lado a lado ou então o tocando a todo o momento para falar alguma coisa.

- Mas que coisa hein James! – comentou com uma voz estridente. – Onde estão seus modos? Não acho que deveria me deixar aqui parada falando sozinha... – interrompeu-se ao ver que ele não a escutava. Confusa, seguiu o olhar do maroto até a fonte de sua distração, e uma contrariedade arrogante se apossou da expressão de seu rosto, fazendo com que seus olhos escurecessem levemente.

James afastou-se ligeiramente da moça que fazia de tudo para estar colada em seu corpo, dando um passo à frente, para cumprimentar a ruiva sorrindo.

- É um prazer te ver de novo, Lily.

Lílian percebeu que foi uma das frases mais sinceras que já havia escutado dizer em toda sua vida, tamanha a intensidade que a pronunciou. Não via Lily desde que saíra apressado da casa de Lisa, mas não poderia dizer que não pensava na ruiva todo momento. Quando ajudou Lisa a levar todos os quadros de Lily que estavam no Maroto, indicando a separação definitiva, sentiu-se inútil, tomado de varias recordações. Queria perguntar a amiga como ia a vida de Lílian, mas o seu orgulho o impediu no ultimo momento. Ela tinha se mostrado tão firme diante da separação que James tinha achado como válvula de escape para sua frustração, não vê-la, ou pelo menos, ter o mínimo contato. Afinal, o que era um simples contrato no começo, passou a ser o seu inferno particular. Seus olhos a admiravam com voracidade, e demorou algum tempo para perceber que ela estava acompanhada.

- Lisa. Que bom ver você novamente.

- Digo o mesmo, James... – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Não aprovava a atitude que a amiga estava tomando, escondendo a paternidade de James, porem tinha se comprometido com o segredo e nunca o quebraria.

A loira expressava tédio e nojo ao mesmo tempo. Moveu-se para entrelaçar seu braço com o de James, assustando-o. Este olhou ao redor e por um instante a olhou como se não a conhecesse. Tomando consciência de sua falta de modos, se apressou em fazer as apresentações.

- Lílian, Lisa, deixe-me apresentá-las Germaine Laggen. Germaine, sem dúvidas você se lembra da monitora Evans...

A loira enrugou a testa e piscou repetidas vezes, tentando parecer que não se lembrava dela.

- Não, James, não me lembro.

Ele olhou-a confuso.

- Perdão. Achei que você a conheceria mesmo sendo mais velha que nós. Ambas foram naquela festa de natal que papai e mamãe deram o ano retrasado...

O que era razoável, já que tinha apenas dezenove anos e estudara bom tempo com eles em Hogwarts. Lílian, porém, lembrava-se muito bem dela. A filha mimada dos Laggen, que se achava a popular e só fazia humilhar todas as meninas que não tivessem bunda e peito de mais, e cérebro de menos para serem suas amigas. Pisava em todos que estavam em seu alcance, exceto, é claro, o grupo de meninos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts, onde esta se transformava em uma perfeita menininha tímida e, na opinião de Lily, _vadia_.

- James, querido, não percamos mais tempo... – praticamente gemeu para o maroto. – Você prometeu a seus pais que me levaria...

- Para um passeio na Madame Malkin – completou ele com a voz entediada, fazendo um amplo gesto com o braço para a loja às suas costas. – Você já está aqui.

- Ah! Mas que desastrada eu sou! – Germaine riu, fingindo estar envergonhada pela situação. – Não tinha me dado conta de onde estávamos – olhou para James com uma expressão de súplica. _"Parece mais uma cadela no cio, isso sim!"_. – Sendo tão... avantajada, sempre tenho dificuldade em escolher quais os melhores trajes para não parecer vulgar – Lisa disfarçou a risada com uma tosse. – E todo o mundo esta de acordo que você tem um ótimo gosto, James. Por isso estava me perguntando se você não poderia me ajudar a...

- Temo que não – respondeu ele sem sequer olhar-la, tal era a intensidade com que ainda olhava para Lily.

E a ruiva sentiu-se poderosa perante a loira falsa para na sua frente. Germaine apertou seus bonitos lábios, mas não deu-se por vencida.

- Como você pode me tratar tão desconsideradamente, James Potter? Escutei certamente que você é um Capitão rigoroso, mas isso não o impede de ser um cavalheiro, e nenhum cavalheiro se oporia ao que uma dama pedisse...

- Eu sou? – inquiriu James distraidamente.

- Se você é o que? – perguntou Germaine enfurecida.

- Um cavalheiro. – ainda que a princípio a pergunta tenha sido feita para a loira, James não parou de encarar sua, ainda, esposa. – Você diria que isso está certo, Lílian?

A ruiva tinha uma leve consciência de que Lisa estava parada ao seu lado com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Não queria ver a amiga mal e muito menos fazer James de trouxa na frente de companhia.

- Bom, se você não fosse James, nós não estaríamos aqui conversando agora... – respondeu com uma voz tensa. – Por outro lado, não sei como você trata as outras pessoas que te... acompanham, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Como dormir com a pessoa!

Percebendo a tensão, Lisa se intrometeu.

- Você pensa em ficar muito tempo em terra, James?

- Talvez um pouco mais que o habitual, Lisa. Alguns assuntos são importantes demais e merecem minha total atenção – e o fato de ter olhado diretamente para sua amiga ruiva a fez supor que esses assuntos tinham a ver com ela. – Espero ficar mais ou menos uns oito meses parado, ou mais.

O desconforto de Lisa não lhe passou despercebido. Lily estava realmente ferrada.

- Isso é sinal de que perdeu o amor que sempre teve pelas aventuras?

James deu os ombros.

- Eu não diria assim, exatamente. Mas faz um tempo que estou almejando por outros interesses e queria vê-los solucionados antes de viajar novamente.

Lily estava segura de que se tratava da anulação, mas em nenhum caso a culpa era sua se ele se atrasasse para viajar. Já aguardava a um mês a chegada dos papeis e nem o cheiro tinha sentido ainda. Era impossível que James tivesse esquecido disso, mas como solteiro, deveria achar que ela também tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Bem, ela não tinha.

Germaine acolheu com grande alegria a longa estadia do maroto em terra.

- Ah, James, vai ter tão agradável tê-lo em Londres! Acho que você se divertirá bastante no baile de Primavera da Alta Sociedade Bruxa Londrina desse ano, e ainda mais que eu não tenho nenhum compromisso... Enfim, falamos disso mais tarde. De todos os modos, eu sempre achei muito perigoso sair nesse mar com um barquinho – James levantou uma sobrancelha com o comentário. – Cada vez que você vai eu me pergunto se voltará. Agora não tenho motivos para inquietude, pelo menos por um bom tempo.

- Bom, se meus antepassados tivessem temido algum perigo, eu duvido que estivesse onde hoje estou – respondeu James friamente, sem sequer, olhar-la.

- Espero que os assuntos que te prendem em terra se resolvam sem dificuldades, Capitão – murmurou Lily. Não pode deixar de tentar avisar James da anulação, caso ele tivesse se esquecido. – Talvez esteja tão atarefado, que não se lembre do senhor Farraday.

- Senhor Farraday? – perguntou Germaine perplexa. – O advogado?

Não obteve resposta, pois nenhum dos presentes estava dando-lhe atenção. Lisa estava absorta em seus amigos. Lílian, por outro lado, viu a mandíbula de James ficar tensa em apenas um segundo, sem parar de encarar-la friamente, agora.

- Farei o que for necessário para apressar meus problemas com o senhor Farraday, _senhorita Evans_ – respondeu James friamente. – Que vocês tenham um bom dia.

E virou-se, segurando uma das mãos de Germaine, que ficou realmente deleitada, entrando com ela na loja.

Lisa falava alguma coisa que ela não entendia, já que estava olhando fixamente para o ponto onde o casal acabara de sair. Então, pegou-lhe pela mão suavemente apertando-a. Lílian seguiu seus passos rigidamente, como uma boneca.

- Lily... está realmente segura de que quer essa anulação?

Esta seguia tão aturdida que nem ouviu a pergunta. Não fazia mais do que se culpar por fugir de James, deixando-o desimpedido para as garras ferinas e com unhas anormalmente grandes de vermelhas de Germaine Laggen. Parecei que sempre que se relacionava com James estava condenada a fazer o papel secundário. Mais chateada ainda por ter finalmente acabado com qualquer chance de se entender com James, pensou seriamente na possibilidade de bater sua cabeça com força numa parede, lembrando-se em seguida que alguém precisava dela completamente sã, e se possível, consciente também.

Justo nesse momento, seu estomago começou a rodar insistentemente, como se quisesse aumentar seu sofrimento. Uma tontura imediata a fez perder o equilíbrio a ponto de ter suas pernas dobradas. Lisa amparou pelo braço e a olhou inquietamente. Apertou seu braço com força, e em menos de um segundo estava em seu quarto, com Lisa em seu encalço.

- Agora descanse, minha amiga.

Sem pensar duas vezes, deitou-se em sua cama ao mesmo tempo em que a amiga saía de seu quarto, fechando a porta. Distraída, passou a mão levemente por seu abdômen, onde uma pequena curva já estava sendo formada. Quanto tempo tinha se passado desde sua única noite de amor? Aproximadamente quatro meses? O suficiente para os movimentos do bebe terem ganhado força e vigor. Não conseguiria se desconectar de James nunca mais em sua vida, já que sua semente agora crescia em seu corpo e seria dela para sempre. Mais um pouco e não conseguiria esconder a barriga. Então as pessoas começariam a comentar, a procurar pelo pai. Ela deveria ir embora urgentemente.

Foi uma longa noite e sem sonhos. A maior parte dela, Lily passou pensando na maternidade. Saberia que o filho sofreria por causa do pai, mas ela não poderia suportar a rejeição de James. Justo ele, que amava as aventuras e a liberdade, ter um filho? Com quase dezenove anos? Não podia fazer isso com ele, e também não arriscaria os sentimentos de seu bebê. Iria para um lugar onde ninguém a conhecesse, estaria trabalhando e conseguiria criá-lo muito bem. Nada faltaria para seu filho. Nada.

Na manhã seguinte, encontrava-se enjoada como todos os outros dias. Olhou para a mesa exposta e arriscou-se a beliscar um pouco do ovo e das torradas, comendo apenas para o bem de seu bebê. A força que fez para não enjoar foi recorde. Mya entrou no aposento quando ela ainda nem tinha conseguido chegar na metade da torrada.

- Com licença, senhorita Lily, mas esta manhã chegou esse envelope em uma coruja para a senhorita.

Com a saída de Mya, Lílian encarou fixamente o envelope branco com o lacre vermelho á sua frente. Típico de um advogado. Levantou-se até a janela, observando o jardim por algum tempo e voltou para o seu lugar na mesa, fazendo mais um esforço para seguir comendo. Pouco a pouco foi criando coragem para abrir o envelope.

Continha um bolo de papeis oficiais, severamente escritos. A última folha tinha um carimbo e espaço para várias assinaturas. Uma delas já ocupava o seu lugar _"James Arthur Potter"_.

A continuidade da tinta dava a entender que James o assinara sem vacilações. Lily voltou para a primeira pagina e pôs-se a ler o conteúdo. Tinha muitos termos legais, mas o conteúdo era sempre o mesmo. A consumação não fora feita, o real casamento não existira. Ambos concordaram em renunciar perpetuamente os seus direitos e obrigações legais em beneficio da outra parte.

Tudo era silencio na sala. Ela até poderia ouvir o barulho dos carros passando pela rua distante. Estava prestes a mentir para a justiçar, cometeria uma ilegalidade, juraria em falso pelo simples fato de ser covarde. Ela tinha sim, se deitado com James, mesmo que por uma única noite. Mas nada mudava o fato de que seu bebê fora gerado sem o conhecimento do pai.

Agora entendia o medo de James ao embarcá-la com ele. Eles poderiam perder tudo. Eles tinham perdido tudo. Ela estava a ponto de transformar seu querido filho em um bastardo, antes mesmo de nascer. Com um rápido momento, apanhou um pena e, tremendo ligeiramente, assinou o papel ao lado do nome de James _"Lílian Anne Evans"_.

Ao contrario da firma forte do maroto, a sua parecia frágil e tremida, mas teria que servir. Soprou levemente a tinta para secar mais rápido e colocou o papel no envelope, chamando Mya. Entregou rapidamente o papel e pediu que o enviasse ao Capitão James Potter.

Assim que chegou do St. Mungus, Mya apareceu em sua frente, anunciando a chegada de um visitante.

- Senhorita Lily, tem uma menina na sala querendo falar sobre um quadro que quer que a senhorita pinte.

- E ela deu o nome?

- Não. Não me disse. Apenas falou que era sua amiga.

Lílian enrugou a testa, achando a situação toda muito estranha. Segurou a varinha em sua mão firmemente.

- Como ela é? – perguntou.

- Muito linda senhorita – respondeu a governanta. – um pouco menor que você.

- Ah... então deve ser Brenna.

O interesse que a menina tinha mostrado por pintá-la só a fez supor que fosse a mesma. A pesar de tudo, se sentia feliz em receber a pequena. Sorridente, pediu que Mya preparasse um chá e seguiu para a sala.

- Não imaginava que viria aqui, Brenna – disse, entrando no aposento. Quando reconheceu Germaine Laggen no umbral, seu sorriso escorreu pelo rosto.

- Lamento de decepcionar, Lílian – disse a loira com uma expressão maquiavélica. – Entendo que queiras receber a visita dos parentes de James, mas terá que se contentar comigo.

A ruiva rapidamente se dirigiu para a ponta da sala, onde estava um enorme moletom, fazendo tudo naturalmente, rezando para que Germaine não observasse o seu corpo. Ela estava em um estagio avançado de gravidez, não podia se dar ao luxo de usar somente batinhas.

- Por que mentiu para o James que não se lembrava de mim? – perguntou ferozmente. – Duvido que não lembre.

- É claro que me lembro! Era essa menina acanhada que queria ser deixada em paz com seus desenhos e amigos esquisitinhos! – Lílian arregalou os olhos ao vê-la confessar uma mentira tão descaradamente. Não tinha um pingo de honra. – Como te chamávamos mesmo? Cenoura? Ou então, pestinha? – riu maliciosamente. – Juro que você era bem feia, mas reconheço que mudou bastante desde aquela época. Esta mais agradável de se olhar.

- Não terei que pegar uma bola de cristal e tentar descobrir o que você veio fazer, terei? Um quadro é que definitivamente não vai ser.

A loira soltou um suspiro presunçoso, enquanto andava pela sala.

- Francamente, não sei o que os meus pais fariam com outro. A ultima vez contrataram um famoso pintor. O melhor. É claro que você não esta a altura, mesmo James dizendo o quão maravilhosamente bem você desenha. De todos os modos, toda minha experiência com os homens me faz deduzir que o olhar que James te ontem não tem a ver com seus quadros e sim com você, pessoalmente.

Como Germaine parou justamente entre ela e o moletom, Lílian virou-se vagarosamente para o lado oposto da mulher.

- Por que você veio aqui?

- Para te advertir de que não chegues perto do James – respondeu com sinceridade. – Em caso ele queira de visitar. Veja, meus pais pretendem me casar com ele, e eu também. E nesse tempo, não pretendo que nenhuma... _mulher_... se coloque em seu caminho.

Agachou-se para ver o quadro de um dos marinheiros, afastando-o ligeiramente do quadro que estava atrás deste, gritando ao reconhecer o homem no quadro. O mesmo que pretendia se casar. Não admitiria jamais, mas o retrato mostrava exatamente James Potter, vestido com uma jaqueta, com as velas do Maroto em suas costas.

Deu meia volta para encarar Lílian, mas esta estava de costas.

- Quando pintou isso? – perguntou irritada.

A ruiva virou a cabeça para ver a obra que Germaine estava falando. Até naquela obra sem vida os olhos marrons a atormentavam.

- A bordo do Maroto.

- E quando _você_ esteve a bordo do Maroto? – inquiriu em tom desdenhoso. – James não comentou em nenhum momento que você tinha visitado-o.

- Não o visitei, sua idiota, fiz uma viagem com ele.

- Mas isso não é verdade! James nunca leva passageiros. Caso contrario, eu mesma compraria varias passagens para vários destinos.

Lílian deu de ombros.

- Fui a exceção então.

- Ainda acho que está mentindo, e eu vou descobrir isso de verdade! Você não me roubará James, entendeu?

- Ele é seu? – perguntou tentando se acalmar. Não podia se estressar. Seu filho não passaria bem. – Ou você está tendo esperanças demais?

- Olha para mim!

Lílian cruzou os braços na altura do abdômen e virou, exalando fúria.

- Pois estou olhando.

- Nem te passe pela cabeça tentar roubá-lo de mim! Estamos prometidos, por assim dizer, a muito tempo para que alguém insignificante como você nos atrapalhe! E acredite-me, eu posso fazer da sua vida um inferno!

- Sinceramente, Germaine, poderia ter me poupado sua visita. Duvido que voltarei a ver esse homem.

O bebê fez um movimento brusco, como se protestasse diante de tal frase. A aguda sensação pegou Lílian de surpresa. Abafou um grito e rapidamente colocou a mão no lugar chutado. Um segundo depois percebeu a burrada que tinha feito. Germaine vira tudo.

E esta arregalou os olhos desmesuradamente. O que tinha visto era o suficiente para chegar a uma conclusão firme. A curva da barriga de Lílian não era nada normal para uma curva qualquer do corpo feminino. E também tinha certeza absoluta de que James Potter não sabia que a fulaninha que ele comia desesperadamente com os olhos estava grávida com dezessete anos.

- Bom, já que esclarecemos todo o assunto, é hora de ir embora. Eu tenho que fazer algumas comprar para o Baile da Alta Sociedade Bruxa Londrina com o James.

Germaine saiu da sala decididamente mais feliz do que entrara. Tinha em suas mãos a bomba perfeita para que James desistisse de Lílian e o faria logo pela manhã.

Apenas amanhecia, mas James já estava em pé e vestido. Não porque tinha acordado cedo, mas porque nem tinha ido dormir. Ficara a maior parte da noite em seu escritório tomando uísque junto com Sirius e os dois acabaram adormecendo na sala mesmo. Ao seu lado na mesa, estava um pesado envelope devolvido por Lílian e assinado. Assim que os mandasse para Farraday, ele colocaria um ponto final em sua relação com a ruiva.

Inspecionou pela centésima vez a assinatura delicada e sem floreios, enquanto crescia um buraco negro em seu coração.

- Pro inferno com ela! – grunhiu para si mesmo. Será que ela tinha ao menos pensado o que estava fazendo com ele ao assinar aqueles papéis? Tinha ficado pelo menos na dúvida? Não, claro que não. Ele tinha errado ao abrir sua alma para ela, apaixonar-se por ela e querer viver seu casamento. E agora pagava o preço. Se atolaria de mulheres até conseguir esquecê-la.

Resolvido a tomar o rumo mais sensato para arrancar Lily de seu coração, abandonou seu escritório e se aproximou de uma janela com vista para uma grande fazenda. Iniciaria uma outra longa viagem. Estava apenas esperando Sirius voltar com o nome carregamento. Viajar para longe o ajudaria a esquecer os incríveis olhos verdes e cabelos flamejantes. Afinal de contar, não tinha mais motivos para ficar preso em Londres. Faltavam pouquíssimos dias para que Lílian não fosse mai, s sua legalmente.

Suspirando, saiu da janela para subir lentamente as escadas. Por fim sentia que era capaz de dormir, nem que fosse só para não ficar acordado. Foi ao banheiro de seu quarto, encheu a banheira e se jogou nela, querendo relaxar e esquecer o quão estúpido estava sendo. As imagens de Lílian o perseguia até mesmo ali. Não tinha nenhuma lembrança que preferia mais que as outras, pois todas lhe traziam paz. Mas se tivesse que escolher um, seria o de sua noite de núpcias, onde a sentira em seus braços totalmente entregue pela primeira vez. Ensiná-la a beijar de modo sensual e excitante tinha sido uma experiência gratificante. Também poderia escolher o momento que soubera que ela ainda era pura, virgem. E então o prazer de "quase" ser o seu primeiro, e como ele tanto queria, o ultimo. Em um lugar onde homem nenhum a tivesse tocado. Um lugar somente seu. Também não se esquecia do sonho em que a tinha embaixo de si, gemendo em seu ouvido apaixonadamente, cravando as unhas em suas costas para liberar toda a tensão que seu corpo experimentava...

A amaldiçoou em voz alta, percebendo que outra vez seus pensamentos tinham se dirigido para ela. Não conseguia tira-la da cabeça! Era impossível! Cada lembrança de Lílian era mais preciosa do que sua própria vida.

Meia hora mais tarde jogou todas as cobertas de sua cama e deitou-se nu, apenas cobrindo-se com o lençol. O sono se apoderou dele imediatamente, mas não tão forte para tirar de sua cabeça a imagem de Lílian nua, em baixo dele, gemendo, arranhando suas costas...

Na metade da manhã Philippe, que era empregado na residência de James também, correu a atender a porta para que seu patrão não acordasse.

- Desculpe-me, _mademoiselle_, mas o Capitão não esperava alguém. Ainda não saiu de seus aposentos.

- Você é o mordomo?

A idéia fez Philippe rir.

- Não, não, _mademoiselle_. Eu sou o cozinheiro do Maroto, Philippe Monet. No momento o Capitão não tem muitos empregados. Apenas eu e mais uma mulher que esta fuçando em minha cozinha.

Germaine sentiu-se momentaneamente espantada. Dada a riqueza de James Potter, era bem provável que sua casa tivesse uma equipe inteira de empregados ao seu dispor. Ela exigiria esse serviço quando fosse a senhora da casa. Levada pela curiosidade tratou de obter explicações:

- Não é curioso ter uma casa tão esplêndida sem ajuda suficiente para mantê-la?

- Os empregados virão em alguns dias, _mademoiselle_ – explicou Philippe. – Os últimos quase não viram a cara do Capitão, então achavam que poderiam fazer o que bem quisesse. Um dia, do nada, ele chegou aqui, e a única que trabalhava ficou. O resto foi demitido.

- Quer dizer então que ele não pensa em ter elfos?

- Oh, _non, mademoiselle. __Le capitaine _jamais!

Germaine sorriu com doçura. Outra coisa que mudaria. Ato seguido, solicitou amavelmente:

- Por favor, você poderia informar ao Capitão que o aguarda a senhorita Germaine Laggen, e se fosse possível, gostaria de conversar com ele o mais rápido possível?

- _Oui, madeimoselle_ - Philippe indicou o interior da casa. – Não deseja esperar na sala?

- Claro, claro.

Germaine seguiu o cozinheiro e aceitou seu convite para se sentar.

Momentos depois James desceu as escadas, vestindo uma calça jeans, uma camiseta branca e um chinelo. O mau humor estava praticamente desenhado em seu rosto por não conseguir dormir mais que uma hora e ser interrompido por Philippe. Se não fosse por seus pais, que tinham grande consideração pela família de Germaine, nunca suportaria todos aqueles sorrisinhos e gritinhos histéricos. Falava muito e raramente prestava atenção nela.

- Espero não ter te incomodado, James – disse com uma voz melodiosa, indo ao seu encontro com uma expressão séria. – Outro dia deixei meu casaco aqui, seria muito pedir que me desse ele depois?

- Claro – respondeu intrigado. Isso ela poderia ter pedido a Philippe mesmo. Direcionou-se à cozinha, encontrando Philippe parado no umbral da porta. Pediu-lhe para buscar o tal casado, enquanto voltava para sala. A moça contemplava uma pintura do Maroto, que ficava em cima da lareira.

- LE? – Germaine o olhou inquisitivamente. – São as iniciais de Lílian Evans?

- Sim, é um de seus quadros – respondeu James, evitando olhar para a obra.

Ele adorava aquela pintura, mas sabia que ele sempre lhe lembraria a jovem que roubara seu coração.

- Você deve realmente gostar de suas pinturas para colocar um quadro dela em um lugar com tanto destaque – disse a loira discretamente, confiando obter mais informações.

- Eu acho que mostra de forma excelente o aspecto do Maroto.

- Fiquei sabendo que a pintora acompanhou você e os meninos nessa ultima viagem desde os Estados Unidos.

James se virou, perguntando-se de que fontes Germaine conseguira arrancar aquilo. Não hesitou em perguntar sem rodeios.

- Como você sabe?

- Me disse a própria Lilian quando fui visitá-la na casa de sua amiga. Pois eu me lembrei muito tempo depois que a conhecia sim. Fazíamos parte do clube do Slugg! Quanto tempo não a via. Quis ir me desculpar pessoalmente.

- Um gesto muito amável – comentou James com um leve toque de sarcasmo. Conseguia identificar a mentira de mulher a uma distancia enorme. Intuía que Germaine tinha mais algo para dizer e que só estava esperando o momento certo para lançar seu bote. – Como estava Lílian? Bem?

Germaine encolheu os ombros.

- Suponho que sim, mas você sabe como é! Geralmente as primeiras semanas são difíceis... enfim, você sabe... no estado dela.

James a olhou assombrado, acreditando estar olhando para uma louca.

- Não, eu não sei.

Germaine sorriu premeditadamente.

- Tenho até medo de falar essa palavra... – então sussurrou: - Grávida.

James se indignou.

- Isso é um absurdo, Germaine!

- É a verdade, apenas – afirmou ela, aproximando-se mais dele enquanto diminuía o tom de voz. – Eu a vi com os meus próprios olhos. A barrigada estava bastante saliente já. Se me permitir fazer um cálculo, creio que esta de três ou quatro meses, mais ou menos. A notícia vai se espalhar em pouco tempo. Ela não conseguirá esconder a barriga quando estiver com uns seis meses. Tadinha... além de jovem e solteira, é tão magra que a barriga vai atrair ainda mais a atenção das pessoas.

A surpresa deixou James sem palavras. Quatro meses era mais ou menos o tempo que tinha passado desde os seus delírios. Justo então tinham começado os perturbadores sonhos de ter feito amor com Lílian. Transtornado por tais constatações, se virou e andou em direção ao pequeno bar que tinha na sala e virou a garrafa de uísque na boca.

- Você está bem, James? – perguntou Germaine preocupada.

Até seu pai, acostumado a beber mais que qualquer outra pessoa, não emborcaria uma garrafa como ele estava fazendo.

A idéia de que estava certo a respeito de Germaine ter ido até ali apenas para tripudiar de Lily o fez sorrir. O que ela não sabia, é que tinha ido espalhar o assunto pelo lugar errado.

- Sim, mas demorarei um pouco para me acostumar com a idéia.

Quando se virou para sua convidada, esta tentava entender sua resposta. Provando que tinha pouquíssimos neurônios, rendeu-se, perguntando:

- Acostumar-se com o que?

- Com a idéia de ser pai, com certeza!

Sua boca abriu e ela demorou razoáveis dez segundos para falar:

- O que isso quer dizer, James?

- Bom, veja só, confesso que é uma noticia inesperada, mas concluo que o que você veio me dizer, é que serei papai.

- Você... e Lílian Evans? – a mandíbula de Germaine caiu ainda mais. Estava escandalizada. – Você quer dizer que é pai do bastardi...

James experimentou o prazer único de dizer a frase:

- Quero dizer que minha esposa está grávida do nosso primeiro filho.

A resposta de Germaine não passou de um sussurro.

- Não sabia que vocês estavam casados...

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Pouca gente sabe. A não ser toda minha tripulação, claro. Lílian e eu estávamos tentando manter segredo por motivos que você não entenderia, mas suponho que não tenhamos mais alternativas. Teremos que publicar nosso enlace.

- Mas... quando casaram? – pela primeira vez em sua vida, Germaine estava para desmaiar de verdade.

- Alguns dias antes de sair dos Estados Unidos – e para qualquer duvida que restasse à jovem sobre as contas, disse: - No fim de outubro, faz uns quatro ou cinco meses.

- É difícil acreditar. Não faz sentido. Pra que esconder que estavam casados? – quanto mais se esforçava a acreditar, mais achava que era mentira. – Acho que você não quer deixar que ela seja uma mãe solteira, e esta sendo um bondoso cavalheiro, apenas.

- Você tem um conceito muito alto de mim, Germaine, mas se tiver alguma duvida, espere um momento – James atravessou a sala em direção ao seu escritório, onde tirou, de dentro de um baú, a certidão de casamento entendendo-a à loira. Só o estava fazendo por causa de Lílian. Se fosse por Germaine, deixaria que ela morresse duvidando. – Viu? Está tudo assinado e documentado como manda a lei e se você olhar a data verá que corresponde a que eu falei.

Germaine teve impulsos de fazer em pedaços o papel. Ver o nome de James junto com o de Lílian a fez ter vontade de gritar de raiva. Baixou o documento lentamente, encarando James com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Isso tudo é muito esquisito, James.

- Sim – reconheceu ele, tirando o certificado de suas mãos. Pela primeira vez, em dias, sorria. – Mas estou realmente aliviado de que saibas. Acho que terei que fazer algumas mudanças em minha vida...

- Que tipo de mudanças? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Terei que falar com minha mulher agora. PHILIPPE! – em alguns momentos o cozinheiro apareceu na sala. – Estou saindo e não tenho hora para voltar.

- _Oui, capitaine_.

Depois agarrou Germaine pelo braço e a acompanhou até a porta principal.

- Desculpe a falta de cortesia, mas tenho muitas coisas para fazer o quanto antes. Espero que entenda.

Sem se dar conta, Germaine encontrou-se do lado de fora da casa, com a porta em seu nariz. Nunca a tinham tratado tão mal em toda sua vida, e provavelmente, era seria a única vez.

**N.A: Gostaram??? asuhshaushushuashusahusahuhasu eu fiquei com vontade de matar a Germaine...**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Vanessa S: Ele descobriu!!!! hasuashasuhasuhasuhasuhasuhasuuhas**

**Shakinha: Ahhh nós sabemos que a Lily não bate mto bem da cabeça, né?? Afinal, quem não aguentaria James Potter por CINCO ANOS??? Eu teria agarrado já!!!! Bjoooo**

**Nicky Evans: E o Harry Ta cheganddddddddo!!! hasuashsahhasuhasuahushasuashu Obrigada pelo comentário, querida :) Bjoooo**

**- KaoriH: Desculpe a demora.... eu sinto mto msm!!!! Mas tomara que vc continue gostando e comentando ;) Bjoooo**

**Thaty: decepcionei??? HASUASHUSAHUSAHUHASUHASUSAHUSHAUHASUASHU Obrigada Thaty, por comentar sempre :) Bjoo**

**É ISSO AIIII**

**E SEMANA QUE VEM TEM O PROXIMO GALERAAA**

**COMENTEM**

**Bjoooo**


	14. Resolvendo As Coisas II

**N.A: Não demorei mto dessa vez né?? Gente, eu vou falar uma coisinhaaa não mto legal. Eu entrei em uma fase da Faculdade que exige de mim até a ultima célula do pulmão!!! São projetos variados para pavilhões, passeios e casas; Maquetes pra entregar por semana (perguntem a alguem que faz arquitetura se isso não e o CUMULO) e mais desenhos de perspectiva, ou seja, está um CAOS!!! **

**Eu estou com metade do próximo capítulo pronto, mas não sei ao certo quando vou conseguir acaba-lo. Vou usar todo o meu tempo livre escrevendo, prometo!! Já que isso é uma coisa que me deixa mais relaxada ;)**

**E adoreeeeei os reviews do cap. passado. Vou responde-los no fim, como sempre!!**

**Resolvendo as Coisa II**

O retrato de James ocupava agora um lugar privilegiado em sua visão. Ninguém conseguiria entender o quanto desejava tê-lo ali, sentado ao seu lado. Mas isso não era mais possível. Provavelmente seu destino era Germaine, com quem teria filhos lindos, e batizados com o sobrenome de seu pai. Lílian respirou fundo para não chorar. Encontrava-se realmente sentimental esses últimos meses. Decidiu não segurar mais o choro por um ou dois minutos. Mya estava fora, tinha ido fazer compras e Lisa ainda não chegara do trabalho. No céu, podia-se ver o escuro que invadia lentamente a cidade, em decorrência da tempestade. Seu medo cresceu assim como sua melancolia ao ver as nuvens se aproximarem, trazendo trovões e raios que ligavam o céu e a terra. Os galhos batiam-se uns nos outros, causando barulhos secos, confundidos com golpes na porta. Ainda a uns minutos descera para ver se alguém a chamava, mas nada alem de vento encontrava-se na porta.

Apesar do caos geral que se encontrava Londres pela chuva, ela teve uma intuição aguda e inexplicável. Tinha vontade de abrir todas as portas e ver se alguém estava ali. Estava sendo tonta e sabia disso. James Potter saíra para sempre de sua vida e, se ela concluísse seus planos de ir para Alemanha, seria provável que nunca mais se veriam.

Sua visão ficou borrada. Vencendo todo o esforço de contenção, o choro provocou violentos soluços em Lily, que tremia dos pés a cabeça. Deixou a xícara que bebia chá ao seu lado em uma mesa, afundando seu rosto em suas mãos, em claro sinal de desespero. Chorou amargamente, e a intensidade do seu choro fez seus ombros balançarem.

Um baixo golpe na mesa a sobressaltou. Afastou-se imediatamente com as mãos no ventre, esquecendo suas lágrimas. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas piscava seus olhos rapidamente para obter a visão novamente. Pode ver um monte de papeis, alguns amassados e outros rasgados e supôs que eram documentos, pela antiga aparência. Movida pela curiosidade, se aproximou e apanhou justamente o que continha sua assinatura. Depois a de James. Depois a palavra anulação. Podia ser que...? Mas... como?

Com a mesma sensação de observação, virou-se rapidamente para ver uma forma humana com longos ombros se aproximando dela desde a entrada do quarto. Deu um passo para trás, ainda com as mãos no ventre, como se esse único gesto pudesse proteger seu bebê de todo o mal. Suas pernas tremiam e quase não conseguia ficar em pé. Viu então o rosto sorridente de James e os braços estendidos para ela. Se o céu tivesse uma visão, seria essa. Correu para abraçá-lo, e se sentiu levantada do chão. Grudada ao pescoço do moreno ria e chorava como louca, cobrindo sua cara de beijos estralados. Depois a boca ansiosa de James se apoderou da sua, passando a beijá-la de forma voraz e desenfreada que levou Lílian à loucura, tamanha felicidade. Ele a manteve fortemente abraçada contra seu corpo e foi girando com ela pelo quarto, lentamente. Transcorridos vários minutos, ela se separou dele para recuperar a respiração.

- Meu Merlin, quanto senti sua falta! – sussurrou, roçando seus lábios nos dele, percorrendo seu nariz e beijando novamente sua boca.

- Por que você assinou os documentos? – perguntou James com a voz rouca, entre beijos com sabor de lágrimas.

Sem abandonar seu abraço, Lílian se lançou milimetricamente para trás, apenas para encará-lo.

- Achei que era o que você desejava.

- Jamais!

- Jamais? – enrugou a testa, desconcertada. – Mas... por que... por que você assinou?

- Porque parecia que você estava me exigindo isso.

- Só porque eu sabia que se esperássemos muito nunca conseguiríamos a anulação para você – Lílian engoliu a saliva, rezando para não estragar novamente sua felicidade com o que ia dizer: - Sei que você não se lembra de ter feito amor comigo quando estava delirando, mas nós fizemos um filho, James, e devido ao tempo eu não consigo escondê-lo mais.

James a soltou e fez com que ela desse a volta, até que sua silhueta ficou recortada de perfil contra a luz que vinha da janela, pelos raios. A mão grande e grossa traçou a suave curva da barriga. Ela aguardava ansiosamente sua reação, até que o viu sorrir e depois escutou sua risada cristalina.

- Tive vontade de perguntar... na realidade, mais de mil vezes quis te perguntar se tinha sido apenas um sonhos tudo o que estava em minha mente. Lembrava-me de momentos únicos, mas tinha medo de que fosse apenas minha imaginação e então não me arrisquei a me abrir com você. Tive medo de você me achar um pervertido descontrolado, ou coisa assim.

- Já deixamos bem claro que nosso casamento quase não acontece por nossos medos – Lílian inclinou um pouco a cabeça, colocando a palma da mão no rosto de James, que estava na altura de sua barriga, ainda analisando-a. – De fato quando Germaine saiu daqui depois de me olhar umas quinze vezes de cima em baixo, temi que fosse te contar a noticia.

James levantou-se, abraçando sua mulher pelos ombros, para trazê-la mais próximo o possível.

- E foi isso o que ela fez. Mas só o que conseguiu foi me dar o ponta pé final para ter você como esposa para sempre. Se eu soubesse que você estava grávida, jamais deixaria você assinar aqueles papeis e também jamais os teria assinado eu mesmo.

- Ainda que isso signifique perder sua liberdade? – perguntou timidamente.

- Ao inferno com a liberdade – retrucou ele, antes de afirmar com energia. – Perdi todo o interesse pela minha liberdade no momento em que nos casamos. Comecei a querer te ter como esposa permanentemente e assim será daqui para frente.

- Como fico feliz escutando isso – exclamou em voz baixa e apaixonada, abraçando-o apertado pela cintura.

- Lisa está em casa? – ele perguntou, apoiando a bochecha nos cabelos flamejantes.

- Não. Ainda não chegou do trabalho e não faço a mínima idéia de quando chegará.

- Nesse caso, se não tiver chegado até termos arrumado todas as suas coisas, deixamos uma carta. Depois venho falar com ela pessoalmente.

Lílian se separou de James, ligeiramente assustada.

- Para onde vamos?

- Para casa. Nossa casa, onde você deveria estar.

- Mas minhas coisas...

- Vamos levar tudo. Tenho aqui uma varinha para despachar o que precisar. Quero ir antes que a tempestade caia – disse tudo isso, ainda abraçado a Lílian. Sentia uma certa resistência em soltá-la. – Onde está o seu malão?

- Aqui mesmo, no meu guarda roupa.

Pegou-a pela mão.

- Vem, vamos arrumar tudo.

Antes, porém, que chegasse ao guarda roupa, pode sentir uma das mãos de James subir por sua cintura, e acariciar de leve seus seios, fazendo com que ela risse quase desesperadamente.

- Vejo que continua impaciente.

- Sim – reconheceu ele com a voz rouca, olhando-a com uma sobrancelha levantada e a cara mais marota do que nunca. – Tenho meus direitos de esposo agora, amor.

- Claro que tem – ela disse se virando para ele, espalmando as mãos no peito másculo, descendo ligeiramente até passar por seu membro, deixando-o sem ar pelo prazer sentido. – Sempre e quando eu possa ter os meus direitos de esposa.

Aliviado, ele acariciou o pescoço branco com o nariz.

- Com muito gosto, senhora, mas não deixemo-nos levar agora, ou podemos escandalizar Lisa, quando chegar.

Uma vez livres dos braços uns dos outros, começaram a organizar tudo o que Lílian precisaria levar para Godric's Hollow. Desceu com um dos malões para poder aparatar com eles na sala e quando voltou ao quarto, deparou-se com Lílian tentando carregar o outro, provavelmente esquecendo-se que era uma bruxa e que estava grávida. Ele correu para ajudá-la a se livrar do peso.

- Meu amor, ainda que você não acredite, eu posso levar tudo isso, só preciso que você me dê uma oportunidade – disse com doçura. – Além do mais, você é uma bruxa – e piscou um olho para ela. Lílian mostrou-lhe a língua como provocação. – Você tem que pensar no bebê, Lily, e evitar esforços. E agora, enquanto eu despacho suas coisas, porque não escreve uma carta para Lisa, hein?

- As suas ordens, Capitão! – disse alegremente, se retirando do quarto.

James, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, deu outra piscadela.

- Boa garota.

Assim que organizaram tudo, e James mandava toda a bagagem para sua casa, ambos deram as mãos e aparataram em frente a uma mansão. As arvores que ficavam em volta estavam sendo açoitadas pelo vento, mas incrivelmente não teve medo. Tinha diante de si uma mansão enorme, estilo moderno, com um amplo jardim, longe o suficiente da rua para não se escutar os barulhos. Algumas paredes eram de vidro, e a casa predominava na cor branca.

Sorriu para seu esposo.

- James! Isso é muito mais do que você me disse.

- Deixe de ser boba, Lily – e com apenas um movimento, a pegou no colo, correndo em direção à porta, já que começara a chover.

Uma vez dentro de casa, a colocou no chão.

- Por que não conhece a casa enquanto organizo as coisas? Acho bom deixar seus quadros em meu escritório. Você também pode usá-lo quando quiser pintar!

- Eu não vou te atrapalhar?

- Pode ser que sim. Mas só se eu cair em tentação e começar a fazer meu segundo passatempo favorito: olhar você.

Lílian enrubesceu imediatamente.

- Nem quero perguntar qual o primeiro.

- Não pergunte – disse com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Enquanto James saia por uma porta, pôs-se a observar a mobília da casa. Tudo era com um estilo moderno e de ótimo gosto. A lareira era preta, combinando com as poltronas de couro, e o tapete de uma cor branca. Jamais imaginara não gostar daquela casa. James sempre teve um excelente gosto. Sabia ser sofisticado e discreto como ninguém. Ainda mais com móveis! Sentiu a presença masculina atrás de si. Sorrindo, virou-se para o marido:

- Não tenho remédio a não ser elogiar o seu bom gosto – disse um tanto orgulhosa. – Consegue ser mais lindo que o lado de fora.

- Você quer conhecer nosso quarto? – perguntou maroto. Lílian analisou seu corpo descaradamente.

- Só se você prometer me ensinar... - as bochechas adquiriram um tom vermelho. - Você sabe... não tenho muita experiência.

- Estou impaciente para te ensinar isso e muito mais – assegurou ele, rindo entre dentes. – Mas Philippe está na cozinha e provavelmente quer te ver antes que eu te rapte. Desejei-te tanto que é bem provável que não deixe você sair do quarto antes de se passar uma semana. E também não tolerarei interrupções até ter saciado todas as minhas vontades... e as suas – se aproximou da mulher, que o encarou. James a presenteou com um beijo terno, calmo, antes de dizer com voz rouca: - Corre, amor. Vá ver Philippe enquanto faço algum feitiço ampliador no guarda roupa. Depois vamos ficar _sozinhos_.

O beijo era tão doce, que ela, desejando outro, ficou na ponta dos pés. Seu marido não pode fazer nada, a não ser atende-la, dessa vez com uma dose a mais de sensualidade. Lílian pareceu ficar sem energia, porque apoiou-se nele com todo o seu peso.

- Mais... – pediu de olhos fechados e respirando pesadamente.

- Não me atreveria – murmurou ele, agarrando-a fortemente pela cintura, fazendo com que ela percebesse sua excitação. – Não seria bom rasgar suas roupas aqui.

- Você é monstruoso – queixou-se ela com um gemido, colando-se mais nele.

- Feiticeira – sussurrou James, sorrindo e roçando seus lábios na orelha dela. – Se continuar assim, além de ter meu coração, terá meu corpo em suas mãos insaciáveis. Estou a um passo de te levar para o quarto e me entreter com você. Ao diabo com Philippe e suas vontades.

Lílian exagerou sua decepção com um suspiro alto.

- Suponho que vou ter que ir embora, já que você prefere o dever ao... _prazer, _senhor Potter.

O moreno suspirou fundo, tentando controlar-se. Lílian era perigosa até mesmo quando falava.

A viu se afastar em direção à cozinha com os olhos ardendo em desejo. Não podia estar menos que maravilhado com a mudança que tinha acontecido desde que entrara na casa de Lisa. Tinha batido na porta, porem ninguém o recebera. Passado algum momento, resolveu entrar e procurar por sua mulher sem qualquer convite. Encontrou-a sentada, observando um retrato seu tristemente. Parecia uma pequena criança que tinha sofrido as conseqüências de uma travessura, já que seu corpo, sempre tão esbelto, demonstrava derrota. Vendo que ela se levantava, James tinha esperado que se viraria para ele a qualquer momento, porque poderia jurar que sua presença não tinha passado desapercebida. Mas os cursos dos acontecimentos tinham sido outros, e seu coração quase parou ao vê-la pular para longe dele, segurando seu ventre. Nunca vira tanta determinação quanto naquele momento, em que ele teve certeza de que ela faria tudo pelo filho.

A alegre voz de Lílian, que corria pelas paredes, o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- _Philippe? Onde você está?_

- Senhora Potter? – exclamou o cozinheiro com surpresa. Apareceu na porta e ao vê-la, agarrou uma de suas mãos, beijando-as vigorosamente. – Que grande alegria te ver, madame! – como não queria que o capitão escutasse o que diria, pôs-se a falar com a ruiva em francês, dizendo-lhe que sem ela, o capitão tinha passado por momentos a ponto de afundar em desespero. – Não comia e bebia mais que o normal – ato seguido suspirou com um sorriso cúmplice. – Ah, _l'amour_.

- Amor? – gritou James da parte de cima da escada.

- Estou indo – respondeu também gritando alegremente.

Passou pela porta correndo, não sem antes jogar um beijo para o cozinheiro. A tormenta caia sobre eles, mas Lílian nem sequer lembrava-se dela. Quando a teve em sua visão, estendeu uma mão para que ela chegasse mais rápido. Atrás dele, a imensa parede de vidro mostrava um céu negro. De vez em quando um raio iluminava o corredor, seguido por um estrondo. O vento era igualmente violento, e, por muito que temesse tempestades, Lily só pensava em estar nos braços de seu marido outra vez.

(Nc-17 viiiu, quem nao gosta, pula um poquinho)

Chegou ao seu lado quase sem ar. James a pegou pela mão e a conduziu até o quarto de ambos na mansão. Ele fechou a porta com a chave e, apoiando-se na porta de madeira, trouxe o corpo de Lily para junto do seu, abraçando-a fortemente e beijando-a com toda a paixão que tinha reservada. Seus dedos passaram levemente pelo quadril dela, pegando-a no colo e colocando-a em pé ao lado de sua cama. Um certo frenesi começou em ambos para tirarem todas as roupas. Não demoraram a ficar se encarando, ambos nus, um de frente para o outro. As mãos de Lily foram as primeiras a se mover, capturando a textura do peito masculino, acariciando-o lacivamente. James começou a acariciar-lhe os seios, beijando-a avidamente em seguida. Imediatamente caiu na cama, com ela por cima dele, ambos ainda se beijando. Dessa vez não houve excitantes prelúdios. James esperara demais para tê-la unida a ele em um momento lúcido e não queria que nada retardasse essa união. Lílian o recebeu acolhedoramente. Entraram com audácia em terreno conhecido, entre beijos e caricias quentes mas que suficientes para arrancar de ambos abundantes gemidos de prazer. Depois James passou a amá-la do modo mais físico o possível, fazendo com que a respiração ficasse falha com seu vigor ardoroso. A intima conexão fez com que o maroto revivesse tudo com maior consciência. Ao gemidos de Lílian em seu ouvido, suas unhas cravando e arranhando suas costas, seus músculos apertando-o dentro ela, exigindo mais movimento... Era idêntico ao seu sonho.

Ignorando a tormenta que atingia seu apogeu, descansaram em um abraço mútuo, beijando-se, tocando-se e sussurrando doces palavras. James perguntou à Lily o que era certo e verdadeiro em seu sonho, e a esposa confirmou que não fora imaginação sua, nenhum momento.

Aproximou-se mais do corpo do maroto, acariciando-lhe o peito.

- Você me odeia pelo que eu quase fiz?

- Odiar você? Santa Virgem Morgana, Lily! Você não se dá conta do tanto que te amo?

Apoiando-se em seu cotovelo, ela olhou-o profundamente.

- Não é o seu desejo falando mais alto, apenas?

Ele acariciou as costas desnudas dela.

- Se fosse assim, meu amor, eu poderia tê-lo saciado com qualquer mulher por aí, mas só queria você... Tens estado nos meus pensamentos desde o momento que te vi.

- O dia em que nos casamos?

- Não. O dia em que você chegou lá. Você estava tão frágil. Eu não consegui não me preocupar com você.

- Tanto tempo assim?

- Aham.

Lílian seguiu com o dedo as divisões dos músculos de abdômen dele.

- Você deve saber que desde aquele episódio do nosso quarto ano, eu nunca te esqueci, realmente.

Os olhos de James se arregalaram ligeiramente.

- No começo eu achava, mas depois as suas palavras me convenceram o contrário.

- Eu tive medo de dizer a você que eu estava grávida. Tinha medo que você achasse que eu estava te prendendo aqui. Medo de rejeitar nosso filho.

- Eu realmente acho que você me considera um canalha! – deu um sorriso desgostoso. – Nunca seria capaz de rejeitar um filho, Lily. Foi tudo o que sempre quis. Nunca faria isso com um filho meu... e _seu_.

- Não quero que penses assim. Não te considero um canalha. Como poderia? Estou aqui, te entregando de coração tudo o que a vida não conseguiu tirar de mim – uma fina lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha. – Eu tive medo. Desculpe-me.

James enxugou carinhosamente a lágrima enquanto ela se deitava. Ele apoiou-se em um braço, abraçando-a de costas para ele. Acariciou calmamente um seio, observando como estavam maiores por causa da gravidez. A mão escorregou para a pequena barriga ali existente, testemunha de que teria um filho. Não precisava de provas. De repente, um movimento em baixo da palma de sua mão, fez ambos rirem. Então James abaixou-se na cama, deixando sua bochecha encostada no ventre da mulher.

- Ele está me chutando – disse a ruiva risonha, colocando a mão de James no exato lugar. – Está sentindo?

- Sim – disse sorrindo e levando os lábios para o lugar. Depositou ali um cálido e apaixonado beijo. – O primeiro beijo do papai.

Um beijo levou a outro beijo e não fez falta o tempo para que a língua de James estivesse percorrendo todo o corpo de sua mulher, até chegar em sua boca, e unir-se com ela em uma troca erótica que os embriagou de desejo. Dominado pelo desejo que as caricias ousadas da esposa provocavam nele, o maroto deitou de barriga para cima, colocando Lílian em cima dele. A jovem prendeu a respiração, tal era a força das sensações que nasceram nela quando James a encaixou sobre o seu membro endurecido e aproximou seu quadril dele, incitando-a a fazer uma longa e languida caricia sobre as partes dele. A boca de James foi diretamente ao seio da mulher, chupando-o violentamente, o que acendeu ainda mais a paixão da mulher, fazendo suas inibições serem abandonadas. Apoiando ambas as mãos na cabeça, Lílian começou a descer-las por todo o seu corpo, encarando James nos olhos durante todo o movimento. Reconhecendo o desejo transparecido na face do maroto, ela deu um sorriso sensual, e começou a movimentar-se lentamente e ondulando-se. O fogo que crescia em seu interior e acelerou seu pulso, fez que com seus movimentos ficassem mais concentrados e energéticos, alimentando o fervor de ambos. Acariciando os dois seios de uma vez só, James arqueou as costas, penetrando mais fundo ainda, até que todas as barreiras se romperam, e a paixão os desenfreou. Finalmente os gemidos de ambos transformaram-se em suaves suspiros de satisfação.

James estava seguro de Jamais ter sentido essa plenitude. Sabia que nunca trocaria sua esposa, sua companheira nem por toda a liberdade do mundo. Na sua inocência, Lílian tinha se mostrado deliciosamente criativa e James supôs que com o tempo, as coisas só melhorariam.

- Você gostaria de me acompanhar em outra viagem depois que o bebê nascer?

- Claro que sim! Seria maravilhoso. Desde que eu não enjoe novamente.

A mão de James acariciava a protuberância na barriga.

- Achei que você estivesse imune a isso, desde aquela ultima vez no navio.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu duvido que esse enjôo em particular foi provocado pelo balanço do mar, amor. Desde então suspeitava estar grávida. Ainda mais que meu ciclo tinha desregulado.

- Sempre veio regularmente?

- Sim, sempre. Fiquei muito assustada quando não veio.

- Deveria ter me contado desde o começo. Eu nunca a rejeitaria ruiva.

- Eu sei disso. _Agora _eu sei.

Ficaram em um silencio confortável por um bom tempo. Até James enrugar a testa passando as mãos pelo ventre da mulher.

- Estive pensando, quando ela estiver grande demais teremos que ter muita criatividade.

Lílian riu com gosto.

- Dada sua mente fértil, James, creio que isso não será um problema para nós.

- Não vou negar isso... – sorriu maroto. – Quero ter quinze filhos! - Lily agora gargalhava – Não ria! Posso criar quantos nascerem!

- Por favor, James... você ficará viajando a maior parte do tempo... – suspirou risonha ainda. – E eu realmente quero estar inteira para ver meus filhos crescerem, de preferência não em forma de uma mãe-bola.

James riu do comentário da mulher, para logo depois suspirar decidido. Encarou-a profundamente nos olhos, falando o que decidira recentemente:

- Apenas mais uma viagem e deixarei o Maroto com Sirius – confidenciou. – Descobri que gosto de estar onde você estiver.

**N.A: E AAAAAAAAAÍ??? O que acharam? Uma caca? Uma meleca? Nada mal??? Bom, eu preciso saber e para isso REVIEWS!!! As quais vou responder agora:**

**KaoriH: **espero não ter te desapontado. E mtoo obrigada por comentar novamente. A Germanie realmente é uma vaca loira e eu odeio ela. Pensei na pessoa mais _isuportável_ do mundo pra ela. Tomara que dê certo. Adoro coisas más ahsuashsauhsahusahusahu. Bjoo

**Thaty: **Verdade ne?? Quem nasceu pra ser retardado, vai morrer sendo retardado, porque aí está uma coisa que não cura nunca! Bom, pelo menos eu nunca vi ahsusauhsahusahusahusahusaahu. Bjooo Thaty.

**Nicky Evans:** Se tem uma coisa que eu acho mto legal em você são as suas reviews espontâneas. Parece que eu vi você falando daquele jeito da Germanie ao vivo. hasuhsasuahsuahusahusahushusa; Obrigada pelo apoio ;) Espero não ter decepcionado. Bjoo.

**Vanessa S:** Gostou? Tentei fazer uma coisa bem simples, pq estou cansada dos clichês sabe. James sempre fazendo uma coisa espalhafatosa, a Lily sempre em duvida. Nesse capitulo eu tentei trazer a coisa mais para a nossa realidade. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjooo

**Shakinha: **sauhsahuhsahsahusahuhusahu. Todo mundo esta chamando ela de vaca, e eu apoio \o/. Obrigada pelo comentário, sim?? Bjo enormee.

**Marismylle: **Fui rápida??? HAUSHSAUSAHUSAHUSAHUSAHU. Me desculpe pela demora, é que eu realmente to atolada de coisa até o pescoço, mas estou tentando fazer tudo certinho. Obrigada por comentar. Bjoo

**Sango7higurashi:**tudinho?? sem nenhuma crítica?? Nossa que honra! Mto obrigada pelos elogios e aí está a continuação. Bjooo

**Bah: **LEITORA NOVA BEM VINDA \O/. Decepcionei?? Se sim, pode falar. Mas espero de coração q vc tenha gostado. Beijoss.

**Debora Souza: **Então... eu não quis deixar bem claro o momento que a Lily descobriu, para causar uma certa dúvida nos leitores, mas no decorrer da história, existe algumas frases cruciais que dariam a entender o desenvolver do drama. Tudo em nome do suspende :D E quanto ao final da Fic, eu decidi dar uma prolongada. Ela vai durar até um pouco depois do nascimento do Harry. Não quis fazer até o fim realmente, seria triste e pra mim James e Lily teriam que estar vivos. Mtooo obrigada por comentar viuu :D Bjoo

**Veronica D. M.: **Lily bobona!!! Acho que já disse isso em algum momento, mas não me lembro mto bem. Se fosse eu, não resistiria o primeiro dia a James Potter. Como ela consegue?? hasusahusahusauhshaushua. Mistérios da Lily. Obrigada pela review. Bjooo

**É isso aí, espero que tenham gostado. E até a próxima.**

**Beijooos**

**De Weasley**


	15. Esclarecimentos Familiares

N.A: Como sempre pedindo desculpas. Eu estou sem beta, minha querida irmã, então se houver alguma falha, me perdoem!

Os reviews, como sempre, respondidos no fim!

Eee viu, obrigada pela paciencia, de verdade :)

**Esclarecimentos Familiares**

Batidas suaves na porta acordaram James do sono delicioso que estava tendo depois de uma agitada tarde. Separando-se cuidadosamente de Lílian, colocou uma calça de moletom cinza e caminhou descalço por todo o quarto, não se preocupando com a camiseta. Abriu um pouco a porta, apenas para dar de cara com Philippe no batente, a cara expressando desculpas.

- _Excusez-moi, capitaine_, mas o seu pai está aqui. Eu pedi a ele que esperasse pelo senhor na biblioteca.

James apenas acenou com a cabeça, ainda não acordado o suficiente para conversar.

- Diz para ele que estou descendo agora mesmo. Será que poderia nos preparar um café?

- _Oui, capitaine._

Fechou a porta e se dirigiu para o banheiro, onde nem esperou a água esquentar para se enfiar em baixo da ducha. Vestiu uma bermuda com chinelo, escovou os dentes e desceu, fechando a porta com cuidado, não se preocupando com o estado do cabelo.

A única diferença entre James e seu pai era a cor do cabelo e mesmo assim Brandon Potter poderia ser considerado vinte anos mais jovem do que sua verdadeira idade. O rosto bronzeado não mostrava muitas rugas, como tantos outros homens bruxos de sua idade possuía. Os olhos verdes profundos encobertos pelos cílios pretos, espessos, demonstravam conhecimento sem limite, assim como uma enorme bondade. O corpo alto, com ombros largos e músculos ainda presentes demonstrava que era um amante do esporte, assim como seu primogênito.

Brandon estava contemplando o céu cinza por detrás da janela, pensando sobre o que deveria dizer ao seu filho. A visita de uma simpática amiga da Srta. Evans o havia levado a pensar muito sobre sua própria vida, com especial atenção ao episódio em que o haviam ameaçado de quase morte se não tomasse as devidas providencias perante a gravidez de uma linda jovem, porém muito nova para tais responsabilidades. A ameaça em si o deixara frustrado e irado com todos, porém nunca com sua querida e amada esposa, ela não tivera culpa do seu mau gênio, afinal. Coisa que James _também_ havia herdado dele, infelizmente.

- Boa tarde, papai – murmurou James, dando um bocejo em seguida, pouco se preocupando em ser cordial ou educado na frente de Brandon.

Voltando-se para a imagem de seu filho pode reparar que este estava vestido apenas pela metade. Arqueou uma sobrancelha em dúvida.

- É um pouco tarde para você ainda estar na cama James. Por acaso esta doente?

- Não. Só estava tentando dormir todas as horas que perdi. Não dormi nada essa noite.

Brando também sabia, e nem por isso se orgulhava, que seu filho seguira seus passos fielmente em manter-se ocupado todas as noites. Lógico que o amigo, Sirius Black, influenciava bastante nessas de decisões diárias. Era mais do que lógico pensar que as horas de sono de James foram roubadas por noitadas regadas a mulheres e bebidas. Soltou um suspiro de cansaço.

Na mesma hora, Philippe entrou trazendo o serviço de chá em uma bandeja de prata. Uma vez servida as duas taças, se retirou.

- Onde está Megan? – perguntou Brando curioso. – Não seria mais prudente mandar Philippe para um descanso?

- Sim, eu também acho, mas ele nunca vai deixar de fazer as coisas de ama nas mãos de uma elfinha mexeriqueira – respondeu carinhoso. – Creia-me, ele acha que essas são as férias dele. Eu não reclamo, ele realmente sabe dominar a cozinha.

James segurou a xícara no alto para seu pai pegar e logo se sentou, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. A situação já estava deixando-o levemente curioso. Mas Brando era direto e sucinto, assim como ele.

- Hoje uma senhorita muito delicada foi nos visitar. Diz ser amiga da Srta. Evans.

- Ah, foi? – James enrugou a sobrancelha, confuso. – E pra que?

- Para fala sobre tudo a seu respeito. Quando nos entregou o quadro pintado por Lily, não mencionou o fato de ter se casado com ela, para livrar-la do cunhado. Por que nos escondeu isso, James?

Depois de tomar um gole particularmente grande e quente, o maroto pigarreou pela sensação incomoda na garganta. Deu de ombros, como se não se importasse muito com a bronca que estava levando.

- Não queria deixar mamãe esperançosa, sendo que a possibilidade do divórcio era grandíssima. Ela sempre gostou muito de Lílian, não precisava passar por isso.

Bem, havia sido Brandon quem tivera que dar a notícia a uma escandalosa senhora Potter, ao saber que seu _filhinho querido, seu bebezinho_ tinha se casado e nem contado a ela o acontecido. Lógico que o único problema que sua esposa encontrou, foi o fato do filho passar, no máximo, dois meses em terra. Parecia não querer ver todo o resto de problema que James carregava. Um ponto de vista totalmente diferente da fervorosa Lisa.

- Isso não posso negar – respondeu Brandon. – Sarah sempre teve Lílian ao extremo de consideração. Tenho certeza absoluta que adoraria que toda essa confusão acabasse certo para vocês. Nunca vi sua mãe tão brava e tão orgulhosa de você, ao mesmo tempo.

- Você contou pra ela? – James perguntou, _quase_ esganiçado. O pai apenas lhe dirigiu o famoso sorriso maroto. James gemeu. – Tudinho mesmo, papai?

Apesar da delicada situação, Brandon soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

- Não seja tão medroso, querido. Sinto muito se isso não era o que você queria, mas já deveria saber que não escondo nada de sua mãe. Inclusive o fato do nosso filho mais velho estar casado.

Desde sempre James percebia a união que existia entre seus pais, desejando quase sem saber, ter alguma coisa parecida um dia. Eles se amavam mais a cada ano que passava, e ele tinha certeza que nunca conseguiria chegar a um patamar daqueles. Lógico que sua concepção mudou totalmente ao ter Lílian em sua vida de forma tão plena.

Brando olhava seu filho, e parecia medir as palavras:

- Tem uma coisa que nunca te contamos, James, mas acho que você deveria saber disso... ainda mais agora.

Alguns segundos se passaram para que o moreno entendesse a hesitação na voz do pai, deixando ele mesmo apreensivo. Claro que já ouvira atrás das portas, quando criança, e os adultos sempre citavam que os primeiros anos de casado foram _difíceis_. Seu tio, irmão de seu pai, sempre tentava fazer brincadeiras ás custas do irmão, porém como ninguém lhe dava corda, _nunca_ continuava. E quando James perguntava sobre o que falavam, apenas lhe respondiam que um dia seu pai lhe contaria tudo. Parece que o dia chegara, afinal.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou cuidadosamente, quase não querendo saber. Deixou de lado a xícara de chá, para que nada o distraísse da atenção que depositava em seu pai.

Brandon voltou a observar a janela, vendo as gotas de chuva que a atingiam violentamente, escorrendo quase languidamente pela janela de vidro. Depois de um pequeno suspiro, voltou a encarar seu filho.

- Em uma ocasião no passado, me obrigaram a tratar sua mãe de forma não adequada. Uma coisa que me arrependo todos os dias, e que causou um conflito entre ela e eu. Sua mãe chegou a ter medo de mim um dia, James, por causa do meu gênio incontrolável e também por causa da minha família.

- Isso tem a ver com o fato da mamãe me ter antes de se casar? – perguntou petulantemente.

Brandon não pode deixar de sorrir perante a audácia e o atrevimento do filho.

- Também.

Apesar de desconfiar de tudo, James não pode deixar de sentir uma emoção desconhecida em seu peito ao ter, afinal, a verdade. sabia que seus pais eram humanos como ele, e podiam errar. Mas eles transmitiam uma imagem de amor tão grande, e tão honroso, que às vezes ele se sentia inquieto por pensar tal coisa dos pais.

- Minha mãe... Merlin, em pleno ano 50? – perguntou quase orgulhoso.

- Sim – sorrisos marotos idênticos. – Ela querida fugir, por causa da minha família, porém sem me contar nada. Achava que seria o melhor para todos, entende – respirou fundo ao ver a confusão nos olhos do filho. Deveria começar novamente, contando tudo, não escondendo nada.

- Eu sempre fui apaixonado por sua mãe, James, mas esse era um sentimento que eu, e apenas eu, nutria – suspirou fundo. – Seus avós, meus pais, sempre odiaram os Heather. Trazer ela pra minha casa, era a maior prova que eu pediria a sua mãe, e não tinha coragem pra tanto. Ela já tinha me dado muito. Como todos jovens, não agüentamos muito tempo sem... você entende...

- Sim, por favor, pula essa parte – fez uma careta estranha. – É minha mãe... – murmurou.

- Nos encontrávamos quase todos os dias. Lógico que não pensávamos no futuro, quem nessa idade pensa? Bom, minha mãe pensava... e também já planejava o meu. Eu estava de casamento marcado e fui saber disso um mês antes. Sua mãe, porém, soube bem mais cedo e tentou fugir. Lógico que ela já sabia que esperava por você, mas como uma _plebéia_, como minha adorada mãe gostava de chamá-la, poderia competir com uma duquesa da alta sociedade de Londres, ainda por cima, estando grávida?

James ouvia tudo boquiaberto.

- Então pedi para dois dos meus marujos irem imediatamente buscá-la, para que ela carregasse tudo o que conseguiria, por que íamos embarcar para algum lugar longe, muito longe de todos. Qual foi minha surpresa quando eles disseram que sua mãe sumira? Nunca fiquei tão perdido em toda minha vida. Não sabia onde encontrá-la, e meus pais comemoravam isso. Também nunca tive tanto ódio. Peguei todas as minhas economias, escondido, lógico,e parti pro mundo, disposto a encontrar Sarah a todo custo.

Passada uma semana, estava no porto da cidade de Surrey, quando alguns marujos entraram alvoroçados, dizendo se podiam _divertir-se_, pois uma nova demanda chegara. Lógico que eu deixei, não era por que eu sofria, que eles deveriam sofrer também. Nem meia hora depois, Philippe escancarou a porta do meu quarto, naquela época bem mais novo e mais disposto para correr, dizendo que eu o acompanhasse. Perante a cara dele, fui sem pestanejar. Ele estava quase desesperado. Minha surpresa foi tanta, que apenas saquei a varinha e distribui azarações em trouxas e bruxos, sem me importar.

James pode ver dor nos olhos do pai. Ficou tenso, quase adivinhando o que acontecera.

- Um homem nojento, de uns 50 anos, estava agarrando sua mãe pela mão e tentando arrastá-la para o quarto mais próximo. Ela chorava, desconsolada, e sem forças para lutar. Bom, nunca mais vi aquele homem na minha vida, acho que o assustei o suficiente. Só que eu não soube separar minhas emoções, e aqui, James, eu te imploro que tente me entender... – Brandon finalmente sentou-se de frente para o filho. – Eu estava muito nervoso, enciumado, com _medo_, e quase sem pensar saí arrastando sua mãe pela mão do mesmo modo que o desgraçado fazia a poucos minutos antes. Não me preocupei com os traumas que ela poderia estar sentindo, eu não me preocupei com nada, apenas joguei-a em meu camarote, sem saber que ela te carregava, e me dispus a gritar com ela, como um louco, e o que eu recebia em troca, era um olhar de medo. Puro medo. Ela estava em pânico por ficar sozinha comigo. Eu tinha virado um animal por causa dos meus próprios pais. Eu quase a obriguei a ficar comigo.

Então eu percebi o _corpo_ dela. Eu ainda não sabia que você fora concebido. Novamente a fúria me invadiu, por ela esconder uma coisa tão importante quanto um filho, e ela não dizia nada. Nem uma palavra de desgosto se quer. Mas eu podia ver nos olhos dela que eu já não era o jovem pelo qual ela se apaixonara. Finalmente o sangue tirano e doentio do meu pai estava se sobressaindo a todos os meus conceitos. Fiquei com mais raiva ainda e a levei a um cartório, onde a obriguei se casar comigo, para que eu pudesse assumir a criança. _"Eu vou reconhecer esse filho, Heather, mas nunca cogite a possibilidade de se considerar minha esposa mediante o fato de ter me escondido isso e preferir se esconder em um prostíbulo"._

- Você não disse isso! – indignou-se James, assustando a si mesmo.

- Sim, eu disse. E me arrependo todos os dias da minha vida. E sua mãe, com aquele coração enorme, mesmo me temendo, cuidava de mim. Das minhas roupas, da casa, de você. E tudo com tanto amor, o mesmo amor que eu via nos olhos dela quando nos encontrávamos há tão pouco tempo atrás. E então quando você nasceu, eu já não agüentava tanta amargura e rancor, e fiz o que deveria ter feito a muito tempo. Eu me desculpei por tudo, por minha família, pelo meu comportamento, e ela me perdoou, mesmo sem merecer. Ela me disse que era questão de tempo para que o Brandon dela voltasse, e que ela esperaria eternamente se fosse preciso.

James reparou que o pai estava quase chorando, coisa que nunca vira na vida.

- Eu te contei tudo isso – prosseguiu Brandon com um leve sorriso. – É para que você não cometa os mesmos erros que eu, em relação à Lílian. Lisa me disse o quanto a amiga sofre com a perda da mãe e com o seu descaso, já que espera um filho seu, com toda a certeza. Se você também tem essa certeza James, que pode estar esperando um filho dela, consulte seu coração – o pai o olhava com amor incondicional. – De modo algum foi você quem salvou o casamento, eu sempre amei sua mãe e com você, ou sem você, isso iria sobressair um dia, mas não há maior emoção do que ver um pedaço de você correndo e gritando como um louco pela casa.

- Papai, algumas coisas mudaram, e eu acho que você nem Lisa ficaram sabendo...

As palavras de James foram interrompidas por golpes furiosos na porta da frente. Logo pode ouvir Philippe abrindo a porta, e passos igualmente furiosos entrando em sua casa.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou uma voz quase doente de raiva.

- Se refere ao _capitaine_, senhorita? – perguntou Philippe quase tão energético quanto a moça, sentindo-se obviamente ofendido por James.

- Capitão uma ova! Aquele trasgo! Posso pensar palavras melhores para xingá-lo, se não me deixar passar agora! Aquele canalha!

- Vou dizer ao _capitaine_, que o espera, se fizer o favor de se identificar.

- Lisa! Ele vai se lembrar de mim, o bastardo!

James se apressou a sair da biblioteca, seguido de seu pai, e fez sinal para Philippe deixar a amiga passar. O maroto deu um passo para trás, tamanha a fúria que via nos olhos da amiga.

- Minha amiga GRAVIDA foi embora da minha casa sem deixar rastros, seu idiota! Fez toda a mala e saiu antes que eu sequer chegasse em casa. Ela nem se despediu, e não sei se te disse, mas ela está GRÁVIDA! – gritou aplicando com força o dedo no peito de James, como se quisesse machucá-lo. Tinha, pelo menos, uma cabeça a menos que ele. – E sabe o que, seu grande imbecil, o filho é seu! E você é um babaca James, eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz disto. Eu poderia MATAR VOCÊ AGORA COM AS MINHAS MÃOS!

- Eu sei Lisa...

- Eu acho que ela saiu da cidade! – prosseguiu fervorosamente, sem dar a chance de James falar. – E não a culpo por querer fugir daqui e também por ter que trazer ao mundo um filho _seu_! Ela perdeu a mãe, fica grávida de _você_ e ainda a abandona? Francamente, você é um calhorda, antes de Grifinório! Eu tenho vergonha por algum dia ter influenciado a minha amiga querida, e GRÁVIDA, a te dar alguma chance!

- James? – disse uma voz de mulher no andar de cima. – Onde você está?

James suspirou perante toda a confusão. Lílian deveria estar dormindo agora, não prestes a ver essa cena. Levantou a cabeça em direção a escada, para que a mulher pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Estou aqui embaixo.

Lisa soltou um som de fúria.

- Não me estranha esse seu comportamento, James – riu desgostosa. – Afinal, para que se preocupar com Lily se tem outra esquentando sua cama com muita maestria, não é?

Brandon, cuja surpresa não foi maior do que a de Lisa, arqueou uma sobrancelha pra James. Este apenas acenou a porta da biblioteca para que todos os seguissem. Ia desfazer esse mal entendido agora.

- Lisa, me acompanhe até a biblioteca para que eu possa te explicar tudo, por favor...

- O que? Não vai voltar com a sua bonequinha La em cima? – perguntou sarcástica. – Me poupe, Potter, tenho mais o que fazer, como por exemplo, procurar minha amiga perdida e GRAVIDA.

- Você não vai sair daqui antes de me ouvir. E pára de dizer isso, eu sei que ela está grávida. Entre, por favor.

Os dois o seguiram, fechando a porta ao passar.

- Você não encontrou a carta de Lília? – perguntou, olhando para a amiga.

- Não havia nenhuma – respondeu secamente.

- Na sua sala...

- Maldita seja aquela sala e todo esse tempo! Lílian saiu tão apressada de casa, pobrezinha, que nem ao menos se lembrou de fechar a janela pelo mal tempo. Meus livros estão ensopados e desculpe-me se não procurei carta naquela bagunça. Precisava encontrar uma pessoa na hora!

- James? – perguntou novamente a voz de Lílian, baixinha e cautelosa, agora mais perto da biblioteca.

Lisa de pôs em pé e disse:

- É melhor que eu vá embora. Não quero trair minha amiga a esse ponto de ver a amante.

James segurou-a pelo braço, obrigando-a a se sentar.

- Fica quieta Lisa, ou não reconhece a voz da própria amiga? Não tem amante alguma, estou tentando te dizer isso a quase vinte minutos! – James se dirigiu a porta, e fez sinal para que a pessoa se aproximasse. – Vem meu amor, quero que veja duas pessoas.

- James, eu estou de camisola! – sussurrou Lílian, obviamente envergonhada. Seu cabelo estava todo despenteado e andava descalça. – Não posso ser apresentada a ninguém estando quase semi-nua.

- Eu insisto – disse, puxando-a pelo braço e apoiando a mão na base de suas costas, para guiá-la.

- LIL! – exclamou Lisa ao vê-la, correndo ao seu encontro e abraçando-a fortemente, empurrando James no processo. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Merlin, como me preocupei com você.

- Eu te deixei uma carta explicando tudo, Lisa – exclamou a ruiva, não entendendo aquele comportamento. – Não viu?

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça, ainda chorando.

- Hei, sua boba, eu estou bem!

Lisa se afastou da amiga alguns centímetros, apenas para olhar para James, vermelha ao extremo de constrangimento. Este apenas sorriu maroto.

- Lily, se lembra do meu pai? – perguntou, para quebrar o clima chato. – Papai, minha esposa, Lílian Potter, Lily, meu pai, Brandon Potter.

Lilian lhe ofereceu a mão, timidamente, tentando encobrir-se ao máximo.

- Um prazer revê-lo, senhor Potter.

- Por Merlin, menina, você mudou um bocado... está bem bonita! – Lílian ficou vermelha enquanto James pigarreava em aviso. Brandon lhe deu um sorriso maroto.

- Deve ser hereditário né, esse sorriso de vocês – disse a ruiva, quase sem pensar.

- Foi com ele que aprendi, amor – respondeu James, carinhosamente.

- Você disse esposa? – perguntou Lisa, saindo de algum tipo de transe. – Então a anulação não aconteceu? Você assumiu tudo?

- Exatamente, Lisa – assegurou James, não querendo irritar a amiga ainda mais. – Lamento pelo seu desespero por não receber a carta. De verdade, eu sei o quanto Lily é importante para você e agradeço por ter tomado conta dela quanto eu estava sendo um estúpido orgulhoso – ela sorriu em concordância. James ignorou. – Eu fui na sua casa hoje pela manhã, e a ajudei a fazer as malas, para que viesse morar aqui comigo. Peço perdão por ter preocupado os dois.

- Você vai pedir pra sua mãe, não estou afim de ouvir mais que o necessário – interviu Brandon. – Amanhã no jantar é uma excelente hora. Se tem outros planos, cancele agora. Sua mãe te mataria se não apresentasse Lílian brevemente.

James sorriu contente.

- Nós estaremos lá, papai.

Brandon pegou a mão da ruiva, e beijou-a galante.

- Estamos muito felizes por vocês, querida.

- Obrigada, senhor Potter.

- Chame-me de Brandon, por favor, você é minha família também – ele piscou para a nora. – James ás vezes me chama de velho, apenas para aumentar sua auto estima e por em prova minha paciência. Mas ele vai morrer tentando. Sou mais jovem do que ele, se me entende.

Lílian gargalhou em felicidade perante sua família ali, assim como James, quando a ouviu sorrir. Se abraçaram enquanto Lisa explicava todo o acontecido para a amiga, que a ouvia rindo do escândalo feito.

**E aí? Gostaram? Hahahaha, juro que eu menos de 3 dias, posto o outro.**

**Agora, respondendo reviews**

**Nicky Evans: **sahaushsahusahusahusahu. Mtoo obrigada pela review e pelo carinhos. O Harry sempre será meu fofo! *-* Beijoos

**Vanessa S.: **demorei, mas postei! ahahahahahah bjoo

**Bah: **VACA! Já somos amigas só por causa disso! beijoo

**Lia: **é o que eu acho que deveria acontecer com quem faz isso! Sempre se ferrar! Obrigada pela review. beijoos

**Veronica D. M. : **Não entra em desespero! eu postei! bjoo

**KaoriH: ** surpresaa. Eles são lindos juntos, eu amo o James! *-*

**Thaty: **obrigada pelo review. Mto importante sempre :D

**Shakinha: ** Obrigadíiiiiisima pelas palavras de entusiasmo!

**Ninha Souma: **a fic pode ser James/Lily, mas os Marotos sempre roubam a cena né! asuashuhasusahhasusahusahu beijãao

**Thaissuper92: **oi leitora nova-velha ahuashuhasuhasuhasusahu posto com mais frquencia agora, ok? beijaao

**Mila Pink: **obrigaaaada por deixar um recadinho! Aí está! Beijoo

**Gentee, muito obrigada todo mundo que ta lendo.**

**Eu JURO que vou postar logo**

**beijoooos**


	16. Conhecendo os Potter

**Conhecendo os Potter**

Todos os Potter se reuniram na casa de Brandon e Sarah para dar as boas vindas á família oficialmente, para Lílian. Lisa também havia sido convidada, e sentia-se um pouco intimidada pela quantidade de gente em uma única sala. Segundo Lílian, a recepção seria pequena, e para íntimos. Não era o que ela via por ali. Não menos constrangida ficou a garota ruiva, ao ser recebida calorosamente e naturalmente pela grande parte dos convidados. Quase depois de chegar, já estava sentada em uma poltrona extremamente confortável, contando alguns detalhes de sua vida para Brenna, irmã mais nova de James, com quem previa ter uma boa relação e forte amizade em pouco tempo.

Espantou-se ao saber que a mãe de James, Sarha Potter, já possuía cinqüenta anos. Sua aparência não ultrapassava dos quarenta. Era morena, de estatura baixa, do tamanho de Brenna, e não tinha um fio de cabelo branco sequer na cabeça. Ao serem apresentadas, Sarah sorriu abertamente e a abraçou, declarando-se apaixonada por ter-la na família. Logo depois a arrastou para cada canto da enorme casa, mostrando todos os cômodos e dizendo, vez ou outra, alguma traquinagem que James ou as meninas tinham aprontado, pedindo constantemente, para considerar aquela, agora sua casa também.

Depois de algum tempo, quando todos estavam acomodados na grande mesa de jantar, Lílian teve uma deliciosa surpresa ao deparar-se com um de seus quadros pendurados em cima do aparador principal, em um lugar de grande destaque. Ela virou-se para James, que encontrava-se ao seu lado, boquiaberta.

- O que você achou, ruiva? – perguntou sorrindo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos já bagunçados. – Gostei tanto deles e presenteei meus pais com alguns.

- Para mim é uma obra belíssima – complementou a Sra. Potter com orgulho desde o seu lugar de honra em um dos extremos da mesa. – E me deixa ainda mais satisfeita que tenha sido por suas mãos, querida. Um colecionador amigo meu interessou-se muito por eles e quer conversar com você quando for possível e conveniente. Toma-os pela melhor pintura que já viu em sua vida, tanto mágica quanto trouxa.

- Deveríamos então providenciar para que esse talento seja distribuído pelo mundo imediatamente – disse James sorrindo, como sempre, e orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos brilhavam, quase verdes, por trás das lentes. – Mas eu tenho prioridade sobre Lílian, por ser seu marido!

- E eu vejo que você se agarrou a esse título como um prêmio, meu amor – comentou Sarah, com carinho na voz.

- Sim, mamãe – admitiu James, sorrindo para ela ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a mão da esposa em cima da mesa. Pensando em todas as vezes que a mãe o alertara sobre não perder tempo com meninas qualquer e focar em seus estudos, complementou: - Não tenho a mínima dúvida de que esta sim vale a pena perder meu tempo.

- Já me dei conta disso, filho. Isso me lembra que devo convidar algumas amigas de longa data para conhecer-te, Lílian. É uma boa idéia para você?

- Claro que sim, Sra. Potter.

- Agora você é da família, querida – interrompeu Sarah, fazendo um aceno de desconsideração com a mão. – Chega de Senhora Potter ou essa casa vai ser uma grande bagunça. Chame-me de Sarah, ou qualquer outra coisa que lhe agrade.

- Hei, Inglesa! – gritou Jeff, tio de James, irmão de Brandon, do outro lado da mesa, mantendo um olhar brincalhão sobre a cunhada. – Eu ouvi dizer que você vai ser avó. Está certa que tem idade para isso?

- Cala boca, Jeff – sem cerimônias retrucou Sarah com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. – O que você e seu irmão demoraram pra assumir um compromisso sério não se aplica a todos, e graças a Deus não a meu filho. Fez igual ou melhor que vocês dois em metade do tempo de vocês!

- Mas olha como você fica brava quando tocamos no assunto idade, vovó!

Sarah retrucou novamente, sem perder o sorriso.

- Você demorou uns bons trinta anos para entender isso. Se não te conhecesse tão bem, diria que é um retardado.

- Podia ficar sem essa, Jeff – intrometeu-se Brandon, sorrindo orgulhoso. – Não se lembra de como fica uma fera com mexe com uma cria dela? Imagine com a cria da cria? Essa mulher vai a loucura!

- Vai? Achei que já estava lá há algum tempo... – retrucou, porém não passou de um murmúrio.

- Você é tão piadista, tio! – disse carinhosamente Suzanne, do outro lado da mesa. – Você sabe muito bem que ama todas as mulheres Potter e não nos trocaria por toda a magia desse mundo – o tio suspirou, conformado. Suzanne então voltou-se para Lily e James. – E vocês virão em meu baile de noivado, certo?

- Com certeza, princesa – respondeu James carinhosamente. – Não perderíamos por nada nesse mundo.

- E eu tenho que encontrar um vestido bonito mas largo o suficiente para que possa entrar – confidenciou Lílian com certa ironia feliz. – Caso contrario vestirei uma das túnicas de Dumbledore.

- Acho que Madame Malkins pode te ajudar, Lily – sugeriu Brenna. – Acho que nessa época do ano não tem muita procura por trajes de festa – dirigiu a James um olhar malicioso. – E Madame Malkins tem uma queda um tanto grande por James, e tenho certeza de que se ele pedir com carinho ela trabalharia noite e dia para te dar o vestido perfeito e fazê-lo feliz!

- Cala boca Brenna – avisou James, porem Lílian pôde perceber que estava um pouco corado. – A única coisa que você quer com essa conversa é me deixar em maus lençóis com a ruiva.

Os olhos azuis de Brenna, voltados para sua mãe, ardiam de felicidade.

- Mamãe, você não acredita o que me contaram outro dia sobre Madame Malkins. Ao que parece Germaine estava por lá encomendando algumas roupas, e muito sem querer, deixou escapar que se aproximava o dia em que James a pediria em namoro. Madame Malkins vai dar graças a Merlin quando souber que nada disso será verdade nunca em nenhum mundo!

- Graças a Merlin, de fato – murmurou Sarah, agradecia por como a vida de seu filho tinha sido entrelaçada a vida de Lílian. Brenna então voltou-se para seu irmão.

- E você, cabeção, o que fará sendo comprometido com duas mulheres?

James quis matar a irmã naquele momento. Porém sabia que Lílian esperava uma resposta, e uma sincera. Pelo modo como estava segurando a faca, o assunto Germaine a perturbava, muito.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com Germaine, Brenna. Outro dia, apenas a acompanhei em algumas lojas por pedido da senhora Laggin.

- A mãe deve ser uma casamenteira como a filha, então! – retrucou Brenna incrédula pela burrice do irmão. – Suponho que tenha pedido isso por que alguém estava morrendo e a filhotinha não podia fazer compras sozinha? Tenha-me paciência, James. Quando você vai entender que essas mulheres vêem você como o peixe mais gordo que uma mulher pode pescar em Londres? Faz um bom tempo que as mais variadas garotas se jogam aos seus pés pra fazer parte da elite ou então pelo seu dinheiro. E ninguém se esforçou tanto para isso quanto a vaca da Germaine.

Brandon e Sarah trocaram um breve olhar perante as palavras da filha. Somente eles sabiam a preocupação que os corria perante as insistentes investidas da garota dos Laggin. Enquanto isso, Brenna continuava seu discurso, empolgada por constranger o irmão e falar mal da pessoa que mais odiava no mundo.

- Madame Malkins me disse também que você acompanhou Germaine até a loja dela, James, e foi alguns dias depois de Germaine espalhar que vocês estavam juntos e pensavam seriamente em ter um relacionamento estável. Por que cargas d'água você foi comprar roupas com ela? Você odeia compras...

James suspirou exasperado.

- Madame Malkins é uma fofoqueira e que conta tudo às avessas conforme for melhor para os boatos dela... – "James!" – É verdade Lily... foi o mesmo dia em que você me viu com Germaine no beco diagonal. Eu não fiquei mais de dez minutos na loja com ela. Como eu disse, estava apenas acompanhando-a, já que o meu caminho era o mesmo. E você pare com esse assunto! – apontou o dedo acusadoramente para a irmã caçula.

- Não precisa ficar todo nervosinho com esse assunto, James – defendeu-se Brenna, sorrindo satisfeita ao ver o irmão vermelho. – Tenho certeza que Lilian não sente ciúmes de Germaine. Ela sabe que é muito até para você!

- Acho que nem tanto, Brenna – corrigiu Lílian, levemente corada pelo que falaria. – Quando o assunto é James, muitas vezes não me seguro. Germaine fez chegar até mim, muitos boatos sobre uma suposta relação dos dois, e isso já me fez sofrer algumas vezes. E se você soubesse tudo o que o seu irmão já fez por mim, avaliaria melhor a frase de quem é muito para quem... – James apertou sua mão fortemente, tentando olhar em seus olhos para que ela percebesse o absurdo que acabara de dizer, e fazê-la entender que Brenna estava totalmente correta sobre quem merecia quem. Porém ela tinha olhos fixos em algo no seu prato, sendo o único contato, as mãos unidas.

- Como assim essa menina inventou coisas? – quis saber Sarah, imediatamente.

- Se me permitem mudar de assunto... – suplicou Brandon, ajudando ao filho que o olhou aliviado.

- Com certeza, papai – apressou-se a concordar. – Se você tem algum comentário para fazer sobre essa família bizarra, por favor, vá em frente.

- Eu quero fazer uma pergunta para você, James... veja só, não tenho nada contra Philippe, ele é um cozinheiro excepcional, mas você não acha que já está abusando do seu mordomo?

James encolheu os ombros.

- Quando voltei de viagem ele não quis outro lugar se não a cozinha. Ao que eu entendi, quer ensinar algumas coisas para Lily e já disse não abrir mão disso. E então, quando mandei Megan cuidar das coisas do mordomo, ele se sentiu extremamente ofendido. Agora ele comanda os dois setores e Megan o auxilia.

- Bom, tudo muito bom, mas vou dizer a verdade James. Philippe me assustou um pouco quando abriu a porta com uma faca de desossa nas mãos.

A mesa inteira se pôs a rir.

- Sua família é encantadora – sussurrou para James.

James piscou-lhe sedutoramente, pegou sua taça de vinho e levantou-a ao que todos, quase instantaneamente o imitaram.

- Bem vinda a família Potter, amor.

Seguiu-se um coro animado de boas vindas, demonstrando a unanimidade da aceitação de todos. Não restou duvidas para Lílian, de que já fazia parte dos Potter.

James olhava ansiosamente para seu relógio. Estava novamente na casa de seus pais, duas semanas depois. Havia tanta gente por ali, que encontrar Lílian seria um alivio, e tirar-la de lá então, um milagre. Olhou para o relógio de parede da biblioteca novamente. Depois se aproximou da porta, a abriu e logo a fechou pela metade para que nenhuma daquelas milhares de mulheres o visse. Comprovou, consternado, que até a cozinha deveria ter convidados. Não podia caber mais ninguém ali, por Merlin! Olhou para Sirius e seu pai, ambos na biblioteca com ele.

- Acho que você tem razão, Sirius. Deve ter cem pessoas aí, ou mais. Pelas barbas de Merlin! Quanto tempo isso vai durar?

- Acho que muito, para o que planeja – respondeu maliciosamente.

- E o que você acha que eu estou planejando?

- Por como você olha para o relógio, acho que planeja fugir com Lilian para um lugar bem intimo e vazio.

- Não era isso, mas não quer dizer que eu não queria isso também... – sorriu maroto. – É que tem esse carregamento chegando e eu queria que ela me acompanhasse para a descarga.

- E do que se trata a compra? – perguntou o pai curioso.

- Dos quadros restantes dela.

Brandon não pode deixar de sorrir.

- E eu achando que você só queria levá-la para a cama também.

- Pai! – James o encarou boquiaberto. – Eu nunca iria querer "só" levar Lily para cama! O que te leva a crer nisso?

- Veja bem James, desde quando a levou para sua casa, você só tem olhos para ela, e a julgar pelo seu bom humor, deve estar sendo bem divertido. Mas o casamento não é só isso. As crises virão e você deve ter certeza de que a ama para suportar.

- Não se preocupe papai, com a Lílian é serio. Eu quero ela, pra mim e pra sempre – sorriu cúmplice. – Se você e mamãe conseguiram, acho que eu consigo também.

- Sua mãe conseguiu – Brandon sorriu envergonhado. – Se não fosse por essa mulher, eu não teria metade do que tenho hoje.

- Tio, me diz uma coisa... Quando um homem alcança sua idade, ainda pode funcionar? Você me entende... na cama...

James começou a gargalhar antes que o amigo pudesse concluir a frase. Brandon se mostrou escandalizado.

- Seu pequeno demônio, Sirius Black! O que você acha que sou, um inválido? Você deve saber que eu satisfaço todos os desejos de Sarah muito bem, e até hoje!

- Muita informação, muita informação! – berrou James, tapando os ouvidos.

- Desculpa, tio, desculpa! – pediu Sirius levantando ambas as mãos e dando passos para trás como se Brandon pudesse estapeá-lo. Porém seus olhos brilhavam maliciosamente enquanto se afastava. – Mas é que você sabe, com casais de idade nunca se sabe... se terão tanto vigor para... hum... acabar o que começaram.

Brandon bufou enquanto James soltava um gemido de desespero.

- Eu quase tenho vontade de engravidar Sarah novamente pra te provar isso, Black maldito! Você mal tem barba na cara e já me vê como um velho!

- Você está muito preocupado com toda essa questão de idade, pelo que vejo, Potter – continuou Sirius. – Talvez seja medo de que tia Sarah acabe encontrando alguém mais jovem?

- Eu vou te dar uma azaração, seu pentelho intrometido! – respondeu enquanto Sirius apoiava a mão, consolando-o.

- Não fique assim tio... tenho certeza de que quando a hora chegar, tia Sarah vai entender.

- Eu juro que já me acostumei com vocês fora dessa casa. Não os suporto mais – retrucou Brandon retirando a mão de Sirius de seu ombro.

Germaine experimentava uma certa hostilidade por parte de Sarah, após todos os boatos que ouvira da menina. Ela adorava sua nora, e fazia tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para proteger-la dos falatórios. Convidara as amigas para um pequeno chá, para introduzir Lílian a sociedade Londrina, mundo que agora pertencia. Não pode evitar, porém, deixar de convidar a menina e sua mãe. Suspirando, deixou a xícara no pires, e quando ia fazer um comentário, Germaine o fez por ela.

- A propósito Lily, nunca nos disse como você conheceu James. Foi romântico?

Apesar da desconfiança da pergunta, e do pouco que gostava de estar na companhia da loira, Lílian sorriu alegremente.

- Estive apaixonada por James desde os tempos de escola, porém só agora percebo isso.

Germaine deu um sorriso forçado.

- Não me referia exatamente a isso. Todos sabemos que freqüentaram Hogwarts juntos. O que queremos saber é como o encontrou nos EUA? Você freqüentava muito os portos de lá?

Lílian suspirou pesadamente, se controlando para não corar muito. Em outra palavras, Germaine acabara de perguntar se ela freqüentava muito os bordeis, como trabalhadora. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, ser rejeitada por ser nascida trouxa viria a calhar. Sabia muito bem como se defender de cobras como essa.

- Depois que mamãe faleceu, não tinha mais nada que me prendia aquele país. Quero dizer, todos os meus amigos são daqui, e minha única família era ela. Através do Profeta Diário eu fiquei sabendo que os Marotos estariam em Nova York, e estava com saudade dos meninos que decidi ir visitá-los. Uma coisa foi levando a outra, e então James e eu nos entendemos.

Sarah sorriu, quase orgulhosa por como Lílian tinha classe natural. Não procurara brigar com Germaine. Apenas a deixara sem saída.

- Confesso não entender – retrucou Germaine com a testa enrugada, fingindo espanto. – Esteve James tanto tempo assim por lá, para que tenham namorado, noivado e casado? Ou vai me dizer que o seu casamento foi uma coisa momentânea de jovens _embriagados_ querendo aproveitar a vida? E o mais estranho de tudo, mesmo, é que aquele outro dia em que nos encontramos na rua, vocês pareciam dois estranhos um para o outro.

Todas as outras conversas paralelas morreram quase ao mesmo tempo, e então todo o salão tinha os olhos fixos em Lily, esperando por sua resposta como um corvo espera pela carne.

- James e eu queríamos manter nosso casamento em segredo – respondeu sem alterar-se externamente. – Mais acredito que isso já tinham te explicado. Quando o vi com você fiquei estupefata, confesso. Mas então James esclareceu-me tudo dizendo que estava te acompanhando por pedidos de sua mãe, já que saiam de um lugar comum e iam pelo mesmo caminho. E me disse também que não passou mais de dez minutos em sua companhia, então não tive muito com o que me preocupar, certo?

Germaine ficou alguns minutos sem fala, apenas encarando os olhos verdes com fúria.

- Mas por que não ficaram na mesma casa? – perguntou a Sra. Longbottom, não agüentando sua curiosidade. – Fiquei sabendo que estava na casa de uma amiga.

- Sim, Lisa – sorriu satisfeita pela amiga não ter que passar por isso, e imaginando querer estar na casa dela, agora mesmo, sem sapatos chiques, chás ou croissants. – Eu estava passando por problemas de adaptação em minha vida. Não tinha mais minha mãe, e James não tinha a casa preparada para me receber. Vocês sabem como é a casa de um homem solteiro. Então concordamos que eu ficaria ali até tudo ser ajeitado, recebendo o suporte emocional necessário para encarar minha tragédia pessoal.

- Mas por que manter o casamento em segredo?

- Bom, eu e James nos casamos muito rápidos. Não digo que foi um erro e nunca direi. Nos amamos muito e não nos importamos com isso. Tudo o que queríamos evitar era um falatório desnecessário antes de podermos explicar tudo exatamente como aconteceu. James vem de uma família muito influente, não seria certo com todos os membros dos Potter. James entendeu minhas preocupações com sua família, e foi muito amável mantendo-nos como amigo por algum tempo.

- Quanta amabilidade. Quanto cavalheirismo! – apontou Germaine. – Isso quase me faz pensar se ele não tenha se casado com você por amabilidade também!

A pergunta fora tão engenhosa e inesperada, que por alguns segundos Lílian bambeou na resposta. Sentou-se ereta na cadeira. Se ela estava procurando por respostas, as teria.

- Você sinceramente acha que James se casaria com alguém por amabilidade, Germaine? – perguntou sorrindo docemente, com ódio no olhar. – O James? James Potter? Você tão bem quanto eu deveria saber a reputação e coleção de mulheres que tinha aos seu pés. Acha mesmo que ele abriria mão de sua liberdade por amabilidade?

Sarah sorriu encantada.

- Alguém quer mais chá? – perguntou alegremente, acenando para que um elfo trouxesse mais aperitivos.

- Todas essas perguntas são desnecessárias na minha opinião – disse Abegail, uma amiga de longa data de Sarah. – Foram no tempo que Sarah se casou com Brandon, e são agora com Lílian. E daí que a menina viajou em um navio tripulante? É a mais perfeita educação e elegância em pessoa. Eu acredito que nosso menino James não poderia ter escolhido melhor esposa para ter para si.

Todas as outras mulheres, que tinham grande respeito pela senhora, concordaram com a cabeça. Lílian sentiu-se momentaneamente em um filme das décadas passadas, onde uma mulher precisaria ser virgem, pura e inocente para ter o respeito das pessoas. Mas então se tocou que era isso o que ela praticamente vivia. James não fazia apenas parte da nobreza, mas da nobreza Britânica, a cultura mais tradicionalista que conhecia no mundo.

James se postou na frente de Lílian para abrir a porta para ela, mas um homem com uniforme de mordomo tomou a dianteira.

- Jasper? – perguntou atônita. – O que faz aqui?

Jasper, era filho de Ivy, amiga de longa data de sua mãe, e a única pessoa que realmente esteve lá por ela no fatídico dia. Ele a olhou de cima abaixo, sorrindo abertamente.

- James propôs vivermos aqui em Londres e servi-lo como mordomo, Lily. Nos pagou a viagem e tudo mais.

- Nos?

- Sim, Lily – respondeu animado, sorrindo de novo. – Eu e mamãe viemos para cá. Também arrumamos todas suas coisas antes de partir. Quero que saiba que seus pertences restantes e seus quadros estão seguros.

Ivy, que ouvira a conversa através das paredes que dava para a cozinha, se pôs em movimento para ver novamente sua menina. Lily se apressou a atravessar o hall de entrada para abraçar a amiga fortemente. E por alguns minutos ficaram abraçadas, em um meio choro de alegria.

- Você está magnífica, Lily... quero dizer, senhora Potter! Nunca te vi tão melhor quanto hoje – seus olhos captaram a curva no abdômen, que nenhuma bata larga poderia esconder. – E você vai ter um pequeno bebe para eu cuidar! Estou tão contente, menina!

- Obrigada Ivy – Agradeceu a ruiva, acariciando os cabelos da tão querida amiga. – Mas diga-me, você conhece o meu marido, James Potter?

- Só o vi quando fui levar suas roupas no porto, naquele terrível dia, mas se me permite dizer, o vi rodando sua casa algumas vezes... – James, pelo menos teve a vergonha de corar. – Sabia que eventualmente, o tal Potter teria sua merecida chance, só não acreditava ser tão rápido.

- Eu o conheço desde criança, Ivy, de modo que não é tão repentino quanto você acredita. Ou talvez seja para ele.

- Nunca para mim, querida – respondeu, dando-lhe um leve selinho. – Mas diga-me, Ivy, Philippe lhe mostrou seus aposentos?

- Sim senhor Potter. Teremos nossa própria casa, eu e meu filho. O agradeço de todo o coração por isso.

- Espero que esteja a seu gosto. Porem qualquer problema apenas me deixe saber que tentarei resolvê-lo imediatamente para você.

- Muito obrigada, senhor Potter. E obrigada também por ter-nos ajudado com as passagens a viagem. Anotamos exatamente tudo o que gastamos e tenha certeza que terá seu dinheiro de volta.

- Eu os contratei para vir para cá trabalhar para mim e para minha esposa – disse James galante. – Transportá-los para cá não é mais do que minha obrigação, então vocês não me devem nada.

- De qualquer modo, obrigada pela ajuda, senhor.

Lílian inclinou um pouco a cabeça para observar melhor o marido.

- Foi eles o motivo para sair correndo da casa da sua mãe?

James deu de ombros.

- Eles chegariam a qualquer momento, mas não sabia a hora exata.

- Parece que você gosta de me surpreender, Capitão – sorriu com amor, para ele. – Obrigada por isso James, obrigada por tudo.

James a olhou apaixonado e dirigiu o mesmo olhar para o ventre da esposa.

- Você me surpreende muito mais Lily. Obrigada a você por tudo.

A noite do baile de noivado de Suzanne chegara. Lilian dedicou especial atenção em sua aparência, sabendo que teria que enfrentar outra rodada da estúpida nobreza de Londres e a cara da mais estúpida ainda Germaine. Seu vestido era tom bege dourado, um modelo reto e longo, com um simples detalhe acima da proeminente barriga, onde uma faixa dourada ajustava-se ao corpo da mulher com um belo laço. O cabelo estava preso em um coque lateral, e no pescoço um colar de pérolas de quatro voltas, que James havia-a presenteado pelo casamento. Nunca vira jóia tão bonita, e expressou sua gratidão com entusiasmo. Mas o momento de maior carinho foi quando James, em um ato surpresa, ajoelhou-se perante ela colocando em seu dedo uma segunda aliança, com alguns brilhantes cravejados ao redor dela, prometendo ser um marido dedicado e fiel pelo resto de seus dias. Depois pôs-se em pé e a beijou com extrema paixão, que a deixou sem ar. Logo em seguida jantaram no quarto, a luz de velas, então compartilharam um banho romantico, na banheira com sais, e uma noite inteira de amor, como se espera dos recém casados.

Estava olhando-se no espelho, pela ultima vez, conferindo a maquiagem, quando James a chamou de dentro do quarto. Levantou-se com cuidado e saiu do closet, vendo seu marido parado em frente ao enorme espelho, tentando fazer o nó em sua gravata. Ela soltou um riso divertido, e se pôs frente a ele para ajudá-lo. A cena era bastante normal para que Lily pudesse desconfiar de seus reais motivos. Só começou a intuir que algo estava estranho, quando James inclinou a cabeça, depositou um beijo em seu pescoço, e murmurou ardentemente em seu ouvido:

- A vista daqui está ótima.

Ao acompanhar o seu olhar, Lilian descobriu que o decote do vestido deixava uma generosa porção de seus seios a mostra, ainda mais agora com a gravidez. Então levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para os olhos de seu marido, que brilhavam.

- Eu tinha certeza que você tinha reparado antes. Pelo visto me enganei.

- Sim, mas daqui é bem melhor. Eu posso tocá-los o quanto quiser, sempre quando convir – murmurou, roçando os lábios na orelha da ruiva, abaixando seu zíper lateral calmamente. O vestido tombou para frente, revelando os fartos seios da esposa. Parecia que alguma estranha magia tinha se apoderado de Lílian e a imobilizado, quando James os cariciou com as mãos, sendo seguido por sua boca. Eles acariciou cada um com a devida atenção, causando suspiros e gemidos de sua esposa, que estava cada dia mais sensível. Os mamilos ficaram rígidos instantaneamente, causando então um gemido em James, como se ela estivesse pedindo por mais. Ele subiu calmamente os beijos pelo colo e pescoço, até atingir a boca da mulher, e começar a beijá-la sem aviso, e selvagemente. A prensou contra o enorme espelho, forçando cada vez mais sua boca e os movimentos de sua língua, sentindo um desespero quase insuportável por poder tela.

Ao término do longo beijo, Lílian, que havia ficado sem forças e sem equilíbrio, se apoiou em seu marido e lhe suplicou:

- Mais!

- Quando voltarmos para casa – murmurou com a voz rouca. Sem desviar dos olhos verdes, ajeitou-lhe o vestido e subiu-lhe o zíper. – Eu te prometo!

- Mas você me deixou sem nenhuma vontade de sair de casa – sussurrou, ainda anestesiada pelas sensações. – Passarei a noite toda te desejando.

- Esse era meu objetivo, ruiva – provou, entre risadas, acariciando a pele de sua bochecha com a respiração. – Cada vez que dançarmos, cada vez que nos olharmos, nos tocarmos, você vai lembrar que me quer e ficar pensando no que vai acontecer quando chegarmos em casa.

Lílian gemeu por antecipação. Sensível demais.

- Será que é possível que uma esposa viole o seu marido?

- Meu amor, sobre o meu corpo você tem mais controle do que, como poderia isso ser violação, se você tem meu consentimento sempre?

Mais rápido que um leão, Lílian acariciou o membro de James por sobre suas calças, dando-lhe o mesmo remédio que tinha obtido. Ao ver o resultado que pretendia alcançar, retrocedeu alguns centímetros para admirá-lo.

- Agora você vai me deixar assim a noite toda! – grunhiu o maroto, pegando sua mão delicada, e devolvendo ao mesmo lugar, obrigando os finos dedos a apertá-lo com força.

- Nada mais justo – sussurrou ela, passando descaradamente a língua sobre os lábios, de modo sensual e garantindo-se que ele tenha visto. A forte palpitação que sentia em baixo de sua mão a implorava para que continuasse, mas a retirou sem nem uma ultima caricia. – Já que devo sofrer, você sofre comigo.

- Eu te disse alguma vez que você é uma bruxa feiticeira?

Lilian sorriu com satisfação.

- Só na cama, James, só na cama.

**SIM!**

VOLTEI =)


	17. O Baile

Assim que aparatamos em frente a casa dos pais de James, uma quantidade razoável de convidados já se encontravam presentes no local. Lílian franziu a testa, ao não identificar ao menos um rosto conhecido. Nem sinal de seus amigos. James observou sua expressão e beijou-lhe delicadamente para desfazer a expressão quase angustiada, ficando então ele com uma aparência preocupada. Tinha medo das perguntas malignas que as pessoas poderiam fazer a Lilian. Só ele sabia como era um saco ser de família influente e ter que agüentar esse tipo de pessoa. Sua ruiva não merecia toda essa rejeição, já sofrera tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo, que não permitira sequer uma lagrima derramada que pudesse evitar.

- Se você soubesse o quanto é linda e magnífica, não estaria tão preocupada ruiva – disse sussurrando ao seu ouvido. – Não ficaria nervosa por nenhuma dessas pessoas. Você é tão melhor que eles e nem faz idéia de como essa sua preocupação é boba.

- Eu tenho certeza de que eles acreditam que você se casou comigo por que eu engravidei de você de propósito – respondeu, com a voz baixa e angustiada. – Todo mundo fica perguntando à quanto tempo estou grávida, e eu quase posso ouvi-los fazendo contas, encontrando provas para me julgar, como se os seus olhares reprovadores em nosso bebê não me bastasse. Como se eu não fosse digna de estar em sua família, ou aqui... – então o encarou nos olhos firmemente. – Aposto 15 galeões que estou certa. Quer cobrir a aposta?

- Você é uma Potter – disse James tentando tranqüilizá-la, não rindo de sua piada sem graça. – Você nasceu para estar na minha família, e eu sei disso há muito tempo, meu amor. Assim como eu nasci para estar na sua. E quanto a nossa gravidez, foi o fato que mais me trouxe felicidade na vida. Não temos do que nos envergonhar. Eu te entendo, foi tudo muito cedo, mas Lily, nós não planejamos isso, aconteceu por que tinha que acontecer. Por que eu te amo, você me ama e amamos essa criança mais que tudo no mundo, e isso é a única coisa que você deveria pensar hoje. E se é importante pra você, nós já estávamos casados quando tudo aconteceu.

Lílian deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Eu sei de tudo isso James, mas elas não.

- Quando a gente tiver uns oitenta anos elas param de comentar sobre nossa vida, você vai ver – respondeu um pouco sarcástico, depositando um singelo selinho em sua boca.

Lílian alisou a parte de frente de seu terno com admiração no olhar. Fora a camisa James estava todo vestido de negro e imponente, como sempre, em seus trajes de gala.

- É verdade que você vai ficar comigo para sempre? Isso não é só por causa do bebê, é? Por que se for medo de nunca vê-lo, eu quero que você saiba que eu não sou assim. Nunca tiraria seus direitos de pai por que não demos certo.

James fechou os olhos, mal podendo acreditar no que ela dizia.

- Cala boca, Lílian – respondeu não querendo dar inicio à duvidas de incerteza da esposa, e lhe oferecendo o braço com um sorriso iluminado na face. – Para sempre é pouco para nós dois – conclui quando ela entrelaçou os braços, caminhando lentamente em direção à entrada da casa. O mordomo dos Potter recolheu as capas de ambos, enquanto James a encaminhava em direção aos convidados, que olhavam aos dois atentamente. Sarah, ao ver os dois, dirigiu-se imediatamente a fim de cumprimentar filho e nora. Os beijou cheia de afeto, fazendo um gesto de carinho tão intenso na barriga saliente da ruiva, que esta ficou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Alguns segundos mais tarde Brandon juntou-se a esposa, abraçando-a pelos ombros e olhando para o jovem casal.

- Senhoras e senhores... – começou Sarah, observando a todos com seus olhos intensos. – Para quem ainda não conhece, quero apresentar-lhes minha querida nora, Lílian Potter, da família Evans, totalmente não mágica. Os dois se casaram em uma cerimônia particular ainda na América, antes de embarcarem para cá. Mas a noticia mais importante, é que essa linda jovem carrega nosso neto ou neta, e Brandon e eu não poderíamos estar mais felizes e em paz com nossos filhos. E gostaríamos de dividir essa felicidade com todos os nossos amigos.

Aplausos fervorosos foram ouvidos de todos os cantos da sala, entrecortados por risadas e felicitações. Lílian respirou aliviada, sentindo-se melhor com a amabilidade com a qual Sarah introduziu-a a todos. Sua sogra tinha ido direto ao ponto, evitando insinuações com uma destreza e classe admiráveis. James permaneceu ao seu lado para apresentar-lhe aos convidados que se aproximavam para cumprimentar-los. Lílian pode perceber que, em sua maioria, os amigos dos Potter não ligavam a mínima por ela ser filha de trouxas. Eram tantas pessoas, que depois de dez minutos mal conseguia lembrar o seu próprio nome. Ficou pensando como faria para cumprimentar-los uma segunda vez. Seu olhar desesperado encontrou com o de Sirius e Lisa ao fim do salão, que acenaram alegres para ela, aproximando-se.

- Você está tão linda, Lily – disse Lisa quase emocionada. Pegou a mão da amiga e apertou-a carinhosamente.

- Sim, linda e desesperada – completou Sirius as gargalhadas, acompanhados por James. Lilian ruborizou enquanto Lisa dava uma cotovelada forte no maroto. – Outch Lisa!

- Cale a boca uma vez na vida e fique feliz pela felicidade dos seus amigos! – bronqueou, virando-se para James. – E você, contenha-se!

- Desculpe Lisa – pediu James solenemente, curvando-se. – Então posso tirar minha bela esposa para dançar? – perguntou em tom de permissão, empurrando-a quase indelicadamente para Sirius. – Dance com ela, Pulguento! – e mais uma vez saiu arrastando Lílian pela mão, gargalhando pela cara quase assustada da morena e o olhar felino do amigo.

- Agora você está melhor? – perguntou enquanto deslizavam ao som de uma valsa. Lílian riu, não só em sinal de alívio, mas também por alegria em estar dançando pacificamente com James em um baile. Ele era tão ligeiro nos passos de dança como seu professor contratado pela mãe, quando tinha uns onze anos de idade. James atraia toda a atenção dos olhos verdes para si, até que tudo o que ela conseguia ver por cima dos ombros dele, eram leves borrões coloridos.

- Você tem que reconhecer que sua mãe aliviou muito a situação para nós – comentou satisfeita de que seu casamento não fosse mais uma farsa, ou estivesse escondido de todos. – Me sinto flutuando. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha essa sensação de paz. Me tirou um peso das costas.

Um sorriso travesso passou pelo belo rosto masculino.

- Flutuando o suficiente... como quando faz amor comigo?

Lílian ficou vermelha em menos de um segundo, tossindo perante a falta de vergonha na cara do marido. Demorou um pouco para responder o comentário insinuante.

- Por mais que eu adore o seu corpo sobre o meu, tenho que admitir, você pesa bastante, James – respondeu sapeca. – Não que eu esteja reclamando do seu corpo, pelo contrário. Nunca vi nada igual.

Os olhos de James brilharam em desafio.

- Você fala como se tivesse visto muitos homens além de mim – negou com a cabeça, estalando os lábios. – Quando me viu pela primeira vez, seminu no meu camarote, você ficou mais vermelha que uma cereja. Conclui naquele momento, que você nunca tinha tido esse tipo de experiência na sua vida. De todo o modo, eu prefiro assim, você sendo só minha de todos os jeitos.

- E quando você quiser.

- Meu antigo quarto está no andar de cima – sugeriu com um sorriso lascivo.

- Você não acha que eles estranhariam nossa ausência?

James suspirou desanimado.

- Sim, e além do mais seria impossível refazer esse seu penteado complexo. Por mais que eu te queira nua, na minha cama, agora mesmo, teremos que esperar chegar em casa.

- Você é um provocador bastardo! – queixou-se a ruiva, agarrada a ele, não somente pela dança. – Você sabe que eu não seria a primeira pessoa a negar esse convite de subir e... brincar com você, mas corta meu animo no auge dele.

James riu.

- Talvez eu te convide de novo, quando tiver certeza que ninguém me atrapalhará quando eu começar a fazer tudo o que quero com você!

James estava embriagado pelo brilho quase pervertido que encontrava nos olhos da esposa. Continuou conduzindo a esposa pelo salão, enquanto seu pequeno corpo acomodava-se e acompanha ao seu com perfeita sintonia, como se suas mentes fossem conectadas, o que James não desconfiava.

Para Lílian não havia nada mais confortante do que o olhar quente nos olhos semi-verdes de James. Trocavam sussurros e provocações durante as danças, comentários íntimos, declarações e segredos que só os dois saberiam. Pelo corpo da ruiva fluía uma corrente quente de excitação que, alimentada pela proposta de James, chegava ao ponto de apenas o toque de algum músculo do marido em sua pele, ou a menor pressão de sua grande mão em sua cintura, faziam seu colo tremer de ansiedade e impaciência para ficar a sós com ele. Seus dedos pequenos roçavam a parte de frente do terno de James, sem faltar com o decoro publico, porem expressando para ele o que ela queria, exatamente. Cada olhar que trocavam tinha um quê erótico e cada sorriso solto era uma promessa do que fariam com o outro mais tarde.

O baile continuou e James não teve alternativa, se não deixar Lilian valsar com os outros homens Potter que a tiravam para tal honra. E também cumpriu o seu dever, dançando com sua mãe, irmãs e primas. Quanto as outras jovens no salão, James nem sabia quem eram. Tinha seus olhos fixos em cabelos ruivos, assim como seu coração nos olhos verdes. Que estavam felizes, mesmo valsando nos braços de Sirius.

James ria e comentava algumas coisas com Sirius e Remo em um canto da sala, observando Brenna, Lisa e Lily bebiam ponches mágicos servidos por um garçom. Logo sua visão foi bloqueada por cabelos exageradamente amarelos. Deveria imaginar que Germaine não demoraria a aparecer. Mas qual foi sua surpresa ao vê-la se dirigir para Sirius, ao invés dele.

- Olá Sirius... – disse num tom que achou ser sexy. – Gostaria de dançar comigo?

Sirius quase cuspiu o liquido que ingeria, procurando por algo na multidão, que James sabia se chamar Lisa. Sim, ela botava medo em todos. Remus soltou um riso que tentou disfarçar com um tocido.

- Com licença Germaine, Sirius, James – fez um gesto lisonjeiro para a dama. – Sarah está acenando para mim... – praticamente correu em direção à outra ponta do salão. Sirius imediatamente lançou um olhar de aviso para o melhor amigo ao seu lado.

- Então Germaine... – começou James, coçando atrás da nuca, sem jeito. – É que... bom, eu e Sirius estávamos conversando sobre algo...

- Que pode esperar até ele dançar comigo, James... – cortou, sorrindo triunfante. – Por mais que ele tenha fugido da família, tenho certeza que não perdeu as boas maneiras.

- Não, não perdi Germaine – respondeu Padfoot, pegando-a pela mão e levando-a para o meio do salão, mas parecendo ir para a forca. Não demorou cinco segundos e uma Lisa bufando, chegou acompanhada da amiga ruiva.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – disse bufando, recebendo leves carinhos nas costas. – Eu não acredito, Lily! Eu disse que não queria vir com ele!

- Hei, hei, hei – interferiu James, querendo defender o amigo. – Calma lá Lisa, eu juro que ele não queria. Mas você sabe como é Germaine, além do que ela meteu a família de Sirius no meio da conversa, e você já viu como ele fica!

A morena bufou porém não parou de encarar o casal a sua frente nem por um segundo. Lílian mantinha um sorriso zombeteiro na face.

- Eu concordo com James, Li. Sirius não seria louco te fazer algo com você. Ele está avisado das conseqüências, mais do que avisado!

Ela apenas bufou. Os três olharam para a mesma direção, apenas para encontrar Sirius parecendo perturbado, quase intimidado. Não seria por menos. Germaine usava um vestido roxo, com a parte superior mais parecendo uma peça de lingerie, de tanta renda e aberturas que possuía. O maroto olhava para todo o salão, menos para a garota a sua frente. Parecia que estava fazendo de tudo para não cair em duas tentações pulando de um corpete à sua frente. Ao fim da música, apressou-se em se retirar.

- Lisa! – chamou assim que se aproximava. Parecia estar desesperado. – Eu juro por tudo, não queria, não fui eu quem chamei, você tem que acreditar em mim...

- Cala boca, Sirius – respondeu quase sorrindo uma Lisa, voltando para a pista de dança com o maroto, quase exibindo-o para Germaine. Lílian não ficou feliz ao lembrar-se que uma hora ou outra a loira viria para cima de James também. A idéia tinha apenas passado pela sua cabeça, quando ela se materializou no mundo real.

- Você viu pra onde ela mulher ta se dirigindo? – murmurou Brenna no ouvido da ruiva.

- Sim!

- Você não tem vontade de arrancar os cabelos dela com as próprias mãos?

- Da raiz – afirmou Lily, relembrando o ciúmes que sentiu quando viu ela acompanhada de James no Beco Diagonal. Brenna deu alguns tapinhas consoladores em seus ombros.

- James sabe resolver essa situação.

Lílian deu um suspiro fundo e olhou para o marido. Ele teria que ser agradável. Muitas pessoas importantes no mesmo local o obrigavam a ser. James, ao contrário, fingia não notar a aproximação da mulher, conversando com algum casal qualquer ao seu lado. Ela ficou ao seu lado esperando, até que se cansou e bateu o pé inquietamente para chamar a atenção. James fingiu surpresa e agarrou o pulso de um menino qualquer, apresentando os dois, e saindo para o lado para abrir espaço para a dança.

- Fantástico! – sussurrou Brenna encantada com a destreza do irmão.

James sorriu inquisitivo para a irmã, como se não soubesse do que ela falava ao tempo em que segurava Lílian pelo braço.

- Algum problema, Bre? Gostaria de dançar com minha esposa!

- Claro que não, irmaozão! – disse sorrindo, afastando-se do casal, mas sendo impedida de continuar se caminho, por um ruivo, um tanto maior que ela, conhecido como Todd, algum amigo de Remus ou coisa assim.

- Com licença, Brenna, mas Remus me disse que você talvez gostaria de dançar essa noite – ele estava obviamente nervoso. – Me daria essa honra?

- Eu adoraria Todd – respondeu a menina, deslumbrando-o com um sorriso. Todd logo retribui, tirando a taça de sua mão e entregando-a a um garçom que passava por ali. Fez uma leve reverencia e ofereceu o ombro para iniciar a dança, oferecendo também um tom preocupado na face de James Potter e Brandon Potter. Lílian sorriu ao perceber isso.

- Todd só pediu uma dança James, e não a mão dela em casamento – disse, acariciando seu braço. – Eu ficaria feliz se você fizesse o mesmo comigo.

James ajeitou as costas em uma postura pomposa.

- Me concede essa dança, senhora?

- Com todo o prazer, meu amor.

Apoiou uma mão possessivamente nas costas da esposa, conduzindo-a para um espaço vazio do salão. Começaram a dançar, porem a todo instante James virava a cabeça para encontrar os cabelos da irmã.

- Eu ouvi alguns comentários sobre esse menino... Parece que ele tem um olho grande pra cima de Brenna.

- Ele me parece agradável e educado, qual o problema? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Ela só tem dezesseis anos, Lily!

- Eu tinha dezessete quando encontrei você, novamente qual é o problema?

James ficou sem respostas e a ruiva apenas riu pelo esforço que ele fazia em tentar não olhar para a irmã. Brenna era a mais apegada a James, e Lílian tinha realmente pena do rapaz que tentasse se meter com ela.

Passado algum tempo, o casal Potter saiu do salão para tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Passearam por todo o enorme jardim da mansão, de braços dados, observando as flores do local. Lílian não pode deixar de se comover ao lembrar-se de como a mãe amava flores. Um vento gelado fez a garota estremecer de frio, e atento como sempre, James a puxou para baixo da copa de um enorme salgueiro, tirando o terno, sentado-se no chão e a apoiando em si, cobrindo-a com a peça de roupa. Ela suspirou.

- Quando éramos menores, e eu era loucamente raivosa de você, nunca me passaria pela cabeça que estaria assim com você, carregando um filho seu comigo. Quando acabamos Hogwarts eu tive medo de nunca mais ver você, por causa da distancia dos nossos lares. Eu duvido que algum dia Valter saiba o favor que fez me expulsando de casa.

James respondeu com um sorriso suave.

- Eu estou quase tão agradecido a ele por isso quanto você. Poderia até dar-lhe um beijo se não tivesse tanta vontade de quebrar todos os dente dele e mais alguns ossos.

- É melhor que você beije a mim – sussurrou Lílian, levantando a cabeça e inclinando-a em sua direção. Ele respondeu ao casto beijo da esposa com muito mais animo do que ela esperaria. Foi um beijo forte e desejoso, um beijo que ascendeu o desejo a pouco tempo esquecido. Um dos braços de James abraçava a fina cintura da ruiva fortemente, trazendo-a cada vez mais perto de seu peito e a outra mão segurava seu queixo com possessão.

Um raspar de garganta feminino interrompeu o beijo de maneira brusca. Lílian, envergonhada, quis levantar-se, mas James teve o bom senso de manter-la no lugar em que estava. Não era um bom momento para ela abandoná-lo.

Esquadrinharam a escuridão procurando pela dona da voz. Ao passar por um dos focos de luz, puderam reconhecer o rosto insolente de Germaine.

- Salta aos olhos de todos que vocês não se separam _mesmo_.

- Essa é a vantagem de ser casado, Germaine, eu não preciso me afastar dela.

- Francamente, James, não foi a educação que os seus pais lhe deram – retrucou a loira furiosamente. – Agora os pais dela eu não sei. Mas isso não importa, esses espetáculos vocês deveriam guardar para um lugar reservado.

- Engraçado você dizer isso! – cuspiu Lílian.

- Bom James, seu comportamento é obviamente desnecessário, terei que dar uma palavrinha com Sarah sobre isso. Obviamente a mansão Potter tornou-se um lugar não freqüentável para jovens como eu.

James levantou-se, ajudando a esposa a levantar-se também e voltando a encarar Germaine em seguida, mantendo Lílian sempre ao seu lado. Não queria enfrentar aquela louca por conta.

- Sinto que feri sua honra, Germaine, mas eu duvido que esteja tão escandalizada como diz. De fato se tem alguma jovem inocente por aqui, creio se tratar mais de Lílian do que de você.

Os olhos de Germaine brilharam ameaçadores.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quer realmente saber? – respondeu James com a cabeça levemente inclinada.

- Já que você, tão claramente pretende me insultar, eu quero saber o por quê!

- Bom, por termos te encontrado nadando na banheira dos monitores, nua, com Sirius no sexto ano?

Por um momento a loira ficou sem reação.

- Isso é repugnante, James Potter!

- Claro que é, também concordo! Afinal, meu melhor amigo, não gostaria de vê-lo naquelas condições nunca mais, obrigada. E olha que Sirius não foi o primeiro nem o ultimo de se gabar por conseguir algo com você, se sabe o que digo... – sorriu maroto, segurando Lílian pela mão e começando a caminhar. – Mas acho que você sabe sim, não é? Afinal, esta falando com James Potter, o Maroto.

- Como se você não tivesse se aventurado nas camas de muitas! – tentou, como ultimo esforço, atingi-lo. James segurou a mão de Lílian com mais força e deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Mas nunca quis me fazer de santo, não é mesmo? Lílian sabe tudo o que fiz Germaine, ela estava lá em Hogwarts também, vendo tudo, você não vai conseguir nada com essas acusações – respirou um pouco e continuou. – Você se surpreenderia ao descobrir a reputação que tem. Não sei como seus pais ainda acreditam em você.

- Talvez por que não seja como sua esposa? – retrucou olhando a ruiva com expressão desdenhosa. – Eu cuido de mim, e no lugar dela teria tomado previdências contra esse... estado.

Lílian abriu a boca em completo estado de choque enquanto James olhava atentamente para a loira a sua frente. Como ela tinha insinuado aquilo com tamanha crueldade?

- É... ela tem a coragem de assumir o próprio filho, e não matá-lo em uma curandeira qualquer... entende a diferença?

Os dois deram as costas para a mulher derrotava, que tremia de raiva no próprio lugar.

- Acho que ela não te aprecia como antes – comentou Lílian, caminhando com certa dificuldade pela grama. – Como ela pode insinuar um aborto com tamanha naturalidade? – perguntou a si mesma. Logo em seguida olhou para James em pânico. – Eu nunca pensei nessa possibilidade, nunca!

- Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei! – ele respondeu a abraçando pelos ombros.


	18. Amor Maior

O final de maio se aproximava e com ele o calor agradável e as brisas comuns do fim da primavera. As flores exalavam um aroma agradável por todos os lugares. O mesmo podia se dizer do jardim que circundava a casa dos Potter. Em uma manhã, na terceira semana do mês, Lisa chegou na mansão carregando diversas caixas, cheias de presentes comprados para o bebê Potter e algumas mudas de flores exóticas e curativas, das quais ensinou a amiga a cuidar e cultivar, podendo assim passar o tempo e relaxar quando a gravidez exigisse muito dela.

Mesmo temerosa em matar todas as plantas que a amiga havia lhe dado, demorou pouco tempo para descobrir que adorava mexer na terra e ver seus frutos nascendo pouco a pouco. E em pouco tempo o jardim tornou-se seu lugar favorito na casa, para descansar e trabalhar. Quando não estava pintando no escritório de James, o normal era encontrá-la fora de casa, plantando sementes, cortando ervas daninhas, ou tratando de guardar em rascunhos a beleza das pétalas antes de murcharem. Colhia ramos fartos para enfeitar a casa, e em pouco tempo o aroma se espalhava por todos os cômodos, como um delicioso inverno. Até James começou a se interessar, e nos momentos livres que tinha, aproveitava para ajudar a esposa a cuidar do jardim. Comprou para a esposa novos móveis de ferro forjado para o exterior e os acomodou em baixo de uma árvore com uma copa enorme e forrada de folhas, onde passaram a tomar o café da manhã quase todos os dias. Em alguns dias James a provocava jogando terra ou lambuzando-a de lama, provocando assim uma guerra que sempre acabava com o maroto como vencedor, em grande parte pelo volume no ventre da ruiva já estar bem proeminente.

Logo depois da construção do jardim, James pediu que em anexo fosse construído uma jacuzzi, para poderem relaxar com a vista perfeita das flores da esposa. Gostara tanto da instalação, que todos os dias de manhã, quando não no inverno rigoroso, saia para se refrescar antes de voltar ao trabalho. James tinha se convertido em administrador da companhia de móveis e do armazenamento dos mesmos, e como tal era o responsável pelo descarregamento dos móveis e principais vendas em terra. Abandonara, por hora, as viagens, confiando-as totalmente à Sirius e Remus.

Sirius recentemente voltara de uma viagem que fizera sozinho, ao norte. Trazia todo o tipo possível de encomenda para a região de Londres, demonstrando que além de um bom capitão, era um comerciante tão sagaz quanto James, e estava se dando muito bem sem o auxílio prático do amigo. Ficava alguns dias na casa de campo do casal Potter, e alguns outros na cidade, para atormentar a vida de Lisa, a qual Lílian tinha certeza, estar-se apaixonando irremediavelmente pelo maroto. O ápice dessa certeza foi quando a ruiva flagrou os dois andando de braços dados pela rua movimentada do Beco Diagonal, ambos com um sorvete na mão e sorrindo iguais retardados.

Agora a cabeça estava em outro lugar. Queria terminar logo o retrato que começara de Sarah e seus filhos. Faltava pouco para acabar os rostos, sempre a parte mais difícil. Pintar o tecido e os cabelos era uma parte fácil comparada à primeira. Só queria terminar o quadro até meados de Julho, onde aconteceria o aniversário da sogra.

Tinha também chegado a conclusão de ser mais feliz do que nunca, em toda sua vida. Encantados com a perspectiva do nascimento de seu primogênito, tinham começado a fazer uma lista com possíveis nomes para a criança. O quarto em frente ao do casal foi todo reformado com nova pintura e novos móveis, para recepcionar bem ao pequeno, exceto pelo antigo berço de James, que fora um presente de Sarah e não podia ser mais lindo ou conservado.

Os momentos que os dois tinham livres, ficavam namorando pela casa e tentando recuperar todo o tempo perdido com as brigas e o passado turbulento dos dois. As vezes sumiam por horas seguidas, deixando Phillip de cabelos em pés, preocupado com o bem estar da grávida. Quase todos os dias tinham convites de jantares ou bailes da Alta Sociedade Londrina, ao qual declinavam com educação e só compareciam aos que realmente não podiam fazer nada a respeito.

Os dias da semana, James fazia de tudo para conseguir almoçar com a esposa, sendo raro os momentos que conseguia, que aproveitavam a almoçavam na tranqüilidade do jardim cultivado pelos dois, onde conversavam e comentavam sobre toda a classe de assunto. Sempre depois da refeição, James acompanhava a esposa em uma leve caminhada pelo jardim, para ajudar na circulação e evitar as dores de pernas causada pela gravidez e depois levava-a para descansar no escritório, e ficavam por lá até a hora de voltar a trabalhar.

Em uma manhã, lá pro fim de junho, pouco antes do meio dia, Lílian, que cortava algumas flores para colocar no aparador ao lado da porta de entrada, quando ouviu um barulho atrás da cerca que prendia as rosas. Curiosa por saber qual dos empregados poderia estar ali com ela, sem se anunciar, virou-se para a cerca para dar uma espiada, no mesmo momento em que uma voz masculina, grossa, exclamava:

- Mate-a!

Imediatamente pode ver um capuz preto, enorme, apontando um fino pedaço de madeira para a cerca, fazendo-a explodir com uma única palavra pronunciada.

Lílian nunca sentiu tanto medo na vida. Não era só ela que estava em perigo, mas o seu amado bebe. O comensal que agora a encarava tinha, no mínimo, um metro e oitenta de altura, corpo robusto, com um tórax tão grande quanto um barril. Sua cabeça era quase quadrada, e seus olhos, a única parte do seu rosto que dava para ver pela máscara, brilhavam de loucura. O medo paralisou a ruiva, que era incapaz de se desprender daquele olhar de ódio. Ela pode vê-lo mover o braço levemente, acompanhando todos os movimentos de sua vítima.

Lílian, que tinha o coração agora em pulos, percebeu que o mascarado se aproximava, retrocedeu alguns passos, mas ele vigiava-a de perto. A ordem que ouvira ser pronunciada pela voz de uma segunda pessoa, não deixava duvidas de que ela estava chegando ao fim. Nem sua varinha tinha em mãos, se encontrava em algum lugar da terra remoída, agora à uns dez passos dela, e apenas uns três do comensal.

Olhou para os lados tentando não mexer a cabeça, e percebeu que estava próxima às instalações da Jacuzzi que James havia construído. Ela com certeza poderia tentar correr para lá, mas aquele homem a acertaria com um feitiço rapidamente em seu mínimo movimento. Começou a pensar na sua rota de escape mais provável. Os empregados deveriam estar no andar de cima da casa, aproveitando a ausência dela e de James para limpar as instalações, então qualquer grito de ajuda seria em vão. Phillip tinha ido à uma venda próxima, comprar frutas ao seu mando, mesmo dizendo que não demoraria a voltar, não voltaria tão cedo a ponto de conseguir impedir aquele ataque. Também não conseguia pensar que horas eram, exatamente, para esperar que James, seu amado James a ajudasse. Rezou para que esse fosse o dia que ele conseguisse chegar em casa mais cedo, mas eram raros os dias que ele conseguia voltar para almoçar, quem dirá chegar antes. Se não conseguiria chegar na jacuzzi, quem dirá na própria casa.

- O que você quer? – perguntou tentando transparecer calma.

O homem apenas soltou uma pequena gargalhada, mas com a fúria a brilhar nos olhos. O som foi interrompido de maneira brusca, deixando um silencio agourento no ar. Seu assassino se aproximava de forma predadora, e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer, foi dar-lhe as costas e correr para o abrigo mais próximo, tentando não pensar em qual feitiço ele lançaria primeiro, e os danos que poderia causar a seu filho, se deslizasse por apenas um segundo. Ouviu os passos apressados e mais velozes que ela, em suas costas, e soltou um murmúrio de terror. Rápida como nunca conseguiria ser sem a carga de adrenalina no corpo, escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e colocou um pé para fora, justamente a hora que o assassino passava para agarrá-la, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair, batendo a cabeça com um "poc" suave nas folhas pelo chão. Sem pensar se conseguira machucá-lo ou não, voltou a correr, ouvindo segundos depois um som de ira desprender-se quase como um grito.

- SUA SANGUE RUIM, FIQUE PARADA! - e também voltou a ouvir os passos apressados do comensal. Ela tinha tanto medo no corpo, que seus pés mal tocavam o chão, mas sem esforço, o homem gordo já a alcançava novamente. "Porque ele está demorando tanto para me enfeitiçar?". Era a única coisa que conseguia pipocar em sua mente.

Lílian estremeceu quando um baque de pele com pele foi ouvido. Era isso, o medo não a deixava sentir as coisas como deveriam ser, mas o comensal a tinha alcançado. Ela falhara com seu filho, falhara com James...

Novamente um golpe foi ouvido, seguido de murmúrios masculinos. "Estupefaça". Era Sirius. Milagrosamente Sirius. Voltou-se aterrorizada, para ver Grayback desmaiado no chão, cheio de sangue e Sirius em pé, também sangrando e arfando, apontando a varinha para o corpo inconsciente. "Encarcerous", pode ouvi-lo murmurar e logo então Grayback era todo amarrado em cordas de metal. Sirius chutou-o enquanto pegava um pequeno pedaço de espelho dentro do bolso e chamava por James.

- JAMES! – Suspirou fundo e olhou Lílian pela primeira vez. Ela estava em cacos, e se afastou um passo dele. Sirius tinha ódio no olhar. Também. "O que foi Sirius?". – Venha para sua casa agora, e contate ao Esquadrão dos Aurores. A Lílian e o bebê estão bem, mas venha agora.

Sirius simplesmente devolveu o espelho para o lugar de origem, passou por cima do comensal, e se aproximou da ruiva.

- Está tudo bem, Lily, sou eu... – disse com uma voz amena. Ela não entendia. Não estava com medo dele, só estava petrificada por ver que agora, se não fosse por ele, estaria morta, assim como seu bebê. Olhou naquele mar cinza que eram os olhos do amigo, e pôs-se a abraçá-lo de forma desesperada, não conseguindo liberar sua voz para agradecê-lo. Apenas o agarrou com toda sua força, e se sentiu protegida naqueles braços fortes do maroto.

- Ele não me atacou... – disse com a voz fina. Suspirou e percebeu que chorava a tremia. – Ele podia ter me atacado, me enfeitiçado, mas não me matou... eu não entendo...

- Lily... – começou se afastando um pouco da amiga para olhar-la nos olhos. – Você está grávida.

- E?

- E que os feitiços só funcionam se forem feitos com contato visual. Ninguém conseguiria te enfeitiçar ou azarar se você não os tivesse encarando nos olhos.

A ruiva suspirou e novas lagrimas pipocaram de seus olhos. Seu filho ficaria bem. Suspirou ao ouvir um som de aparatação seguido por diversos outros. Pode ver os capuzes pretos que os aurores usavam passando por ela, indo diretamente para o corpo de Grayback, e outros braços, mas quentes e familiares a virarem de forma quase bruta, e a abraçarem como se o amanha não existisse.

- Você está bem? – perguntou inquieto, baixo, sem atrever a olhar-la nos olhos. Ele também tremia.

- Sim... – assentiu também com a cabeça, com medo dele não poder ouvir-la. Estava aturdida, aliviada e apertou o esposo com toda a força que ainda restava em seu corpo. Seguiu-se um tempo grande em que ambos não se separaram. James podia ver Sirius lidando com os detalhes e explicando a situação para os aurores, mas não conseguia abandonar Lílian. Não depois de quase tê-la perdido.

- Lily... – chamou Sirius suavemente, e então por isso o maroto a soltou. Olhou o amigo com toda a gratidão que tinha, e era retribuído com a mesma intensidade. E só isso bastava. Sirius sabia que tinha salvado o mundo do seu melhor amigo, e não fizera mais do que sua obrigação. Voltou a atenção para a amiga. – Como ele entrou aqui? Você viu?

- Alguém estava com ele... eu só os ouvi, pela cerca – explicou pausadamente. – Não vi quem era, mas tinha a voz forte, grossa... mandou Grayback me matar.

James retrocedeu dois passos, e olhou-a espantado.

- Matar? Ele disse isso? Tem certeza?

Assentiu com a cabeça.

- Me lembro perfeitamente. Um explodiu a cerca e o outro a ultrapassou e ficou me olhando por algum tempo, antes de tentar algum movimento. Então comecei a correr e se não fosse por Sirius, James, eu... – começou a gaguejar, segurando o ventre fortemente.

- Fica aqui, meu amor – pediu o Maroto, empurrando-a delicadamente para que se sentasse em uma cadeira de ferro próxima. – Vou dar uma palavrinha com os aurores e já volto.

James caminhou até os homens parados, e conversou por alguns segundos com eles. Logo em seguida tinha aurores por todos os espaços possíveis da mansão, enquanto os Marotos conversavam com os responsáveis por enviar Grayback á Azkaban. Logo aproximou-se da esposa novamente, segurou-a pelos braços e a levou para o segundo andar da casa. Observou a esposa se despir para tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa. Quando viu-a saindo do banheiro, observou que Lílian chorara. Aproximou-se dela, deu um singelo beijo em sua testa e a mão em seu ventre e sussurrou "Nunca mais vai acontecer, eu prometo com a minha vida que vocês dois nunca mais passarão por isso". Acompanhou-a até a cama, e deu um pouco de poção no sono, para tranqüilizar-la e possibilitar que conversasse com todos que estavam na casa naquele momento.

- Pelo que entendi, tentaram matar Lílian, Sirius – disse James entrando na sala de estar onde o amigo o esperava. – Quem faria algo assim?

Sirius suspirou profundamente e encarou o amigo.

- Prongs, ouça-me com atenção. Você era uma das pessoas mais cotadas à virar Comensal da Morte. Eles te queriam mais que tudo e você simplesmente riu da cara deles. E Lílian, ela é nascida trouxa, James. Vocês precisam de segurança reforçada.

- Padfoot... – o moreno de óculos baixou a cabeça entre os joelhos e puxou os cabelos com força. – Me atormenta só pensar no que eu poderia ter encontrado ao chegar em casa, se não fosse por você. Eu quero que fique aqui com a gente, Sirius. Você também não está em condições diferentes das minhas.

- Conta comigo...

- Também quero conversar com Dumbledore – os dois se olharam profundamente. – Acho que já passou da hora dele receber uma resposta para aquela proposta. Pode avisar ao Remus, tudo o que aconteceu?

- Eu cuido de tudo isso, James. Aviso ao Mooney e marco a reunião com o Dumbledore. Você se preocupe com Lilian e o pimpolho. Não pense em nada mais por hoje.

- Obrigado, Sirius – disse se levantando com o amigo, e o abraçando apertado, como nunca antes imaginara. – Obrigado irmão. Eu não sei o que faria sem os dois na minha vida...

A dor de cabeça não passava com nada. Já tentara todos os meios, bruxos e trouxas, e nada. Uma voz suave fez-se ouvir quando sua esposa chamou-o molemente do andar de cima. Sem pensar duas vezes, subiu os degraus de dois em dois e abriu a porta de rompante.

- Sim, meu amor?

- Queria saber onde você estava – disse, ainda deitada na cama, com um braço dobrado sobre os olhos, provavelmente escondendo-se da claridade.

- Por que não está descansando? – perguntou amavelmente, enquanto sentava-se na borda da cama, cariciando suas pernas na altura do joelho.

- A fome me acordou... – suspirou. – Lembrei que não comi nada no almoço, ele reclama por comida – disse acariciando o próprio ventre. James sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a dela. – Quando você voltar a trabalhar eu subo e descanso mais.

- Phillip deixou tudo pronto para nós – sorriu. – Comprou todas as frutas que conseguiu encontrar. Você está mais adeptas à elas do que nunca.

- Ele me mima demais, assim como você!

James acariciou mais uma vez sua barriga proeminente.

- É nosso passatempo favorito, ruiva. Então nos deixe.

- Sim senhor – murmurou Lílian com um sorriso singelo, permitindo que James lhe roubasse um beijo enquanto desciam as escadas.

Vários dias depois James voltou para casa com a companhia de Dumbledore. O velho diretor parecia se sentir bem confortável no escritório onde Lílian trabalhava o retrato de Sarah com suas irmãs. Ao virar-se para dar as boas vindas ao marido, sentiu surpresa ao ver seu querido professor parado em sua sala.

- Professor Dumbledore! Que surpresa! Mas, o que faz aqui?

O velho observava a instalação com profundo interesse, quanto seguia James para um espaço com poltronas de aparência confortável.

- Olá querida Lílian – disse amável, sentando-se e observando-a com aqueles olhos azuis sábios. Sentiu-se segura e amedrontada. Ele podia ler sua alma com a intensidade daquele olhar. – James me procurou esses dias, e descobri umas coisas interessantes sobre vocês... – seu olhar recaiu no ventre da ruiva. – Quando nascerá?

- Estamos crentes que no fim de Julho – sorriu enquanto se acomodava ao lado de James, ambos em frente ao diretor. Não percebeu o olhar azul perder um pouco de seu brilho – Desculpe-me a grosseria mas... – virou-se para o marido. – Por que não sabia sobre isso?

- Lily...

- Vocês dois estão em perigo, Lílian – cortou-o o ancião. – Inicialmente James me procurou para questionar esse ataque que você sofreu, o qual eu sinto muito – fez um singelo aceno com a cabeça. – Mas há uma coisa maior que envolvem vocês e infelizmente o seu filho.

Quase sem perceber, a ruiva e o maroto entrelaçaram as mãos. O silencio era quase palpável.

- O... o que... – o maroto suspirou fundo. – O que exatamente? Achei que isso tudo era pelo fato de ter negado a eles minha ajuda!

- Sim, inicialmente eu também pensei, James – suspirou observando a garota, tão jovem, com as mãos agora em seu ventre. – Há alguns dias atrás a professora Trewlaney teve uma... profecia. Nela dizia que Voldemort só poderia ser derrotado pelo filho de alguém que já o enfrentara três vezes, e saíra vivo – James suspirou, quase prevendo o que aconteceria.

- Eu.

- Sim, James, você mas também Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Olho Tonto. Vocês todos já o enfrentaram três vezes e saíram vivos. O problema é que a profecia se refere ao filho dessa pessoa, e que ele nascerá no fim de julho...

- Meu bebê! – exclamou quase sem voz a ruiva, levantando-se de um supetão e se afastando dos dois homens. – Ele não vai pegar o meu filho!

- Lílian, eu preciso que você mantenha a calma e me ouça... – aumentou a voz o diretor, trazendo novamente o silencio. – Alice Longbottom encontra-se na mesma situação. A profecia faz referencia a um dos dois bebes. O mais importante é nos prepararmos e protegermos vocês, do que ficarmos lamentando... – suspirou profundamente. – Vocês devem ter cuidados com quem conversam. James e eu já colocamos todos os feitiços possíveis ao redor da casa. Ninguém entra ou sai sem a permissão ou conhecimento de vocês, mas isso não será suficiente para Voldemort.

- E o que você sugere, que eu entregue meu filho à ele? – perguntou numa raiva descontrolada, quase gritando. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos. James levantou-se rapidamente e chacoalhou pelos braços. – Me SOLTA JAMES!

- Presta atenção em mim... – ela ainda chorava, quase descontrolada. – LÍLIAN! Me ouça! Nós temos que fazer de tudo para salvar o nosso filho, não podemos fraquejar agora. Eu preciso de você mais forte do que nunca. Nós vamos sair dessa, você vai ver! Mas eu não posso te perder nessa ê tem que se recompor e me ajudar a proteger o nosso filho, você entendeu?

Ela ainda soluçava alto.

- Você me entendeu, Lílian?

- S... sim – respondeu quase sem forças, voltando para o sofá com James. Levantou os olhos para o diretor e soube que não precisaria se desculpar, ele a entendia perfeitamente.

- Você... quero dizer, o senhor acha que ele já sabe sobre isso? – perguntou timidamente, temendo ainda mais a resposta.

- Antes de tudo o que te aconteceu, eu tinha algumas duvidas. Agora tenho certeza. Os Longbottom então protegidos, eles já sabem dos riscos e tomaram algumas providencias.

- Quais? – perguntou James, meio pálido.

- Temos aurores e membros da Ordem da Fênix com eles 24 horas por dia, feitiços na casa, tudo o possível... porém, eles não aceitaram fazer o Fidelius...

- O que? – perguntou com voz falha a ruiva, enquanto James empalidecia ainda mais.

- Um feitiço complicadíssimo, onde a identidade de vocês é protegida de todos os outros seres bruxos. Ninguém consegue encontrá-los, de modo algum... apenas uma pessoa, a guardadora desse segredo, saberia onde vocês estão e esta é a única conexão que terão com o mundo exterior. Se essa pessoa revelar o segredo, o feitiço se quebra automaticamente.

- Eu...

- Não precisa de uma resposta agora, minha querida – disse se levantando. – Aconselho que conversem muito sobre isso, e que pensem bem na pessoa que escolherão, se o feitiço for realizado. Vocês estarão colocando suas vidas na mão dessa pessoa. É um gesto de profunda confiança, mas um cargo enorme para qualquer alma. Pensem muito, e me chamem a qualquer momento.

Sem mais uma palavra, deu as costas e saiu pelo aposento, deixando os dois jovens para trás, pálidos, cansados, como se de repente tivessem o fardo de toda uma vida para carregar.

Sarah se apressou a deixar a taça de chá na mesa de apoio, ao ouvir os baques que vinham da porta. Levantou-se apressadamente para encontrar Lílian empurrando um enorme quadro.

- Querida, você vai se machucar! Santo Merlin, deixe-me ajudá-la!

- Só me ajude a passar-lo pela porta – pediu a ruiva, arfando com o esforço. – E não olhe! Quero que seja surpresa!

Depois de algum tempo, as duas conseguiriam passar o enorme retângulo pela porta. Lílian suspirou de alivio e apoiou-se em uma poltrona.

- Agora, Sarah Potter, me fará um favor e sentará naquela poltrona de James ali. Acho que a luz vai ser melhor dali – enquanto esperava que a sogra ocupasse o acento, lhe explicou: - Os detalhes do quadro quem escolheu foi James e tenho certeza de que você amará as escolhas.

Sarah, surpreendida, apenas levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu achei que esse era o quadro que tinha te encomendado...

- Não, não, não... esse é totalmente diferente. Te darei sua encomenda depois que você veja o seu presente de aniversário.

Sarah aguardou com impaciência para que Lílian desenvolvesse a obra, espantada pela generosidade da jovem. Tratava-se de uma imagem dela com as filhas e o filho, totalmente fiel á realidade.

- É magnífico Lílian!

A ruiva sorriu contente, pela primeira vez em dias. Queria muito agradar a sogra, que a recebera como uma filha em sua casa, independente da situação em que se encontrava.

- Que Merlin te proteja, pequena! – disse Sarah com afeto, levantando-se para abraçar sua nora, ambas com lágrimas nos olhos. Havia alguma coisa de errado na vida de James e Lílian, ela podia sentir, mas não pressionaria. Eles contariam quando estivessem seguros e certos disso. – Não me lembro de ter ganhado algo tão perfeito em toda a minha vida. Você conseguiu enquadrar a minha razão de viver. E logicamente você vai ter que me ajudar a escolher um lugar para colocá-lo – suspirou fundo. – Algumas amigas querem fazer encomenda, mas eu disse que falaria com você primeiro. Acho que tem que descansar mais do que você costuma.

Lílian lançou um olhar para sua barriga dilatada.

- Temo que isso só possa acontecer depois que o bebê nascer, Sarah. Gorda e grande como estou, demoro muito para fazer qualquer coisa e me canso bem rápido. Acho que daqui pra frente isso só tende a piorar.

As lágrimas da Sra. Potter deram lugar ao riso.

- Será tão bom ter um neto! Lá na Residência dos Potter, todos estão excitados com a idéia de voltar a ter um bebe na família. Nossa curandeira está louca para começar a trazer a outra geração Potter ao mundo, também.

Lílian lançou um olhar vacilante para a sogra.

- James vive me perguntando se quero seguir os métodos trouxas, por serem os únicos que conheço, ou se estou aberta a possibilidade de deixar Haitti me ajudar no processo. Eu me sinto confortável com meu médico, o que faço o pré natal desde sempre. Ele é da cidade, mas diz que vem para o parto a qualquer hora, se for normal. Acho que vou querer a presença dele, nesse momento.

- Você faz o que quiser e se sentir melhor, querida. O principal é que você esteja o mais confortável possível – disse com afetuosa compreensão. – Quanto a Hatti, ficará feliz com a sua escolha. Tenho certeza. Quanto a mim e a Brandon, queremos ser avisados quando a hora chegar. Queremos estar aqui com vocês, dando apoio.

- Claro que serão avisados! Não deixaria de pensar em vocês, nunca. James precisa de vocês na espera – sorriu. – James disse que as visitas serão tantas, e mandou Phillip ficar com o estoque preparado para atendermos todos os amigos com o máximo conforto possível.

- Você pode ter certeza disso. Mas agora preciso ir visitar Madame Malkin. Vamos comigo? Ela está fazendo alguns vestidos para mim, gostaria muito de uma companhia. As vezes as conversas dela me cansam tanto. Tenho certeza que me entende, você deve ter passado por isso também.

Lílian suspirou em contrariedade.

- Não seria o adequado, depois do ataque que sofri, James esta cada vez mais protetor e ciumento. Deveria levar um dos aurores comigo, se chegasse a sair de casa.

- O que aconteceu, Lílian? O que está acontecendo aqui?

A ruiva apenas encolheu os ombros.

- James apenas tem medo de que me aconteça algo, e contratou esses aurores para vigiarem a casa vinte e quatro horas por dia. As vantagens de ser uma Potter, não?

Sarah arqueou uma sobrancelha com curiosidade. Estava certa de que James e Lílian estavam muito felizes em suas vidas de casal, mas ignorava o fato de seu filho ser um homem tão possessivo como demonstrava o fato de ter colocado aurores atrás de sua esposa. Não queria ser intrometidas, mas...

- E desde quando James ordenou à esses homens que te protegessem?

- Desde o incidente do Jardim. Já faz quase um mês.

- Que incidente, Merlin?

Lílian ruborizou imediatamente, ao perceber que sua sogra não sabia sobre o ataque. Claro, James a preocuparia para que? A envolveria nesse mar de ódio e mortes, para que? Sentia-se culpada, ele iria arrancar-lhe todos os cabelos, quando soubesse da gafe que tinha cometido.

- Eu estava no jardim, colhendo algumas flores, e um Comensal apareceu com ordens para me _levar_. Minha sorte que Sirius estava passando por aqui, e então conseguiu desarmar o homem e o levar para azkaban. Desde então James põe pessoas comigo o tempo todo, quando não pode ele mesmo ficar. Eu sei como ele deve se sentir, tendo que ficar longe e não sabendo o que pode acontecer com o filho. Mas vou ser sincera, estar vigiada todos os segundos do dia está começando a me irritar. Muito.

- Eu não sabia sobre isso! – disse, assustadíssima, sentando-se novamente. – Conseguiram pegar todos os culpados? Esse assassino esta mesmo preso?

- Não. Um conseguiu fugir. Por isso James teme tanto pela minha segurança – suspirou profundamente. Queria tanto contar seus dramas para Sarah, queria deitar-se e esquecer-se do pesadelo que estava vivendo. Mas não podia envolver ninguém nisso. Não podia imaginar a família de James em perigo. Ela tinha que ser forte, por ela, e por Harry. Sorriu ao perceber que, inconscientemente, escolhera o nome de seu filho. – É incomodo, mas eu agüento. Sei que era para meu bem e bem do meu filho.

- Você quer ficar em nossa casa, ate pegarem esse homem? Acho que é mai seguro, e mais habitado.

"_Quero. Quero, Sarah e também quero que isso acabe. Mas não posso"._

Lílian negou com a cabeça, engoliu seco e sorriu.

- Obrigada pelo convite, mas acho que James e eu preferimos ficar aqui e encarar os fatos. Não podemos fugir, não é?

Fazia um dia mais bonito do que o habitual. Estava um sol agradável para o mês de julho. A suave brisa que entrava pelas grandes janelas, traziam com elas os aromas das flores distribuídas pelo jardim. Não era um dia para estar triste. Mas a vida não era justa com todos.

- Mas eu não me importo em levar um auror comigo, se você quiser me acompanhar e tomar algum ar, querida. Ele pode ir sem problema algum. Se é para o seu bem, vamos conviver com isso.

- Acho que faria bem dar uma volta – sorriu com um pouco mais de entusiasmo. – Eu adoraria tanto sair um pouco dessa casa.

- Você se sentirá bem melhor. Vamos agora mesmo, vou pedir que preparem a lareira...

- Ah, Sarah, não posso usá-la – disse apontando a barriga, no que a matriarca bateu levemente com a mão direita na testa. – Tudo bem, pedirei que preparem um carro para nós.

Quando terminou todos os afazeres no armazém, começou a preparar-se para voltar para casa. Olhou pra baixo da janela, onde viu um carro que conhecia bem. Aliás, era o seu carro. O que comprara especialmente para levar Lílian ao lugares, já que magia para eles era um artefato quase não utilizado, uma vez que infiltrados no ministérios poderiam saber sua localização com apenas uma lareira acesa ou uma aparatação inocente. Pegou sua capa com agilidade, e a varinha em cima da mesa, e pôs-se e descer correndo as escadas. Chegou na rua quando Lílian já havia descido do veículo e se aproximava, esperando apenas duas carruagens passarem. James os saldou com a mão, afinal tinham acabado de fazer as entregas em seu armazém, quando olhou para o fim da rua, procurando o terceiro motorista, que estava junto com os outros dois.

- Onde está Charlie? – perguntou, quase gritando, ao segundo motorista.

- Está vindo em seguida, Capitão – vociferou este, sobrepondo-se ao barulho irritante das rodas na rua de paralelepípedos. – Perdeu uma roda ou coisa assim, a carruagem esta mais lenta, por isso demoramos pra sair.

Lílian se aproximou do seu marido, com um sorriso radiante.

- Viemos para te levar pra casa, se não for inconveniente e já tiver acabado tudo o que precisava fazer pra hoje.

- Como posso negar um pedido tão sedutor? – perguntou James com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Ofereceu cortes, um braço á sua esposa. Enquanto a acompanhava até o carro, lembrou-se que tinha deixado dois contratos pra trás, com toda a pressa que saíra. Sirius precisaria deles. Parou por um momento.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily.

- Preciso buscar uns papeis para Sirius lá em cima, ruiva.

- Te espero – se apressou a dizer a jovem.

James piscou um olho carinhosamente.

- Volto em seguida.

Ao ficar sozinha, Lílian inclinou a cabeça, coberta por uma faixa delicada com um laço, voltando para a calçada para se proteger do sol escaldante. Ouviu então um barulho de rodas e cascos. Olhou para o fim da rua e percebeu que era apenas o terceiro cocheiro, que deveria ter acabado agora os concertos para poder ir embora.

Passos pesados às suas costas a assustaram novamente, porém quando virou-se percebeu ser apenas James, descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Ele a viu e sorriu imediatamente, enquanto dobrava os papeis e os colocava em um bolso interno da capa, ficando com a mão livre para acompanhar sua esposa até o carro.

James viu um homem de estatura média se aproximar de sua esposa, e começou a andar mais rápido para alcançá-la antes. Não entendia o porque, mas pôs-se a correr, ao mesmo tempo que o homem o fazia.

- LÍLIAN! – Gritou, tentando fazer a esposa ficar alerta. O homem estava próximo demais e, sem poder fazer nada, James o viu empurrá-la para o meio da rua, onde a carruagem quase desenfreada se aproximava com grande velocidade.

Um grito de estupefação saiu da boca do auror, o qual começou a elaborar feitiços complicados em direção a carruagem, enquanto corria para alcançar a grávida que estava fazendo de tudo para levantar-se. Sarah saiu imediatamente do carro e pôs-se a tentar enfeitiçar o individuo que agora fugia pelo outro lado da rua. Assim que Lílian pôs-se em pé, James a alcançou e sem pensar, jogou-se para longe com a esposa, no momento em que a carruagem avançava sem ninguém dirigindo-a, e segundo o percurso para o fim da rua. James caiu imediatamente de costas no chão, levanto todo o peso de Lílian em seu impacto. Continuou dando voltar no asfalto, fazendo dos seus braços e pernas, garras para proteger sua esposa e amenizar o impacto, tentando de tudo para proteger seu filho.

Quando os dois se viram a salvos, no meio fio da rua, um tumulto crescente começou a surgir. Visto que a menina estava bem, o auror pôs-se a correr atrás do desconhecido, procurando qualquer vestígio de magia que pudesse identificá-lo. Os outros dois motoristas, que estavam mais a frente, pararam e desceram correndo ao ver o desfecho do dia, e Sarah pôs-se a correr de volta para sua família, com as pernas tremendo.

- Você se machucou? – sussurrou a beira do pânico. Tremia de forma incontrolável e as lágrimas a impediam de ver como os dois estavam. Só tinha forças para pedir por seu filho, seu neto, sua nora. – Por favor me digam que estão bem! – ajoelhou-se próxima aos dois.

- Acho que sim – respondeu James, com convicção, enquanto tentava observar o rosto de Lílian.

Ela estava temerosa demais por ele, para se preocupar com ela mesma. Imitou o movimento de James, que se separou dela e se pôs de joelhos para averiguar todas as partes de seu corpo. Somente a roupa parecia ter sofrido danos graves. Suas calças estavam raladas nos joelhos, ensangüentados e a capa estava destruída, em suas costas.

- Capitão! – gritou o terceiro cocheiro que vinha correndo da onde sua própria carruagem tinha criado vida sozinha. – Capitão me perdoe! Não sei o que aconteceu. Lembro-se apenas de um clarão.

- Não foi culpa sua, Charlie – o assegurou James.

- Eu vi esse homem a empurrando! – exclamou a Sra. Potter com horror na voz.

- Sim, todos vimos – disse o primeiro cocheiro. – Se não fosse pelo Capitão, ela teria sofrido graves danos.

Passado seu exame inicial, Lílian ainda temia que James estivesse de alguma forma ferido, devido a contração de suas feições. Tocou seu peito com a mão tremula, e subiu-a para seu rosto com preocupação, reparando a rigidez com que fechava os lábios. Só então percebeu que estava presenciando um ataque de raivas do marido, como nunca presenciara na vida.

- Vamos para casa – suplicou, encarando-o no mar que eram seus olhos.

A cólera que James sentia, foi-se dissipando, ate que ele conseguiu suspirar e beijar Lílian com firmeza.

- Sim, meu amor. Vamos para casa, onde você estará a salvo.

Horas mais tarde James estava sentado em seu escritório, recordando os fatos do dia, com os olhos fixos em um quadro de Lílian. Sua mãe já tinha ido embora, escandalizada pelos ataques que os dois estavam sofrendo, e disposta a fazer algo para impedir isso. Ele só queria que ela não se metesse no que poderia acabar nem saindo. Lilian encontrava-se no quarto, dormindo depois de quase obrigá-la a ingerir uma poção do sono, com Ivy velando seus sonhos. Ela tentava não demonstrar, mas estava assustada. Tentava se fazer de forte, mas temia pela vida do filho, a própria vida. Ele podia sentir o medo que ela exalava, mesmo tentando escondê-lo a todo custo. Ainda falaria com Lílian sobre o assunto, mas a hora se aproximava mais rapidamente do que gostaria. Teriam que fazer o feitiço, se quisessem alguma chance de conseguir lutar contra aquele ser desprezível. Ela estava frágil, não poderiam ficar se expondo por tanto tempo. Uma hora ele ou Sirius não estariam atentos para conseguir salvá-la.

Absorto em sua própria vida, James socou uma parede do escritório, quase não sentindo dor alguma, tamanho era sua frustração ao não conseguir proteger sua família. Começava a sentir os efeitos de sair rolando pela rua. Focara-se tanto em deixar Lílian bem e confortável, e esquecera-se estar todo ensangüentado e ralado. Mas isso não era dor nenhuma, comparado à perda de seu filho ou de sua ruiva. Quase que imediatamente, sentiu um desespero apertar-lhe o coração e uma vontade de fechar os braços em torno de sua amada, ouvir o som de se coração. Com esse objetivo, saiu do estúdio e subiu as escadas para o quarto. Sua entrada bruta no recinto, fez com que Ivy levanta-se de um pulo e colocara-se na frente do pequeno corpo adormecido sobre a cama. As janelas abertas deixavam entrar a claridade do luar. Ao mesmo tempo em que reconhecia o patrão, James sussurrou "sou eu, Ivy". Seu olhar de preocupação permitiu que o maroto visse que ela se preocupava tanto com o bem estar de Lily do que ele mesmo. Não disseram nada. E não fazia falta. Ambos compartilhavam o mesmo temor.

Ivy saiu do quarto após murmurar "Boa noite, senhor", e James fechou a porta assim que ela saiu, com todo o cuidado. Depois se aproximou da cama, e perdeu um bom tempo apenas admirando as feições delicadas da esposa. Um raio de luz prateada iluminou o seu rosto e ela parecia estar livre de sonhos por aquela noite. Ele conseguia ver a inocência de um anjo naqueles traços. _"Que homem poderia algum dia querer lhe fazer mal?"_, se perguntou indignado. A idéia era absurda, mas corretíssima.

Tomou uma rápida ducha, lavando todos os machucados e uma vez em baixo das cobertas, abraçou-se a Lílian e repousou uma mão em sua enorme barriga. Em seguida se viu recompensado por um pequeno movimento de seu filho. Com o coração saltitante de alivio, aplicou os lábios do flamejantes cabelos da esposa. Um suave suspiro de satisfação saiu dos lábios da jovem, que apoiou a cabeça de baixo de sua barba rala e acariciou a mão por sobre o ventre.

- Te amo – murmurou, adormecida.

James a respondeu com a voz carregada de emoção:

- Eu também te amo... de todo o coração, infinitamente e para sempre.

- Não conseguiram encontrar nada com o rastreamento da magia – disse Brandon em voz alta. – É possível que tenha fugido da cidade.

James sabia disso. Não conseguia descansar nem de dia, muito menos a noite. Sempre ficava em guarda e não permitia que Lílian saísse de casa. Sirius passara a freqüentar o ambiente muito mais que o normal, devido às circunstancias. James tinha cada vez mais certeza que conversaria com o amigo sobre tudo o que Dumbledore os dissera. Lílian sempre o questionava sobre os assuntos, mas o médico tinha sido claro. Ela não podia sofrer mais nenhum trauma. Então sempre desviava suas perguntas com historias que ela nunca ouvira, e provavelmente nunca ouviria se não fosse pela situação. Sorte sua que seus pais também se empenhavam em distrair a jovem. Sua mãe aparecia para visitá-la quase todos os dias e seu pai não se cansava de comprar livros sobre arte, bebes ou qualquer outro tema que despertasse o interesse da ruiva. James então tomou uma decisão, que deixaria seus pais felizes, antes de parti-lhes o coração e sumir no mapa junto com o feitiço fidelius. Chamou-os para passar algumas semanas com ele e Lílian, precisava da ajuda deles. O fato de terem chegado em sua casa, três horas depois do bilhete ser enviado, mostrara uma grande vontade de vir, amenizado pela vontade de não se intrometerem na vida do filho, sem serem convidados.

A pesar da raiva e da preocupação que nunca o deixava, os dias passaram sem mais acontecimentos. Lílian, próxima ao fim da gravidez, se cansava com mais facilidade. James fazia de tudo para deixá-la confortável, desde massagens nos pés e na barriga, até deixá-la abraçá-lo enquanto conversavam, para descobrir que a esposa adormecera no meio do assunto.

Em uma noite, no meio da madrugada, James acordou sobressaltado de um pesadelo, com todos os sentidos alertas. Uma vez em pé correu para a janela e esquadrinhou milimetricamente os terrenos do jardim. Lílian reagiu a sua ausência com um murmúrio de desassossego. James a olhou por cima do ombro, e viu-a encolhida, como se algo a estivera fazendo sofrer. O misterioso mal estar fez com que arqueasse as sobrancelhas ruivas, mas em breves instantes sua expressão voltou a ficar suave como antes. Rodou-se então, sem acordar, até a parte de James da cama, e abraçou o travesseiro, soltando um gemido de satisfação, provavelmente pelo cheiro reconhecido. Estava adormecida.

James, em contra partida, estava bem acordado, e o cheiro que sentia não o deixava nada feliz. Era cigarro.

Voltou o olhar para a janela, buscando sinais de fogo no jardim ou mais alem da casa. Tudo parecia normal, mas isso não significava que era. O odor se fez mais forte por momentos, devido a uma brisa que entrou no quarto. James olhou a copa das arvores e viu que elas se mexiam, sob a luz da lua.

Colocou calças apressadamente, pegou sua varinha e acendeu um resquício de luz, apenas e saiu do aposento. Aproximou-se da porta que ficava ao lado do seu quarto, e antes mesmo de bater, Sirius abriu-a preocupado, levando um breve susto ao ver o amigo no corredor.

- De onde vem? – murmurou observando a direita e esquerda do corredor.

Fechou a porta com cuidado, para não acordar mais ninguém na casa.

- Não tenho certeza, acho que do Sul da casa, por que a brisa que trouxe deixou o cheiro mais forte. Já aconteceu isso outras vezes, de vir de lugares do mato que os adolescente usam para se esconder, mas não confiaria a vida de Lílian e de papai e mamãe nisso.

- Vamos lá dar uma averiguada para ficarmos tranqüilos – propôs o maroto.

Dirigiram-se para a parte baixa da casa, vasculhando cômodo por cômodo, buscando sinais de invasão ou fumo em casa um antes de passar para outro. Tudo era silencioso, mas o fedor só aumentava, não condizendo com o que estavam vendo. Sirius seguiu a direção da cozinha enquanto James esquadrinhava a sala de jantar.

- James – disse Sirius em voz baixa. – Vem ver isso.

Seguiu a voz do amigo, e deparou-se com a porta da cozinha aberta. Ambos seguiram para ela, com as varinhas em punho, apenas para ver o corpo do auror responsável pelo plantão da noite, estirado na porta. Ainda havia respiração, porem vários cortes estavam distribuídos pelo corpo. Ele parecia petrificado. Sirius começou a tratar do homem, enquanto James o pulava e procurava pelo responsável. A casa de mantimentos estava pegando fogo, logo à uns 5 metros da cozinha. Então James fez a conexão.

- Sirius! – virou-se espantado para o amigo. – É claro! Colocaram fogo para atrair a atenção do auror. Então atacaram-no... Sirius, ele já esta dentro da casa! Chame os empregados e peçam para controlar o fogo. Vou pela frente e você esquadrinha os fundos.

- Mata esse desgraçado, James. Mata.

- É a minha intenção – murmurou, dando meia volta.

Apagou a luz e correu até a porta principal, descobrindo com horror que estava aberta. Quase imediatamente, um grito do andar superior fez seu sangue congelar. Girando brutalmente sobre os calcanhares, saiu correndo pela casa. Ao chegar no andar de cima, viu sua mãe e sua esposa no corredor, mas não estavam sozinhas. Um homem encapuzado de preto segurava Lílian pelas costas, a varinha firmemente em seu pescoço. Sarah tentava separá-los, porém o feitiço ricocheteou e esta caiu inconsciente no chão. _"Onde infernos esta meu pai?"_.

A ira de James estava ao má avançando, mas o comensal deu dois passos para trás e apontou a varinha para a barriga da ruiva. Lílian moveu-se inquietamente, ódio no olhar. O comensal riu com gosto pela rejeita da mulher, e fez sinais para James se afastar. James não teve outra opção, se não afastar-se, descendo as escadas, sendo seguido pelo mascarado, que usava a esposa como escudo.

- Eu poderia matar sua esposa agora mesmo, evitando uma outra visitinha, mas então não escaparia com tanta facilidade. Confesso que meu senhor ficaria decepcionado se não fosse ele a concluir o seu serviço. Não entendo, mas obedeço. Todos estamos ansiosos para ver o dia que essa vagabunda sangue ruim morrerá.

E sem maiores ditos, empurrou Lílian escada a baixo, em direção ao seu esposo. James se lançou ao seu encontro, mas o impacto o fez retroceder e perder o equilíbrio. James a agarrou mais forte por oito degraus que caíram rolando.

- MALDIÇÃO! – gritou Sirius ao errar o feitiço, quanto via o inimigo aparatando da rua. Voltou correndo aos amigos. – Vocês estão bem?

- Não estou certa disso – respondeu Lílian, tentando esconder, sem sucesso, caretas de dor.

James sentia dores na cabeça e nas costas, e dessa vez fora feio, mas não tinha tempo pra pensar sem si mesmo.

- Sirius, suba e veja minha mãe e meu pai! Mamãe está inconsciente no chão.

Sirius subiu as escadas voando, e ao chegar ao corredor, encontrou Brandon debruçado sobre a esposa.

- Estão bem?

- Estamos – respondeu o Patriarca furioso. – Esse bastardo me desacordou – então apontou a varinha para a esposa e disse mais um feitiço, ao qual ela se mexeu levemente.

- Hum... dói – disse apalpando a cabeça levemente.

- Claro que dói, você caiu de cabeça no chão – sussurrou o esposo, acariciando cuidadosamente os cabelos. – Vai ficar feio, isso aqui.

Sarah arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se de todo o acontecido. Tentou levantar-se de imediato, impedida por Brandon.

- Lílian! – exclamou com fervor. – Esse homem queria matá-la!

- Tranqüila... ele não conseguiu – informou-a Sirius. – Ela esta agora mesmo com James.

- Ilesa?

- Parecia que sim, Sarah.

- Vá vê-la, Sirius!

Sirius chegou no fim da escada, onde Lílian estava sentada ao lado de James, nos pés da escada. Lílian segurava o ventre com força, enquanto falava com dificuldade.

- James, eu acho que a queda fez com que minha bolsa rompesse.

O moreno, atordoado, observou onde a esposa sentava, e tinha uma poça de água e sangue ao seu redor.

- Você está sangrando, Lily.

Ela apalpou a barriga. Antes mesmo de haver a invasão, sentiu um desconforto nas costas e uma substancia pegajosa nas pernas.

- Estou indo chamar o médico e Haitti – exclamou Sirius espantado pelos acontecimentos. – Volto já.

- Me leva lá pra cima, James? Estou muito dolorida e desconfortável.

- Merlin, claro – disse, pegando-a nos braços. – fique firme, vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu sei, e você não se preocupe. Seremos felizes.

- Enquanto envelhecer ao seu lado, senhora – retrucou James com doçura. – Seremos sim.

Ajudou-a a tirar a roupa suja e colocar uma mais adequada para o que estava por acontecer. Deitou-a na cama, e deu um singelo beijo nos lábios.

- Você é linda – os olhos verdes brilharam para ele, e naquele momento estava feliz. – E por carregar essa criança, é ainda mais bonita.

- Você está preocupado? – perguntou enquanto ajeitava alguns travesseiros com a ajuda do esposo.

- Eu só quero vê-lo bem, depois de tudo.

- Já te disse que te amo? – perguntou antes de sentir um incomodo nas costas. James olhou para a janela.

- Eu acho que não, tendo em conta que ainda não amanheceu.

Lílian inclinou-se levemente na cama, dando um beijo em seu peito, o lugar que alcançou antes de voltar a deitar-se.

- Então eu digo agora. Você tem uma esposa que te ama a beira da loucura.

James a olhou com amor e respeito, e Lílian pode perceber, preocupação.

- Eu também te amo, ruiva.

Mal acabara de falar, Lílian dobrou-se em duas na cama, após sentir uma forte contração. Apertou fortemente os dedos de James, tão forte quanto ele não achava ser possível, enquanto com o outro braço ele acariciava suas costas.

- Avise seus pais, James. Eles devem estar preocupados – disse, voltando a deitar-se, com poucas gotinhas de suor pipocando-lhe a cara.

O vento tinha parado de soprar e a luz da manhã iluminava um céu cinza e nublado. James sentou-se em uma cadeira do quarto principal, passando a mão na nuca, para tentar aliviar um pouco da tensão. Lílian seguia com o parto. Agora tinha a Haitti ao seu lado, segurando-a pela mão, enquanto era instruída por seu médico. Sarah tinha feitos-se de surda para os apelos do marido e do filho, sobre ir dormir um pouco. Estava determinada em esperar o nascimento do primeiro neto.

- Ao meu ver, quem deveria dormir é você – disse à James, que cada vez mais controlava-se para não sucumbir ao desespero e a ansiedade. Ele apenas negou com a cabeça, não confiando em sua própria voz para falar. Sirius soltou um sorrisinho sarcástico. Isso o fez lembrar-se de algo.

- Por Merlin, Padfoot! – o maroto de cabelos ondulados pulou de susto, com a súbita frase de James. – Alguém tem que avisar Lisa sobre isso.

- Relaxa, Prongs – disse pegando a capa, e dirigindo-se para a porta da frente. – Eu cuido disso também.

James dirigiu-se ao quarto da esposa, após ouvir outro de seus gritos contidos, sendo seguido de perto por seu pai, já que sua mãe tinha se dirigido para lá um pouco antes. Lílian acolheu James com amor nos olhos, e recebeu, por sua vez, um olhar de completa adoração. Sarah apenas trocou um olhar de entendimento com Brandon, para deixar os dois a sós por alguns momentos. Sorriu para sua nora, a acariciou a mão e se afastou da cama com a primeira desculpa que lhe veio em mente.

- Vou dar uma olhadinha no auror, deixamos ele repousando no escritório. E pedirei que Phillip prepare algo para tomarmos café enquanto esperamos. Vamos deixar vocês conversando um pouco a sós.

- Sra. Potter – disse o médico, olhando para a ruiva. – Temo que sua dilatação ainda não está em seu máximo. Volto em alguns instantes também.

- Qualquer coisa, solte um grito – complementou Haitti.

James aguardou para que a porte estivesse fechada, só então cruzou o quarto e sentou-se ao lado da esposa na cama.

- Dói muito?

Lílian entrelaçou seus dedos com os do maroto, largos e finos, e levou-os aos lábios, beijando-os suavemente.

- Em alguns momentos – murmurou, olhando-o atentamente. – Fora isso, segundo Haitti, eu estou bem.

- Você tem medo? – perguntou James, acariciando a barriga com ternura. Estava mais rígida que o normal.

- Com você aqui, não.

- E quando eu tiver que sair?

- Não quero que saia. Com você aqui eu vou conseguir qualquer coisa.

Depois de algum tempo, os passos do médico aproximaram-se da porta. James apressou-se em dar um beijo na testa de Lílian e levantar-se da cama. Enquanto tirava algumas roupas limpas do armário, sorria para a esposa.

- Vou tomar um banho e tirar essa poeira e sangue. Não quero recepcionar meu filho assim... – sorriu, exultante. – Estarei de volta em poucos segundos, e ficarei até o fim.

Lílian assentiu com lágrimas de alivio nos olhos. Quase que imediatamente sentiu uma tensão se alastrar por toda sua barriga. Ainda assim seguiu sorrindo, para que James pudesse partir sem remorsos.

Durante as horas que se seguiram a pressão se fez mais intensa, e ao meio dia as contrações chegaram a um ponto, que a ruiva não conseguia mais esconder do marido o mal estar que sentia. Seus dentes apertados não deixaram escapar um só grito, mas James só podia reparar em quão tenso o seu corpo ficava, e nas caretas de dor que acompanhavam as contrações. Enquanto Haitti abanava a testa da ruiva, o maroto permaneceu junto ao leito com expressão inquieta, notando que Lílian apertava sua mão cada vez com mais força. Querendo aliviar-la, com o único recurso disponível no momento, molhou seu rosto com um pano úmido e afastou os fios de cobre que lhe grudavam no rosto, ao mesmo tempo que lhe dizia palavras de encorajamento.

O calor do fim de julho não era fácil de combater. Não havia uma brisa ou vento brando e a medida que o sol subia no céu, o quarto do casal ficava cada vez mais asfixiante. Contudo, Lílian continuava coberta com um lençol. James insistia que ela o afasta-se, para poder refrescar as pernas e os pés, até que ela aceitou a proposta.

O Dr. Wilhem chegou após o almoço, mostrando autoridade assim que a hora do parto se aproximava. A primeira coisa que disse, sem rodeios, foi informar a James que sua presença não seria necessária no aposento. A expressão de pânico que viu no rosto de Lílian apenas o fez firmar ainda mais seu direito de ficar.

- Não vou tolerar nenhuma oposição aos meus métodos, jovem! – declarou o medico. – Não quero vê-lo aqui dentro até que essa criança tenha nascido. Busca alguma coisa para fazer fora daqui, por que aqui dentro não vai ficar.

Haitti, Sarah e Lisa se olharam com inquietude, por que ambas as três perceberam que James estava prestes a ter um ataque. Resolvida a impedir qualquer briga, Sarah se aproximou de seu filho, e falou-lhe com doçura.

- Vai lá pra baixo com seu pai, James. Eu olharei Lílian com todo o cuidado.

- Eu preciso ficar...

Lílian, que saia de outra de suas dolorosas contrações, olhou ao medito com raiva e inquietude. Como se sua inquietude com James não fosse suficiente, ele começou a reclamar que tinha gente demais no ambiente, e despediu todos a quem achava desnecessário, começando por Lisa. Esta ficou estática, não sabendo o que fazer. Como estava refrescando a Lílian, não via motivos para se retirar por ordens do Dr. Olhou primeiro para a amiga e depois para James, confiando que algum dos dois lhe daria alguma indicação.

- O que eu faço? – sussurrou, quase vendo as veias de James saltando na testa.

- Lílian precisa de você... – respondeu, antes que o médico pudesse abrir a boca.

- Saia daqui agora, menina! – retrucou o médico. Indicando a porta com um dedo gordo. Lisa sobressaltou-se pelo grito. Dr. Wilhem olhou com uma expressão furiosa para Haitti, mas a curandeira poderia lhe ser útil, então soltou o ar pelo nariz e voltou a encarar James, que ainda não saíra. E pela expressão em seu rosto, cada vez mais fechada, Lílian tinha certeza que ele estava indignado ao ponto de começar uma briga com o médico em poucos momentos.

- Vai com seu pai, James. Eu ficarei bem.

O médico considerou suas palavras como uma autorização para pegar James pelos braços, e arrastá-lo para a porta.

- Não nos faz falta alguma que os pais ajudem os filhos a nascerem – declaro, impertinente. – De nada vai ajudar que sua mulher o veja nervoso. Estará melhor se você se for.

- Tira as mãos de mim! Maldito seja! – rugiu James, cravando um olhar quase assassino ao homem a sua frente. – Se me for será sem que me acompanhe.

Sua ira ofendeu ao Dr. Wilhem.

- O que disse, senhor?

Haitti intercedeu antes que aquele médico imprudente perdesse um dente, ou coisa pior. Pegou James pelo braço e o empurrou para a porta.

- Vai com seu pai, Sr. Potter. Deixa o Dr. A sós para que possa ajudar a sua esposa.

James viu-se expulso do quarto, com a porta a bater-lhe no nariz, sem ter tempo para discussões. Apertou os punhos e pensou em voltar para ensinar aquele médico o seu lugar, mas de nada adiantaria à Lílian se caísse aos socos com o idiota. Expressou suas frustrações com suspiros brutos e obedeceu as indicações de sua mãe, indo ter com seu pai na sala de visitas.

Brandon recebeu seu filho no pé das escadas, com Sirius em seu encalço. O levou ao escritório, apoiando em seus ombros um braço consolador, enquanto Sirius preparava uma dose de Wiski de Fogo para os três.

- Eu já te contei sobre a noite em que você nasceu? – perguntou o pai, tentando por tudo distrair seu filho.

James engoliu metade do copo, sem se quer degustar.

- Não, papai... acho que não.

- Sua mãe estava louca, por que logo depois do nascimento você não tinha vestes azuis e meninos não podiam usar rosa ou amarelo, coisa assim. Me deixou louco. Ela tinha certeza que sempre que eu te pegava, ia te deixar cair de cabeça pela casa – Sirius encheu outra vez o copo de James e com um leve empurrão, o fez sentar-se, acompanhado de Brandon. – Haitti me deixava louco também, me dava coisas para beber e eu só engolia. Nem sabia o que era.

James, tenso pela pressão de ter sua mulher dando a luz, entendia perfeitamente a angustia do pai. Tinha certeza de que não suportaria outras situações como aquela, por toda a vida.

- E quando Suzanne e Brenna nasceram?

- Foi muito mais fácil. Claro que eram mais pequenas, e isso ajuda muito.

James estremeceu, engoliu o resto de bebida que tinha e apenas encarou Sirius, que levantou-se para pegar mais.

- Haitti chegou a comentar algo sobre o bebe ser bem grande. Espero sinceramente que não.

Depois disso não houve mais comentários, por que não havia mais o que dizer. Duas horas passaram e nenhuma noticia vinha do andar de cima. James achava impossível permanecer sentado e se viu dando voltas pela casa. Sirius o incentivou a jogarem xadrez, mas desistiu na segunda vez que dava o cheque mate em menos de 5 jogadas. Em certo momento Phillip entrou dizendo que tinha preparado algo para comerem, mas ninguém lhe deu ouvidos.

O cozinheiro tinha acabado de sair do escritório, quando um grito estridente foi ouvido do andar de cima. Sua reação seria a mesma, mesmo que o grito não tivesse expressado o seu nome. Cruzou o escritório, sala de jantar e as escadas com uma velocidade que deixou todos pasmados.

James entrou no quarto dando grandes golfadas de ar. Dr. Wilhem, que estava próximo da cama, virou a cabeça para tras, enraivecido pela interrupção. Tratou de expulsar o intruso.

- Já disse que você não é necessário! Suma!

Sarah colocou uma mão suave no ombro do médico, e disse calma:

- Lílian precisa do seu esposo junto dela, e ele quer ficar. Eu o aconselho a deixar os dois juntos.

- Isso é absurdo! – disse o doutor, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir. – Nunca tolerei a presença dos pais no parto! Eles só atrapalham! É absurdo!

- Talvez seja a hora de rever sua postura – sugeriu Sarah. – Quem tem mais direito de estar aqui, do que o próprio pai?

- Não vou consentir isso!

- Então pode ir embora – ofegou Lílian, quase sem ar. James estava ajoelhado ao seu lado da cama, e segurava sua mão de um modo mais confortante do que a presença do médico. – Penso que Haitti pode fazer meu parto sem problema algum.

- Claro que sim, senhora! – exclamou na hora, a curandeira, virando-se para o médico e sorrindo-lhe em sarcasmo. O Dr. Wilhem baixou as mangas da camisa, fechando os punhos com certa raiva. Passou um olhar irritado pelo quarto, apanhou a jaqueta e saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Sarah o seguiu até a porta, e fechou-a assim que ele passou pelo batente.

- Abana a pobrezinha, Lisa. Isso esta um forno – ordenou Haitti.

- Haitti! Haitti! Acho que ele esta vindo – suspirou Lílian, ofegante e mais vermelha do que nunca. – De verdade!

Os impulsos que sentia eram excessivos e dolorosos. A jovem apertou os dentes, separou a cabeça do travesseiro e empurrou, exercendo sobre a mão de James tanta força, que o deixou espantado por alguns momentos.

- Sim, está vindo! – afirmou Haitti ao se posicionar sobre as pernas brancas da ruiva. Afastou a camisola que ela usava, e posicionou os instrumentos necessários.

Lílian empurrava com toda sua força, e sentiu a cabeça de seu filho ser expelida com um único movimento.

- Descansa um pouco, menina – aconselhou a curandeira. – Por que em pouco tempo você vai ter que empurrar mais forte ainda – quase prevendo, Lílian sentiu um soco de dor por dentro de seu corpo e se dobrou em direção à curandeira, sentindo de novo a necessidade de empurrar. Observando os resultados, Haitti apenas sorria. – Agora está saindo os ombrinhos, e nunca os vi tão largos em toda minha vida.

- O que está claro é que tem bons pulmões – declarou James, espantado com a força do choro do bebe. Haitti se prontificou a cortar o cordão umbilical, enquanto Sarah envolvia a criança em uma manta, e o colocava rapidamente no colo da nora, onde o pequeno abanava os bracinhos e chorava ao ponto de estar vermelho como um tomate. E no momento em que Harry abriu os olhos, James pode vê-los verdes, como os de Lílian. Ele parou de chorar ao fazer contato visual com seu pai. Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos do maroto.

- Ele é perfeito – suspirou Lílian, sem voltar a mão de James.

Sarah assentiu com orgulho.

- Com o cabelo preto e espetado, como o do pai.

Lisa estava igual espantada.

- Ele é lindo, Lily – disse, dando um singelo beijo na testa da amiga.

- Quando poderei pega-lo? – perguntou James, parecendo uma criança.

- Eu só preciso limpar ele um pouco, senhor – disse Haitti. – Paciência.

O bebe demorou um pouco em ser devolvido para os seus pais. James contemplou seu semblante enrugado com assombro. Os olhinhos verdes e vivos, captavam tudo o que podia, e James se sentiu orgulhoso por ver a agilidade e esperteza de seu bebe. Rindo de pura euforia, acariciou-o nos braços da esposa e juntos examinavam a maravilha que tinham criado, brincando com os dedinhos minúsculos ou então acariciando o cabelo negro e sedoso.

Lílian não podia acreditar que tinha o próprio filho nos braços, e o pai era James Potter. Além de grande, o bebe era ágil e esperto apesar do trauma que sua mãe tinha passado com a intenção do atropelamento e, mais recentemente a queda da escada. Já de agitava procurando por algo que ainda não conhecia, e ao não obter êxito, arreganhava a boca e enchia o aposento com seu choro fino.

- Como esse menino grita! – disse Sarah com alegria. – Se ele puxar ao gênio de James, você está em maus lençóis, querida.

Lílian olhou para James, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Sobre o nome... – James a interrompeu, enquando acariciava-lhe os dedos.

- O que você acha de Harry, por seu pai, James, por meu avô pai e por mim e depois Potter?

Os olhos verdes encheram-se de lágrimas. Era como se James tivesse lido sua mente, ao escolher também o nome Harry para seu filho. Quis saber como soaria o nome imediatamente.

- Harry James Potter! – sorriu, emocionada. – Tanto nome pra uma pessoa tão pequenininha.

- Ele vai ficar maior que você, não se preocupe – afirmou James, risonho. – Gostou?

- Sim, eu amei. Obrigada, pelo meu pai.

- Eu tenho uma divida eterna com eles, ruiva, por terem tido você. E não é verdade que fizemos um filho magnífico?

Lílian observou atentamente o rosto do filho. Ainda estava um pouco inchado, pelo nascimento, então era difícil decidir com quem se parecia mais. Era impossível uma criança tão pura ter um peso tão grande nas costas. Mas nada aconteceria a ele, ela daria a vida, se fosse preciso, pra salvar Harry. Ate então achava impossível amar mais do que amava a James, mas aquele pequeno amontoado de panos em seu colo lhe provara o contrário. Era quase sufocante quando o tiravam de seus braços, mesmo estando sob o atento de seus olhos.

- Nada vai te fazer mal, Harry. Eu prometo – sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos, da onde emanava amor e determinação. James se aproximou, e abraçou-a pelo ombros, dando um singelo beijo na lateral de sua testa.

- Nada acontecerá a vocês dois, juro minha vida por isso...

Com apenas um olhar, tomaram a decisão que mudaria suas vidas para sempre. Fariam o feitiço Fidelius. Protegeriam Harry com todas as armas que tinham, incluindo suas vidas.


End file.
